Le lien des Quatre Saisons
by Wonderinn
Summary: Trois mois après la victoire contre Némésis, les bladers légendaires se retrouvent face à un nouveau mystère qui va leur faire vivre des aventures...inattendues. Un lien entre les bladers des Quatre Saisons ? L'un d'entre eux revenu d'entre les morts ? Du mystère, de l'aventure, des frissons, de l'amitié et de l'amour ? Tout un programme !
1. Un lien ?

**_Moi : Coucou ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais, j'suis dedans !_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, j'suis super OOC…_**

**_Moi : Et ça y est, il râle -_-_**

**_Ryuga : C'est moi ou c'est plus court que ce que tu fais d'habitude ?_**

**_Moi : Oui, je test des trucs ! J'veux voir ce que ça donne si je fais des chapitres un peu plus court que ce que je fais habituellement ^^_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai vu le rated M…pourquoi ?_**

**_Moi : Tu sais à force, non ? ^^_**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre…_**

**_Moi : Ah au fait ! J'me suis rendue compte que je m'approche des 2 000 vues sur Colocation mentale ! Euh…calmez-vous les gens s'il vous plait, j'vais finir par prendre le melon moi ^^'_**

**_Chris : T'inquiète, on est là pour te faire garder les pieds sur terre !_**

**_Moi : Merci, Chris ! Qui me fait le disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, la dette de Sans fait peur ! XD  
Je savais pertinemment à l'écriture que certains passages feraient penser à du Ryuga X Dynamis, mais ils ne sont vraiment qu'amis, promis ^^'_**

**_Marius : Damian le gros paparazzi, avec sa caméra camouflée en pot de fleur XD  
Non non, c'était pas dans la tête de Maldeka le Ryuga X Dynamis, je savais que ça y ressemblerait ^^'  
P.S : Je te remercie pour la suggestion, j'ai été la lire et…direct en fav *_* Maintenant, je sens que je vais y passer des heures alors que j'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps libre… M'en fous, c'est trop bien le KiriBaku ! *v*  
Re P.S : (Zoro : *râle dans son coin* Moi : Mais t'es toujours là ! T'as pas peur de tomber sur Traffy et Kiddou ? Zoro : Ce con de Love Cook essaie de me faire une putain de surprise et je suis là à poireauter ! J'vais l'éventrer. Moi : Oh, mais j'suis sûre qu'il essaie de faire un truc mignon ^^ Zoro : *grogne mais rougit*)_**

**_Yadonushies : (T'inquiète pas, prends ton temps ! Je m'en fais pas pour ça n_n)  
J'adore l'amitié entre Sans et Grillby, alors ça m'a fait très plaisir de l'écrire à ma sauce avec Ryuga et Dynamis ^^  
Le coup du faux sang et du ketchup...je ne dis rien de plus mais ça reviendra dans un autre bonus !_**

* * *

Trois mois. Trois mois depuis la victoire contre Némésis. Le monde se reconstruit difficilement, peu à peu. À MetalBey City, c'est réunion au B-Pit ! Une partie des bladers légendaires s'est réuni pour faire un petit bilan de la situation, mais aussi et surtout pour se retrouver entre amis et passer un bon moment ensembles. Au sous-sol du B-Pit, il y a donc sept amis réunis, dont cinq bladers légendaires. Madoka, assise à son bureau pour faire la révision des toupies des six autres, suit la conversation avec un petit sourire. Contre le mur, Chris est appuyé et regarde King et Masamune assis sur le canapé, fraichement arrivés des USA avec le blond, avec un brin de désespoir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent débiter comme conneries à la minute ces deux-là… Dynamis, assis juste à côté des deux idiots, a son habituel sourire bienveillant fixé sur son visage. Gingka quant à lui, sur une chaise à côté de Dynamis, s'engueule à moitié avec Masamune…pour pas changer. Pour finir, Kyoya est assis sur un coussin, par terre.

Le vert dénote complètement de l'ambiance chaleureuse et amicale dans l'air. Ses yeux bleus sont ternes et fixés dans le vide, sans la moindre émotion visible dedans. Gingka l'a bien remarqué, et ça le rend très triste. Son rival éternel est dans cet état depuis un bon moment, bien des semaines à vrai dire, et rien n'arrive à l'en sortir.

-**Le pauvre, **chuchote Madoka à l'oreille de Gingka après s'être approchée. **Il n'est vraiment plus que l'ombre de lui-même…**

-**Je sais bien, Madoka, **soupire Gingka. **J'aimerais bien l'aider à aller mieux, mais rien n'y fait. Même quand je lui propose un duel contre moi, il est toujours comme…une coquille vide. Ça m'inquiète vraiment…**

-**On ne sait même pas pourquoi il est comme ça…** souffle la jeune mécanicienne, les yeux pleins de tristesse.

Le roux hoche la tête pour approuver la remarque de son amie. Ni lui ni elle ne comprennent effectivement l'état proche de la dépression de Kyoya. Et pour cause ! Comment pourraient-ils se douter que si le vert est dans cet état, c'est à cause de la mort de Ryuga, survenue il y a maintenant des mois ? Ceux qui l'avaient connu furent évidemment choqués et attristés par ce tragique évènement, mais Kyoya ne semblait pas plus affecté que les autres aux yeux de ses amis. Après tout, il disait haïr l'empereur dragon du plus profond de son cœur ! Quel beau mensonge c'était. Kyoya ne détestait pas du tout Ryuga, c'était même tout l'inverse. Il l'aimait en secret, depuis bien longtemps. La fierté du lion l'avait poussé à garder cet amour secret, et à le camoufler sous une couche de haine apparente. Et maintenant que le dragon n'est plus là, Kyoya n'a plus goût à rien.

Faire le deuil est impossible pour le vert. Il s'en veut tellement d'avoir fait croire à tout le monde qu'il haïssait Ryuga. Rien ne le poussait à faire ça. Il aurait simplement pu l'ignorer, rester insensible à son sujet, mais sa putain de fierté mal placée s'en était mêlé. Juste après la mort de l'empereur dragon, Kyoya n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'être triste. Il s'était entièrement consacré à battre tous les bladers légendaires, et il avait réussi ! Enfin, tous sauf Gingka. Mais même ça…ça ne lui importait plus comme avant. La mélancolie l'avait soudainement rattrapé. D'un seul coup, il avait l'impression que tout, absolument tout lui rappelait l'homme qu'il avait aimé en secret et qu'il continuait d'aimer.

Toutes les nuits, toutes sans exceptions, il revit cet horrible moment où Kenta, Madoka, Gingka et lui étaient arrivés à l'intérieur du temple de l'île d'Hadès. Ce moment où Rago avait lancé son « Armageddon », projetant Ryuga plusieurs mètres en arrière. Kyoya ne peut pas oublier le bruit sourd du corps du dragon heurtant le sol, ses vêtements en lambeaux, sa peau entaillée, sa L-Drago en morceaux… C'était atroce. Ce cauchemar le hante et finit toujours par le réveiller dans un hurlement de désespoir, un hurlement qui était resté bloqué dans sa gorge ce jour-là. Il se retrouve tremblant assis dans son lit, la gorge nouée par une boule, les joues trempées de larmes et les yeux secs et piquants. Et tout cela dure depuis environ deux mois.

Le vert a conscience de son propre état, il sait qu'il sombre de plus en plus dans une profonde dépression…mais lui-même a l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne pourra le faire redevenir comme avant. Être ici, avec ses amis, ça l'empêche au moins de se morfondre seul. Bien sûr, il ne l'admettra pas à voix haute, toujours à cause de sa fichue fierté de merde, mais il a besoin d'eux, de ses amis. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Dynamis, qui jusque-là était aussi discret que d'habitude, écarquille soudain les yeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

-**Oh ! **S'exclame-t-il, attirant l'attention des autres. **Je viens de me rappeler d'une de mes découvertes ! Il faut que je vous en fasse part !**

-**Une découverte ? **Répète Chris, intrigué.

-**Après notre victoire contre Némésis, je suis retourné dans mon temple, **commence le gardien de la Montagne de Brume. **À peine quelques soirs après, j'ai lu quelque chose de très intriguant et intéressant les étoiles. Il existerait un lien entre les bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons.**

En entendant ça, Kyoya cesse de fixer le vide et dirige son regard bleu et profond comme l'océan sur le devin. Les bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons étaient originellement Gingka, Kyoya, Chris et Ryuga, représentant respectivement l'automne, le printemps, l'hiver et l'été. Suite à la mort du dragon, c'est Kenta qui a hérité du rôle de blader légendaire de l'été, en même temps que le fragment d'étoile que contenait L-Drago. L'idée d'un lien entre ces bladers intrigue donc tout le monde. Se retrouvant ainsi au centre de l'attention, Dynamis rougit comme une pivoine. Il n'aime pas trop ça. Il n'a jamais trop aimé ça.

-**Tu peux nous en dire plus, s'il te plait ? **L'encourage gentiment Chris.

-**Oui, bien sûr, **répond Dynamis avant d'inspirer un bon coup. **Ce lien a pour but de renforcer la puissance des bladers des Quatre Saisons, de ce que j'ai compris. Il relie une saison extrême à sa saison intermédiaire complémentaire.**

-**Autrement dit, l'automne avec l'hiver et le printemps avec l'été, c'est ça ? **Conclue Madoka.

-**Exactement, **confirme le gardien.

-**Ouais, ça veut dire que je suis lié à Chris ! **Dit joyeusement Gingka en tendant son poing comme s'il voulait checker le blond, bien que celui-ci soit trop loin.

-**Et moi alors ? **Demande Kyoya d'une voix monocorde et d'un ton amer. **Je rappelle que Ryuga est mort hein. Ça veut dire que c'est à Kenta que je suis lié ? Bonjour le cadeau…**

-**Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Le fragment d'étoile a choisi Ryuga, alors c'est à lui que tu es…étais lié, **répond tristement le devin à l'évocation de la mort de l'empereur dragon.

-**Eh bah voilà, problème réglé pour moi, **ricane le vert, mais ça s'entend qu'il n'est même pas sarcastique et que son ricanement est sans vie.

Chris se décolle de son mur et pose sa main sur une des épaules du lion, essayant de le réconforter. Lui aussi a remarqué que son ami ne va pas bien. À vrai dire, le blond et le vert ont plutôt bien accroché et sont devenus d'assez bons amis. Ça fait donc d'autant plus de peine à Chris de voir un garçon aussi vif et prêt pour l'action que Kyoya dans un état pareil. Bien que n'appréciant pas les contacts physiques, le lion ne cherche pas à dégager la main du blond. Même des idiots complets comme Masamune et King ont remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas avec Kyoya. Les deux abrutis se regardent et se mettent d'accord pour ne pas l'ouvrir. Mieux vaut se taire, l'ambiance n'est pas au rendez-vous là…

-**C'est étrange quand même, **fait remarquer Dynamis à voix basse, comme si ses réflexions ne s'adressaient qu'à lui-même. **Ce lien est censé être vraiment puissant, il est actif toute la vie. Il est même tellement puissant que si l'un des deux bladers liés vient à mourir, l'autre n'est pas capable de supporter de vivre plus longtemps et met fin à ses jours dans les jours suivants la mort de son partenaire…**

À peine le devin a-t-il terminé sa phrase que tous les autres se retournent vers Kyoya avec les yeux écarquillés, comme si ce dernier venait de se taillader les veines ou de se passer une corde au cou devant eux. Ça a au moins le mérite de faire ricaner le concerné, un vrai ricanement amusé cette fois.

-**Woh, me regardez pas comme ça hein ! **Ricane Kyoya, ses yeux reprenant de la vie. **J'ai aucune envie de me foutre en l'air.**

Malgré son état dépressif, l'affirmation de Kyoya n'est pas un mensonge. Même s'il est atrocement triste depuis des mois, il n'a jamais songé au suicide. Il trouve même étonnant que l'idée ne lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit…

-**Bah tant mieux ! **S'exclame joyeusement Masamune. **C'est que tu nous manquerais, toi et ton sale caractère !**

-**T'aurais pas rajouté la fin, j'aurais presque pu te remercier, abruti, **répond le vert avec un sourire en coin.

-**Vois le bon côté des choses : ma petite guimauve a réussi à te redonner ton p'tit sourire en coin ! **Réplique King en ébouriffant les cheveux de Masamune.

Le brun devient rouge comme sa mèche rebelle à l'entente du surnom que lui donne son petit-ami aux cheveux bleus tandis que les autres rigolent de bon cœur. Oui, ils sortent ensemble ces deux idiots, PERSONNE ne l'avait vu venir ! Kyoya claque la langue et lève les yeux au ciel, mais il doit bien reconnaitre que King a raison. La stupidité de Masamune suffit à sortir le vert de son état dépressif, pour au moins quelques minutes. Des minutes que Kyoya savoure, ayant la sensation de revivre. Il s'apprête d'ailleurs à répliquer, voulant conserver son semblant de bonne humeur, mais Gingka se lève soudain comme un ressort de sa chaise. Il a l'air d'avoir eu lui aussi une illumination soudaine.

-**Attends une seconde ! **Manque-t-il presque de crier à l'attention de Kyoya. **Si tu n'as aucune envie de te suicider alors que Ryuga est censé être mort, est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire qu'il est… **

Le roux ne termine même pas sa phrase, comme s'il croyait à peine en ses propres mots. Kyoya écarquille les yeux et son cœur se met à battre anarchiquement dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées tourbillonnent à toute vitesse dans son crâne.

-**Tu crois…tu crois qu'il est vivant ? **Demande le vert en empêchant autant que possible sa voix de trembler.

C'est à peine si Kyoya ose y croire. Tout ce temps à se lamenter, à s'enfermer dans un cocon de rage, de regrets, de désespoir et de tristesse…et Ryuga serait en vie ? Ce serait… Est-ce seulement possible ?

-**Je pense que c'est le cas, **ajoute Dynamis. **Je ne me trompe jamais quand je lis les étoiles, et les étoiles ne mentent jamais. Si Ryuga était vraiment mort, tu ne serais plus là Kyoya.**

-**Il a raison ! **Renchérit Chris. **Elle te parait réaliste sa mort ? Il a disparu presque devant nous avec L-Drago dans une espèce de poussière d'étoile !**

-**Écoute Kyoya, je pense maintenant pouvoir affirmer que Ryuga n'est pas mort ! **Déclare Gingka. **Je ne peux pas être sûr, mais je pense qu'il a utilisé les dernières forces de L-Drago pour se téléporter dans un endroit sûr et récupérer de ses blessures. Ce serait pas la première fois, il sait se téléporter avec L-Drago ! **_(Oui, je m'accroche à cette théorie moi… Laissez-moi vivre dans le déni, okay ?! TT_TT)_

Toutes ces informations réunies dans sa tête, Kyoya sent une poussée d'adrénaline dans ses veines. C'est parfaitement plausible ! Tout ça a du sens ! Il en est maintenant persuadé au plus profond de lui-même. Ryuga est vivant, quelque part. La grande question en suspens est : où est-il alors ? Maintenant que le vert y pense, ce n'est peut-être pas très bon signe qu'en presque trois mois le blanc n'ait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. Soit il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant que ça, soit il n'est tout simplement pas en état de le faire… En réalité, tout cela importe peu à Kyoya. Maintenant qu'il a cette certitude, le vert veut absolument retrouver l'empereur dragon !

-**Il faut qu'on le retrouve, **dit le lion, bien plus calmement qu'il ne s'y attendait. **Cette histoire le concerne aussi.**

-**Il est vrai que je vais devoir vous expliquer plusieurs choses à tous les quatre, **reconnait Dynamis.

-**Ouais…mais comment le retrouver ? **Demande Masamune. **J'veux dire, je sais pas grand-chose de lui mais j'ai bien compris qu'il préfère rester seul et que c'est dur de le trouver.**

Pour une fois, le brun ne vient pas de dire une grosse connerie. Ryuga est effectivement très difficile à trouver. Le vert ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir frustré mais se retient de le laisser transparaitre. Sa foutue fierté refait des siennes et il ne veut absolument pas que les autres se rendent compte de son amour pour le blanc.

-**Eh bien, je ne sais pas… On ne pourrait pas demander à Ryuto ? **Propose Madoka.

Ryuto est le petit frère de Ryuga que Gingka, Kyoya et Madoka ont rencontré à la Montagne de Brume, juste avant Dynamis. Bon, il n'a jamais clairement dit être le petit frère de l'empereur dragon mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ils se ressemblent énormément, même jusque dans leurs prénoms.

-**Ça me semble être une bonne idée ! **S'exclame Gingka. **Je vais l'appeler ! Il m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone.**

Tandis que Gingka sort son téléphone portable, Kyoya craque et se met à faire les cents pas. Ça commence à faire trop pour ses nerfs, et encore il s'est bien retenu ! Le vert se sent sur le point d'exploser. Son rival aux cheveux roux compose le numéro de Ryuto et attend en espérant très fort que ce dernier décrochera.

-**Allô ? Gingka, c'est toi ? **Demande le chasseur de trésors quand il décroche au bout de trois sonneries.

-**Ouais Ryuto, c'est moi, **répond Gingka avec un léger soupir de soulagement. **Je dois te parler d'un truc important.**

-**Un truc important ? **Répète le jeune homme.

-**Ouais c'est…c'est à propos de ton frère, **hésite le roux.

-**M-mon frère ? Mais…**

-**Ryuto, écoute, on est sûrs qu'il n'est pas mort ! Et je suis persuadé que tu le sais aussi. **

-**Je…d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il est vivant…**

Gingka retient un cri de joie et passe son téléphone sur haut-parleur. À l'autre bout du fil, Ryuto rigole sans raison apparente.

-**Euh…Ryuto ?**

-**Oh, c'est rien ! C'est juste que…mon frère pensait que vous seriez capables de le retrouver au bout d'un an, pas au bout de trois mois ! **

En entendant ça, Kyoya relève la tête si vite que ses vertèbres cervicales émettent un craquement sec. C'est douloureux sur le moment, mais le vert n'en a rien à faire. Cette fois, le doute n'est plus permis : Ryuga est bien en vie ! Pour un peu, il laisserait presque un immense sourire soulagé orner son visage.

-**Ryuto, il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve ton frère ! On doit lui parler, et c'est important !** Explique le rouquin.** Tu sais où il est ?**

-**Hum…euh…eh bien… **bredouille Ryuto, un peu mal à l'aise. **Je…je sais oui mais…**

-**Mais quoi ?! **S'énerve Kyoya, criant limite pour que Ryuto l'entende.

-**Euh…c'est toi Kyoya ? Enfin, peu importe… Ryuga…il ne veut pas que vous le retrouviez… **soupire le jeune chasseur de trésors. **Pas maintenant en tout cas…**

C'en est trop pour Kyoya. Il se plante devant Gingka, lui arrache son téléphone des mains et serre son poing libre à s'en faire craquer les phalanges. Les autres se bouchent les oreilles, sentant arriver la crise de nerfs de leur ami.

-** Écoute-moi bien, Ryuto ! **Hurle le lion à l'attention du frère de Ryuga. **On doit parler à Ryuga, et c'est pas négociable ! J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il veuille pas nous voir, rien à putain de foutre ! Ce putain de truc qu'on doit lui dire, ça me concerne moi aussi ! Alors si tu balances pas où il est, je te retrouve et je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises ! C'est clair ?!**

Cet instant de tendresse et de poésie vous a été offert par Kyoya Tategami. Le pauvre Ryuto ne s'attendait pas du tout à tant de violence. Personne ne s'y attendait en fait…

-**O-okay Kyoya, j'vais t-te le dire, me fais pas de mal pitié, **supplie limite le jeune homme. **Il est dans la forêt d'Aokigahara, vous savez parfaitement où c'est…**

La nouvelle jette un froid dans la pièce. Tous les japonais connaissent la forêt d'Aokigahara, au pied du Mont Fuji. Du coup, seuls Dynamis, Chris et King semblent un peu perdus et ne comprennent pas pourquoi leurs amis deviennent soudain pâles comme des cachets d'Aspirine.

-**Okay, **finit par dire Kyoya avant de rendre son téléphone à Gingka.

-**Merci Ryuto, je te revaudrai ça, **le remercie alors le roux.

-**J't'en prie ! Mais, euh, si mon frère vous fait remarquer que je l'ai balancé…tu pourras lui dire que Kyoya m'a menacé ? **Demande timidement Ryuto. **J'ai pas envie qu'il soit en colère contre moi…**

-**Promis, je le ferai.**

-**Merci mec ! Bon…bah à la prochaine !**

-**Salut Ryuto !**

Gingka raccroche et pousse un profond soupir. Kyoya s'est rassis et fait maintenant le marteau piqueur avec sa jambe droite. Il y a tellement d'émotions qui se bousculent en lui qu'il en devient encore plus instable qu'il ne l'était avant sa période dépression.

-**Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'est la forêt d'Aokigahara et pourquoi elle a l'air de vous faire tous flipper ? **Se hasarde à demander King.

-**C'est la forêt qui s'étend au pied du Mont Fuji, **commence Masamune. **Elle détient un record…assez triste. C'est l'endroit dans lequel se suicide le plus de personnes…**

-**On la surnomme « Shi no mori », ce qui veut dire « La forêt de la mort » mais les étrangers la surnomment plutôt « La forêt du suicide », **continue Kyoya. **Elle a aussi une réputation de lieu hanté. Les âmes des suicidés y erreraient, cherchant le repos éternel. On raconte même que les boussoles se dérèglent là-bas et n'indiquent plus le Nord. Ce serait soi-disant l'œuvre des fantômes qui essaient de perdre les vivants pour qu'ils meurent et les rejoignent. **

-**Même sans ces légendes de fantôme, cette forêt est effrayante, **dit faiblement Madoka. **Il y a beaucoup de cadavres là-bas…récents ou réduits à l'état de squelette…**

Dynamis, Chris et King perdent aussi leurs couleurs et déglutissent. Mais que fout Ryuga dans un endroit aussi glauque ?! Ça aurait plus simple qu'il soit encore près d'un volcan… Gingka se lève, prend une grande inspiration et s'adresse à ses amis.

-**Si on part demain matin, on pourra y être dans la journée et chercher Ryuga, **déclare le roux. **Qui vient ?**

-**Je suis désolée Gingka, je ne vous accompagnerai pas, **s'excuse Madoka. **Cette forêt me donne trop la chair de poule…**

-**Bah, moi faut bien que je vienne, **ricane Kyoya. **J'suis un peu concerné.**

-**Moi aussi je suis concerné, **ajoute Dynamis. **Je viens.**

-**Je vais venir aussi, **dit Chris.

-**Je pense pas que Ryuga apprécie vraiment de nous voir, donc on va plutôt rester avec Madoka, **rigole King, parlant pour son petit-ami et lui.

-**Alors c'est décidé ! **S'exclame Gingka. **Préparons nos affaires, on part demain à l'aube !**

Chris, Dynamis et Kyoya hochent la tête pour acquiescer. Le vert semble sur le point de partir en courant pour préparer son sac, mais il arrive à se retenir. C'est que s'il continue comme ça, il va finir par se faire griller… Gingka s'apprête à s'éloigner pour prendre son sac de voyage mais s'arrête soudainement, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

-**Euh…Dynamis ? Tu nous as bien dit que tu avais découvert cette histoire de lien juste après la victoire contre Némésis, non ? C'était il y a trois mois quand même, pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous le dis ? **Demande le roux avec une incompréhension palpable.

Dynamis rougit alors et se met à se tortiller, assis sur le canapé. Ça sent pas bon…

-**E-eh bien, à vrai dire… J'ai…euh…j'ai comme qui dirait…oublié… **bafouille le devin, tout gêné de sa bourde.

Là c'est Kyoya qui devient rouge, mais de colère. La veine de son front se met à palpiter violemment et il affiche une grimace de colère carrément flippante. Viol de tympans dans 3…2…1…

-**MAIS PUTAIN, T'ES SÉRIEUX ESPÈCE DE DISEUR DE BONNE AVENTURE DE MES COUILLES ?! **Hurle le vert avec toute sa frustration.

Encore un instant de poésie et de douceur, merci Kyoya. Pendant que les autres essaient d'arrêter le sifflement dans leurs oreilles provoqué par la voix mélodieuse du vert, le pauvre Dynamis se tord les doigts de honte et semble sur le point de pleurer. Et ça, c'est un certain blond que ça énerve un chouïa.

-**Kyoya, ça sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça contre lui ! **Le réprimande Chris avec une colère toute contrôlée.

-**Oui, c'est vrai, pardon ! **S'excuse Kyoya, mais toujours en criant. **J'suis frustré ! J'rentre chez moi, on se retrouve demain à la gare ! **

Et le vert s'en va comme ça, ruminant toute sa frustration et son angoisse. Dynamis soupire et remercie Chris d'un petit sourire un peu triste. Le blond le lui rend et détourne la tête pour que le devin ne le voit pas rougir. C'est compliqué l'amour quand on n'avoue pas ses sentiments…

-**Bon, allons-nous coucher, **soupire Gingka. **Demain est un autre jour, et on a tous besoin de repos.**

Effectivement, Gingka et les autres vont avoir besoin de toute leur énergie pour affronter ce qui les attend. Ce lien mystérieux n'a pas fini de faire des siennes, loin de là.

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Tu aimes tellement me faire du mal…_**

**_Chris : Moi ça va, tout va bien !_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, et moi je suis dans l'un des endroits les plus flippants du monde, super…_**

**_Moi : C'est fini de se plaindre ?! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Mais pourquoi tu m'as foutu là-bas ?!_**

**_Moi : C'est une référence au manga ! Gingka y va à un moment, avec Kenta, Kyo et Hokuto. Dans le tome 2 je crois…_**

**_Les trois : Hein ?_**

**_Moi : Laissez tomber…_**

**_Chris : Rien compris moi…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic ! C'est une réécriture d'une de mes fics que j'ai écrite à l'époque où je ne publiais pas encore ici n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Et c'était déjà du rated M ?! _**

**_Moi : Bah oui…_**

**_Kyoya : Chienne de vie…_**

**_Moi : -_-'_**

**_Chris : Salut les lecteurs ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, salut. J'ai bien reçu ton message Mélanie, merci de me prévenir que j'ai pas besoin de craindre pour ma vie._**

**_Kyoya : *se laisse tomber dans le canapé, tête dans les coussins*_**

**_Chris : Il en fait pas un peu trop ?_**

**_Ryuga : *hausse les épaules avec un air exaspéré*_**

**_Moi : Boiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^_**


	2. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**_Moi : Saluuuuuuut ! Hihihi ^^_**

**_Chris : Pourquoi cette bonne humeur ?_**

**_Moi : J'ai eu 20/20 à mon Bac blanc d'anglais, j'suis trop fière de moi ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Bah putain ! Bientôt bilingue !_**

**_Moi : Héhé, peut-être n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Neko veut encore ma mort, je l'avais bien dit que ça passerait pas…_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais enfin, j'ai lu la review moi aussi ! Okay, Ryu il a contaminé Tsubasa avec le pouvoir obscur, mais est-ce que tu fais exprès d'oublier qu'il était possédé ?! Si on part de ce principe, il m'a aussi foutu dans le coma à l'époque, mais il le referait jamais aujourd'hui !_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, puis je suis quand même venu réparer mes conneries après, j'ai aidé Tsubasa à s'en débarrasser…_**

**_Kyoya : Exactement !_**

**_Chris : Ah, c'est trop mignon de te voir défendre ton amoureux, Kyoya._**

**_Kyoya : *serre le poing et tape dans un mur* Je suis zeeeen…_**

**_Chris : O_o_**

**_Moi : Euuuuuh…chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

**_Ryuga : Il est très cool, je l'aime bien moi en tout cas._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Profitez bien de ce chapitre n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ah…UnderFail ! C'est un AU qui parait tout con et rigolo, et pourtant il cache une histoire hyper triste et compliquée…^^'  
N'empêche, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les gens qui créent les AUs ! Ils ont une imagination débordante n_n_**

**_Marius : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons les surnoms de Sans dans les différents AUs ! J'aime bien, même si j'appelle Fell Sans « Red » et pas « Cherry » XD  
Sans spoiler, le prochain AU est un de mes préférés et un des meilleurs à mon goût *_*  
P.S : Si on part de ce principe, la mort de Ryuga était pas nécessaire mais elle a amené un grand changement dans le perso de Kenta, une grosse prise de maturité en somme. Mais quand même, c'est pas une raison TT_TT  
P.S 2 : Je rappelle que je ne regarde pas l'anime (enfin, j'ai vu des extraits), je ne lis pas le manga et j'ai pas vu le film non plus ! Je me tiens simplement au courant ! Bah oui mais j'ai pas le temps non plus, vivement que je termine ma putain d'année de terminale -_- Et oui, le KiriBaku vaincra *_*  
P.S 3 : (Moi : *regarde Zoro et Sanji en plein dîner en amoureux par l'interstice de la porte de la cuisine* Ils sont tellement choux ^^ Alyssa : *dans le jardin* SHINEEEEE ! Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous toi ? Pourquoi t'imites Bakugou ? Alyssa : Parce que c'est drôle ! Et qu'il a une voix super sexy en japonais aussi *v* Moi : J'avoue, j'adore quand il dit « Shine » en VO n_n)_**

**_AprsMoiLeChaos : Ah, une nouvelle tête n_n  
UnderBlossom ? Tu m'apprends l'existence d'un AU ! Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Je vais me renseigner, et je le ferai peut-être ^^_**

**_Foxyy : Hihi, le RyuKyo c'est trop bien *v*  
Oui, les tacos de Swap Sans sont censés être aussi mauvais que les spaghettis de Papyrus ! Mais bon, Swap Papyrus est un très bon frère et il les mange quand même ^^_**

* * *

Le lendemain de la révélation de Dynamis, les quatre amis sont dans le train. Il est assez tôt, 8H du matin exactement, et le train arrivera à destination dans un peu plus d'une heure. Le train roule déjà depuis deux heures, deux heures durant lesquelles Gingka, Chris et Dynamis ont principalement dormi. Kyoya lui… Il est tout bonnement incapable de fermer l'œil. Même cette nuit, il n'a dû dormir que deux ou trois malheureuses heures. Depuis qu'il sait que Ryuga est en vie, il bouillonne. Un flot incessant de pensées se baladait dans son crâne. Ce flot sans fin donnait un assez puissant mal de crâne au vert d'ailleurs. Cela l'avait contraint à emmener une plaquette de Doliprane avec lui dans son sac bleu, et une bouteille d'eau pour avaler les cachets. Kyoya regarde le paysage défiler, se retenant avec grande peine de pousser des soupirs. Il est énervé, fatigué, frustré et ça le rend à fleur de peau, plus que d'habitude.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyoya a peur. Oh non, il n'a pas peur de la forêt d'Aokigahara, ça il s'en fiche. D'accord, cet endroit a toutes les raisons d'effrayer de par sa réputation, mais Kyoya sait rationaliser. Non, ce dont il a peur…c'est de revoir Ryuga. Il ne sait absolument pas comment il va réagir, et ça a le don de le frustrer. Le lion aimerait être capable de s'empêcher d'agir comme il l'a toujours fait avec Ryuga, c'est-à-dire en étant agressif et méprisant, mais il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir… Tout ça à cause de sa foutue fierté ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a le don de l'agacer celle-là. Le vert la vit vraiment comme une plaie. Il en a conscience, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser ! À force de s'énerver tout seul dans sa tête, Kyoya se fatigue et finit par s'endormir contre la vitre.

* * *

-**Kyoya ? **Appelle Gingka en secouant son rival doucement. **Kyoya, on est arrivés.**

Le vert grogne et ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de son rouquin de rival, à quelques centimètres de son propre visage. Vision très désagréable dès le réveil pour Kyoya.

-**C'est bon, j'arrive, **marmonne-t-il en poussant le visage de Gingka avec sa main.

Le roux sourit et recule pour récupérer son sac et laisser la place à Kyoya pour qu'il se lève. Chris et Dynamis sont déjà sortis du train et observent les environs. Pour l'occasion, Dynamis n'est pas habillé comme il l'est toujours. Il aime sa toge de gardien, c'est important pour lui, mais ce n'est pas des plus pratiques pour crapahuter dans la forêt… Le devin a donc troqué sa tenue pour un t-shirt violet pastel tout simple, un jean, des baskets violet foncé et une veste en toile très légère d'un violet également sombre. Il a également pris une sacoche en bandoulière qui contient ses notes sur ce qu'il a lu dans les étoiles. Chris, de son côté, a préféré prendre un sac à dos gris Eastpack, le même style que ceux des collégiens ou des lycéens pour aller en cours.

Le blond jette un coup d'œil vers le devin et, sans s'en apercevoir, laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Comme son ami est beau dans ses vêtements…plus conventionnels que sa toge. En se rendant compte de ses pensées, Chris secoue la tête et rougit. Ça a recommencé… Il faut vraiment qu'il se calme un peu, ça va finir par se remarquer qu'il est amoureux du blader aux cheveux violet pâle. Et, cela va de soi, il ne veut pas.

-**C'est quand même chaud que j'arrive à penser « ami » alors que je le considère comme clairement plus que ça… **désespère Chris dans sa tête.

Le blond est interrompu par l'arrivée de Gingka et Kyoya. Les deux rivaux de longue date se prennent la tête, enfin c'est surtout le vert qui râle parce qu'il trouve que le rouquin le colle un peu trop. Ce dernier et Chris sont vraiment soulagés de constater que leur ami va mieux. Ils préfèrent largement le voir râler que le voir complètement éteint et déprimé. D'ailleurs, cet abruti de Gingka n'a absolument pas remarqué que son éternel rival va mieux depuis qu'ils savent tous que Ryuga est vivant ! Aucune jugeote celui-là… Chris, lui, a remarqué. En revanche, il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il doit en déduire. Il a beau être maintenant un plutôt bon ami de Kyoya, il ne le connaît pas si bien que ça !

-**Allez, en route ! **S'exclame Gingka en remettant correctement son sac sur son épaule droite. **On doit encore marcher jusqu'à la forêt d'Aokigahara. **

Les quatre se mettent donc en route, sous un soleil agréable. Ils ne sont pas trop loin de la forêt, et il est assez tôt donc ils ne devraient pas croiser trop de monde. De toute façon, la forêt d'Aokigahara n'est pas un endroit spécialement touristique. Elle n'est pas interdite, loin de là ! Il y a même des sentiers de promenade. Le problème, c'est la réputation de la forêt. Ça ne donne pas vraiment envie aux gens d'y aller, à part les courageux et les aventuriers du dimanche en manque de sensations fortes. On comprend mieux pourquoi Ryuga s'y est planqué, il ne risque pas d'y être dérangé…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis se retrouvent face à la mer d'arbres. Kyoya sort son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l'heure. Il est à peine 9H30, ils ne risquent pas de croiser grand monde. Maintenant devant cette immense forêt, Gingka et Dynamis semblent très mal à l'aise. La morbide réputation de l'endroit n'aide pas…

-**Hum…dites… **hésite Dynamis avec une toute petite voix. **On risque de croiser des gens ?**

-**Peut-être quelques gardes forestiers, **répond Kyoya. **Ils sont chargés de décrocher les pendus et de sillonner le terrain pour prévenir d'autres éventuels actes suicidaires.**

Kyoya, aucun sens du tact et de la subtilité. Le pauvre Dynamis devient tout blanc et déglutit péniblement. Je pense qu'il ne s'était pas bien rendu compte que la forêt d'Aokigahara n'est pas surnommée « la forêt des suicides » pour rien.

-**On ne va pas avoir du mal à progresser ? **Demande à son tour Chris. **Les forêts sont généralement compliquées à explorer si on ne suit pas les chemins.**

-**Non, ne t'en fais pas ! **Le rassure Gingka en souriant. **Il n'y a presque pas de buissons et de ronces.**

-**Le sol est en grande partie fait de roche volcanique recouverte de mousse, alors faites quand même attention, **prévient le vert. **Les bulles de gaz formées par la coulée de lave à l'origine du sol se sont effondrées, ça rend le terrain un peu accidenté. **

Les trois autres hochent la tête et l'expédition peut enfin commencer. Ils pénètrent dans l'épaisse mer d'arbres, pour certains avec une très grosse appréhension. Trouver Ryuga ne va pas être une mince affaire, il ne s'est pas caché dans une petite forêt de rien du tout ! De plus, les quatre n'ont vraiment aucune idée d'où il pourrait être. Kyoya suppose que l'empereur dragon a cherché l'endroit le plus reculé dans la forêt et mène donc la marche, boussole en main. Non, pour une fois il ne se fie pas entièrement à son instinct. Il sait que se perdre n'est pas bien difficile dans cet immense et épais labyrinthe d'arbres.

Dans la forêt, la chaleur se fait un peu étouffante à cause de l'humidité. Les bladers se retrouvent bientôt avec le front couvert de sueur et sortent assez souvent leurs bouteilles d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Kyoya suit toujours sa boussole, suivant un chemin que lui seul comprend. Serrant le précieux outil dans sa main, le vert n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée que ce dernier pourrait se dérégler d'un seul coup sans raison. Oui, ce ne sont que des mythes aussi invraisemblables que celui du Triangle des Bermudes, mais dans l'ambiance oppressante d'Aokigahara, le bon sens de Kyoya se fait un peu la malle…

-**Est-ce que quelqu'un sait depuis combien de temps on marche ? **Demande timidement Dynamis, rouge et essoufflé.

-**Je crois que ça fait quelque chose comme une demi-heure, **lui répond Gingka, à peine un mètre devant lui.

-**Kyoya, t'es vraiment sûr de savoir où on va ? **Marmonne Chris, un peu gavé par la marche et un chouia énervé de voir son crush si fatigué.

-**J'ai pas de moyen de vraiment être sûr… **répond Kyoya avec une pointe d'agacement.

-**T'es sérieux ?! **S'énerve le blond en rattrapant son ami. **Tu comptes nous faire marcher combien de temps au juste ?!**

-**Parce que tu croyais que ce serait simple ?! **Rétorque le vert en se laissant gagner par la colère. **Aokigahara n'est pas une petite forêt, on vous avait prévenus avec Gingka ! Si t'es pas content, libre à toi de rentrer à MetalBey City ! **

-**Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! **Proteste Dynamis en se mettant entre les deux, de peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains. **Arrêtez de vous battre enfin, vous êtes amis tous les deux… **

En voyant le visage inquiet du devin, Chris se radoucit et soupire. Il n'ose pas vraiment l'avouer mais cette forêt l'angoisse et le rend à fleur de peau. Kyoya de son côté claque la langue pour indiquer son agacement mais se détend à nouveau.

-**Okay, je suis désolé Kyoya, **s'excuse le blond. **Je suis un peu à cran.**

-**Mmh… Pas grave, **lui dit Kyoya, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-**Je crois que…cet endroit nous met tous un peu sur les nerfs, **ajoute le roux en serrant la corde de son sac. **On ne devrait pas se disputer comme ça, on…on perd encore plus de temps dans cette saleté de forêt. **

-**Gingka a raison, et enregistrez bien ça parce que je n'le répèterai sans doute jamais, **réplique le lion en continuant de regarder au loin parmi les arbres.

Les quatre reprennent donc leurs esprits et continuent leur route. Kyoya suit toujours sa boussole, suivant une direction que lui seul connaît. En fait, il ne l'a dit à personne mais il a étudié une carte de la forêt avant de venir et il suit en réalité le chemin menant au coin le plus reculé dans cette mer d'arbres. Toutes les coordonnées sont gravées dans sa mémoire. Évidemment, s'il ne l'a pas dit c'est parce qu'il pense que les autres trouveraient ça bizarre de sa part. C'est que le vert fait quand même tous les efforts du monde pour retrouver un homme qu'il est censé détester !

* * *

Ça fait maintenant une heure que les quatre bladers marchent dans la forêt d'Aokigahara. Le milieu de journée approche, le soleil est presque au zénith et la chaleur devient vraiment étouffante. Seul Kyoya semble plutôt bien encaisser la situation, ses trois amis eux halètent à cause de la chaleur accablante et de la fatigue qu'ils ressentent. La situation est encore plus oppressante qu'avant. En une heure de marche, ils ont eu l'occasion de croiser plusieurs cadavres à des stades de décomposition différents. Pas vraiment une vision des plus agréables. Dynamis a manqué de tourner de l'œil au premier et il a d'ailleurs bien cru qu'il allait vomir son petit-déjeuner. Depuis, il est accroché à Chris comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce dernier se garde bien de montrer qu'il est très heureux de cette situation, ce serait vachement déplacé… Pour rajouter à l'angoisse, les arbres sont serrés et les rayons du soleil ont bien du mal à traverser leur feuillage. Il fait donc chaud, humide et sombre.

-**Pitié, dites-moi qu'on est bientôt arrivés, **pense Gingka en essuyant son front. **J'espère que Kyoya sait où il va, je déteste cet endroit…**

Oui, Kyoya sait où il va mais l'endroit vers lequel il va est encore un peu loin. Selon ses estimations, lui et ses amis devraient y arriver dans à peu près 45 minutes. Ouais, normalement…mais les choses ne vont pas se passer comme le vert l'avait prévu.

Tout en suivant la direction indiquée par sa boussole dans sa main, Kyoya remarque une chose étrange. L'aiguille qui indique le Nord comme toute bonne boussole…tremble un peu. À vrai dire, elle tremble comme ça depuis déjà quelques minutes. Au début, Kyoya pensait que c'était juste lui qui ne tenait pas la boussole assez droite, mais maintenant il est sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Sa boussole a un problème… Les légendes à propos de la forêt reviennent alors s'immiscer dans l'esprit du lion. Ces légendes qui disent que les esprits hantant cet Enfer vert chercheraient à perdre les malheureux s'y aventurant en déréglant leurs boussoles.

-**Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à croire à des conneries pareilles ? **S'agace Kyoya dans sa tête. **Relax, tout va bien.**

Le vert ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration puis expire un bon coup. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il manque un battement de cœur et s'étrangle avec sa propre salive. Maintenant, l'aiguille de sa boussole ne se contente pas de trembler : elle tourne ! Elle tourne anarchiquement, n'indiquant plus rien et surtout pas le Nord. Kyoya n'en revient pas. Ces stupides légendes de fantôme seraient vraies ?! Non, non c'est impossible. Il doit y avoir une explication logique…

-**Logique ? Une explication logique ? **S'amuse une voix qui ressemble à celle de Kyoya mais bien plus grave.

Le vert se tourne précipitamment, dans la direction d'où venait l'étrange voix…mais rien. Il n'y a personne.

-**Euh…Kyoya ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Demande Chris en s'approchant.

Kyoya se retourne vers Chris et s'apprête à lui dire que ce n'est rien, juste son imagination, mais un rire d'enfant se fait entendre derrière lui. Encore une fois, le vert se tourne brusquement mais ne voit toujours rien. Son bon sens et sa logique commencent petit à petit à l'abandonner. Il…il y aurait vraiment des fantômes dans cette putain de forêt ?!

-**Kyoya ? **L'appelle cette fois Gingka.

-**Hihihihi, tu perds la tête Kyoyaaaa, **rigole une voix de petite fille qui semble encore venir de derrière lui. **Tu perds la tête. Tu deviens fou. Tu vas te perdre ici, et nous rejoindre tous ! Et tu ne retrouveras jamais Ryuga ! Jamaaaaaais ! Hihihihihihi ! Hahahahaha ! **

Le rire de la petite fille devient assourdissant, poussant Kyoya à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Le problème, c'est que le rire semble résonner dans la tête du vert. Moqueur, sadique, enfantin…

-**La ferme ! LA FERME ! TAIS-TOI ! LAISSE-MOI ! **Hurle Kyoya, que la voix est effectivement en train de rendre fou.

-**Kyoya, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive nom de Dieu ?! **Crie son ami blond pour couvrir la voix du vert.

Gingka ne perd pas une seconde et saute sur son ami et rival pour essayer de le ramener à la raison. Le rire continue de raisonner dans la boîte crânienne du lion, et Kyoya continue de crier en espérant que le rire va cesser. Chris fronce les sourcils et regarde Kyoya de la tête aux pieds. Il semble remarquer quelque chose…

-**Oh c'est pas vrai… **souffle Dynamis qui a ramassé la boussole du vert. **La boussole elle…elle est devenue complètement folle ! **

-**On s'en occupera après ! Je pense savoir ce qui met Kyoya dans cet état, et c'est pas un quelconque esprit errant dans cette putain de forêt de merde, **dit le blond en ouvrant son sac pour y chercher quelque chose.

-**Pourtant, la boussole qui se dérègle… **pense le devin. **C'est une des légendes de cette forêt. **

-**Ah ça y est, je l'ai ! **S'exclame triomphalement Chris en sortant un étrange petit flacon rempli d'une toute autant étrange substance. **Gingka, tu le tiens ?**

-**Euuuuuh…plus ou moins, **répond le roux qui retient son rival par les épaules comme il peut. **Si tu veux faire un truc, tarde pas trop quand même ! **

Chris enlève le bouchon du petit flacon, se précipite vers ses amis et verse le contenu du flacon dans la bouche de Kyoya avant de lui basculer la tête en arrière de force pour qu'il avale. Le vert s'agite encore un moment puis redevient soudainement calme, bien qu'encore désorienté.

-**Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer pour m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? **Demande Gingka alors que Kyoya s'assoit pour reprendre ses esprits.

-**Tu vois ce truc ? **Demande à son tour Chris en pointant une étrange chose vaguement blanche au sol. **C'est un champignon hallucinogène et Kyoya a marché dessus sans s'en rendre compte. Le champignon a libéré ses spores, Kyoya les a respirés et ça a dû lui faire entendre des voix…**

-**C'était horrible, **soupire le vert. **On dirait que mon cerveau a puisé dans ces saletés d'histoires de fantôme pour créer les hallucinations…**

-**C'est tout à fait possible, **confirme le blond.

-**Hum…Chris ? **Hésite Dynamis. **Comment ça se fait que tu te balades avec un anti-hallucinogène dans ton sac ?**

-**Oh… Vieux réflexe de mercenaire. J'ai déjà marché sur plusieurs de ces saletés moi aussi, ils ont tendance à se cacher sous des tas de feuilles, **explique Chris en se grattant la nuque.

-**Encore une chose Chris, **reprend le devin. **Est-ce que tu…est-ce que tu sais pourquoi la boussole s'est déréglée comme ça ? **

Pour toute réponse, Chris recommence à fouiller dans son sac et finit par en sortir un ordinateur. On dirait un peu le même genre d'ordinateur que celui de Madoka, mais celui-là est noir et ressemble un peu à un modèle que l'armée américaine pourrait utiliser sur le terrain pour des missions. Le blond pianote sur son clavier et laisse un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage.

-**C'est bien ce que je pensais, **dit-il en refermant l'ordinateur. **Des perturbations dans le champ électromagnétique. C'est ça qui a déréglé la boussole.**

-**Des…perturbations ? **Répète Gingka. **Mais…comment ?**

-**J'pense que ça peut venir du sol, **répond Kyoya. **Il y a encore du gaz prisonnier dans le sol, et en remontant ça peut perturber le champ magnétique à intervalles aléatoires et plus ou moins fort. Rien à voir avec des fantômes…**

-**Ouais, bah heureusement, **souffle le roux, rassuré.

-**Non, sérieux Gingka ? **Ricane Kyoya. **T'y croyais vraiment à ces légendes débiles de fantôme ? **

Et les deux rivaux repartent dans une de leurs disputes stupides et sans réel fondement, mais bon, ça détend l'atmosphère ! Chris et Dynamis boivent un peu d'eau de leur côté, le devin un peu plus détendu qu'avant.

-**Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi Chris ? **Dit-il en souriant.

-**Oh je…j'ai pas fait grand-chose ! Les principes hallucinogènes auraient bien fini par se dissiper d'eux-mêmes ! **Répond le blond en rougissant et en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné d'être complimenté par le jeune homme de ses rêves.

Dynamis sourit encore plus et embrasse très rapidement la joue de Chris, comme pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait. Bon bah ça y est, on a perdu le blond… L'ambiance devient alors soudainement silencieuse et le blond et le devin tournent la tête vers leurs deux amis pour comprendre pourquoi ils se sont tut. Ils suivent leurs regards, tournés au loin parmi les arbres, et remarquent une silhouette. Une silhouette avec une cape flottant doucement dans la légère brise et une couronne dorée brillant sur son front. Aucun doute possible. Absolument aucun.

-**Ryuga… ? **Souffle Gingka à voix à peine audible.

L'empereur dragon est à environ dix mètres d'eux, mais la forêt est toujours aussi sombre et seuls ses cheveux et sa cape ressortent vraiment dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il semble avoir été attiré par les cris de Kyoya provoqués par son hallucination auditive. Le vert écarquille les yeux et son sang se met pulser dans ses veines.

-**RYUGA ! **S'écrie-t-il pour être sûr que le blanc l'entende.

À peine le nom du dragon a-t-il franchi les lèvres de Kyoya que ce dernier regrette immédiatement. Ses sentiments prennent le dessus sur lui, c'est pas bon ! Son sang circule à toute vitesse, son cœur bat si fort qu'il résonne dans ses oreilles et il sent que ses joues sont sur le point de s'enflammer. Mais, alors que le vert se met dans tous ses états, ses amis laissent tous échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Kyoya relève la tête et constate que…la silhouette de l'empereur dragon n'est plus là. Ryuga s'est enfui à travers les arbres.

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ce cliffangher ! T'adores ça, non ?_**

**_Moi : Moui, un peu ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Euh…pourquoi j'ai un ordi style « ordi de l'armée américaine » moi ? _**

**_Moi : Encore un clin d'œil au manga ! Dedans, tu n'es pas mercenaire. Tu fais partie d'une division spéciale de l'armée américaine n_n_**

**_Chris : …Hein ?_**

**_Moi : Tu peux toujours pas comprendre, mais c'est pas grave ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais bon, bref._**

**_Kyoya : J'ai l'impression que t'aimes beaucoup la forêt d'Aokigahara aussi…_**

**_Moi : …C'est ma passion du paranormal ^^'_**

**_Chris : Au secours, elle est folle…_**

**_Moi : Trop pas vrai !_**

**_Ryuga : Mais non, à peine…_**

**_Kyoya : Bon, si c'est pour rien dire, on peut se barrer aussi ! _**

**_Moi : Oh, oui ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut !_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, salut. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais pas survivre moi…_**

**_Kyoya : Dis pas ça, Ryu…_**

**_Moi : Tellement choux ^_^_**

**_Chris : Tellement niais surtout !_**

**_Moi : Chriiiiiiiiiis -_-_**

**_Chris : Oui, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi ^^'_**


	3. Un état préoccupant

**_Moi : Salut salut ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut tout le monde !_**

**_Ryuga : …_**

**_Moi : Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_Ryuga : T'aimes me faire du mal, hein ?_**

**_Moi : Chuuuuuuut, pas de spoil !_**

**_Kyoya : C'est bizarre, t'es de bonne humeur je trouve. Normalement, t'es un peu éclatée le mercredi midi…_**

**_Moi : C'est bientôt les vacances, ça me motive ^^_**

**_Chris : Déjà ?! Mais t'es en vacances tout le temps ou quoi ?_**

**_Moi : Bah non, pas tout le temps…_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais bref, Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! Allez, bon chapitre !_**

**_Moi : Euh, pourquoi t'es si pressé Kyo ? ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai RDV avec mon frère, on va faire des tricks ! Salut ! *part en courant*_**

**_Ryuga : L'enfoiré, il m'a même pas prévenu !_**

**_Chris : Quoi, parce qu'il a besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir ?_**

**_Ryuga : *regard noir*_**

**_Moi : On se calme les deux ! Bon chapitre les gens n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Euuuh…l'histoire d'UnderFail est trop compliquée pour que je la résume comme ça, désolée ^^'  
Moi j'aime bien l'été, j'habite sur le littoral ! À moi la mer et surtout la plage ! n_n  
Le fangame, non c'est pas un UA ! Juste un fangame. Il s'appelle « Undertale True Genocide » si mes souvenirs sont bons ^^_**

**_Marius : Personne n'aime la Génocide, mais les joueurs la font soit par curiosité, soit parce qu'ils veulent vraiment faire les combats contre Undyne The Undying et Sans ^^'  
Le prochain AU ? Héhé…un indice ! Folie ! n_n  
P.S : (Moi : En prof j'adore Present Mic ! Il m'éclate ! Et en vilain, j'hésite entre Dabi et Toga ! n_n Alyssa : En vilain, Dabi aussi ! Et en prof, Aizawa forever *_* Moi : Moi aussi je crois à la théorie que Dabi est un Todoroki ^^ Alyssa : Et moi aussi !)  
Re P.S : (Alyssa et moi : Shineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Zoro : VOS GUEULES ! Alyssa : Rabat-joie ! Moi : Ouais, tu pètes l'ambiance tête d'algue ! Zoro : Oh, j'vais m'les faire ! Sanji : Zoro, tu vas juste réussir à te faire tuer… Moi : Tiens, écoute ton amoureux ! Zoro : J'vais finir par te faire la peau ! Moi : Hihi n_n)_**

**_Yadonushies : (Sans Internet, je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu l'intégral des mangas MFB ^^')  
C'est vrai qu'en Génocide, Undertale se transforme un peu en jeu d'horreur ! Et en plus, on y incarne le méchant...^^'  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Toby Fox, mais clairement cet homme est un génie *_*_**

* * *

Les quatre amis courent parmi les arbres de la forêt d'Aokigahara. Ils viennent de retrouver Ryuga, et ce dernier s'est enfui sans demander son reste. Ils sont donc maintenant à sa poursuite, Kyoya en tête. Il n'a pas passé presque deux mois en dépression pour que Ryuga se barre maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé ! Hors de question ! Le problème, c'est que le dragon court plutôt vite. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu courir mais l'empereur dragon est un sacré athlète ! Pas vraiment étonnant.

Alors que la poursuite dure depuis un moment, Gingka et Dynamis montrent clairement des signes de fatigue. Le terrain est un peu accidenté, ça rend la tâche encore plus compliquée. Chris décide alors de tenter le tout pour le tout : soit ça réussit, soit ça foire et il se fera super mal pour rien. Le blond laisse tomber son sac par terre, tape une soudaine accélération, dépassant Kyoya, et finit par se retrouver pas très loin derrière Ryuga. Il se jette alors en avant, saisissant le blanc par la taille et les deux chutent avec un grand bruit plutôt sourd.

Les trois amis du blond rejoignent ce dernier quelques secondes plus tard, Dynamis ayant ramassé son sac au passage. Chris est en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, toujours assis par terre. À côté de lui, Ryuga est étendu sur le sol, visiblement assez sonné.

-**Tu nous as fait quoi là Chris ? **Demande Gingka, qui retient un rire amusé.

-**Un plaquage ! J'ai encore des beaux restes de mes cours de football américain du collège ! **Répond fièrement le blond en se relevant.

-**Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? **S'inquiète Dynamis en tendant son sac au blond.

-**Non, ça va, **le rassure le blader légendaire de l'hiver. **Le terrain est couvert de mousse ici, ça a amorti.**

-**Euh…je sais pas si on peut en dire autant pour Ryuga… **laisse échapper Gingka.

L'empereur dragon a effectivement l'air d'aller beaucoup moins bien que le blond. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus sonné, il tousse à en cracher ses poumons. Chris a l'air tout confus et coupable…

-**J-je comprends pas, **bafouille-t-il. **Je l'ai pourtant bien fait, ça devrait pas lui avoir fait du mal…**

Kyoya n'a même pas la tête à crier sur Chris, le pincement qui contracte son cœur est trop puissant. Ryuga a l'air d'aller très mal, et le vert doute que ça vienne du plaquage de son ami. Une fois sa quinte de toux passée, le blanc se relève et se retourne pour faire face aux quatre qui le poursuivaient. C'est le choc pour chacun d'entre eux dès qu'il voit dans quel état est le dragon. Il est plus proche physiquement d'un cadavre ranimé par un nécromancien que d'un être humain… Sa peau mate est étrangement pâle, ses yeux dorés ternes et soulignés de profondes cernes noires et sa respiration sifflante, comme si elle était difficile et douloureuse. Il a également visiblement perdu du poids, et de la masse musculaire avec. Sous le regard effaré des autres bladers légendaires, Ryuga a bien du mal à rester debout et semble tenir son flanc droit, un peu comme s'il avait des côtes cassées.

-**Oh bordel… **souffle Kyoya, en sentant sa voix trembler vers la fin.

-**Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous faites…ici ? **Demande Ryuga, d'une voix rauque et faible.

-**Bah on te cherchait ! Et visiblement, il était temps qu'on te trouve ! **S'exclame Gingka.

-**Partez… **se contente de répondre le blanc, prêt à faire demi-tour pour partir.

-**Est-ce que t'es fou ?! **Explose le vert, tentant de camoufler la panique qui l'enserre sous une bonne dose de colère. **On va pas te laisser tout seul dans un état pareil ! Sérieux, tu t'es vu ?! On dirait que t'as un cancer en phase terminale !**

-**Laissez-moi tranquille, **grogne Ryuga. **Si je suis…venu ici, c'est pour être…seul. Alors…partez.**

-**Alors là, jamais, **répond fermement le roux. **Tu peux pas nous demander de partir et de te laisser alors que t'es visiblement mourant ! **

-**C'est vrai, il a raison, **ajoute Chris.

-**Ryuga, tu ne peux pas nous demander une chose pareille… **dit tristement Dynamis.

L'empereur dragon émet un nouveau grognement agacé, puis est pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, encore plus forte que la précédente. Il essaie de s'appuyer contre un arbre, mais au final c'est Kyoya et Gingka qui se précipitent en même temps de chaque côté de leur rival pour l'empêcher de tomber. L'état du blanc est vraiment préoccupant.

-**Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, et très vite, **dit Chris, assez calmement.

-**Faut déjà qu'on sorte de cette saleté de forêt, l'air est trop étouffant ici, **marmonne Kyoya. **Dynamis, regarde dans mon sac. J'ai une carte de la forêt.**

Le devin s'exécute et sort une carte du sac bleu du lion. Rapidement, ce dernier lui explique où ils sont et lui montre l'itinéraire à suivre pour sortir de la forêt épaisse et à l'atmosphère trop humide.

-**Regarde, ici, **ajoute Chris à la fin des explications de Kyoya, pointant un endroit sur la carte avec son doigt. **Il y a une source à cet endroit, et ce n'est pas trop loin de notre position. On devrait aller là.**

-**D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, **conclut le vert. **On y va.**

-**H-hé, attendez ! **Proteste timidement Dynamis. **Je ne sais pas me servir d'une boussole…**

-**Moi je sais, je vais t'aider, **lui dit le blond en prenant la boussole. **Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas des siennes cette fois.**

La petite troupe se remet alors en route, Chris et Dynamis menant la marche. Derrière, Kyoya et Gingka soutiennent Ryuga qui respire d'une manière vraiment inquiétante. Il fait le même bruit qu'un ballon de baudruche qu'on dégonflerait en tirant sur les bords et sa cage thoracique se soulève à peine… Pourtant, il continue de grogner et de dire au roux et au vert de le lâcher. Les deux ne sont pas prêts, mais alors là pas prêts du tout à faire ce que leur dit le dragon ! Plutôt mourir que de le laisser partir dans son coin.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, un quart d'heure qui a paru trèèèèèès long à tout le monde, la source est enfin en vue. Située à la bordure de la forêt, l'air y est plus frais et une eau pure venant du Mont Fuji y coule. Gingka n'est pas fâché d'y être enfin arrivé, il est un peu fatigué et Ryuga pèse sur son épaule droite… En parlant de lui, il lève la tête et voit l'eau qui ruissèle doucement. Le blanc laisse alors un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Ses deux rivaux le laissent s'assoir sur les rochers lisses qui entourent la source, mais même être assis semble trop dur pour le dragon. Il se laisse tomber sur son rocher, regardant le ciel et respirant un tout petit peu mieux. Derrière lui, Dynamis mouille une petite serviette qu'il avait amenée puis la pose sur le front du blader légendaire de l'été. Il a l'air très inquiet, plus que d'habitude.

-**C'est à se demander comment il a réussi à courir si vite pour nous échapper… **souffle Chris.

-**Montée…d'adrénaline… **répond Ryuga avec peine.

-**Est-ce que tu vas te décider à nous dire ce que t'as ? **Demande Kyoya, ses bras serrés devant sa poitrine. **Si tu me sors « Ça vous regarde pas », je te jure que je t'achève.**

-**Franchement…je ne demande que ça… **ricane amèrement le blanc.

L'empereur dragon semble tellement sérieux en disant ça que Dynamis craque et laisse des larmes perler sur ses joues. Et Chris sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en le voyant comme ça. Gingka regarde tristement son rival et Kyoya… Eh bien, le vert a soudainement envie de mourir. Il avait dit ça en pensant que ça ferait réagir Ryuga comme avant... Mais le dragon a l'air d'avoir sincèrement envie de mourir, et les quatre bladers venus le chercher ne peuvent pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il semble tellement mal…

-**Ryuga… S'il te plait, dis-nous, **le supplie pratiquement Gingka. **On peut sûrement t'aider ! **

-**Alors là…j'ai comme un gros doute, rouquin, **ricane une nouvelle fois le dragon, toujours avec amertume. **Mais bon…après tout, faut bien…que des gens sur cette planète…sachent ce que j'ai. **

Ryuga ramène alors péniblement son bras droit vers son ventre et soulève sa chemise. Les quatre autres retiennent un hoquet de terreur en voyant ce qui ronge l'empereur dragon. Une tâche. Une tâche noire et violette qui ressemble étrangement à ce dont était composé le corps de Némésis. Elle s'étend du haut de la hanche droite du dragon jusqu'à son sternum, entre ses pectoraux. Pas besoin d'avoir fait des études de médecine pour comprendre que c'est ça qui tue Ryuga à petit feu, aspirant probablement son énergie vitale comme un parasite.

-**Quelle horreur… **lâche le devin aux cheveux pastel, les mains devant sa bouche.

-**Je ne l'ai…pas remarquée au début. Elle était toute…petite, pas plus…grosse qu'un grain de beauté, **explique difficilement Ryuga. **Mais…de jour en jour…elle grossissait. Je pouvais rien faire…pour l'arrêter. J'ai commencé à…me sentir de plus en…plus mal. Elle est en train…de me tuer, je le sais… C'est pour ça…que je suis venu ici…**

-**Attends, t'es en train de dire que tu voulais te laisser mourir ici… ? **En déduit Chris, qui a perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-**Qu'est-ce que…je pouvais faire d'autre ? **Demande Ryuga.

-**Bah venir nous voir peut-être, non ?! **S'emporte Kyoya.

-**Kyoya, je sais parfaitement…que vous ne savez pas comment…m'aider, **soupire l'empereur dragon.

-**Tu te trompes Ryuga, **rétorque Dynamis. **Je sais comment te guérir. **

-**Quoi… ? **Souffle le blanc.

-**La source négative qui émane de cette tâche…c'est la même que celle qu'il y avait dans le Médaillon d'Hadès. Je sais comment la contrer du coup, **explique le devin. **Je prenais quelque chose pour empêcher le pouvoir démoniaque de ce médaillon de me faire du mal. Je pense que si je te donne la même chose, ça suffira à te soigner.** **Le seul problème…c'est que c'est très long à fabriquer.**

-**Mais…qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? **Demande Gingka.

-**Une espèce de potion à base de plantes. Oui, ça peut paraitre étonnant mais à partir de simples plantes on peut faire de quoi contrer un pouvoir démoniaque puissant, **rigole le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pâle, un peu gêné.

-**Moi, sincèrement, plus rien ne m'étonne, **dit Chris en haussant les épaules.

-**Quand tu dis « long », tu estimes ça à combien de temps ? **Demande à son tour Kyoya.

-**Je dois retourner à mon temple, collecter les ingrédients, faire la préparation qui nécessite énormément de temps et ensuite revenir, **énumère Dynamis tout en faisant les calculs dans sa tête. **Je dirais donc un peu moins de deux semaines.**

-**Je serai…mort d'ici là, Dynamis… **soupire Ryuga avec une étrange résignation.

-**Non, ne t'en fais pas, **le rassure le gardien. **Je connais aussi le moyen de stopper temporairement les effets de cette tâche. Et…bien, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer ce pourquoi nous te cherchions.**

Ryuga fronce les sourcils, très perplexe, puis se tord de douleur. Sa chemise étant toujours relevée, les quatre constatent avec horreur que la tâche s'étend sous leurs yeux. Il faut faire vite.

-**On doit se dépêcher, cette…chose va se mettre à le ronger de plus en plus vite ! **S'écrie Gingka.

-**Bien, Kyoya il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose, **dit calmement Dynamis en se tournant vers le vert.

-**Moi ? **Répète Kyoya. **Ah oui, ça a à voir avec le lien, pas vrai ? **

-**Oui, **confirme le devin. **Alors…fais juste ce que je te dis, j'expliquerai après. Et toi Ryuga…ne panique pas…**

-**Pourquoi je paniquerais… ? **S'étonne le dragon, l'air de vraiment se demander pourquoi il pourrait paniquer.

-**Parce qu'il va faire quelque chose de surprenant, **réplique Dynamis. **Kyoya, quelle est ta main directrice ?**

-**Euh, la droite, **répond le vert, surpris par la question. **Je suis droitier…**

-**Très bien, alors enlève la mitaine sur ta main droite s'il te plait. Tu dois avoir la main nue, **dit simplement le gardien de la Montagne de Brume.

Kyoya s'exécute, totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce que le devin va donc lui faire faire ? Dynamis se rapproche de Ryuga, toujours allongé sur son rocher, et le vert le suit, toujours aussi perdu. Le dragon n'en mène pas large non plus.

-**Bien. Kyoya, pose ta main sur la tâche, **demande Dynamis, même si ça sonne un peu comme un ordre.

-**Q-quoi… ? **Souffle le lion, pas vraiment très confiant.

-**Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai après, fais simplement ce que je dis, **lui dit le devin avec douceur.

-**Bon…bah j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, **soupire Kyoya, vraiment pas confiant à l'idée de toucher cette affreuse tâche noire et violette.

-**Moi…aussi, **marmonne Ryuga. **Tout ce que…ça pourrait faire…pour moi, c'est le…contaminer à son tour…**

-**Ça n'arrivera pas, ayez confiance, **répond simplement Dynamis avec un sourire encourageant.

Kyoya s'assoit juste à côté de Ryuga, n'osant même pas croiser son regard. En fait, si le vert est aussi hésitant, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que la tâche lui inspire de la peur et du dégoût. Non, il n'y a pas que ça. Actuellement, il est surtout mal à l'aise parce qu'il va devoir toucher Ryuga. Le blanc a beau avoir perdu un peu de sa masse musculaire à cause de son étrange maladie, il est toujours taillé comme une statue grecque… Et ça, c'est pas bon pour la santé mentale du vert ! Après une longue minute d'hésitation, le lion approche sa main du flanc droit du dragon, dont la respiration se fait de plus en plus sifflante. La tâche dégage une espèce de chaleur horriblement désagréable mais Kyoya s'en fiche. Voir l'homme qu'il aime dans un état pareil lui broie le cœur, alors il fera ce que Dynamis lui demande.

Kyoya pose donc sa main sur l'horrible tâche et ferme les yeux, un peu comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait se passer. En entendant ses amis faire des « waouh » à mi-voix quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Le vert n'arrive même pas à croire ce qu'il voit. Une étrange lumière verte semble sortir de sa main et fait se résorber la tâche progressivement. Au bout de deux minutes, la lumière s'éteint doucement et Kyoya retire sa main avec précaution. La tâche est revenue à l'état qu'elle avait au début, c'est-à-dire pas plus grosse qu'un grain de beauté. Le blader légendaire du printemps regarde sa main avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer, et Chris et Gingka ont la mâchoire à deux doigts de se décrocher. Dynamis quant à lui affiche un grand sourire, ravi que son plan ait fonctionné.

Peu à peu, Ryuga reprend des couleurs et respire à nouveau normalement. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et regarde avec étonnement l'endroit où était la tâche à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarde ensuite Kyoya, mais ce dernier hausse les épaules pour lui indiquer que lui non plus n'a pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. L'empereur dragon rabaisse sa chemise et s'étire avant de laisser un soupir de bonheur lui échapper. Il arrive de nouveau à respirer correctement ! La douleur qui envahissait son corps depuis des semaines a disparu et il se sent de nouveau prêt à se battre, comme avant. Cependant, il se demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a senti la main de Kyoya sur lui, froide sans être désagréable, mais il se demande par quelle sorcellerie le vert a réussi à éteindre le mal qui le rongeait !

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? **Demande-t-il, mais en fait il pose surtout la question à lui-même.

-**C'est…assez long à expliquer, **lui répond Dynamis. **En fait, j'ai découvert qu'un lien vous unit, vous les bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons. Le printemps avec l'été, et l'automne avec l'hiver.**

-**Et t'es en train de me dire que c'est parce que Kyoya est lié à moi qu'il a réussi à dégager cette connerie qui me tuait ? **S'étonne le dragon, qui redevient peu à peu lui-même.

-**Oui, en gros c'est ça, **confirme le devin en sortant son carnet de notes de son sac à bandoulière. **J'ai noté tout ce que j'ai réussi à lire dans les étoiles.**

-**Ah, c'est comme ça que tu as su que je pouvais faire…ça, **en déduit Kyoya.

-**Oui, entre autre, **dit le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pastel en souriant. **Comme la mort d'un des deux partenaires a des conséquences dramatiques, le lien met tout en œuvre pour que les bladers qu'il lie survivent.**

-**Des…conséquences dramatiques ? **Répète le blanc.

-**Euh, ouais… Si l'un des deux bladers liés meurt, l'autre se tue quelques jours après, **explique Gingka. **C'est comme ça qu'on a su que tu étais encore vivant…**

Ryuga lève un sourcil et tourne la tête vers Kyoya, le regardant assez bizarrement. Évidemment, ça met le lion mal à l'aise et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que grogner. Le dragon reporte alors à nouveau son regard sur Dynamis et le vert résiste à l'affreuse envie de se facepalm.

-**Putain, mais pourquoi je suis comme ça ?! **Pense-t-il avec agacement. **C'est vraiment si compliqué d'être sympa avec lui ?! Saleté de putain de fierté mal placée de mes deux ! Et après on s'étonne qu'il me prenne de haut…**

Pendant que Kyoya s'énerve contre lui-même, Dynamis résume à Ryuga ce qu'il avait déjà dit aux autres. Le dragon l'écoute attentivement, pas spécialement choqué par toutes les révélations du devin. Quand ce dernier termine son speech, Ryuga regarde vers son ventre et pose une question qu'il n'a pas spécialement envie de poser en réalité.

-**Tu as dit que ce que Kyoya a fait…serait temporaire. J'en ai pour combien de temps ? **Demande-t-il en grognant à moitié.

-**Oh, en fait tu tiendras les deux semaines sans problèmes, **le rassure Dynamis. **Les effets sont temporaires, mais on peut recommencer le processus autant que nécessaire. Je crois qu'il faut recommencer environ toutes les six heures.**

-**D'accord, **répond Ryuga. **Désolé Kyoya, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas spécialement, mais là il en va de ma survie, et la tienne avec de ce que j'ai compris.**

En disant cela, le blanc esquisse un rictus moqueur. Le lion sent alors quelque chose se réchauffer dans son cœur. Oui, c'est ça le Ryuga que Kyoya voulait retrouver. C'est pour ce Ryuga que le vert était prêt à remuer ciel et terre !

-**Tss, ç'aurait pu être pire, **ricane Kyoya. **T'es pas Masamune non plus.**

Ryuga ricane à son tour tandis que Gingka et Chris éclatent de rire. Dynamis se contente de glousser doucement, heureux que ses amis aillent tous mieux. Cependant, une question taraude le rouquin.

-**Hé, Dynamis ! Je me demande un truc… Cette histoire de lien, ça…ça implique quoi en fait ? Et puis c'est quoi comme lien ? **Se décide à demander le rouquin.

-**Eh bien, c'est un lien…émotionnel ou affectif on pourrait dire, **commence à expliquer le devin. **Pour faire simple, c'est une émotion qui vous lie à votre partenaire.**

-**Quoi comme émotion ? **Se hasarde à demander le blond.

-**Oh, plusieurs ! **Répond Dynamis avec un grand sourire. **De ce que j'ai lu, ça peut être un respect très profond, une admiration sans bornes, une amitié que rien ne peut briser, un amour pur et sans limites, ou que sais-je encore ?**

Kyoya manque de tiquer en entendant « amour pur et sans limites ». Clairement, oui c'est cette émotion-là qui lie Kyoya à Ryuga, mais il doute assez sérieusement que ce soit la même chose dans le sens inverse…

-**Hum…c'est la même émotion pour les deux bladers liés ? **Demande-t-il d'ailleurs sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

-**Non, pas forcément, mais c'est mieux si c'est le cas. Ça permet de rendre les deux bladers liés bien plus forts, **explique Dynamis.

-**Nous, il y a même pas à hésiter ! **S'exclame joyeusement Gingka. **C'est l'amitié qui nous lie, Chris et moi !**

-**Yeah ! **Réplique le blond en checkant le roux.

-**Ouais bah pour Ryuga et moi, j'en ai aucune foutue idée, **marmonne Kyoya.

-**Je vois pas non plus, **ajoute le dragon.

-**Je sais que ça viendra, vous y verrez plus clair en vous battant côte à côte, **leur dit Dynamis.

-**Pardon ?! **S'étranglent le vert et le blanc en même temps.

-**Eh bien oui, ce lien vous rend plus fort en combat en duo. Pourquoi vous croyez que vous êtes liés deux par deux ? **Demande le devin en rigolant.

-**Je ne suis pas fait pour faire équipe avec quelqu'un, **dit Ryuga le plus sérieusement du monde.

-**Ouais, pareil, **grogne Kyoya.

-**Il va falloir vous y faire parce que vous n'allez pas vraiment avoir le choix, **dit le gardien tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de se faire hurler dessus. **Vos toupies vont le faire à votre place, elles vont chercher à attaquer en duo même si vous ne voulez pas…**

Ryuga et Kyoya soupirent, mais en vrai ils ne sont pas si contrariés que ça. L'empereur dragon sait que Kyoya est un très bon blader, et le lion…bah être lié à Ryuga le rend déjà heureux, alors être « obligé » de se battre en duo avec lui, ça ne le contrarie pas trop. Pas du tout même !

-**Bon, et si on rentrait ? **Propose Gingka. **MetalBey City commence à me manquer ! **

-**Genre, vous avez cru que je rentrerais avec vous ? **Ricane Ryuga un peu froidement.

-**Ryuga, t'as pas le choix, **lui rappelle Chris. **Tu peux pas vraiment t'éloigner de Kyoya…**

-**Tss, tant que c'est que lui ça va, **râle le blanc. **Toi le rouquin, je tu supporterai pas à haute dose.**

-**Bon allez, on y va ! **S'exclame le rouquin, qui fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Ryuga soupire d'agacement, les quatre de la bande rassemblent leurs affaires et ils se mettent tous en route. Ils sortent de la forêt d'Aokigahara assez rapidement puis marchent jusqu'à la gare. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans le train. Dynamis et Chris s'endorment rapidement, l'un contre l'autre sans même le remarquer… Gingka essaie de résister mais finit par s'endormir lui aussi, appuyé contre la vitre. Seuls Ryuga et Kyoya sont donc encore réveillés, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le vert, du côté de la vitre, regarde son téléphone tandis que l'empereur dragon regarde le paysage défiler. Ses cernes sont encore un peu là, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les espèces de fosses noires qu'il avait quand il était aux portes de la mort.

-**Hé, Kyoya, **dit-il au bout d'un moment. **Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?**

-**Ton frère, **répond simplement le vert, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

-**Okay, je vais l'engueuler ce petit traître, **fulmine le dragon.

-**Hé, il t'a sauvé la vie quand même, **ricane Kyoya. **Et puis bon, lui en veut pas trop. Il t'a pas balancé de gaieté de cœur ! Je l'ai…peut-être un peu menacé…**

-**Alors toi, toi t'as des couilles pour oser menacer mon p'tit frère ! **

-**J'ai toujours été un peu suicidaire.**

Kyoya tourne la tête pour regarder Ryuga et constater s'il va vraiment se faire tuer ou si le dragon a bien compris qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de la panique et qu'il ne l'aurait en réalité jamais fait. Visiblement, et vu le sourire en coin du blanc, non le vert ne se fera pas massacrer. Il soupire et laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé l'homme qu'il aime en secret, la vie de Kyoya peut reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je prends super cher moi dis-donc…_**

**_Moi : Oui bah c'est pas drôle s'il y a que Kyoya qui s'en prend plein la gueule !_**

**_Chris : Moi je vais bien, donc je me plains pas._**

**_Ryuga : C'est ça, profite…_**

**_Moi : Kyo est pas revenu ?_**

**_Ryuga : Nan mais on le reverra pas je pense…_**

**_Chris : Rooooh, va pas nous faire une crise de nerfs !_**

**_Moi : Chris, je vais finir par te mettre des baffes ! Arrête d'être désagréable et provocant -_-'_**

**_Chris : Oui, pardon…_**

**_Moi : Bref, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, à dimanche._**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**


	4. Retour au bercail !

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga : C'est quoi toute cette bonne humeur ?_**

**_Moi : C'est bientôt les vacances ! Et en plus, j'ai pas sport vendredi parce que ma prof fait passer les épreuves de natation \^^/_**

**_Kyoya : Ah bah je comprends mieux._**

**_Moi : Bref, passons au sujet qui intéresse tout le monde : le chapitre de cette semaine ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Il est cool je trouve._**

**_Chris : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu lis en avance._**

**_Kyoya : Je suis tellement OOC…_**

**_Moi : Oh hé, ça va hein ! J'essaie au max de coller à ta vraie personnalité, mais je te rappelle que t'es amoureux ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne*_**

**_Chris : J'peux faire le disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Moi : Mais je t'en prie, vas-y ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci bien ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je vois pas pourquoi tu râles dès que t'es OOC, Kyo._**

**_Kyoya : Parce que !_**

**_Ryuga, Chris et moi : -_-'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Moi j'adore DustTale ! Surtout le fangame dessus, il est hyper bien fait ! Non, je ne suis pas du tout une psychopathe, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? ^_^  
Je préfère encore la Génocide à DustTale perso…surtout que DustTale est basé sur le principe d'une boucle de run Génocide…^^'  
P.S : Nan nan, pas Saint Seiya ! Saint Seiya OMÉGA ! C'est important, c'est pas la même chose ! Saint Seiya Oméga, ça se passe plusieurs années après Saint Seiya, nouvelle génération de chevaliers et tout ça ! Mais oui, faut regarder Saint Seiya, c'est un classique n_n  
Re P.S : Moi aussi je ship le ErasMic, je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensembles ! Oui, c'est juste du feeling pour le coup XD Je hais les enfants, donc en tuer ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. (Alyssa : Wondeeeeeeeeeeeeer -_- Moi : Okay, okay, je déconne ! Roh là là, t'es pas drôle parfois ! Alyssa : Excusez-la, c'est l'adolescence… Moi : HEY !)  
Re re P.S : (Moi : Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Traffy et Kiddou ? Zoro : Non, et j'm'en branle. Moi : -_- Alyssa : Je crois qu'ils étaient à la rhumerie en-dessous du bureau de ta mère aux dernières nouvelles. Moi : L'Alibi ? Ah les salauds ! Ils auraient pu me prévenir ! Leurs mojitos sont trop bons *v* Alyssa : XD Zoro : *facepalm*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : J'ai prévu de faire HorrorTale, j'adore cet AU moi aussi ! Non mais sérieux, j'adore le principe même de l'AU ! Ah…et puis il y a un fangame dessus qui est sorti il y a pas longtemps n_n  
Ouais, la fin avec Chris qui squatte c'était clairement pour faire retomber la tension du chapitre ^^'_**

**_Yadonushies : Désolée de t'avoir pété ta bonne humeur dès le matin, c'était pas voulu ^^'  
Rassure-toi hein, c'est jamais qu'un AU ! Les vrais persos vont très bien n_n  
Les blagues avec Toriel... *se rappelle plein de comics et se marre toute seule* XD_**

* * *

Dans le train, Kyoya commence à trouver le temps long. Il sait qu'il est bientôt arrivé à MetalBey City mais le temps parait beaucoup plus long quand on espère arriver vite. C'est que le vert commence à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En fait, Ryuga s'est endormi à côté de lui et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder toutes les deux secondes. Le dragon a l'air tellement paisible endormi que le vert n'est plus capable de détacher ses yeux de son visage…

-**J'ai de la chance que les autres dorment encore aussi, parce que sinon… **pense le lion en soupirant.

Comme pour emmerder Kyoya, c'est ce moment que choisit Dynamis pour se réveiller. Le jeune devin s'agite un peu et ouvre les yeux, avec difficulté. Il dormait visiblement très profondément ! Dynamis tourne la tête, semblant perturbé par quelque chose. Et pour cause ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pâle s'est endormi sur l'épaule de Chris, juste à côté de lui. Quand il s'en rend compte, le devin devient rouge écarlate et se redresse précipitamment. Kyoya n'en a pas loupé une miette et contient un sourire amusé.

L'agitation de Dynamis réveille Chris juste à côté, qui sort de sa sieste en s'étirant de tout son long. À côté, Gingka se réveille aussi en marmonnant des propos incohérent à propos de burgers et de Pégasus. Désespérant… Pour bien terminer, Ryuga se réveille à son tour. D'un côté, ça soulage Kyoya. Il n'aura plus à se retenir de le regarder dormir… Chris sort son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et pousse un petit soupir.

-**On en a encore pour à peu près vingt minutes, **dit-il aux autres.

-**Bien, alors j'ai le temps de vous expliquer deux-trois trucs à propos du lien, **ajoute Dynamis en souriant.

-**Encore ? **S'étonne Gingka. **Tu n'as pas tout dit ? **

-**Non, pas tout à fait, **répond le devin. **Déjà, vous devez savoir que si vous faites un duel tous les quatre, vous pourrez voir si vos liens sont réciproques.**

-**J'suis pas sûr de te suivre là, **marmonne Kyoya.

-**C'est assez simple ! Si vous faites un combat avec votre partenaire et que vous voyez que vos toupies brillent fortement sans que vous ayez rien fait, c'est que le lien affectif qui vous lie est le même pour vous-deux, **explique le gardien. **Si elles ne brillent pas, c'est que vous éprouvez des sentiments différents l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.**

Le vert hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'il a compris, mais il sent son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Il est persuadé que s'il fait un duel avec Ryuga, leurs toupies ne brilleront pas. Comment l'empereur dragon pourrait-il l'aimer ? Kyoya en vient même à se demander pourquoi il s'est retrouvé lié à Ryuga, eux qui n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est le fait de ne pas beaucoup aimer les gens.

-**Mais comment le lien se met en place, au juste ? **Demande le blond avec les sourcils froncés. **Euh…désolé, ma question n'est pas très claire mais…je me demande juste… Bon, on est d'accord que le but de ce lien c'est de renforcer la puissance des bladers des Quatre Saisons, pas vrai ? Ça implique les bladers s'entendent bien alors, mais…**

-**C'est bon Chris, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir, **glousse Dynamis en esquivant soigneusement les yeux violet profond du blond. **Les fragments d'étoiles…ont une conscience, en particulier ceux qui doivent choisir les bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons. En plus de respecter les constellations pour chaque saison, ils font en sorte que le lien puisse toujours être actif. **

-**Je trouve ça bizarre qu'ils aient lié Ryuga et Kyoya, **fait remarquer le roux. **Me frappez pas les mecs, mais…vous vous entendez pas particulièrement bien…**

Le blanc et le vert dévisagent leur rival commun pendant un moment puis haussent tous les deux les épaules. C'est vrai que de l'extérieur, ce que dit Gingka est vrai. De l'extérieur hein ! Un certain Kyoya planque bien son jeu.

-**Les fragments ont toujours de bonnes raisons, crois-moi Gingka, **répond simplement Dynamis en souriant.

-**Ah, ça y est on arrive ! **S'exclame justement le roux en regardant par la vitre du train.

Le train s'arrête à la gare de MetalBey City et Kyoya pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il est resté à côté de Ryuga BEAUCOUP TROP LONGTEMPS à son goût ! Tellement longtemps que son rythme cardiaque doit actuellement être celui d'un coureur de marathon. Les cinq se lèvent, récupèrent leurs affaires et sortent sur le quai. C'est l'après-midi, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et Ryuga pousse un long soupir. Il pensait ne jamais revenir dans cette ville…

-**Je suis désolé de vous quitter si abruptement, mais je dois y aller, **s'excuse Dynamis en s'éloignant déjà. **Je dois faire vite pour préparer le remède de Ryuga au plus tôt. Je vous tiendrai au courant !**

Le devin s'enfuit alors pratiquement de la gare sous les yeux des quatre autres. Chris est légèrement dégoûté mais le cache du mieux qu'il peut. C'est pas comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le voir, mais environ deux semaines ça fait long quand même…

-**Bon, on fait quoi nous ? **Demande Gingka en regardant ses amis.

-**Bah j'sais pas, **soupire Chris. **On rentre au B-Pit ?**

-**Comptez pas sur moi, **grogne Kyoya. **J'ai eu ma dose de Madoka, l'abruti et son copain pour la journée. **

-**Pff…j'ai pas particulièrement envie de voir qui que ce soit de votre bande, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, **souffle Ryuga. **L-Drago…est toujours dans un sale état. J'peux pas la laisser comme ça, c'est ma toupie. Alors okay, je veux bien passer, mais j'vais pas rester.**

-**Okay, **répond joyeusement le roux.

Les quatre se mettent donc en route vers le B-Pit. Oui, les quatre ! Kyoya a craqué et accepté de venir. Oui, c'est pour rester avec Ryuga oui. Sur le chemin, Gingka et Chris discutent avec entrain devant tandis que le vert et le blanc restent un peu en retrait derrière. L'empereur dragon n'a clairement pas l'air ravi de devoir aller au B-Pit, mais il aime L-Drago et il refuse de la laisser presque détruite plus longtemps. Il l'a déjà laissée comme ça beaucoup trop longtemps à ses yeux. De temps en temps, il jette des regards mystérieux vers Kyoya. Le lion, qui a pourtant l'habitude de sentir les regards sur lui, ne remarque rien pour une fois.

-**Comment on va faire ? **Demande le dragon d'un seul coup.

-**Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **Grogne le vert en guise de réponse.

-**Kyoya, cette saleté de « maladie » que j'ai me force à ne pas m'éloigner de toi, **dit le blanc d'un ton neutre. **Six heures, ça passe vite. Tu as fait ce…truc avec ta main à midi, et il est déjà presque 16H. Alors comment on va faire, hein ?**

-**Tss, bah il faudrait qu'on reste dans le même coin, **soupire Kyoya. **Je…tu crèches quelque part ?**

-**On va plutôt dire que je squatte l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire. C'est calme et personne ne vient jamais, parfait pour moi.**

-**J'ai peut-être une soluce. Tu vois, moi je crèche dans un endroit plus grand, avec plusieurs chambres. Si tu viens squatter, on pourra garder notre espace vital intact…tout en restant pas trop loin l'un de l'autre.**

-**Okay, ça me va.**

Kyoya est étonné que Ryuga ne pose pas plus de questions, mais au final il s'en fout un peu. Il est surtout sur le point d'exploser intérieurement. Il va devoir habiter avec l'homme qu'il aime en secret pendant environ deux semaines ! Il n'y survivra jamais… Ô foutu destin, pourquoi fallait-il que tu le lies à l'empereur dragon ? Le vert aurait encore préféré se retrouver lié au rouquin ou au blondinet. Ça aurait été plus facile à gérer pour lui…

Après quelques minutes de marche, le B-Pit est enfin en vue. Ryuga grogne intérieurement à l'idée de devoir y rentrer. Il ne lui a pas échappé que Kyoya a parlé de Masamune et de son « copain ». Enfin, le vert a dit « l'abruti » mais faut pas Bac +8 pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Le blanc a beau ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de contacts avec Masamune, même pratiquement aucun en fait, il sait parfaitement que ce dernier est insupportable. Et il sait aussi que le « copain » à qui le vert faisait référence est King. Ryuga était quand même là au tournoi de l'Île de Toupâques et il est loin d'être aveugle. Bref, le blanc a envie de faire demi-tour !

Gingka entre dans le B-Pit tout joyeux, suivi par Chris qui a l'air soulagé de pouvoir ENFIN se délester de son sac. De leur côté, Kyoya et Ryuga entrent limite à reculons. Ça se voit qu'ils sont pas vraiment contents d'être là ! Au sous-sol, Madoka rit aux éclats. Si ce sont les blagues des deux idiots qui la font rire, va falloir s'inquiéter… Les quatre descendent par l'escalier en colimaçon et tombent sur un spectacle des plus…ridicules. Masamune a probablement dit la fameuse « connerie de trop » puisque King est en train de lui faire une magistrale prise de catch (et de soumission) au sol, et on comprend maintenant mieux pourquoi Madoka est morte de rire quand on voit ça ! Tandis que le pauvre brun s'agite en demandant pardon à son petit-ami, Gingka éclate de rire à son tour, Chris pousse un soupir de désespoir, Kyoya inspire un grand coup pour éviter de s'énerver et Ryuga regarde le haut des escaliers, envisageant sûrement de s'enfuir en courant.

-**Oh, les garçons ! **S'exclame Madoka en remarquant enfin les quatre debout. **Vous av…Ryuga ?! **

La jeune fille place ses deux mains devant sa bouche, comme honteuse d'avoir hurlé comme ça, et King relâche son petit-ami qui se masse les bras et les jambes en lui lançant des regards contrariés. Le dragon claque sa langue, bruit qui indique qu'il est agacé, et darde un regard noir sur les deux rigolos. Clairement, ce regard veut dire « Vous avez pas intérêts à l'ouvrir, ou je vous tue » et Masamune et King l'ont bien compris ! Les deux se regardent et s'assoient dans le canapé, plus calmes qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Madoka enlève ses mains et s'apprête à parler, mais Ryuga la prend de vitesse.

-**N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir, **dit-il un peu froidement. **Si je suis là, c'est juste pour L-Drago. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans un état aussi horrible plus longtemps. Comptez pas sur moi pour faire ami-ami avec vous. C'est pas mon style.**

Le dragon sort alors sa fidèle L-Drago de sa manchette. La pauvre toupie est dans le même état qu'après son combat contre Némésis. Ryuga serre sa toupie dans sa main, pas franchement ravi à l'idée d'en être séparé, puis la met de force dans les mains de la mécanicienne. Avant que cette dernière n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le blanc tourne le dos et s'en va tout en faisant un signe de la tête à Kyoya pour lui dire de le suivre. Le vert s'exécute et il ne reste alors plus que Gingka, Chris, Madoka, Masamune et King dans le sous-sol du B-Pit.

-**Hé bah, toujours aussi sympa… **marmonne King en croisant les bras.

-**Crois-moi, je le préfère comme ça que comme on l'a trouvé, **soupire Chris.

-**Hein ? Comment ça ? **S'étonne le petit-ami du blader légendaire de Mars.

-**Longue histoire, on vous expliquera un peu plus tard, **répond Gingka en se grattant la nuque.

-**C'est aussi pour ça que Dynamis n'est plus avec vous ? **Demande Madoka en regardant L-Drago.

-**Ouais, **marmonne Chris, agacé qu'on lui rappelle l'absence du devin.

-**Même si Ryuga n'est pas très gentil, c'est un bon blader, **dit la jeune mécanicienne en souriant. **Il est venu pour sa toupie, et elle en avait besoin…**

Madoka regarde tristement la toupie du blader légendaire de l'été, presque détruite. Le dragon n'a pas un caractère facile mais la jeune fille sait que, comme pour tous les bladers, sa toupie est tout pour lui. Pendant que les garçons s'installent pour raconter comment s'est déroulée leur expédition, Madoka se met face à son plan de travail et commence les réparations. Tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche, elle se promet à elle-même de rendre L-Drago aussi superbe qu'elle était avant. Ryuga a bien droit à ça, après tout.

* * *

Dans la rue, Ryuga et Kyoya marchent en silence. En fait, c'est le vert qui mène la marche parce qu'il emmène le dragon chez lui. Il est presque 16H30, et Ryuga commence à se sentir un peu nauséeux. Il sent bien que la maladie qui le ronge recommence à prendre le dessus sur lui. D'un côté, ça lui fait peur. Oh oui, vous avez bien lu ! Ryuga a peur, et il a de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur. Il sait de quoi la maladie de Némésis, comme il a décidé de l'appeler, est capable. Donc oui, le dragon a peur d'un côté, mais de l'autre il est rassuré. La présence de Kyoya le rassure. Il sait que le lion est capable d'arrêter la progression de la maladie temporairement, simplement en le touchant. Ryuga n'a pas spécialement envie de comprendre, il s'est juste habitué au fait qu'un…quelque chose le lie à Kyoya. Ça ne dérange pas vraiment le blanc. Il préfère de loin que ce soit Kyoya plutôt que Chris ou Gingka.

Il a d'ailleurs réfléchi à ce que Dynamis leur a dit, à propos du sentiment censé lier deux bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons. L'empereur dragon n'a aucune idée de ce que le vert peut bien ressentir à son égard, il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très expressif, mais lui sait quel sentiment il éprouve vis-à-vis de l'adolescent. Du respect. La ténacité de Kyoya, sa détermination à battre Gingka coûte que coûte a réussi à forcer le respect de Ryuga. Et ce n'est pas un mince exploit !

Les deux finissent par sortir de MetalBey City et Ryuga se retrouve entrainé vers un endroit qu'il ne connait pas. Enfin si, il connait de loin mais il n'y est jamais allé. C'est un peu éloigné de tout, entre le littoral et une forêt. En fait, ça lui fait un peu penser à l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire, celui qui était caché et où il s'était réveillé après son coma. Sale souvenir… Soudain, Kyoya s'arrête. Le dragon fronce les sourcils puis suit le regard du vert et écarquille les yeux. Là, au milieu des arbres, se dresse un immense manoir. Le portail entourant la propriété est sérieusement rouillé, un vrai nid à tétanos, et le jardin est en friche, indiquant que l'habitation magnifique est à l'abandon. Pourtant, en dehors de ça, le manoir semble bien entretenu.

-**Donc c'est ici que tu squattes ? **Ricane Ryuga.

-**Plus ou moins, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin. **C'est l'ancien manoir de ma famille. Je te passe des détails chiants, mais mon père en a fait construire un autre dans les beaux quartiers de MetalBey City quand j'avais neuf ans, et a laissé celui-ci à l'abandon. Je suis revenu vivre ici…quand je suis devenu chef de gang en fait. On dirait que c'est abandonné, et ça l'est officiellement, mais il y a toujours l'électricité, le gaz et l'eau. **

Ryuga n'insiste pas, mais il a bien deviné que Kyoya a l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes avec son père vu la manière dont il a tiqué en disant « mon père ». Il semblerait aussi que l'adolescent ait fugué de chez lui, mais ça il s'en doutait depuis pratiquement sa première rencontre avec le vert. Non, l'info qu'il a le plus de mal à digérer c'est que l'adolescent rebelle est visiblement issu d'une famille bourgeoise ! Difficile à croire quand on le voit.

En parlant de lui, le vert prend appui sur une grosse souche d'arbre et saute au-dessus du portail tout rouillé. Visiblement, il ne se risque jamais à le toucher. Suicidaire mais pas con non plus le Kyoya. Le dragon l'imite et atterrit sur un tapis de mauvaises herbes qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux genoux. Devant lui, Kyoya avance sans problèmes, habitué à la hauteur de l'herbe de son jardin.

-**Dis, c'est volontaire de laisser le jardin dans ce putain d'état ? **Demande Ryuga en pestant contre les plantes qui s'accrochent à son pantalon.

-**Ouais, ça tient les curieux à l'écart, **ricane Kyoya, très amusé par le fait que le blanc galère. **Personne ne sait que j'habite ici, je fais tout pour être discret. À vrai dire, je suis tellement discret que les gens pensent que le manoir est hanté ! **

-**Nan, sérieux ? **Ricane à son tour le dragon.

-**Ouais, sérieux ! **Répond le vert en pouffant de rire. **Il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui passent devant le manoir, parce que la plage est pas très loin derrière. Comme j'allume les lumières, mais que tout le monde pense que le manoir est abandonné, ces enfants se sont mis à penser qu'un fantôme habite le manoir. Apparemment, ils sont cependant trop trouillards pour tenter de s'aventurer ici et de vérifier si la rumeur est vraie. Moi ça m'arrange.**

Ryuga rigole derrière Kyoya, assez discrètement, amusé que les gens prennent le vert pour un fantôme. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs entendu le rire pourtant discret de l'empereur dragon, et est très satisfait d'être de dos parce qu'il est actuellement en train de rougir. Le rire de Ryuga, pas son rire de psychopathe mais un vrai rire amusé, est…un très beau rire, clair. Kyoya soupire en pensant ça. Bordel de merde, que c'est guimauve…

Les deux arrivent finalement devant l'immense porte du manoir, massive et en très bon état. Il est évident qu'elle est faite d'un bois noble d'une qualité supérieure. Le blanc remarque sur les deux battants de la porte un immense « T » gravé. T pour Tategami, le nom de famille de Kyoya. Un manoir de famille est toujours empli d'histoire, si bien qu'il est difficile de le quitter. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le vert y est revenu. Kyoya pousse la porte, qui s'ouvre avec un grincement sourd et profond. Ryuga regarde à l'intérieur, par-dessus l'épaule de Kyoya, et constate que le vert fait vraiment tout pour que la demeure paraisse inhabitée. Les meubles du salon sont recouverts de draps blancs, certaines fenêtres sont obstruées par des rideaux et une légère couche de poussière recouvre tout.

-**C'est au cas-où quelqu'un s'aventurerait ici, n'est-ce pas ? **Demande l'empereur dragon en chassant la poussière qui volète autour de lui.

-**Ouais, faut que ça ait l'air abandonné, **répond Kyoya. **De toute façon, quand je suis ici, je reste principalement dans ma chambre. Bon, va bien falloir que je nettoie un peu parce que la poussière commence à trop s'accumuler là…**

Le lion toussote un peu, la poussière s'infiltrant dans ses bronches, et soupire. Faire le ménage n'est pas son activité préférée, loin de là, mais faut pas déconner non plus ! À un moment, quand il y a trop de poussière, il y a trop de poussière. Ryuga regarde tout autour de lui et se sent soudainement petit. Le manoir est immense et le dragon commence à se demander s'il ne risque pas de s'y perdre…

-**Bon, suis-moi, je vais te montrer les pièces les plus importantes, **lui dit Kyoya en toussant encore un peu.

Ryuga hoche la tête et suit le vert qui monte les immenses escaliers menant à l'étage. Le manoir est divisé en deux ailes, et Kyoya entraine l'empereur dragon dans l'aile ouest. Celui-ci est maintenant persuadé que oui, il va se perdre dans ce manoir ! À ses yeux, tous les couloirs se ressemblent et toutes les portes sont les mêmes. Le vert avance tranquillement, lui qui a grandi ici connait tout par cœur et se repère sans problèmes. Après plusieurs couloirs, il s'arrête devant une porte. Au grand soulagement de Ryuga, cette porte est différente des autres et ça la rend donc repérable. Au lieu d'être marron foncé, elle est peinte d'un bleu marine très profond.

-**C'est la salle de bain, **explique Kyoya. **C'est limite si elle plus grande que ma chambre, il y a carrément deux baignoires.**

-**Mais c'est complètement con et inutile, **fait remarquer Ryuga.

-**Je te le fais pas dire, mais j'y peux rien ! **Réplique le vert avec un sourire en coin. **Bon, comme t'as remarqué la porte est bleue, donc tu peux pas confondre la salle de bain avec une autre pièce. **

-**Va déjà falloir que je la retrouve, **grogne le dragon.

-**T'inquiète, tu t'y feras vite. T'es pas quelqu'un avec un mauvais sens de l'orientation.**

Ryuga soulève un sourcil, surpris par l'affirmation de Kyoya. Comment peut-il savoir ça ? Est-ce seulement une déduction ? L'empereur dragon avait déjà remarqué que le vert possède un grand sens de l'observation, mais là c'est quand même balèze. En voyant Ryuga le dévisager comme ça, le lion commence à se sentir mal et détourne vite fait le regard pour mener le dragon ailleurs. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Comment les yeux dorés de l'empereur dragon peuvent le désarmer aussi facilement ? C'est dangereux à ce stade. S'il y a bien une chose que Kyoya ne veut pas, c'est que Ryuga découvre par lui-même ses sentiments à son égard. Si ça arrivait, le vert n'oserait PLUS JAMAIS regarder Ryuga dans les yeux…

Après quelques minutes, les deux bladers liés arrivent au bout de l'aile ouest, dans un très grand couloir se terminant par une porte plus grande que les autres. Sur le côté, il y a plusieurs autres portes, mais celle du fond du couloir est tellement impressionnante qu'elles deviennent anecdotiques. Kyoya se retourne pour faire face à Ryuga et montre la porte du doigt.

-**C'est ma chambre, et oui je suis obligé de faire autant de chemin pour y aller, **marmonne le vert avec tout de même un certain amusement. **Il y a plusieurs chambres dans le manoir. Par exemple, toutes les portes dans ce couloir mènent à une chambre. Tu peux choisir celle que tu veux, et pas forcément ici si tu veux garder ton intimité et…**

-**Je vais me mettre dans celle-là, **le coupe Ryuga en pointant la porte la plus proche de la chambre de Kyoya. **Je vais me reposer un peu d'ailleurs. **

Le dragon passe près de Kyoya et entre dans la chambre. Le vert, resté seul dans le couloir, ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes puis se précipite d'un seul coup dans sa chambre. Il ouvre en grand la fenêtre qui mène à son balcon et prend une grande inspiration tout en retenant un cri de frustration. Il fallait évidemment que Ryuga choisisse la chambre juste à côté ! La putain de chambre à côté ! Non, décidément, Kyoya ne pense pas survivre aux deux prochaines semaines. Ou du moins, il pense qu'il va avoir beaucoup de mal à contenir ses émotions. Fait chier.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

**_Chris : Très poétique la dernière phrase XD_**

**_Moi : Hé, c'est les pensées de Kyo ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Tiens d'ailleurs, t'as changé un truc pour une fois !_**

**_Moi : Ah, t'as remarqué ! Oui, pour une fois j'ai décidé que tout ne serait pas si facile entre toi et Ryu ! Nan parce que d'habitude, soit vous êtes déjà amoureux de base, soit vous tombez amoureux hyper vite. Là, votre relation va se développer plus doucement n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, super…_**

**_Moi : Ooooooh, il est déçu ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Non, j'suis blasé._**

**_Chris : Et tu m'expliques comment tu vas réussir à caler des rapprochements entre Dynamis et moi s'il est loin ?_**

**_Moi : Ah, ça tu verras ! Laissez les reviews de l'amouuuuuuuuuuur, et à dimanche n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut !_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, salut._**

**_Ryuga : À dimanche._**


	5. Début de cohabitation compliqué

**_Moi : Coucou tout le monde ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Snif, j'suis pas dans le chapitre…_**

**_Ryuga : Et ça y est, v'là qu'il se plaint._**

**_Moi : Oh, sois pas déçu Chris ! Tu seras dans le prochain ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Yes !_**

**_Kyoya : Tss… Et Mélanie qui m'a traité de lionceau. Putain, ça m'énerve ! _**

**_Ryuga : Crois-moi Chris, quand on voit le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, moi je préfèrerais pas y être._**

**_Moi : Chuuuuut ! Pas de spoil ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Okay, on se calme._**

**_Kyoya : Ça s'annonce encore bien cette histoire ! _**

**_Moi : Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! Disclaimer ! Maintenant ! _**

**_Chris : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn…_**

**_Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre !_**

**_Kyoya : Je crois qu'on l'a énervée…_**

**_Chris : Non, tu crois ? Merci Captain Obvious !_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est vrai que le perso de Dashan, Undyne, est toujours grave dans l'excès ! Mais putain, qu'elle est badass aussi ! *_*  
Nan mais oui, c'est Undertale, les oignons peuvent sûrement parler XD  
En vrai, si Ryuto pète un câble pour UNE chaussette, c'est parce que la chaussette en question traine depuis…des mois XD  
Pour le comic avec la force démesurée de Kyoya, tu peux le retrouver dans une vidéo compil de comic dub FR de MadStalker n_n  
Nooooon, c'est pas HorrorTale dimanche ! Hihi ^^_**

**_Marius : Moi perso, le remake du Roi Lion…meh ! Si c'est pour refaire le même film plan par plan, comme la Belle et la Bête, je vois pas l'intérêt… Mais bon, on verra bien !  
Tout le monde a pensé à HorrorTale ! Mais non, mwhahaha ! Vous êtes vraiment pas prêts…XD  
P.S : Le problème avec Izuku, en dehors du fait qu'il chiale tout le temps bien évidemment, c'est que j'arrive pas à le prendre au sérieux ! Non mais sérieux, son corps ne va pas avec sa tête ! Il est putain de bien foutu, on va pas se mentir…mais il a une foutue tête d'innocent ! ÇA NE MATCH PAS ! XD J'sais pas, regardez Bakugo et Kirishima ! Eux ils sont très bien foutus, mais ils ont la tête qui va avec ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils attirent les fangirls (comme moi) comme des aimants *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Euh…Zoro ? Sanji ? Il y a votre capitaine qui vous cherche… Zoro et Sanji : Luffy ?! Moi : Non non, le Captain Igloo ! BAH BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST LUFFY, VOUS AVEZ PAS D'AUTRE CAPITAINE ! è_é Zoro et Sanji : O_o Moi : Vous feriez bien de vous magner au fait, il pense qu'on vous a kidnappés. Zoro : Oh putain…)_**

**_Yadonushies : Je pense que je vois oui, et je me marre rien que d'y repenser XD  
Je pense que Ryuto a commandé des spaghettis et des jouets, ça lui ressemble bien…enfin, son perso ^^'_**

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Kyoya pousse soupir sur soupir, allongé sur son lit. Quelle torture de devoir vivre sous le même toit que son crush ! Et encore, là ça ne fait même pas une heure que Ryuga a mis les pieds dans le manoir pas si abandonné qu'il en a l'air. Si au bout de si peu de temps il n'en peut déjà plus, qu'est-ce que ce sera au bout de deux semaines ? Le vert grogne de frustration et jette un coup d'œil sur son horloge. Il est 18H, donc c'est l'heure pour lui de retrouver le blanc et de ralentir à nouveau la progression de son étrange maladie. Il a à peine le temps d'y penser qu'il entend la porte de la chambre la plus proche de la sienne claquer en s'ouvrant violemment.

-**Ryuga… **pense Kyoya. **S'il a fait claquer la porte si fort, c'est qu'il ne se sent pas bien du tout et qu'il veut que je refasse ce…truc vite.**

Le lion ne se trompe pas, puisque que quelques secondes plus tard c'est la porte de sa chambre à lui qui claque en s'ouvrant. Ryuga se tient à l'encadrement de la porte comme il peut, la main sur son flanc affecté par la tâche et regardant Kyoya avec des yeux presque suppliants. Le vert s'est à peine redressé que l'empereur dragon s'est déjà laissé tomber sur le lit, grimaçant de douleur et respirant à nouveau difficilement. Kyoya est assez choqué des effets de cette maladie. Quelques minutes auparavant, Ryuga allait très bien et maintenant, il a l'air de nouveau aux portes de la mort. Il semblerait qu'elle se manifeste très violemment une fois les six heures écoulées.

En entendant la respiration de Ryuga devenir horriblement sifflante, Kyoya se sort de ses pensées. Le blanc semble suffoquer, essayant d'ouvrir sa chemise mais n'y arrivant pas tant il est concentré sur le fait de continuer à respirer. Kyoya se ressaisit définitivement et le fait à sa place, le cœur en train de se briser face à la vue de celui qu'il aime une nouvelle fois à l'agonie. Le vert déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que la tâche est encore plus étendue que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, six heures auparavant. Elle s'étend maintenant du haut de la hanche droite de Ryuga jusqu'au-dessus de son pectoral droit. Et Kyoya remarque une chose qui lui glace le sang. La tâche semble vouloir aller du côté gauche, comme si elle cherchait à encercler l'endroit où se trouve le cœur du dragon. Oui, cette maladie bizarre cherche à bousiller son cœur tout en défonçant les poumons sur son passage. C'est pour ça que Ryuga respire si mal, c'est parce que cette saleté recouvre tout son poumon droit, le détruisant très lentement. C'est un moyen vraiment affreux de tuer quelqu'un car c'est un processus long et douloureux. À croire que cette maladie est toute aussi perfide que l'était ce connard de Dieu de la destruction, Némésis. Et ça impliquerait aussi que cette maladie ait une conscience, ce qui serait vraiment très bizarre…

Kyoya serre les dents, enlève sa mitaine sur sa main droite et l'approche de la tâche. Cette dernière dégage une chaleur encore plus désagréable que la fois précédente, une chaleur moite et comme…toxique. Mais le vert s'en fout complètement. Il pose sa main sur la tâche et la lumière verte fait son apparition. Doucement, la tâche commence à se résorber. Le lion constate que ça prend plus de temps que la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, comme si la tâche s'y habituait d'une certaine manière.

-**Bah, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est plus étendue cette fois, **pense Kyoya pour se rassurer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la tâche est revenue à son stade primaire et la lumière verte sortant de la main de Kyoya s'éteint doucement. La respiration du dragon redevient normale, il reprend des couleurs et reboutonne sa chemise en se redressant sur ses coudes. En revanche, Kyoya a perdu quelques couleurs et sent sa tête tourner, comme s'il était pris de vertiges. Évidemment, c'était beaucoup trop facile. C'était trop simple qu'il soit capable de « soigner » comme ça Ryuga à l'infini sans que ça lui coûte quelque chose. La tête de Kyoya tourne tellement qu'en tentant de se relever, il s'étale magistralement au pied de son lit.

-**Ouh putain, ça va mec ?! **Lui demande Ryuga en se penchant au-dessus du vert.

-**Ou-ouais, ça m'a juste un peu…vidé de mon énergie, **répond Kyoya en se redressant maladroitement.

-**Tu ferais mieux de faire une sieste, **lui suggère le blanc. **J'ai pas spécialement envie que tu te tues pour me sauver.**

-**C'est bon, j'suis pas sur le point de mourir non plus, **ricane le lion. **Mais ouais, j'vais dormir un peu.**

-**Moi j'vais aller faire un peu d'exploration dans le manoir. T'inquiète pas, promis je casse rien.**

-**Même si tu casses quelque chose, je m'en branle tu sais.**

Ryuga ricane et se relève pour laisser la place à Kyoya…même si le lit du vert est assez grand pour y dormir à cinq, mais bon c'est pas grave. Avant de sortir, il adresse un sourire en coin à Kyoya, puis s'éclipse. Le lion soupire et laisse sa tête retomber sur son lit. Que Ryuga lui sourit comme ça, ça lui donne une subite envie d'être Ant-Man et de pouvoir devenir très petit ! Actuellement, il a quand même un peu trop mal à la tête pour s'y attarder et préfère faire sa sieste. En se couchant sur ses draps, Kyoya sent quelque chose et étouffe son grognement frustré dans l'un de ses oreilles. Super, maintenant ses draps ont l'odeur de Ryuga ! Comment voulez-vous dormir correctement entouré de l'odeur du mec que vous aimez en secret et que vous hébergez alors que vous préfèreriez ne pas penser à lui parce que ça vous torture le cœur et l'esprit ?! Chienne de vie.

De son côté, Ryuga part en exploration. Quitte à vivre ici pendant deux semaines, autant qu'il apprenne au plus vite à se repérer dans ce putain d'immense manoir. L'empereur dragon parvient à retrouver sans difficulté son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, c'est déjà ça, et arrive à se retrouver en haut des immenses escaliers après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Ryuga s'entraine à refaire le chemin plusieurs fois pour mémoriser. Non vraiment, il se sentirait humilié de se perdre dans un manoir. Il traverse des forêts, des déserts, des putains de jungles sans aucun moyen de se repérer, alors c'est pas dans un foutu manoir qu'il va se paumer ! Après avoir réussi à mémoriser le chemin, le dragon retourne en haut des escaliers. La très grande fenêtre qui surplombe les escaliers, et qui ressemble plus à un vitrail qu'autre chose, est étonnamment en bon état comparée aux autres fenêtres. Bon, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre les carreaux mais le blanc se doute que ça doit être très compliqué à nettoyer.

Le regard de Ryuga est alors attiré par le couloir face à lui. L'aile Est du manoir. Le dragon n'a clairement aucune raison d'y aller, mais sa curiosité est titillée. Et puis bon, Kyoya ne lui en voudra pas de visiter un peu. Ryuga pénètre donc dans le couloir de l'aile Est et constate que contrairement à l'aile Ouest, il y a beaucoup de poussière. Kyoya n'a pas l'air de venir souvent ici. L'aile Est ressemble énormément à l'aile Ouest, si ce n'est qu'elle est très mal entretenue. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre presque tout, les fenêtres sont obstruées par des draps blancs et c'est un véritable paradis pour les araignées qui ont tissé leurs toiles partout au plafond et sur le haut des portes. Ryuga se demande vraiment pourquoi cette aile est si…délaissée. Est-ce que Kyoya a un problème avec ? Ou est-ce simplement parce que sa chambre est dans l'aile Ouest et qu'il ne vient presque jamais, voire jamais dans l'aile Est ? Le blanc ne sait pas, et après tout ça ne le regarde pas. Au bout de l'aile Est, l'empereur dragon reconnait la même configuration qu'au bout de l'aile Ouest : une porte impressionnante et pleins d'autres portes bien plus insignifiantes.

Cependant, il y a une chose… Une chose qui attire immédiatement l'attention de Ryuga. Un portrait de famille. Il est à la place que devrait occuper la porte de la dernière chambre, l'équivalent de la chambre qui est temporairement la sienne dans l'aile Ouest. Le portrait est tellement poussiéreux que Ryuga ne parvient pas à distinguer les visages des quatre personnes peintes sur la toile. Le blanc s'avance donc et décroche le tableau. Okay, ça ne se fait pas vraiment mais il veut juste enlever la couche de poussière pour pouvoir regarder le tableau ! Ryuga enlève alors sa cape et s'en sert de chiffon pour dégager toute la poussière. Non, il ne veut pas utiliser ses mains car il craint d'abîmer le tableau en faisant ça. Précautionneusement, le dragon enlève l'importante couche de poussière, toussant assez fortement à cause des grains de poussière qui s'infiltrent en quantité importante dans son nez et sa bouche. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il secoue sa cape pour dégager toute la poussière, un peu de la même manière qu'on secoue sa serviette à la plage pour enlever le sable. Le dragon remet ensuite sa cape et se retourne vers le tableau.

Il retient difficilement un hoquet de surprise en regardant le portrait. Kyoya…habillé comme un aristo ?! C'est le choc de sa vie… Ryuga remarque juste après que, sur la peinture, Kyoya n'a pas ses cicatrices. En fait, il a l'air d'avoir quelque chose comme 8 ans. Le vert n'a…aucune expression sur le tableau. Il n'est même pas blasé, il n'a juste aucune expression faciale. Près de lui, un petit garçon lui ressemblant énormément a un sourire timide mais sincère. Ryuga est surpris. Kyoya a un petit frère ? Première nouvelle. Derrière eux, visiblement leurs parents. La femme, la mère de Kyoya donc, est d'une élégance incroyable. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont ramenés sur son épaule droite et ses yeux sont aussi bleus que ceux du lion. Cependant, sa beauté est entachée par son sourire, très « faux » et profondément mélancolique. Quant à l'homme, tout ce que Ryuga voit de lui c'est sa carrure plutôt impressionnante. En effet, la toile est complètement déchirée à l'endroit où devrait se trouver le visage du père de Kyoya. Le blanc se rappelle alors de la manière dont Kyoya a tiqué en parlant de son père. C'est peut-être lui qui a déchiré le visage de son paternel, et ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne vient pas dans cette aile.

Ryuga s'apprête alors à repartir mais son regard est attiré par la porte massive du fond du couloir. Elle est entrouverte… Bon, à ce stade c'est vraiment juste de la curiosité mal placée mais le dragon a envie de voir ce qui se cache derrière ! Comme lui, Kyoya est quelqu'un de très secret, et quelque part au fond de lui, le dragon adore percer des secrets. Il pousse donc du bout des doigts la porte qui émet un grincement semblable à un gémissement plaintif en s'ouvrant. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, encore plus que le reste de l'aile, et Ryuga tâtonne en espérant trouver une fenêtre. En sentant un drap dans sa main, il tire d'un coup sec et amène enfin les derniers rayons de soleil dans la pièce. Mais…peut-être aurait-il préféré ne pas voir ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce. C'est une chambre, plus grande que celle de Kyoya qui est pourtant déjà immense, et tout est sens dessus-dessous. Les meubles luxueux sont renversés, les rideaux des fenêtres déchirés, les draps du lit à terre et les lampes cassées. On dirait qu'une tornade est passée ici. Il y règne une odeur de poussière prononcée et…une autre plus étrange. Une odeur…métallique.

Le dragon est perplexe, puis remarque une tâche sur la belle moquette ternie par la poussière. Une très grosse tâche marron. Des sueurs froides lui parcourent alors le dos. Ryuga sait reconnaître une tâche de sang coagulé quand il en voit une, et c'en est une. Vu la taille de celle-ci, il pense d'ailleurs que la personne ayant perdu tout ce sang n'a pas survécu au coup qu'elle a reçu. Il y a beaucoup trop de sang. Et la couleur indique que cette tâche est là depuis très longtemps. Le dragon ne se sent vraiment pas bien. Là…il comprend beaucoup mieux pourquoi Kyoya refuse de mettre les pieds dans l'aile Est. Quelqu'un y est mort…

Ryuga sort de la pièce précipitamment, manquant de se péter la gueule en s'emmêlant les pieds. C'était ça l'odeur métallique, c'était l'odeur du sang incrusté dans la moquette. Le blanc en a des haut-le-cœur. Pour un secret, ça c'en est un très sombre. Ryuga jette un coup d'œil au tableau et craint de comprendre qui est mort dans cette pièce. Il craint même de comprendre qui l'a tué. Parce que oui, c'était forcément un meurtre, pas un accident. La tâche est en plein milieu de la pièce, il n'y a rien qui aurait pu causer une mort accidentelle autour.

-**J'aurais dû écouter le putain de petit ange sur mon épaule et partir, **grogne le blanc en courant limite vers la pièce principale du manoir. **Et après ce con de Gingka s'étonne que Kyoya soit renfermé et agressif. **

En arrivant en haut des escaliers, Ryuga prend une grande inspiration. On ne le dira jamais assez, mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut et le blanc vient d'en faire l'amère expérience. Tandis que le dragon essaie de se remettre de sa macabre découverte, Kyoya arrive du couloir de l'aile Ouest avec un air plutôt reposé. En remarquant que Ryuga a l'air perturbé, le vert fronce les sourcils.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Demande Kyoya. **On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.**

-**Non je…je reviens juste de l'aile Est, **répond le blanc. **J'ai pas pu rester dedans très longtemps, il y avait trop de poussière et j'ai failli m'étouffer.**

-**Oh ouais, désolé mais comme c'est pas là qu'est ma chambre, je nettoie pas là-bas, **s'excuse le lion en haussant les épaules.

Ryuga sonde le visage du vert et remarque bien comme ce dernier s'est assombri quand il a parlé de l'aile Est. Ouais, il a vraiment bien fait de mentir du coup. Et sa théorie se tient d'autant plus. Il préfère ne pas en parler au blader légendaire du printemps et garder ça pour lui. Après tout, c'est plutôt lui qui est en tort ! Ryuga n'avait aucune raison de rentrer dans cette chambre, et ce n'était pas vraiment correct de fouiner comme ça. C'était même très malpoli et pas digne de lui. Le blanc a donc toutes les raisons de garder ça pour lui.

-**Il commence à se faire tard, **fait remarquer Kyoya, arrachant Ryuga à ses réflexions. **Je…vais faire à manger. Tu ferais mieux de rester dans le coin du coup.**

Le vert descend les escaliers et se dirige vers la cuisine sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre. Resté en haut, Ryuga soupire. Ouais, Kyoya vient de se refermer comme une huître, et tout ça à cause de la curiosité du blanc. Il a d'ailleurs une très grosse envie de se mettre des baffes. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ressasser des souvenirs aussi horribles au lion, déjà que ce dernier est obligé de supporter sa présence alors qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pu le supporter. Enfin, ça a changé un peu mais tout de même. Le dragon s'assoit donc sur une marche et observe la pièce principale. Comment Kyoya a pu vouloir revenir ici après des évènements aussi tragiques ? Vraiment, ce garçon force le respect de l'empereur dragon, et aussi sa compassion pour le coup. En vérité, Ryuga se fait peut-être des idées, mais sa théorie lui parait si crédible qu'il la tient pour vérité. Et ça le met mal à l'aise. Non vraiment, il aurait dû écouter son petit ange…

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Kyoya a la tête posée contre le plan de travail en attendant que les deux entrecôtes cuisent, ainsi que les pommes de terre sautées. Enfin, « posée » c'est vite dit. On dirait plutôt qu'il a tenté de s'assommer sur le plan de travail et qu'il n'a pas la force de relever la tête. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi il n'a pas empêché Ryuga de faire son exploration ? Il savait pourtant pertinemment que le dragon aurait l'idée d'aller dans l'aile Est, mais il était tellement faible après avoir soigné ce dernier qu'il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment. Et il en est sûr maintenant. Ryuga a vu. Il a vu les plus sombres secrets que Kyoya garde enfermés au fond de lui. Mais le dragon n'a rien dit par égard pour lui…

-**Je ne voulais pas… **pense Kyoya en serrant son poing. **Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Maintenant, il doit penser que je suis fou d'être revenu ici. Et même s'il ne pense pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il a pitié de moi. Je ne veux PAS qu'il ait pitié de moi !**

Le vert grogne et refoule les larmes de rage et de frustration qu'il sent monter dans ses yeux. Il n'a qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a pas envie de forcer Ryuga à reconnaître qu'il a vraiment été jusqu'au bout de l'aile Est. Si le blanc n'en a pas parlé, alors tant mieux. Kyoya fera simplement comme s'il avait cru à son mensonge. Le vert inspire profondément et se reprend. Hors de question d'avoir l'air aussi faible devant Ryuga. Jamais. Kyoya tourne la tête et constate que le dîner est prêt. Il éteint la plaque à induction et sert la nourriture dans deux assiettes. Il sort des couverts des tiroirs, les met dans les assiettes puis les prend dans ses mains. En sortant de la cuisine, il remarque Ryuga, assis sur les marches. Il semble assez songeur. Kyoya monte les escaliers et fourre limite de force l'une des assiettes dans les mains du blanc.

-**Je vais manger dans ma chambre, **marmonne-t-il. **Tu peux faire pareil si ça te chante.**

-**Kyoya, attends ! **L'appelle Ryuga en posant son assiette par terre tandis que le vert s'éloigne. **Je…vois bien que ça t'a pas plu que j'aille dans l'aile Est. Je m'excuse, j'voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je n'y remettrai plus les pieds, c'est promis.**

-**Je…c'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus, **lui répond le vert à mi-voix tout en s'enfuyant pratiquement.

Une fois hors de vue du dragon, Kyoya s'adosse à un mur et se rend compte qu'il tremble de tous ses membres. Est-ce que…est-ce que Ryuga vient vraiment de lui demander pardon ? Le lion n'y croit pas. L'empereur dragon ne s'est jamais excusé auprès de personne, même pas auprès de Gingka pour avoir failli tuer son père, et il lui demande pardon à lui ? C'est… Kyoya n'arrive même plus à penser clairement. Jamais Ryuga n'a été aussi agréable, avec personne, alors pourquoi ? Le lion sent clairement que son cœur s'emballe et court jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne faudrait pas que le blanc le voit dans un état pareil. Une fois dans sa chambre, il balance son assiette sur son lit, se foutant maintenant royalement de manger, et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil au coin de sa chambre après l'avoir tiré près de son lit. Il ne s'est pas regardé dans son miroir en pied, mais il est sûr d'être rouge comme une pivoine. Ryuga s'est excusé auprès de lui, et ça ne le met pas mal à l'aise comme il a essayé de s'en convaincre pendant un tout petit moment. Ça le rend heureux. Le blanc s'est excusé auprès de lui parce qu'il pense l'avoir mis en colère en allant dans l'aile Est. Mais Kyoya n'est pas du tout en colère contre Ryuga, il ne l'a pas été le moindre instant. C'est contre lui-même qu'il est en colère, parce que le blanc a vu quelque chose d'effrayant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir et que c'est de sa faute. Le vert aurait dû lui dire de ne pas y aller, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ryuga n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser aux yeux de Kyoya mais il l'a fait quand même.

-**Je vais finir par faire une attaque, **pense Kyoya en remuant sa jambe comme un marteau-piqueur.

Le lion finit par soupirer et attrape son assiette sur son lit. Évidemment, maintenant c'est froid mais le vert s'en fout. Il mange sans faire attention, ne prenant aucun plaisir à manger mais se nourrissant simplement parce qu'il le doit. Après avoir fini, Kyoya sort de sa chambre pour aller poser son assiette dans l'évier. Il fera la vaisselle le lendemain, là il n'a pas la tête à ça. Arrivé en haut des immenses escaliers, le vert est soulagé de constater que Ryuga n'est plus là. Il n'est pas prêt à lui faire de nouveau face pour l'instant, il a besoin de rester seul un moment. Il descend donc poser son assiette puis remonte et retourne dans sa chambre. Ryuga doit être en train de manger dans sa chambre à lui et il viendra certainement le voir pour lui demander où est la cuisine, ou alors il cherchera tout seul. Kyoya, de retour dans sa chambre, repousse son fauteuil dans le coin et s'affale sur son lit. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Il est 20H et il devra « soigner » à nouveau Ryuga dans quatre heures, c'est-à-dire à minuit. Et c'est un peu embêtant, parce que Kyoya a l'habitude de se coucher tôt, vers 22H30. Il n'a pas envie de s'endormir pour devoir se réveiller une heure et demie plus tard.

Au final, le vert décide de combler son temps comme il le fait souvent : en jouant avec sa 3DS XL. Jouer à Mario Kart 7 ne lui fera pas de mal, en espérant simplement que les bots ne s'amuseront pas à le violer sur la piste avec tous les items du jeu en 150 CC. Kyoya rage de très vive voix en jouant aux jeux vidéo et il n'aimerait pas déranger Ryuga à côté. Le vert attrape donc sa console sur sa table de chevet et commence à jouer. Il en a pour un moment, mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

Le temps passe, et Kyoya joue toujours, contenant ses cris de rage à l'intérieur. Les bots sont décidément de grosses enflures. Tout en jouant, le lion a entendu Ryuga sortir de sa chambre, puis y revenir, et ensuite en ressortir. Il n'est toujours pas revenu dedans mais ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'il est ressorti. Kyoya pense qu'il doit être descendu à la cuisine pour chercher à boire ou un truc à grignoter. Le vert remarque à ce moment-là que sa console est déchargée et se redresse pour chercher le chargeur…mais il ne le trouve pas. Le lion soupire et se lève. Il se dit qu'il faut vraiment qu'il apprenne à mieux ranger ses affaires… Kyoya part donc à la recherche de son chargeur mais ne le trouve définitivement pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a encore foutu ? Et puis d'un coup, le vert se rappelle. Il a laissé son chargeur dans la cuisine, parce qu'il a joué à la 3DS en se préparant à manger deux jours auparavant. Tout en allant le chercher, le vert se facepalm.

-**Mais c'est pas croyable d'être aussi bordélique, sérieusement… **grogne le lion.

Kyoya passe devant la salle de bain et s'arrête un instant. Il entend de l'eau couler. Donc Ryuga n'est pas dans la cuisine mais en train de prendre une douche. Le vert reprend son chemin tout en souriant légèrement. Finalement, le blanc a réussi à retrouver le chemin de la salle de bain sans problèmes ! Cette pensée amuse Kyoya, se souvenant du grognement de Ryuga qui pensait galérer à se repérer dans le manoir. Bien sûr, le vert ne peut pas savoir que le blanc a passé un moment à s'entrainer vu que lui faisait une sieste.

Kyoya se dépêche d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine, récupère son chargeur puis remonte. C'est que sa 3DS va finir par s'éteindre à ce rythme. Il est tellement pressé qu'il ne remarque pas Ryuga, qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain, et lui fonce dessus. L'empereur dragon sursaute et se rattrape sur le mur tandis que Kyoya s'étale en arrière. Ri-di-cule à souhait ! Le vert se masse l'arrière du crâne, qui a percuté le plancher, et relève la tête vers Ryuga, prêt à s'excuser. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais », il s'arrête net en posant les yeux sur le blanc. Ryuga est devant lui, le dévisageant un peu, mais surtout…il n'a rien d'autre qu'une serviette nouée autour de la taille sur lui. Il porte ses affaires dans ses bras et ruisselle encore un peu d'eau. Et la santé mentale de Kyoya vient de se barrer en lui disant, je cite : « Démerde-toi, moi j'en ai marre de ce taff ! ». Fin de citation.

-**Regarde un peu où tu vas, tu m'as fait peur à me foncer dessus comme ça, **finit par dire Ryuga en massant son épaule que Kyoya a percuté de plein fouet.

-**Et toi va t'habiller ! **Lui réplique agressivement le vert en se relevant. **T'es pas chez toi, merde ! **

Kyoya bouscule le dragon sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et retourne dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Sa pauvre 3DS XL clignote pour indiquer qu'elle va bientôt s'éteindre alors il la branche puis la laisse dans son coin, sa partie toujours en pause. Le lion se laisse tomber la tête la première sur son lit et frappe hargneusement son matelas. Il a recommencé. Il a tellement perdu ses moyens face à cette vision un peu trop dure à endurer pour son petit cœur qu'il s'est comporté de manière odieuse. C'est lui qui percute Ryuga mais c'est lui qui l'engueule, simplement parce que ce dernier sortait de la salle de bain. Le problème, c'est qu'il est sorti dans une tenue qui a fait perdre la tête au lion. Et Kyoya a paniqué. Il ne pouvait faire que deux choses, enfin plutôt il n'était capable de faire que deux choses à ce moment-là. Soit il gueulait, soit il buggait sur le corps parfait de blanc, et ça aurait été la gêne de l'extrême ! N'empêche, le vert a envie de mourir. Ryuga doit être hyper vexé que l'adolescent lui ait parlé sur ce ton, en plus d'être énervé que ce dernier lui ait foncé dedans et ne se soit même pas excusé. Et en plus, le lion est parti en le bousculant. Décidément, Kyoya commence à se dire que vivre avec l'empereur dragon, même juste deux semaines, c'est mission impossible pour lui.

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : …_**

**_Moi : Bah quoi ?_**

**_Kyoya : Mais putain, c'est les montagnes russes ton chapitre !_**

**_Chris : Ouais grave ! _**

**_Ryuga : Je l'avais dit._**

**_Moi : Héhé, j'ai pas résisté à la tentation de faire du drama ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Bah bordel, là c'est du bon drama ! _**

**_Ryuga : Ouaip._**

**_Moi : Oui, bah flûte ! Et puis la fin c'est pas drama, hein ? n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : Héhé._**

**_Moi : J'aime bien les montagnes russes, mais le prochain chapitre ne contiendra pas ou très peu de drama ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Soulagement…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! _**

**_Chris : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Yo ! Hé, Mélanie ! Tu m'appelles encore UNE FOIS lionceau, et le lionceau pourrait peut-être balancer tes sentiments à un certain pigeon ! _**

**_Ryuga, Chris et moi : Hein ?_**

**_Kyoya : Elle comprendra, vous en faites pas._**


	6. Nuit agîtée

**_Moi : Salut les gens ^^_**

**_Ryuga : …Je te hais._**

**_Moi : Oh, tout de suite les grands mots !_**

**_Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_**

**_Chris : Je suis dans le chapitre ? ^^_**

**_Moi : Non Chris, t'es pas dedans…_**

**_Chris : Mais t'avais promis ! _**

**_Moi : Oui bah j'ai changé mes plans ! Tu seras dans le prochain, promis juré sur la tête de mon dragon ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Cool n_n_**

**_Kyoya : T'as pas répondu à ma question…_**

**_Ryuga : Tu te souviens du rating de la fic ?_**

**_Kyoya : Bah oui, c'est rated M… Oh non, pas déjà ?!_**

**_Moi : Mais non, calmos ! Chers lecteurs, il y a en effet un petit passage olé olé dans ce chapitre n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Et on n'en est qu'au chapitre 6, putain…_**

**_Moi : Mais quelle drama-queen, j'vous jure…_**

**_Chris : Sinon, ça va tes vacances ?_**

**_Moi : Ouais, ça va ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Bon, on n'est pas là pour ça hein !_**

**_Moi : Oui oui, c'est bon ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn, et c'est tant mieux pour moi._**

**_Moi : Mmh, pas faux ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais ouais, je sens qu'il va vous plaire, j'sais pas pourquoi._**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Kyoya est trop occupé à râler sur ce chapitre, mais il accepte les excuses de Mélanie n_n  
Bah quoi ? Il est très bien le style de Lust Grillby ! Il est hyper sexy comme ça ! Okay, ça fait bizarre d'imaginer le sage petit Dynamis comme ça, mais moi je dis que c'est pas une image déplaisante XD  
En vrai, dans l'AU j'ai le souvenir que Lust Frisk se tape un Game Over contre Lust Undyne. Et quand on se prend un Game Over dans UnderLust, ça veut pas dire qu'on s'est fait tuer…^^'_**

**_Marius : J'avais deviné que c'était toi, oui XD  
UnderLust, c'est l'AU de la déconne pour moi ! Dès que Lust Sans s'incruste dans un comic, c'est pour draguer très lourdement les autres versions de lui-même XD  
Euh oui, l'AU aborde le viol par le biais du personnage de Lust Mettaton. Même si l'AU est très débile, enfin dans son sens, il parle de ce sujet-là avec beaucoup de sérieux et de maturité. Mais bon…c'est très déprimant et glauque quand même ^^'  
Décidément, on dirait que je suis la seule qui trouve que Dynamis serait très sexy habillé comme Lust Grillby XD  
Je déteste toute la saga Fifty Shades, et je ne suis absolument pas coincée. Tous les gens censés détestent la saga Fifty Shades ! C'est débile, mal écrit (les films comme les bouquins) et c'est même pas du vrai BDSM ! La preuve ultime que c'est de la merde, c'est que de base Fifty Shades of Grey est une fanfiction de Twilight… Je n'ajouterai rien de plus XD  
P.S : J'approuve pas du tout le BakuDeku non plus ! Sérieux, Bakugo harcèle Midoriya depuis leur enfance, comment tu veux construire une bonne relation amoureuse sur des bases comme ça ?! Et oui c'est du harcèlement, je n'ai pas peur de le dire ! Je peux comprendre qu'on les ship, je respecte les gens qui aiment ce ship, mais moi j'approuve pas. KiriBaku et TodoDeku forever ! *v*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Zoro ? Sanji ? Alyssa : Ils sont partis rejoindre leur captain ! ^^ Moi : Ah, bonne nouvelle ! Et Traffy et Kiddou ? Alyssa : Alors eux… Mystère et boule de gomme ! Moi : C'est suspect…)_**

**_Nataku Makuraka : OMG, tant de compliments… J'en suis toute émue ! J'avais adoré ta fic CendriLion, je m'étais tapée la barre de ma vie, et d'ailleurs elle est dans mes favs ^^  
Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'avoue avoir mis le paquet pour faire quelque chose qui aurait le potentiel d'être une espèce de suite à BeyBlade Metal Fury ! J'dis pas que c'est le cas, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux niveau scénario n_n_**

**_Yadonushies : Oui, si Damian avait été là, ça aurait viré au cauchemar ! Un cauchemar avec un vague goût de hentai. Yamete kudasai, racine senpai ! XD  
Je vous ai épargné des persos encore, genre Lust Papyrus ou Lust Toriel ! Je pouvais pas me résoudre à ça, c'était...trop, même pour moi ^^'  
Le perso de Dynamis a bien trop de principes pour être un proxénète ! Okay, c'est UnderLust donc il est quand même un peu...obsédé, comme tout le monde. Mais on peut être obsédé et garder des principes quand même XD  
Euh...il se trouve que OUI, il existe un AU où tout le monde est comme Temmie ! Et il s'appelle bien TemmieTale ! XD_**

* * *

Il est maintenant 23H, et Kyoya rumine toujours sa colère dans sa chambre. À cette heure-ci, normalement, il devrait être déjà en train de dormir mais sa frustration est tellement immense que ça l'en empêche. Le vert est très en colère contre lui-même. Il s'en veut pour ce qu'il s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt, avec Ryuga. D'un autre côté, il n'ose pas aller s'excuser. Oh non, ce n'est pas sa fierté pour une fois puisqu'il est parfaitement conscient d'être en tort ! Non, il a plutôt peur. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour demander pardon au blanc. C'est quelqu'un d'intimidant, et s'il est en colère, comme Kyoya le pense, c'est pratiquement du suicide d'aller le voir… Mais bon, en même temps, dans une heure ils seront bien obligés de se revoir pour que Kyoya soigne le dragon.

-**Tss, ça va être putain de tendu je parie, **râle le vert à voix basse.

Le lion a vraiment une immense envie de se coller des gifles. L'empereur dragon et lui cohabitent depuis même pas une demi-journée et tout va déjà de travers. Kyoya s'en veut vraiment. Il n'a pas su empêcher Ryuga de découvrir d'horribles choses qui auraient dû rester secrètes et il n'a pas su s'empêcher lui d'être désagréable avec l'élu de son cœur à cause de son manque de self-control. Vraiment, là tout de suite, Kyoya ne voit pas comment les choses pourraient être pires. Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil à sa 3DS XL, en train de charger de son coin. Le vert se lève et la reprend pour jouer. Ça ne sert à rien de s'auto flageller comme il est en train de le faire. Ce qui est fait est fait, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il doit faire avec les conséquences de ses actions. Kyoya va simplement jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit minuit, et il s'excusera auprès de Ryuga quand ce dernier viendra pour qu'il le soigne. Aussi simple que ça.

Kyoya rouvre donc sa 3DS XL rouge et quitte sa partie de Mario Kart 7. Ouais nan, vaut mieux pas qu'il continue de jouer à ça, ça pourrait l'énerver encore plus… Le vert attrape sa housse de 3DS et fouille dans ses cartouches de jeux. À quoi pourrait-il jouer qui ne l'énervera pas ? Super Smash Bros ? Non, clairement pas. Le remake de Luigi's Mansion ? Non, ces saletés de Boos lui font péter un plomb malgré leurs surnoms rigolos, donc c'est encore pire. Kyoya continue de fouiller et tombe sur son Animal Crossing : New Leaf. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce jeu pourrait être clairement être prescrit à la place du X.A.N.A.X comme antidépresseur, donc ça le détendra sans aucun doute.

Le vert lance le jeu et reprend sa partie, sa seule partie, avec son avatar le représentant. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de coiffure ressemblant à la sienne dans le jeu, pas vraiment étonnant, donc il a décidé de faire porter une casquette à son personnage. Le lion laisse un petit sourire nostalgique se dessiner sur son visage. Il était allé très loin dans le jeu, il avait presque tout débloqué et rempli le musée. Puis il avait lâché le jeu, lassé par la routine et aussi dégoûté de la bonne humeur qui émanait du jeu. Son pessimisme l'avait rattrapé à ce moment-là. Le vert n'avait plus touché sa partie depuis probablement un an, les fleurs de son village ont presque toutes fané et les habitants vont sûrement le faire chier avec ça…mais il se sent bien. Son petit village de LionCity, nom débile mais qui lui avait plu à l'époque où il l'avait créé, des années auparavant, était toujours le même. Même en pleine nuit, Kyoya le trouve rassurant. Il y avait passé des heures, tentant de fuir le monde réel. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les jeux vidéo ont été créés de toute façon. Le vert prend un plaisir incroyable à déambuler dans son village, retrouvant tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pendant près d'un an. Et s'il allait pêcher ou plonger ? Il a déjà attrapé toutes les espèces marines, mais il aime bien faire ça. Surtout plonger en fait. Des heures dans l'eau, à esquiver les méduses et nager derrière les homards et les poulpes qui fuient plutôt vite. Ouaip, ce jeu est vraiment relaxant. Tellement relaxant que Kyoya ne voit pas l'heure passer. Un peu avant minuit, les coups sur sa porte le font sursauter.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge et le lion revient à la réalité. Il laisse sa 3DS en plan, toujours ouverte puisque de toute façon elle charge, et se tourne vers sa porte. Il s'apprête à se lever pour aller ouvrir mais Ryuga le prend de vitesse et ouvre la porte. Il a l'air moins mal en point que la dernière fois, mais il est quand même tout blanc et respire assez difficilement. Kyoya se lève, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, tandis que le blanc rentre dans sa chambre, fermant la porte avec son pied. S'en suit un moment de flottement un peu gênant où les deux se regardent sans rien faire. Kyoya a le malheur de regarder Ryuga dans les yeux, et ça y est, on l'a perdu !

-**Bordel, pourquoi ses yeux sont si beaux ? **Pense le vert. **C'est pas permis d'avoir des yeux comme ça…**

Le lion est tellement occupé à se perdre dans le regard de son crush qu'il n'entend pas que la respiration de ce dernier commence à se faire sifflante. Il faut attendre que Ryuga court limite en avant pour s'effondrer sur le lit pour que le vert revienne sur Terre. Tandis que l'empereur dragon se tourne péniblement pour se mettre sur le dos, Kyoya enlève sa mitaine droite et la dégage littéralement à l'autre bout de la chambre. N'ayant pas la patience de déboutonner la chemise de Ryuga pour voir la tâche, il passe sa main en-dessous. De toute façon, la tâche, il sait où elle est ! La lumière verte sortant de la main de Kyoya parvient à s'échapper partiellement, et le lion pousse un léger soupir. Plus qu'à attendre de la voir s'éteindre pour retirer sa main. Pendant que la tâche se résorbe, Kyoya fixe obstinément le sol. Oui, il avait dit qu'il s'excuserait auprès de Ryuga quand celui-ci viendrait pour ralentir la progression de sa saleté de maladie, mais là le blanc n'est pas en état de l'écouter… Et en attendant, le vert n'ose pas le regarder. Vraiment, l'empereur dragon dégage toujours son espèce d'aura intimidante. Il a beau être malade, elle n'a pas bougé.

Les minutes passent et le lion s'impatiente. Sérieux, mais pourquoi c'est si long ?! C'est encore plus long que la dernière fois, et la dernière fois c'était déjà plus long que la fois d'avant. Ça devient de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure ou quoi ? Kyoya commence à croire qu'à ce rythme-là, il devra bientôt passer une demi-heure avec sa main sur le flanc du dragon. Il jette un œil à son horloge et se rend compte que ça fait un peu plus de cinq minutes qu'il est occupé à ralentir la progression de la maladie de Ryuga. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur sa main et constate que la lumière verte qui s'en échappe commence à faiblir. Ah bah enfin ! Ça commençait à être vraiment long. Encore une petite minute et la lumière s'éteint, permettant enfin à Kyoya de retirer sa main. Ryuga se redresse en inspirant et expirant profondément tandis que le vert part chercher sa mitaine manquante, qui a atterri dans son armoire qui était entrouverte. Une fois qu'il l'a remise, il revient s'assoir sur son lit. Bizarrement, il ne se sent pas étourdi cette fois. Décidément, il n'comprend pas tout à ces histoires de lien et toutes ces conneries…

Le lion tourne la tête vers Ryuga, s'attendant à subir un regard froid et plein de colère. À vrai dire, il est même surpris que le dragon soit encore là… Pourtant, le blanc ne le regarde pas de travers. Il a même l'air très calme. Kyoya est paumé de chez paumé…

-**Écoute Kyoya, je…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, **soupire Ryuga après un blanc un peu gênant. **Je fais tout de travers aujourd'hui, j'arrête pas de te mettre en colère alors que tu prends déjà sur toi pour me supporter sous ton toit. Je me crois chez moi alors que c'est pas…**

-**Arrête de t'excuser, **le coupe le vert, que la situation met mal à l'aise. **C'est…c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'aurais dû te dire que je ne voulais pas que tu te balades dans l'aile Est et je n'avais aucune raison de te gueuler dessus tout à l'heure, et encore moins de partir en te bousculant et sans te demander pardon de t'avoir foncé dedans. Et puis bon, tu sais…je ne prends pas tant que ça sur moi pour te supporter.**

-**Ah ouais ? **Ricane l'empereur dragon. **Je croyais que tu me détestais pourtant.**

-**Je sais, je faisais tout pour que ça se voit, **marmonne Kyoya, visiblement pas fier de lui. **Mais en fait…c'était surtout de la jalousie. C'était QUE de la jalousie. **

-**C'est bien de le reconnaitre. Mais d'un côté, je dois admettre que je préfère ça. T'es quand même cool comme mec. Tu…me ressembles en fait.**

-**Tu trouves ? J'ai pourtant pas une tête de psychopathe sadique.**

-**Non, ça c'est mon truc à moi. J'veux dire qu'on a beaucoup en commun. On aime pas spécialement les gens, on est plutôt solitaires, cyniques, dans la provoque… Tu trouves pas ?**

-**Si, maintenant que tu le dis.**

-**De toute la bande de cet abruti de Gingka…je crois que tu es le seul avec qui je voudrais bien être ami.**

-**Vraiment ? Quel honneur !**

-**Mmh, je sens de l'ironie là.**

-**Mais non, pas du tout voyons ! C'est pas mon genre.**

Ryuga se met alors à ricaner, puis à rire de bon cœur. Kyoya rigole aussi, mais il doit aussi se retenir avec peine de rougir. Le blanc lui a fait un peu trop de compliments dans une même conversation, le self-control du vert a bien failli démissionner comme sa santé mentale ! Et en plus, il avait commencé à encore s'excuser ! Kyoya ne pensait pas que Ryuga pouvait s'excuser aussi facilement et spontanément…

-**Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te parler mais il se fait tard, **finit par dire le dragon en se relevant. **J'ai envie de dormir, et je suis sûr que toi aussi.**

-**Pas faux, **lui répond Kyoya.

-**Eh bien…à demain, **ajoute Ryuga avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

Dès que l'empereur dragon a refermé la porte, Kyoya se laisse tomber sur son matelas et cache son visage dans ses mains. Beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup ! BEAUCOUP TROP ! Ryuga…voudrait bien être son ami ? Putain… Okay, de son côté le vert voudrait être plus que son ami, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Un très bon début même, vu d'où ils partaient tous les deux. Toutes ces émotions ont épuisé le lion, et il a maintenant très envie de dormir. Déjà qu'habituellement il se couche plus tôt… Kyoya se déshabille rapidement pour se retrouver uniquement vêtu de son boxer et se glisse sous les draps après avoir fermé les volets, fini sa partie d'Animal Crossing et éteint la lumière. Il n'a pas volé ses heures de sommeil, et il en a bien besoin.

* * *

À peine quelques heures plus tard, le lion se réveille avec un sentiment étrange. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas comme d'habitude. Kyoya a l'habitude de se réveiller en pleine nuit, il a quelques légers problèmes de sommeil mais là, vraiment, quelque chose cloche. Il se sent…légèrement dans le coton, tout engourdi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur le ventre ?! Il ne dort jamais sur le ventre ! Il dort toujours sur le dos ou sur le côté, gauche ou droit, peu importe, mais jamais sur le ventre. Et en plus, il a le front posé sur son oreiller mais le visage à l'air libre, fixant les draps recouvrant son matelas. C'est quoi cette position hyper cheloue ?! Il ne pourrait jamais dormir comme ça ! Il s'est réveillé pendant qu'il tournait ou quoi ? Bizarre…

Alors que le vert ferme les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir, ce qui parfois s'avère compliqué pour lui, un ricanement se fait entendre derrière lui. Un ricanement qui ressemble étrangement à celui de Ryuga. Kyoya grogne et secoue la tête en fermant les yeux plus forts. Ça y est, le manque de sommeil commence à le faire délirer ! Qu'est-ce que Ryuga foutrait dans sa chambre en pleine nuit sérieusement ? N'importe quoi. Kyoya retourne sa tête, revenant dans cette position bizarre avec le front contre son oreiller et le matelas devant lui, et pousse un soupir. Il va encore galérer à se rendormir. Tentant de retrouver le sommeil, le lion ferme les yeux encore plus fort mais un courant d'air glacial les lui rouvre instantanément, très vite remplacé par une chaleur très agréable. La chaleur d'un corps humain. Un corps humain visiblement très musclé.

-**Attends, QUOI ?! **Pense Kyoya qui regarde toujours son matelas. **U-un corps ?! Qu'est-ce que… ?!**

Les pensées du vert sont très vite interrompues par une langue lui léchant le cou, l'empêchant du même coup de le tourner. Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?!

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Ricane la personne allongée sur Kyoya. **Je te dérange pendant une insomnie ?**

Cette fois, pas de doute possible : c'est bien la voix de Ryuga. Et l'info a bien du mal à remonter jusqu'au cerveau de Kyoya. En fait, il n'arrive même plus à penser. Il a viré au cramoisi et n'arrive qu'à se concentrer sur la chaleur du torse du blanc contre son dos nu. Cette chaleur si agréable… Le vert va perdre la tête. Et Ryuga a l'air très décidé à accélérer cette perte ! Le dragon continue de lécher le cou de Kyoya, le contraignant à fixer son matelas, et laisse ses mains partirent à l'assaut de son torse, retracer les formes de ses muscles naissants d'adolescent. Le cerveau du vert part de plus en plus dans tous les sens, ne parvenant plus à lui fournir la moindre pensée cohérente. En fait, plus la moindre pensée tout court… Kyoya se concentre surtout sur le fait de contenir les gémissements qui s'accumulent dans sa gorge. Bordel, les mains de Ryuga sont tellement chaudes et agréables. Il va en devenir fou. C'est trop pour lui. Bien trop…

Ryuga, en grand sadique qu'il est, décide de tout faire pour achever ce pauvre Kyoya, qui se débrouille assez bien pour garder ses gémissements les plus silencieux possibles. Le blanc n'aime pas trop ça. Parce que c'est un sadique. Il laisse donc ses mains descendre plus bas, bien plus bas, et le lion s'étrangle en rougissant encore plus. Il va vraiment faire ça… ? Kyoya obtient sa réponse en sentant la main droite du dragon se glisser à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement alors que la gauche reste sur ses abdos. Le vert n'ayant déjà plus de santé mentale, la situation lui fait péter les plombs moins que ce qu'il pensait. Enfin…vraiment ? Quand Ryuga s'amuse à frôler du bout des doigts son membre tendu, il laisse échapper des râles tellement profonds qu'il a lui-même l'impression que ce n'est pas sa voix. Et les ricanements satisfaits du dragon près de son oreille n'arrangent pas son état mental. Nan, vraiment pas !

Mais la petite torture de l'empereur dragon ne dure pas bien longtemps. Il s'attèle donc à satisfaire le vert, avec beaucoup de zèle. Beaucoup trop de zèle pour Kyoya ! Même s'il essaie encore de résister, ça devient clairement trop dur pour lui. Sa voix ne va pas tarder à lui désobéir. En fait, il vient de se rendre compte que c'est déjà le cas. Ses gémissements pas du tout assumés emplissent sa chambre, rompant l'habituel silence nocturne. Putain, il a beaucoup trop chaud et il a l'impression que tout son corps tremble. C'est probablement le cas en fait. Ses mains sont cramponnées aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, et pourtant il les sent à peine dans sa prise. Il perd complètement pied avec la réalité… La seule chose sur laquelle il parvient à se concentrer, c'est bien évidemment Ryuga et le plaisir qu'il est actuellement en train de lui procurer. Il le sent monter, s'accumuler et n'attendre qu'une toute petite chose : pouvoir exploser. Et ça ne devrait pas trop tarder vu la respiration saccadée du lion et les contractions anarchiques et de plus en plus fortes de tous les muscles de son corps. Le temps s'est complètement distordu et Kyoya ne sait absolument pas depuis combien de temps Ryuga s'est invité dans son lit. Il a l'impression que ça fait presque une heure, ce qui n'est probablement pas le cas. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est qu'il se sent complètement au bout de son endurance. Il en est sûr, il va bientôt craquer. Et ses cordes vocales vont complètement échapper à son contrôle à ce moment-là. C'est déjà à moitié le cas.

-**Craque, **lui glisse la voix délicieusement sadique de Ryuga avec une espèce d'écho étrange. **Je n'attends que ça.**

C'est ce qu'on appelle la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, ou l'étincelle qui met le feu aux poudres, mais dans un sens positif. Kyoya sent toutes ses forces complètement l'abandonner et vient avec un gémissement absolument pas viril. Et puis d'un seul coup…le silence. Un silence presque absolu, uniquement brisé par la forte respiration d'un Kyoya épuisé. Il rouvre les yeux, qu'il avait fermé au summum de son plaisir, et voit…le plafond de sa chambre ? Hein ? Mais depuis quand il est sur le dos ? Et pourquoi il a l'impression que sa main droite est humide ?

-**Oh… **souffle Kyoya de sa voix un peu fatiguée. **Non, ne me dites pas que…**

Le lion se redresse sur un coude et pousse un soupir mi-agacé mi-gêné. C'était…un putain de rêve ! Un putain de rêve érotique hyper réaliste. Et il s'est en réalité fait plaisir tout seul sans s'en rendre compte. Putain de gênant. D'un autre côté, ça explique pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être un peu engourdi, pourquoi il y avait un écho bizarre dans la voix de Ryuga, pourquoi le temps était comme suspendu et pourquoi il s'est « réveillé » sur le ventre alors qu'il ne dort jamais comme ça. Mais en même temps, ce foutu rêve était réaliste comme c'est pas permis puisque le lion a réussi à avoir des pensées cohérentes du style « Qu'est-ce que je fous sur le ventre ? ». Il fallait évidemment que son rêve le plus réaliste soit…celui-là. Et puis soudainement, Kyoya réalise quelque chose. Quelque chose d'extrêmement gênant. Et…et si Ryuga l'avait entendu depuis sa chambre ? Ce serait tout à fait possible… Le vert en devient rouge comme une tomate. Si vraiment le blanc l'a entendu, là c'en est fini de lui. Il déménage dans le pays le plus éloigné du Japon et il s'installe dans une grotte !

Kyoya grogne d'agacement, et en même temps d'une gêne impossible à décrire, et se décide à se lever. Ce serait éventuellement une bonne idée d'aller se laver et changer de boxer quand même… Le vert sort donc de son lit, attrape un boxer propre dans sa commode et se dirige le plus silencieusement possible vers la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'elle est assez éloignée des chambres, ça na réveillera pas Ryuga. Enfin…si autre chose ne l'a pas déjà réveillé. Kyoya se sent vraiment mal rien que d'y penser. Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain promet ! L'adolescent arrive discrètement devant la porte bleu marine et rentre dans l'immense salle de bain. Deux baignoires et une douche, on se demande vraiment quelle est l'utilité !

Kyoya soupire, pose son sous-vêtement de rechange sur le meuble lavabo, entre les deux vasques, et se regarde dans l'immense miroir. Ses joues encore rouges et son front couvert de sueur contrastent assez sérieusement avec son expression fatiguée et énervée. Après un énième soupir, le vert se retourne et commence à faire couler l'eau dans la douche pour lui laisser le temps de chauffer. Après quelques secondes, Kyoya vérifie que l'eau est assez chaude et laisse tomber son boxer sale sur le tapis. Il ne veut même pas le regarder, il a beaucoup trop honte… La sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps le soulage tellement. C'est l'une des meilleures sensations de l'univers, une de celles qui détendent le plus. Kyoya se sent bien mieux, il arrive à oublier un peu cet instant carrément gênant de sa nuit. Une fois assez détendu, et de nouveau propre, le lion coupe l'eau de la douche et en sort. Il attrape une serviette, se sèche puis la noue autour de sa taille. Son regard finit par retomber sur son boxer, abandonné sur le tapis, et il ressent un profond dégoût envers lui-même à la vue de son propre sperme en train de sécher. Pris d'une montée de colère, il s'en saisit et le fourre tout au fond du panier de linge sale avec violence, comme s'il pouvait l'effacer de la réalité comme ça. Un peu calmé, il se rhabille, replie sa serviette et retourne se coucher. De retour dans sa chambre, il se laisse tomber dans son lit. Il est crevé, VRAIMENT crevé. Juste avant de retomber dans le sommeil, il arrive à avoir une pensée. Entre les cauchemars et les rêves érotiques, finalement, Kyoya ne sait pas lesquels sont les pires…

* * *

Le lendemain, le vert est réveillé brusquement par un grand bruit de verre brisé. L'adolescent se redresse avec un sursaut et s'attend à entendre Ryuga jurer, persuadé que ce dernier a cassé quelque chose en voulant se faire un petit-déjeuner. Mais non, rien. Un immense silence suit le vacarme qui vient de réveiller Kyoya. Et ce n'est pas du tout normal. L'adolescent sort en trombe de son lit, attrape à la volée son t-shirt du groupe Red Hot Chili Peppers, beaucoup trop large pour lui mais il s'en cogne, et court jusqu'à la cuisine. En y arrivant, il ne voit pas Ryuga mais voit bien le verre d'eau éclaté sur le carrelage. Kyoya lève la tête vers l'horloge de la cuisine. 5H30 du matin ?! Génial, il a à peine dormi…encore…

-**Ryuga ? **Se hasarde-t-il à appeler.

-**Là…derrière le comptoir… **répond la voix rauque de Ryuga.

Kyoya passe au-dessus du comptoir et aperçoit l'empereur dragon, juste en boxer et allongé sur le dos, la main sur son front.

-**Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! **Demande le lion en descendant du comptoir pour aider Ryuga à se relever.

-**J'sais pas vraiment, j'étais en train de me servir à boire et puis…trou noir, **répond le blanc en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Kyoya.

Kyoya jette un œil au flanc droit de Ryuga et constate que la tâche est étendue, pas autant que d'habitude mais elle semble…grouiller. Du matin, c'est très peu agréable comme vue. Heureusement que le vert n'a encore rien avalé parce qu'il se sent un peu l'envie de vomir. Il aide Ryuga à s'assoir sur l'une des tabourets hauts du comptoir et pose sa main droite sur l'horrible tâche qui lui soulève le cœur. Ça ne fait pas vraiment 6H depuis la dernière fois, mais tant pis ! Kyoya ne peut pas laisser le dragon dans cet état. Merde, il s'est quand même évanoui comme ça, sans aucun signe préalable ! Et puis fuck it, ça décalera juste un peu l'heure où le vert est censé soigner le blader légendaire de l'été. Alors que la lumière verte illumine la saleté de tâche, Ryuga soupire et regarde le verre explosé au sol.

-**Si tu t'excuses, j'arrête ce que je fais et je t'en colle une, **le menace Kyoya avec un rictus amusé.

-**Hé, c'est pas de ma faute si mes parents m'ont bien élevé, **ricane le dragon en guise de réponse.

-**Ouais peut-être, mais tu t'excuses pour tout et rien depuis que t'es ici, **réplique le vert.

-**Parce que je suis pas chez moi mais que je fais n'importe quoi, **soupire Ryuga.

-**J't'ai déjà dit que pour hier, c'était de ma faute. Et là, c'est ta putain de maladie qui t'a fait perdre connaissance ! Et puis ça va, c'est juste un verre. Il y en a plein d'autres.**

-**Et je t'ai réveillé en le cassant.**

-**Bah tant mieux, sinon t'aurais agonisé sur le carrelage un moment ! C'était presque l'heure.**

-**Pff, j'en ai marre de cette connerie de maladie de Némésis. Je déteste le fait que ma vie soit entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.**

-**Ah ouais, tu lui as donné un petit nom ? Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi ça me saoulerait.**

-**Enfin…d'un autre côté, je sais que ta vie dépend de la mienne. Donc…on est quittes en quelque sorte.**

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel et se rend compte que…bah c'est très agréable de vivre avec l'empereur dragon. Ils s'entendent bien. Okay, il a parfois un peu de mal à contrôler ses émotions à lui mais sinon…c'est cool. En tapant la discute, le temps lui parait moins long et il retire sa main en s'étonnant de ne pas s'être impatienté. La tâche est de nouveau résorbée et Ryuga se lève pour ramasser les bouts de verre brisé et les mettre à la poubelle. Kyoya se lève aussi pour éponger l'eau, puis met sa machine à café en marche. Il en a VRAIMENT besoin, là tout de suite maintenant. Ryuga retourne s'assoir bien sagement derrière le comptoir quant à lui. C'est fini, il touche plus à rien, il a pas envie d'encore casser un truc. Il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive, mais tout de même.

-**Tu veux quoi ? **Lui demande Kyoya qui fouille dans ses placards.

-**Ce que tu prends, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de manger le matin, **répond le dragon en haussant les épaules.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus est un peu surpris, mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Il pose donc une tranche de brioche devant Ryuga, et devant sa place à lui, puis se fait couler un café. Sans même demander son avis au blanc, il lui en fait un aussi. Un pressentiment. Il se rassoit en posant le deuxième café devant Ryuga et boit une généreuse gorgée du sien. Il est fatigué, bordel…

-**T'as bien dormi ? **Demande-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. **Parfois, les chouettes et les hiboux hululent dans les arbres…**

-**J'ai l'habitude de ça, mais je n'en ai pas entendu. J'ai bien dormi, mais ça m'a fait un peu bizarre de dormir dans un vrai lit après des mois à dormir par terre dans la forêt, **ricane le blanc.

-**Ouais, j'imagine bien, **ajoute Kyoya avec un sourire en coin.

-**Juste…je me suis réveillé vers 2H je crois. J'ai entendu du bruit… En fait, je suis pas sûr mais on aurait dit que ça venait de ta chambre, **dit l'empereur dragon en regardant Kyoya. **J'aurais même juré que c'était ta voix…**

Kyoya arrête soudainement de respirer et garde sa tasse de café suspendue à ses lèvres. Et merde, il l'a vraiment entendu… Bon, heureusement il n'a pas l'air de bien s'en souvenir ou d'avoir vraiment compris ce que le vert faisait…inconsciemment, certes.

-**Euh ou-ouais, en fait c'était sûrement moi. J'ai…j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, **invente Kyoya rapidement.

-**Oh. Eh bien, il devait être terrifiant si tu as réussi à me réveiller, **fait remarquer Ryuga.

-**Désolé, **s'excuse le lion, véritablement gêné et honteux. **Toi comme moi, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi…**

-**C'est pas de ta faute si tu fais des cauchemars, **lui répond le blanc. **Et puis je dors pas beaucoup de base.**

-**Moi non plus…**

-**Encore un truc que t'as en commun avec moi. Bon, je vais me doucher.**

Ryuga se lève, pose sa tasse dans l'évier puis se dirige vers l'escalier. Kyoya, resté tout seul, laisse retomber lourdement sa tête contre le comptoir. C'est pas passé loin bordel… Pourquoi le destin s'acharne comme ça contre lui ? Décidément, c'est vraiment compliqué de vivre sous le même toit que son crush. Connard de lien et connasse de maladie de Némésis qui les oblige à cohabiter. Kyoya se lève à son tour et retourne jusqu'à sa chambre en trainant des pieds. S'il refait encore une fois une saleté de rêve comme ça, il va commencer à prendre des somnifères. Là au moins il dormira sans faire de rêves ! Bon…en vrai c'est pas une bonne idée, mais ça commence à lui casser les couilles ces histoires. De retour dans sa chambre, le vert se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il devrait se changer, mettre ses habituels vêtements mais il a un peu la flemme. Pourtant, il pourrait vu qu'il s'est lavé il y a près de 4H et qu'il n'a pas transpiré durant le reste de sa nuit.

Alors qu'il cherche de la motivation, le vert entend son téléphone sonner sur sa table de chevet. Tiens…mais qui ça peut être aussi tôt le matin ? Il attrape son téléphone et regarde le message. Gingka veut faire un combat en amical, en deux contre deux. Évidemment, Chris et lui contre Kyoya et Ryuga. Le vert pousse un gros soupir. Eh bah putain, ça promet…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Oui, j'adore les cliffanghers ^^_**

**_Ryuga : On va en entendre parler de ce foutu passage rated M…_**

**_Kyoya : Ouaaaaaaaaais…_**

**_Moi : Bon, vous avez fini de râler ?_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : NON !_**

**_Moi : -_-'_**

**_Chris : J'vais enfin revenir dans cette putain de fic, yay !_**

**_Moi : Ouaip ! Ah au fait…Colocation mentale a dépassé le cap des 2 000 vues. Wow…j'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait ! Merci beaucoup les gens ! Vous me motivez tellement à continuer ce que je fais, je suis tellement épanouie dans ma vie d'auteure ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Bon, c'est fini la guimauverie ?_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, sérieux on s'emmerde là…_**

**_Moi : Vous me cassez les ovaires vous aujourd'hui ! Va falloir vous en remettre du rated M hein !_**

**_Chris : Bah, laisse-les piquer leur crise ! Ils vont se calmer, ils sont juste énervés parce que ça va en parler en reviews._**

**_Ryuga : On t'a pas demandé ton avis, blondinet !_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut !_**

**_Ryuga : Tss…_**

**_Kyoya : *fait la tête*_**

**_Moi : Ils m'énervent, mais qu'ils m'énervent…_**

**_Chris : Ouais, arrêtez de bouder ! Ou alors allez ailleurs._**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *se cassent*_**

**_Chris et moi : -_-'_**


	7. Un duel au sommet !

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais, j'suis dans le chapitre ! _**

**_Ryuga : Tant d'enthousiasme._**

**_Moi : Ouais, j'suis de retour au charbon, mais rien ne m'empêchera d'écrire ! Bon, peut-être le Bac mais c'est pas tout de suite ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Bon alors, ce chapitre ?_**

**_Moi : Il a clairement été un peu compliqué à écrire, mais je suis contente du résultat ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ah oui ?_**

**_Moi : C'est le duel BeyBlade, c'est très compliqué de retranscrire la puissance du combat à l'écrit ^^'_**

**_Chris : Ouais, pas faux._**

**_Moi : Bref, disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Eh bah, on a jamais été aussi vite en début de chapitre._**

**_Chris : *danse de la joie parce qu'il est dans le chapitre*_**

**_Ryuga : -_-_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : En vrai, j'ai un peu triché pour le coup du Wingding ! Normalement dans le comic, c'est Gaster qui est censé apprendre sa langue à Kyoya, mais j'ai trouvé ça plus rigolo de mettre Chris, sachant qu'il aime bien emmerder Ryuga XD  
Ravie de vous avoir fait découvrir des comics n_n  
P.S : Oui bah je compte bien tous me les acheter ! Faut juste que j'ai de la thune quoi… J'aime tellement voir Bakugo et Kirishima, blblblblblblblbl ! *v*  
Re P.S : (Law : Wonderinn-ya, on est rentrés ! Moi : Traffy ! Kiddou ! n_n Kidd : *ricane* On t'a pas trop manqué ? Moi : Bah je trouve ça trop silencieux quand vous êtes pas là. Law : C'est sûr qu'il y a moins d'animation d'un coup. Moi : Merci pour les nouveaux scalpels au fait ^^ Law : Je t'en prie.)_**

**_Yadonushies : En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, la manière dont Ryuga s'est soudainement évanoui…c'est comme les gens qui font un AVC… Heureusement que c'est pas ça et que c'est « que » la maladie de Némésis ^^'  
Careless Whisper, la méga bonne idée ! Bon par contre, dès que Ryuga débarque, faut mettre un bruitage de vinyle qui dérape XD  
Moi mon cousin il est en pleine crise d'adolescence…enfin il a tous les symptômes alors qu'il a même pas encore 9 ans… Aidez-moi, je le supporte plus TT_TT  
La technique de la corruption kawaii ! Best technique ever ! XD  
Oh non, pas cette saleté de sculpture ! Elle est moche ! Et moi quand on me dit Momo, je pense à My Hero Academia XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi le Pocky Game, j'aime bien quand c'est les autres qui le font ! Je partage pas mes Mikados moi, merde ! XD  
_****_Euh…j'ai pas compris pourquoi Mélanie veut la mort du Kyoya de Ask'em… Et non Aguma, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir l'impression qu'ils font une vidéo YouTube XD_**

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Kyoya s'habille tranquillement. Oui, il a ENFIN trouvé de la motivation. Autant la motivation de s'habiller est simple à trouver, autant celle de demander à Ryuga s'il veut faire un duel BeyBlade est plus dure à trouver. Le vert ne sait absolument pas comment l'empereur dragon réagira. Son dernier duel remonte à loin, et il avait excessivement mal fini… Le lion soupire en laçant ses bottes. Est-ce qu'on va lui laisser une journée tranquille et sans émotions fortes au moins une fois ?! Apparemment, la réponse semble être non…

La porte de la chambre de Ryuga claque, indiquant que le blanc est revenu de sa douche. Kyoya attend un peu, pour laisser le temps à son colocataire de se fringuer. Ouais nan, il l'a déjà vu une fois à moitié nu, ça lui suffit. Faudrait éviter de donner de la matière à son subconscient pour faire des rêves bizarres. Après avoir attendu un bon quart d'heure, Kyoya se lève, prend son téléphone et va toquer à la porte de la chambre du dragon.

-**Ouais, entre ! **Lui répond la voix forte de l'empereur dragon.

Le vert enfonce la poignée et entre dans la chambre. Elle est complètement impersonnelle, normal pour une chambre d'ami, et Ryuga est assis sur le lit. Il semblait en train de nettoyer sa manchette puisqu'elle est ouverte. Ou alors l'absence de L-Drago commence à sérieusement lui peser.

-**J'ai reçu un message de Gingka, **commence Kyoya. **Il demande si on veut faire un duel cet après-midi. Chris et lui contre toi et moi. J'imagine qu'ils veulent voir ce que ça donne notre puissance avec le lien…**

-**Attends, ma toupie est déjà réparée ? **S'étonne Ryuga.

-**Si le rouquin veut faire un combat, ouais, **répond le vert.

-**Mais comment c'est possible ? Elle a fait nuit blanche la Madoka ou quoi ? **Ricane le blanc.

-**Ce ne serait pas étonnant ! Bah, qu'elle se flingue le sommeil si ça l'amuse.**

-**J'ai comme l'impression que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup.**

-**Pff, elle est intelligente, je dis pas le contraire, mais elle manque clairement de jugeote et de débrouille. Pas foutue de survivre en milieu hostile. Et ça a le don de m'énerver.**

-**J'vois ça. C'est sûr que c'est pas comme toi ou moi.**

-**À ce niveau-là, même Gingka sait se débrouiller. Quand on était à la Montagne de Brume, certes ce crétin fini est tombé dans un piège mais au moins il ne râlait pas parce qu'on marchait beaucoup. Pas comme l'autre gourdasse.**

-**Ah oui ? Je sais que vous avez rencontré mon frère à ce moment-là, mais je ne savais pas que l'autre abruti de roux était tombé dans un piège.**

Kyoya ricane et, sans même s'en rendre compte, vient s'assoir près de Ryuga. C'est bien la seule personne, en dehors de Nile, avec qui il est à l'aise pour de longues conversations.

-**Ouais, une trappe qui s'active quand tu presses une pierre factice du mur du labyrinthe, **se rappelle le lion en ricanant assez sadiquement. **Un grand classique. Il a sauvé la gourdasse du même piège, il a reculé pour reprendre son souffle et il a appuyé au mauvais endroit en voulant se relever. Ah, je me souviens tellement du moment où il est tombé ! Tout le monde était inquiet…sauf moi.**

-**T'étais pas inquiet que la chute le tue ? **Demande Ryuga en pouffant de rire. **Ce serait con qu'il clamse avant que tu le battes !**

-**Gingka, c'est comme du liseron : il est tellement increvable que ça en devient énervant, **répond Kyoya en riant d'une manière moqueuse. **Tiens d'ailleurs, t'es bien la seule personne qui ne remet pas en question ma capacité à battre ce con de rouquin…**

-**Je pense sérieusement que tu es capable de battre Gingka. Tout le monde pense que tu es un bourrin qui fonce toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir, mais je t'ai bien observé pendant tes combats du Championnat du Monde, **explique le blanc. **Tu te bats au feeling, mais tu as toujours une stratégie derrière la tête. Le truc, c'est que tu ne suis pas ta stratégie à la lettre. Les gens qui font ça, comme Tsubasa je dirais, se retrouvent complètement dépassés si leur stratégie ne fonctionne pas. Pour toi, une stratégie c'est avant tout une idée générale et tu te permets d'improviser sur le tas pour l'améliorer au fur et à mesure. Je me trompe ?**

-**Non, pas du tout, et ça me fait légèrement flipper…**

-**Tu es observateur, je le suis aussi. Ce qui fait la force de Gingka, c'est son pouvoir de Bisounours ! L'amitié c'est plus fort que tout, et blablabla ! Mon Dieu, ça me gave tellement… C'est bien gentil l'amitié, mais ça ne fait pas tout ! Quand je vois ton abnégation à vouloir le vaincre, je me dis qu'il viendra un jour où tu réussiras à lui faire fermer sa grande gueule de bienheureux en lui infligeant une défaite écrasante. Ta détermination à le battre est immense. Tellement immense que le jour de sa défaite est sans doute très proche.**

Kyoya se retient avec peine de rougir. Trop de compliments d'un coup… Non sérieusement, Ryuga est la seule personne à autant croire en lui concernant ses chances de battre le roux. Même Nile n'est pas à ce niveau de soutien ! À vrai dire, il s'en fout même un peu. Le blanc est bien la dernière personne à qui le vert aurait pensé pour le soutenir ainsi. C'est dingue à quel point il peut être agréable pour peu qu'il apprécie la personne à qui il parle. Le lion ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir flatté d'être le premier véritable ami de Ryuga…même s'il voudrait un peu plus. Mais hé, l'espoir fait vivre !

-**Je pensais être le seul capable d'aussi bien cerner les gens, **finit par avouer Kyoya avec un sourire en coin.

-**Ben tu vois, on est deux, **lui rétorque Ryuga avec le même sourire en coin. **On commence à accumuler les points communs. **

-**Mmh, pas faux, **reconnait le lion.

Les deux continuent à parler un long moment. Toute la matinée en fait… À les regarder, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont amis depuis des années alors que ça fait à peine une journée et qu'avant ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer. C'est vraiment le jour et la nuit ! Perdant la notion du temps, Kyoya se rend compte qu'il a passé la matinée à parler avec Ryuga quand ce dernier commence à tousser et perd des couleurs. Le blanc a de nouveau du mal à respirer et soulève sa chemise par réflexe. Comme attendu, la tâche violet-noir est de nouveau étendue et semble encore une fois « grouiller ». Le vert n'a pas envie d'y penser, mais son cerveau n'arrête pas de lui coller une comparaison vraiment écœurante en tête. Cette impression de grouillement… On dirait presque que des millions de petits vers rampent sous la peau infectée du dragon, cherchant à se libérer de leur prison. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, mais ça y ressemble. Et ça donne envie de vomir à Kyoya, qui en serait presque rassuré que la maladie de Némésis ne soit qu'une tâche vicieuse cherchant à bousiller les organes de Ryuga. Le « qu'une tâche vicieuse » est à mettre entre de très gros guillemets, évidemment.

Kyoya met les réflexions malsaines de son cerveau de côté et enlève la mitaine de sa main droite pour soigner le blanc. Alors qu'il pose sa main nue sur l'horrible tâche et que la lumière verte illumine de son éclat doux et rassurant les ténèbres qui tentent de dévorer Ryuga, celui-ci regarde Kyoya d'une manière assez énigmatique. Le lion a bien du mal à soutenir ce regard, mais il ne détourne pas les yeux. Ce serait suspect.

-**Tu sais Kyoya, je regrette vraiment qu'on ne soit pas devenus amis plus tôt, **soupire le blanc. **Je n'ai jamais réussi à parler à quelqu'un…si facilement. Et tout ce temps qu'on a passé à se détester chacun de notre côté…**

-**C'est vrai que je regrette, moi aussi, **souffle Kyoya. **J'étais juste horriblement jaloux que tu sois si fort, et ça s'est pas arrangé quand tu m'as gentiment remis à ma place sur l'île avec le volcan. J'ai été bien blessé dans mon égo, et il faut dire que je l'avais mérité. J'étais tellement excité d'avoir un nouveau pouvoir que j'avais négligé d'apprendre à le maitriser, alors que toi sur le même laps de temps tu avais réussi à t'approprier ce pouvoir… Ça m'a complètement écorché ma fierté, mais d'un autre côté ça m'a poussé à me ressaisir. J'ai même réussi à créer mon nouveau coup spécial avant Gingka, et ça pour le coup ça m'a fait du bien.**

-**Je n'étais pas vraiment mieux de mon côté, **avoue Ryuga avec l'air gêné. **Quand je suis sorti du brouillard provoqué par le pouvoir obscur, j'ai voulu rester dans mon coin mais j'ai été obligé d'agir, que ce soit pour aider Tsubasa à se détacher de ce même pouvoir obscur qui m'avait pourri la vie ou aider ce boulet de Gingka à prendre conscience des vraies aptitudes de sa toupie. Mais avant même de sortir de l'ombre, je suivais ce qu'il se passait pendant le Championnat de Monde. Je te voyais…comme un excellent blader mais comme un mec insupportable, arrogant et je-m'en-foutiste au possible. Et pourtant, tu avais des amis. Des amis qui n'hésitaient pas à te suivre. Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible tellement tu m'avais l'air d'être quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable d'avoir des amis. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu en as. **

-**J'ai trop de fierté, une saleté de fierté qui m'emmerde vraiment, **grogne le lion, agacé. **Et je préférais être seul, parce que je me sentais mieux comme ça, et aussi parce que je croyais que ce monde était comme ça, qu'on était condamné à être seul. Gingka et sa bande, ouais c'est mes potes, mais leur niaiserie m'a toujours tellement agacé. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour être comme ça, toujours de bonne humeur… C'est pour ça que Nile est mon meilleur ami, parce qu'il me ressemble. Il est cynique, un peu moqueur, toujours prêt à se battre, et on n'a pas besoin de se parler pour se sentir à l'aise ensembles. Il ne dégage pas cette espèce…d'optimisme horripilant.**

-**Ouais, je te comprends. Je vois bien que toi comme moi, on est des pessimistes, et l'optimisme béat agace profondément les gens comme nous. Quand on a tendance à voir le monde en noir, c'est énervant d'entendre quelqu'un nous répéter que la vie est belle, et tout ce genre de conneries. Parce qu'on arrive pas à y croire.**

Kyoya n'en revient pas. Déjà de un, parce qu'il vient de se confier sur lui-même comme il ne l'a jamais fait avec personne d'autre, non même pas avec Nile, et de deux, parce que Ryuga vient de réussir à résumer le fond de ses pensées avec une exactitude et une sincérité totalement désarmantes. Comment peuvent-ils être si semblables sans jamais s'en être rendu compte ? L'empereur dragon s'est soudainement assombri et l'expression profondément mélancolique sur son visage serre le cœur du vert. D'un seul coup, il se rend compte que Ryuga aussi lui a un peu ouvert son cœur et qu'il a accepté de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas un être sans failles, que lui aussi a des cicatrices très profondes laissées par un passé difficile et qu'il s'efforce de masquer sous une personnalité forte et assurée. Il a accepté de montrer ses faiblesses intérieures à quelqu'un qui n'est son ami que depuis quelques heures. Kyoya n'y croit pas, et pourtant c'est le cas.

Un silence profond s'abat alors sur les deux, pas particulièrement gênant ou embarrassant mais très…étouffant. Le lion cherche un moyen de le rompre, essayant de trouver quelque chose de plus léger à dire, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte qu'il a toujours sa main sur le flanc droit de l'empereur dragon alors que ça fait bien des minutes que la tâche est entièrement résorbée. De plus, complètement absorbé par sa conversation très sérieuse, le vert a enfoncé inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau mate de Ryuga.

-**Merde, pardon ! **S'écrie-t-il en retirant sa main précipitamment. **Bah déjà que t'as une tâche cheloue sur le côté droit, maintenant t'as les traces de mes ongles…**

-**Mmh, pas grave, je les trouve plus jolies que la tâche, **répond Ryuga en haussant les épaules, amusé. **J'ai même pas senti, j'étais trop dans mes pensées.**

Le blanc baisse la tête et regarde les marques rouges laissées par les ongles de Kyoya. Cinq petites marques disposées en arc, ayant la forme de petits croissants de lune ou de gentils sourires. Ouais, des petits sourires autour d'une salope de tâche provoquée par une maladie horrible. C'est presque rassurant. Toujours un peu gêné, le vert propose à son coloc d'aller manger avant de partir, ce que ce dernier accepte très vite. Tandis que le vert prépare du riz et des pavés de saumon, il a soudain une pensée qui l'angoisse affreusement. Pendant leur duel contre Gingka et Chris, sa toupie et celle de Ryuga ne vont pas briller puisque c'est de l'amitié que le blanc éprouve pour Kyoya, alors que lui est toujours follement amoureux. Et le lion sent des sueurs froides dans son dos en entendant une question résonner dans sa tête : comment Ryuga le prendra quand il remarquera ? Il pourrait se sentir trahi, lui qui a l'air vraiment heureux de sa toute nouvelle amitié.

-**Je…je n'aurais qu'à lui mentir, **pense le vert. **Ouais, lui dire que j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance, et que c'est sûrement pour ça que le lien n'est pas considéré comme réciproque. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Mais après, plus question de ma battre avec lui. Il pourrait finir par vraiment mal le prendre de constater que nos toupies ne brillent pas… Mais, et si je m'y retrouve obligé ? Je…je ne sais pas ce que je ferai… Je préfère ne pas y penser même…**

Kyoya pousse un soupir et termine de faire cuire son déjeuner, qui est aussi celui de Ryuga. En posant les assiettes sur le comptoir, le lion arrive à une pensée qu'il a eue vraiment très souvent depuis la veille : putain, que c'est dur de vivre sous le même toit que son crush…

* * *

L'après-midi est belle, ensoleillée et chaude mais avec un vent agréable pour que ce soit supportable. Une journée parfaite pour jouer au BeyBlade ! Ryuga et Kyoya sont sortis du manoir abandonné et se dirigent vers le BeyColiseum, à l'écart de MetalBey City. Chris et Gingka leur ont donné rendez-vous là-bas, le roux ayant précisé qu'il amènerait L-Drago avec lui. Le BeyColiseum est un peu en ruines, mais son stadium est toujours parfaitement fonctionnel et surtout il est capable d'encaisser un combat aussi explosif que celui qui se prépare. Le vert n'a jamais été aussi stressé avant un duel BeyBlade. Déjà que se battre en duo ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé, mais alors faire équipe avec Ryuga ! Ça risque de s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu…

Le blond et le roux ont précédé les deux et sont déjà au BeyColiseum, assis dans les gradins. Le Bisounours roux, a.k.a Gingka Hagane, se lève comme un ressort et court vers ses deux rivaux. L'un comme l'autre soupirent, désespérés par l'enthousiasme constant du blader légendaire de l'automne. Chris reste plutôt en retrait et se contente d'adresser un salut militaire à Kyoya pour lui dire bonjour. À vrai dire, le blondinet n'est pas franchement confiant non plus pour ce duel. Il a de très mauvais souvenirs de son dernier combat contre Ryuga ! Okay, il sait que le dragon ne lui refera pas le même coup qu'au tournoi de l'île de Toupâques, mais il est pas vraiment rassuré quand même. Et puis en plus, Ryuga et Kyoya sont des bladers vraiment puissants qui n'y vont jamais de main morte. Au final, la seule chose qui le rassure c'est que les deux n'ont pas du tout l'habitude des combats en duo. C'est même une première pour Ryuga, qui n'a jamais fait équipe avec personne ! En parlant de lui, Gingka saute autour du dragon tel un haricot sauteur sous cocaïne. Il devrait envisager l'idée d'arrêter parce que ça va très vite saouler le blanc et lui donner l'envie de tarter son rival rouquin…

-**Bon, tiens Ryuga ! **S'exclame Gingka en sortant L-Drago de sa poche. **Madoka a zappé sa nuit pour la réparer.**

L'empereur dragon arrache limite sa toupie des mains du roux et se sent véritablement heureux en voyant sa L-Drago comme elle était avant. Il a presque du mal à croire qu'elle était presque entièrement détruite la veille. Ça lui donne envie de se battre à nouveau. Il a passé beaucoup trop de temps sans pouvoir jouer au BeyBlade !

-**Allez, en piste, **dit joyeusement le rouquin. **Je meurs d'envie de voir ce que ça donne ce lien en termes de puissance !**

-**Je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue aussi, **ajoute Chris.

-**Moi j'ai surtout hâte de vous mettre la misère, **ricane Kyoya.

-**J'espère que vous vous êtes préparés psychologiquement, parce que ça va faire mal, **renchérit Ryuga avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Les quatre se mettent en position de chaque côté du stadium, le dragon ne cachant absolument pas son excitation de pouvoir à nouveau combattre, et dégainent leurs lanceurs avec leurs toupies.

-**Tout le monde est prêt ? **Lance Gingka.

-**La ferme et fais le compte à rebours ! **Lui répond le vert.

-**Oui oui, ça va, on se calme ! **Réplique le roux en mettant ses mains devant lui comme s'il avait peur de se faire agresser.

-**Vous êtes encore plus impatients que des gosses un matin de Noël ! **Se moque Chris.

-**Bon, on le fait ce duel ou on se lance des piques pendant une heure ? **S'impatiente Ryuga.

-**Ouais, on va le faire ! **S'écrie Gingka, tout excité de combattre ses deux rivaux en même temps avec un ami. **Et 3, 2, 1…**

-**HYPER VITESSE ! **S'exclament les quatre en même temps.

Et les quatre bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons propulsent leurs toupies avec force dans le stadium en pierre. Léone, Pégasus et Orion partent évidemment dans le même sens, se poursuivant joyeusement, alors que L-Drago fonce dans l'autre sens. La toupie de Ryuga finit inévitablement par rencontrer les toupies de ses adversaires, qui s'y mettent à deux contre lui. Orion et Pégasus sont illuminées, d'un éclat violet-rose pour la première et bleu pour la seconde. Pas L-Drago, ni Léone. En parlant d'elle, la toupie du vert arrive à toute vitesse et dégage violemment ses adversaires sans aucune difficulté, libérant son allié. Précisons que Kyoya n'a absolument PAS décidé ça !

-**Ouais, Dynamis nous avait prévenus après tout, **pense le lion.

En face, Chris et Gingka sont surpris. Leur lien est censé être plus fort, car réciproque, et pourtant Léone a repoussé Orion et Pégasus comme si c'était des feuilles mortes ! D'un côté, Kyoya est déjà très fort de base, et pareil pour Ryuga.

-**Gingka, il faut vraiment qu'on mette en place une stratégie, **dit le blond.

-**Ouais je sais, **lui répond précipitamment Gingka. **Le plus pertinent, ce serait de se concentrer sur Ryuga. Il a une toupie attaque, comme la mienne, donc moins d'endurance. Mais d'un autre côté, L-Drago a ses caoutchoucs et sa pointe qu'il activera s'il perd trop d'endurance…**

-**Vaut mieux viser Kyoya alors, **conclut Chris. **Même s'il a réglé Léone en mode défense, ce qui je crois est le cas, il ne pourra pas lutter contre nous deux.**

Non, il ne pourra certainement pas, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'est pas tout seul ! Pendant qu'ils tapaient la discute, Ryuga a changé L-Drago de mode. Les caoutchoucs sont maintenant rangés, poussant L-Drago à son efficacité maximale en termes d'attaque. Et la toupie de Ryuga fonce droit sur celles de Gingka et Chris. Ces derniers s'en rendent compte trop tard, et l'impact est inévitable. L-Drago envoie valser Pégasus, tandis qu'Orion grâce à sa pointe de performance est seulement déstabilisée.

-**Bon, ils s'amusent à faire leur stratégie dans leur coin, pourquoi on ferait pas pareil ?** Demande l'empereur dragon à Kyoya avec un ricanement.

-**Je connais les points faibles des deux, toi tu ne connais que ceux de Gingka, **lui répond le vert avec un sourire. **Comme tu le sais, Pégasus manque d'endurance mais il a son mode « dynamique final » pour se sauver en cas de besoin. Quant à Orion, c'est une véritable plaie à cause de sa pointe de performance avec son putain de roulement à billes, mais il a un point faible très simple à exploiter. Il craint les attaques par en-dessous.**

-**On vise la victoire totale ou on en bat qu'un ? **

-**La victoire totale a tellement meilleur goût.**

Les deux s'accordent d'un mouvement de tête et regardent leurs adversaires comme s'ils étaient des petites proies sans défenses. Ils doivent les prendre de vitesse. Autant le coup spécial de Gingka peut être contré en se débrouillant bien, autant celui de Chris est carrément plus chiant. Cependant, les bladers légendaires du printemps et de l'été ont un avantage non négligeable : ils ont déjà chacun battu l'un de leurs deux adversaires en combat 1V1. Kyoya peut très facilement soulever Orion en l'air avec une tornade et Ryuga peut parfaitement s'occuper de Gingka. Il s'agit maintenant d'avoir l'effet de surprise. Le truc, c'est qu'Orion et Pégasus restent collées et foncent sur Léone. Le lion laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Évidemment, ils le prennent pour cible parce que Ryuga est un adversaire coriace et que L-Drago est vraiment dure à battre, en tout cas bien plus dure à battre que Léone. Mais voilà une occasion en or.

L'impact est puissant et dégage une décharge d'énergie qui fait reculer légèrement Kyoya. Chris et Gingka sont loin d'être faibles, et heureusement que sa Léone est une toupie défense qu'il a laissé pour le coup en mode défense. Oui, il adore le mode contre-attaque mais comme Ryuga a déjà une toupie de type attaque, il a estimé qu'il serait plus pertinent de rester en mode défense. Et actuellement, le piège se referme sur le blond et le roux…

-**Léone ! Véritable Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion ! **S'écrie le vert.

Tandis que la tornade se forme, Chris et Gingka se décomposent sur place. Ouais, ils étaient tellement excités de se battre qu'ils avaient complètement oublié que Kyoya pouvait se montrer vraiment fourbe… La puissante tornade générée par Léone envoie bien vite leurs toupies dans les airs alors que L-Drago tourne à l'écart, ayant senti que son allié préparait quelque chose. Oui, on parle de L-Drago, pas de Ryuga. Ce lien fait décidément bien des choses. Gingka a un très mauvais pressentiment. Si Kyoya a utilisé son coup spécial pour simplement soulever sa toupie et celle de Chris, c'est qu'il compte enchaîner sur un autre coup spécial alors que leurs toupies sont en position de faiblesse. Et justement…

-**Maintenant Léone ! **S'époumone le vert pour couvrir le bruit du vent. **Crocs Broyants du Roi Lion ! **

Le spectre de Léone se matérialise instantanément, rugit avec puissance puis s'élance sur Pégasus et Orion, dont les spectres se matérialisent également. L'impact génère un nuage de fumée mais la fête n'est pas finie.

-**L-Drago ! **Rugit Ryuga. **Envol Suprême de l'Empereur Dragon !**

Le blond et le roux deviennent pâles comme des cachets d'aspirine à ce moment-là. Est-ce que Ryuga va sérieusement lancer son coup spécial maintenant ?! Léone n'est même pas encore retombée au sol ! Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment prendre le risque de sortir son allié ?! Apparemment, oui Ryuga en a l'intention. Le majestueux spectre dragon se matérialise et fonce à son tour sur Pégasus et Orion. Bizarrement, Kyoya ne semble pas s'inquiéter plus que ça. Pile au moment où L-Drago atteint la hauteur des autres toupies, l'attaque de Léone prend fin et elle retombe dans le stadium. Ça s'est vraiment joué à une malheureuse seconde ! Pégasus et Orion encaissent de plein fouet le coup spécial de L-Drago et une explosion aveugle les quatre bladers. L'explosion provoque un énorme nuage de fumée et les pauvres Gingka et Chris toussent à en cracher leurs poumons. Quand enfin la fumée se dissipe, Léone et L-Drago tournent toujours dans le stadium comme au début du combat. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Pégasus et Orion, qui sont arrêtées devant.

-**On…a perdu aussi rapidement et facilement ? **Lâche Gingka comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voit.

-**Ce timing… Comment ils peuvent être capables de faire des trucs pareils alors que leur lien n'est même pas réciproque ?! **S'étrangle Chris.

De leur côté, Ryuga et Kyoya ont aussi du mal à croire qu'ils ont remporté la victoire aussi vite. Eux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de se battre en duo, ils ont réussi à être d'une synchronisation absolument effarante. Ils ont gagné !

-**Putain, on a vraiment gagné aussi facilement ? **S'étonne Kyoya. **Bon, c'était court mais c'était très intense…**

-**Ce lien… Il n'est même pas encore réciproque et il nous rend déjà si forts, **dit Ryuga en rappelant sa toupie. **Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il sera encore plus fort ? J'ai vraiment hâte de le savoir !**

Gingka et Chris descendent dans le stadium et récupèrent leurs toupies tandis que Kyoya rappelle la sienne. Ils semblent vraiment dégoûtés d'avoir perdu aussi rapidement, et surtout d'une manière si violente. On peut les comprendre.

-**On aurait bien aimé rester, mais malheureusement on va devoir vous fausser compagnie, **ricane l'empereur dragon en tournant le dos. **Et c'est du sarcasme, bien évidemment.**

Et sur cette démonstration incroyable de gentillesse, Ryuga s'éloigne. Kyoya regarde le roux et le blond, hausse les épaules et suit le blanc. Il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi le dragon a voulu partir si vite. Bon, la pique à Chris et Gingka, les deux ont l'habitude donc c'est pas bien grave, mais le vert craint légèrement une discussion…pas des plus plaisantes. Son rival aux cheveux de feu et son ami ex-mercenaire l'ont tous les deux fait remarquer, un peu trop même. Léone et L-Drago n'ont pas brillé…

-**C'est quoi cette tête que tu tires Kyoya ? **Demande Ryuga avec une moquerie pas vraiment méchante tandis qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le manoir. **On dirait presque tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir gagné aussi vite et d'une manière aussi écrasante.**

-**Si, bien sûr que je suis heureux de cette victoire, **répond le vert. **Je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées.**

-**Je sais à quoi tu penses. À nos toupies qui n'ont pas brillé, pas vrai ? **Devine aisément le blanc.

-**Ouais… **marmonne le lion.

-**T'as pas à te prendre la tête sur ça tu sais, je ne suis pas vexé. Je sais très bien qu'une amitié ça ne se construit pas comme ça, en une journée. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais ce lien qui nous unit finira par être réciproque.**

Ryuga tourne la tête vers Kyoya et lui offre un sourire en coin qui retourne le vert. Kyoya fait de son mieux pour cacher tous les sentiments qui tourbillonnent en lui, en plus de réprimander son immense envie de sauter au cou du dragon, et répond par un ricanement. Quand Ryuga retourne la tête dans l'autre sens, le vert laisse retomber son masque et regarde l'homme de ses rêves tristement. Il aimerait tellement que ce dernier ait raison pour le lien, mais pas dans le sens qu'il l'entend. Dans le sens que Kyoya l'entend. Dans le sens d'un lien fait d'un amour indestructible. Si seulement…

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ^^_**

**_Chris : Putain, comment Gingka et moi on s'est fait rekt…_**

**_Kyoya : *a l'air très heureux*_**

**_Ryuga : C'était très satisfaisant ! _**

**_Moi : Je préviens tout de suite : le prochain chapitre va un peu plus s'axer sur les autres bladers ! Et quand je dis les autres, ça veut dire Chris, Dynamis et Gingka. _**

**_Chris : Ouais !_**

**_Ryuga : Bah et nous ?_**

**_Moi : On vous verra au début…et je ne dis rien de plus n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'aime pas quand tu dis ça…_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et surtout dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du combat BeyBlade ! Ça m'intéresse vraiment, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Il y avait beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre, mine de rien._**

**_Moi : C'est normal, je développe ta relation avec Kyoya, et pour ça faut parler !_**

**_Kyoya : C'est un peu la déprime la toute fin…_**

**_Moi : Bon oh, on peut me laisser écrire ma fic comme je veux oui ?!_**

**_Kyoya : Oui oui, pardon…_**

**_Ryuga : Salut les gens._**

**_Chris : Salut ^_^_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, salut._**

**_Moi : Bye bye ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *ébouriffe les cheveux de Kyoya* Allez, ça va bien se passer._**

**_Kyoya : *grogne et rougit*_**


	8. Des retrouvailles

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Wouhou, j'ai toute une partie du chapitre sur moi ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Tu veux pas écrire que sur lui ? Lui au moins ça a l'air de le rendre heureux._**

**_Ryuga : Parce qu'il prend pas cher._**

**_Moi : Bon ho ! Commencez pas hein ! Bref donc, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est…découpé en deux parties, si je peux dire ça comme ça ! La première partie est orientée plutôt drama, et c'est la partie sur Ryu et Kyo, et la deuxième partie est plus légère ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ryu, t'as lu le chapitre ?_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais. Tu es une monstrueuse sadique, Wonder._**

**_Moi : Hihi, je sais n_n_**

**_Kyoya : C'est toujours moi qui prends…_**

**_Chris : Roooh, ça va aller ! Ça ira mieux quand tu seras avec ton chéri dans la fic ! _**

**_Kyoya : *regard noir*_**

**_Chris : Héhé ^^_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer please ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre à vous n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ah au fait Mélanie, rapport à Neko : oui, on sait qu'elle a plus ses katanas, mais on sait jamais… Ne jamais sous-estimer les lecteurs de Wonder, jamais._**

**_Moi : XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ouais, les versions Horror de Damian et Ryuto ne sont pas méchants, par contre le reste on peut pas en dire autant ! ^^'  
Le problème avec les films d'horreur, c'est que les personnages dedans n'ont justement JAMAIS regardé le moindre film d'horreur dans leur vie ! Du coup ils font toujours des trucs cons, et toi derrière ton écran tu rages XD  
Ah, les spaghettis d'Horror Ryuto ! Là je me suis bien lâchée ! Quand il mange l'œil, je me suis bien amusée à décrire toute l'horreur que ressent Kyoya ! Ça m'a rappelé ma dissection d'œil de bœuf l'année dernière n_n  
La version Horror d'Hikaru est vraiment horrible, et la version Horror de Dynamis…bah j'sais même pas à quoi il ressemble… C'est que c'est pas facile, sachant qu'il y a deux versions d'HorrorTale ^^'_**

**_Yadonushies : Patience patience ! Ils vont déjà beaucoup se rapprocher dans les prochains chapitres ! J'en dis pas plus n_n  
Le pire avec Horror Damian, c'est que Kyoya est censé le rencontrer la première fois au même endroit que dans Undertale, et quand Horror Hikaru arrive…elle le fait brûler vif… Heureusement, la version Horror de Damian ne peut pas vraiment mourir ^^'  
J'y ai pensé quand j'ai décrit Horror Ryuto comme ayant des dents aiguisées ! Mais c'est parce qu'en fait, Horror Papyrus a des dents très…bizarres. Je sais même pas comment les décrire ! Le mieux, c'est que t'ailles regarder des fanarts de lui, et tu comprendras ! XD  
Le mystère de la survie d'Horror Sans ne sera jamais résolu je pense ! Même dans l'AU, les autres monstres s'étonnent qu'il soit pas mort ! XD_**

**_Marius : Ah oui, ça marche aussi avec Resident Evil 7 ! Mais bon, Massacre à la Tronçonneuse ça m'est venu direct, en tant que fan de films d'horreur ! En vrai je l'ai jamais vu, mais il est tellement connu ! La seule différence avec HorrorTale au final, c'est que Kyoya n'est pas une « scream queen » ! XD  
Je connais pas beaucoup la deuxième version d'HorrorTale, j'ai surtout vu les différentes versions des persos et…bah ça ferait un très bon jeu d'horreur ! ^^  
Bouh merci, c'est gentil ! J'y ai déjà pensé, et j'ai même une idée de scénario, mais ce serait clairement beaucoup plus de boulot qu'une fanfic, et j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour l'instant ^^'  
Euh, à vrai dire mon ordi a pas vraiment été d'accord, donc j'ai toujours pas vu le film de MHA… Bah, c'est pas grave ! Je peux survivre sans l'avoir vu, et puis ce sera peut-être pour une autre fois n_n  
P.S : Sérieux ? Putain, il y a vraiment des cons. C'est débile comme pétition ! Je déteste la partie du fandom qui veut toujours forcer la main à l'auteur d'un manga ! C'est à cause de ça que Sasuke est devenu un personnage aussi insupportable dans Naruto ! Je vais chercher ma scie circulaire, et on va faire un peu de ménage ! *sourire sadique*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon, vous acceptez les excuses de Maldeka ? Kidd : *marmonne un truc qui ressemble vaguement à un « oui »* Law : *fait oui de la tête en soupirant* Moi : Eh bah voilà ! Tout va bien ! n_n)_**

**_GeMiNi-caprii : Merci pour la review ! C'est difficile de dire si Horror Sans est fou ou non, mais moi je pense que oui. Le coup de lance à l'arrière de la tête a pas dû lui faire du bien ^^'  
Pour UnderBlossom, j'y réfléchis, mais comme je connais pas cet AU je dois me renseigner avant ! On verra bien n_n  
Merciiiiiii, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_**

**_Ryugax : Woah, merci pour tous ces compliments ! Moi aussi je préfère quand c'est long, du coup la prochaine fois que je ferai un OS j'essaierai de le faire assez long n_n  
T'inquiète, je vais continuer ! Je m'arrêterai jamais *_*_**

* * *

Kyoya ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser. Son duel contre Chris et Gingka l'a retourné, et cette histoire de lien… Cette histoire de lien, il commence à la vivre comme une malédiction. Ses sentiments sont beaucoup plus durs à cacher à cause de cette saloperie ! Et les toupies… Il ne peut plus prendre le risque de se battre avec Ryuga. Au fil du temps, il sait que ses excuses ne passeront plus. Il ne pourra pas prétendre indéfiniment avoir besoin de temps pour accorder sa confiance au blanc ! Réellement, ce lien est une vraie plaie.

Pour le moment, le dragon et lui traversent MetalBey City pour retourner au manoir. Il est 15H45, Ryuga se sent donc toujours bien, bien qu'il ait confié à Kyoya qu'il ressent des démangeaisons assez désagréables sur son flanc droit, là où se développe la tâche. Entre ça, le côté grouillant de la tâche et le fait que Ryuga soit tombé dans les pommes ce matin, le vert commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter. On dirait que la maladie de Némésis, comme le blanc l'appelle, devient de plus en plus grave au fil du temps. Tout ça fait flipper Kyoya, genre vraiment. Il aimerait ne pas flipper, mais il n'est pas capable de contenir cette angoisse qui lui compresse le cœur. Tant que Ryuga n'aura pas bu le remède que prépare Dynamis en ce moment même, tant qu'il ne sera pas définitivement guéri, le vert ne pourra pas dormir en étant serein.

Kyoya se retrouve subitement sorti de ses pensées en entendant la petite sonnerie de son téléphone, lui indiquant qu'il a reçu un texto. Il cherche son téléphone dans ses poches et l'en sort en se demandant qui peut bien lui envoyer un message. Il n'en reçoit pratiquement jamais. Il se trouve que c'est Gingka qui, comme très souvent, lui a envoyé un putain de pavé ! Les textos de quelques mots, voire quelques lignes, le roux ne connait pas. Le lion grogne et lit le pavé, en maudissant Gingka de ne pas savoir être synthétique.

_« Vous êtes vraiment partis comme des voleurs, on a même pas eu le temps de vous féliciter ! Mais bon, pas grave. C'est juste pour te dire que Chris s'en va, il va rejoindre Dynamis à la Montagne de Brume. J'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, j'crois que c'est parce qu'il pense que s'ils s'y mettent à deux, ce sera peut-être plus rapide de préparer le remède pour Ryuga… Bref, il part dans quelques heures ! Si tu veux lui dire au revoir, ce qui m'étonnerait franchement mais on sait jamais, c'est maintenant ! »_

Kyoya n'en peut plus du manque d'observation du roux. Ça crève les yeux que Chris est amoureux de Dynamis et qu'il veut simplement le rejoindre ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait sans doute aider le devin aux cheveux violet pastel, mais c'est clair qu'il n'y va pas QUE pour ça. D'un autre côté, ça arrange les affaires de Kyoya. Il ne peut pas dire à Dynamis que l'état de Ryuga l'inquiète parce qu'il n'a aucun moyen de le contacter, mais si Chris rejoint le gardien, ça change tout. Le vert râle intérieurement parce qu'il va devoir répondre à Gingka, mais il faut ce qu'il faut.

_« J'aurais besoin que tu lui dises quelque chose. Je ne peux pas venir en personne, tu vas comprendre après. Il faudrait qu'il dise à Dynamis que l'état de Ryuga est un peu…préoccupant. Commence pas à me poser un million de questions, tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir c'est que tant que je le surveille, ça devrait aller. »_

Ça ne va pas rater, Gingka va quand même lui poser plein de questions, même s'il lui a dit de ne pas le faire. Il le connait à force, et ça l'exaspère. Même pas une minute plus tard, son téléphone sonne à nouveau et il le sort de sa poche en soupirant d'agacement.

_« Okay, je vais lui dire mais…t'es sûr que ça va aller ? C'est grave ? Vous feriez pas mieux de venir squatter le B-Pit tous les deux ? »_

-**Qu'il est chiant, mais bon Dieu qu'il est chiant, **pense Kyoya en tapant sa réponse.

_« Je t'ai dit que ça allait tant que je suis avec lui. Et hors de question, on s'en sort très bien tous les deux. Si on venait au B-Pit, ça terminerait en double homicide, et j'suis pas particulièrement sûr que toi ou Madoka ayez envie de crever dans d'atroces souffrances. »_

Le lion fourre son téléphone dans ses poches et décide de l'ignorer à partir de maintenant. Même par texto, Gingka arrive à lui donner envie de le frapper. C'est très fort quand même. Kyoya relève la tête pour vérifier que Ryuga ne l'a pas distancé et constate que le dragon est toujours devant lui. Le vert accélère un peu pour revenir aux côtés du blanc, mais un soudain sentiment de malaise et d'angoisse l'envahit. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis…depuis…

-**Kyoya ? **L'appelle une voix froide et grave derrière lui.

Kyoya se fige et sent son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine. Non, c'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être… Et pourtant, il a reconnu la voix. Il se souvient de cette voix. Il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais l'entendre. Le vert se retourne et hurle intérieurement en voyant face à lui qui l'a appelé.

-**Père… **grogne-t-il en guise de réponse, une colère sourde et froide se répandant en lui comme du venin.

Un peu plus loin, Ryuga s'est retourné aussi et se rapproche en entendant la voix de Kyoya. Il n'a jamais entendu le vert parler si froidement, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Le dragon détaille l'homme qui leur fait face à tous les deux avec méfiance. Le père de Kyoya… C'est un homme grand, un peu plus grand que Ryuga, avec une carrure assez impressionnante, des cheveux verts très peu disciplinés, des yeux gris comme des nuages d'orage et l'expression la plus froide et sévère que l'empereur dragon n'ait jamais vu. Finalement, Ryuga préfère sa version peinture. Son visage lui donne envie de le frapper, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on est pas censé regarder son fils avec l'air d'avoir envie de le tuer.

-**Eh bien mon fils, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, **dit le père de Kyoya, et ça sonne comme un gros reproche.

-**Très exactement 4 ans, Père, **lui répond le vert dans un grondement.

Le père de Kyoya fronce les sourcils face à l'agressivité de son fils aîné. Il dérive ensuite son regard gris et froid sur le dragon et parait soudainement encore plus en colère. Ryuga ne se démonte pas, c'est pas son genre, et offre à l'homme aux yeux sévères son plus beau regard noir. Et c'est actuellement une baston de regard qui se joue entre l'empereur dragon et le père de Kyoya, le premier qui baisse les yeux a perdu !

-**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce…danger public ? **Demande le père du vert en appuyant la fin de sa question avec dégoût.

-**Le danger public il a un prénom, **rétorque Ryuga avec une froideur qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps.

-**Ce que je fais et avec qui je traine ne te regarde pas Père, **répond Kyoya avec dédain. **Ça ne te regarde plus depuis bien longtemps.**

C'en est trop pour le père de Kyoya, qui en a assez de l'insolence de son fils aîné. Il se plante devant lui, pousse Ryuga sur le côté avec une facilité étonnante et saisit le lion par le poignet. Kyoya se met à arborer une expression de rage immense et tire en arrière pour forcer son père à le lâcher. Malheureusement, son géniteur a une très forte poigne.

-**Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI PUTAIN ! **Hurle le vert en se débattant comme une bête enragée.

-**J'en ai plus qu'assez de ta petite crise de rébellion Kyoya ! **Lui crie son père pour couvrir sa voix. **Je t'ai déjà laissé n'en faire qu'à ta tête pendant trop longtemps ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es encore mineur et je suis toujours ton père, alors tu vas m'obéir et rentrer à la maison avec moi ! **

-**JAMAIS ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?! **S'énerve Kyoya en devenant rouge de colère. **T'es qu'un monstre et je refuse de vivre avec toi ! Je veux t'effacer de ma vie !**

-**Assez ! Tu vas arrêter de me manquer de respect, petit insolent ?! **Gronde le père de Kyoya.

Le vert s'apprête à répliquer mais il est stoppé par une douleur lancinante dans son poignet gauche. Son père resserre tellement sa prise qu'il commence à lui faire très mal. Tellement mal que Kyoya pense que ses os vont voler en éclats comme s'ils étaient fait de verre. La grimace de rage du lion se transforme vite en grimace de douleur, et il tire de plus en plus fort en espérant que son père le lâche. Ce dernier affiche une espèce de…plaisir malsain, observant son fils impuissant face à sa force. Il n'est jamais qu'un gamin capricieux, et lui un homme puissant. Il va lui apprendre à rentrer dans les rangs et faire de lui l'héritier qu'il a toujours voulu, celui qu'il est censé être depuis sa naissance.

Mais le père de Kyoya a oublié que son fils n'est pas tout seul. Ryuga, qui avait été légèrement assommé par l'homme aux yeux orageux, prend appui sur le mur qu'il s'est pris dans la tête et regarde le père de Kyoya comme s'il avait l'intention de le tuer par la pensée. Tiens, ça faisait aussi très longtemps que le blanc n'avait pas été en colère comme ça. Il en aurait presque envie de laisser sa bonne conscience au placard et de recourir au meurtre. Presque. Il va se contenter de frapper. Malheureusement.

Ryuga secoue la tête pour entièrement recouvrer ses esprits et rejoint le père et le fils en deux enjambées. Avant que le père de Kyoya ait eu le temps de remarquer le blanc, celui-ci lui envoie un coup de genou bien senti dans le ventre. Le père du lion se tord de douleur et lâche son fils, qui regarde avec attention son poignet pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas cassé. Ryuga se place entre le père, au sol, et le fils, dans son dos, au cas où le premier n'en aurait pas eu assez. Le père de Kyoya rive son regard orageux sur le dragon avec une grimace de colère et de douleur mélangées.

-**Comment oses-tu, espèce de…de psychopathe ?! **Enrage-t-il.

-**Psychopathe ? **Répète froidement Ryuga. **C'est vous qui me traitez de psychopathe ? Putain, c'est l'hôpital qui s'fout d'la charité ça !**

-**Je ne te permets pas… **commence le père de Kyoya en se relevant.

-**Et moi je ne vous permets pas d'la ramener, **le coupe l'empereur dragon. **Je sais ce que vous êtes, et vous me donnez envie de vomir. Vraiment envie de vomir. Des ordures j'en ai connu dans ma vie, mais j'dois dire que vous remportez le trophée haut la main. **

Kyoya, occupé à masser son poignet endolori, écoute ce que dit Ryuga avec un mélange d'émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à définir. Son père est la personne qu'il hait le plus au monde, et qui l'effraie le plus aussi. Si le blanc n'avait pas été avec lui, Dieu sait ce que son père lui aurait fait. Ça aurait tous sauf agréable, ça c'est sûr. Le père de Kyoya de son côté ne sait pas comment réagir face à l'empereur dragon. Oh, bien sûr qu'il le connait, lui et sa sombre réputation. Qui ne le connait pas ? Et actuellement, le regard noir du jeune homme à peine adulte arrive à faire peur à l'homme puissant, visiblement pas si puissant que ça. Ce Ryuga…il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que son fils fait avec lui. Il surveille son fils aîné de loin, et il avait cru comprendre que les deux se haïssaient. Alors que font-ils ensemble ?! Et il était pas censé être mort ce Ryuga d'ailleurs ?!

-**Bah quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? **Se moque le blanc en toisant le père de Kyoya. **On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. **

-**Kyoya, je t'interdis d'avoir de si mauvaises fréquentations, **grogne l'homme aux yeux gris en fusillant le lion des yeux, qui vient de se placer près de Ryuga.

-**Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit de lui, **répond Ryuga en prenant Kyoya de vitesse. **Quand on tente de briser le poignet de son fils pour le ramener de force chez lui, ce qu'il ne veut visiblement pas, on n'est pas vraiment en droit de faire valoir son autorité parentale. Encore moins quand on a du sang sur les mains.**

Le père de Kyoya se fige complètement à la dernière phrase et regarde le dragon avec un mélange de haine sourde et profonde et de peur. Il se reprend un quart de seconde plus tard et se redresse pour reprendre une contenance. Enfin, il essaie du moins.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **dit-il froidement. **Et pour qui tu te prends pour oser avancer de pareilles choses ?**

-**Pour personne, je suis juste quelqu'un qui aime visiblement plus votre fils que vous-même, **répond simplement Ryuga en croisant les bras. **Allez viens Kyoya, on s'casse. **

-**Restez ici ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous-deux ! **Hurle le père du vert alors que celui-ci et Ryuga commencent à partir.

-**Nous si, dommage pour vous. Faites attention monsieur, le karma finit toujours par rattraper tout le monde, et je sais de quoi je parle, **ricane l'empereur dragon de dos. **Et au fait, n'essayez même pas de nous suivre. Si vous faites ça, j'arrête d'être clément et je vous massacre.**

Le père de Kyoya déglutit tellement Ryuga semble être sérieux en disant ça et se contente de regarder avec colère son fils et le blader de L-Drago s'éloigner. Ce petit con prétentieux ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, il se le jure sur son honneur.

* * *

De son côté, Chris est bien loin de toute cette agitation. Il prépare ses affaires avant de foncer à l'aéroport, sous l'œil bienveillant de Madoka. Gingka quant à lui…bah il se marre tout seul. Allez savoir pourquoi…

-**Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux y aller Chris ? La Montagne de Brume, c'est un endroit dangereux et éloigné de tout… **demande la mécanicienne avec inquiétude.

-**Ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça, c'est rempli de pièges et j'ai l'habitude de ça, **lui répond Chris en fermant son Eastpack. **Et puis il y aura Nile pour me guider !**

En effet, Gingka a demandé à Nile d'accompagner le blond dans son périple, ce que l'égyptien a très vite accepté. Chris ne connait pas Nile, il ne l'a jamais rencontré mais Kyoya lui a souvent parlé de son ex coéquipier. Le blond a donc compris que Nile est calme, très intelligent, un petit peu cynique et très bienveillant. Et il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire aussi, Kyoya a bieeeeeeeeen insisté là-dessus. Non, c'est pas du tout parce qu'il le comparait à Gingka, non.

-**Bon, dis bien à Dynamis qu'on pense à lui alors ! **Dit joyeusement Madoka.

-**Promis, je le ferai, **rigole le blond.

-**Et oublie pas le message de Kyoya ! **Ajoute le rouquin, qui a ENFIN arrêté de se marrer sans aucune raison.

-**J'oublierai pas, **assure Chris.

-**Ça m'inquiète tellement cette histoire, **souffle tristement la brunette.

-**Ouais, moi aussi, mais je t'ai déjà répété ce que Kyoya m'a envoyé, **lui répond Gingka. **Il dit que tant qu'ils restent tous les deux, ça devrait aller.**

-**Mais ça serait pas mieux qu'ils viennent ici tous les deux ?**

-**Madoka…tu veux vraiment mourir ?**

Chris rigole tandis que Madoka engueule le roux parce que ce n'est pas une blague. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas bien compte qu'elle pourrait vraiment mourir si elle cohabitait avec le lion et le dragon…

-**Eh bien, je suis prêt, **dit Chris en mettant son sac sur son dos.

-**À la prochaine, mon ami, **lui répond Gingka en lui tendant sa main.

Les deux bladers liés se serrent la main, Madoka fait promettre au blond de faire bien attention à lui, et ce dernier s'en va vers l'aéroport. Enfin hors de vue de ses amis, Chris pousse un long soupir et rougit, sans raison apparente. En réalité, c'est parce qu'il est impatient de retrouver Dynamis. Il va passer environ deux semaines avec lui, c'est le rêve ! Enfin…encore faut-il que le blond trouve le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. Oui, lui il a décidé de faire avancer les choses. Hallelujah ! Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, le blader légendaire de l'hiver ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il va aider son crush, et il en profitera pour lui ouvrir son cœur. Il le fera, il se le promet.

Le lendemain, Chris est dans la savane, à l'arrière d'un 4X4 avec Nile. Il est déjà venu en Afrique, mais c'était pas vraiment pour faire du tourisme. Pour une fois, il peut profiter du paysage et de la faune ! Nile est vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable en plus. Il est très différent de Kyoya, mais le blond comprend sans problèmes pourquoi ils sont meilleurs amis. Ils se complètent bien.

-**Alors, tu es vraiment prêt à affronter la Montagne de Brume ? **Demande Nile en observant ladite montagne, qu'on peut voir au loin.

-**Bien sûr ! **Réplique Chris. **Tu l'as déjà fait toi. C'est vraiment si dur que ça ?**

-**Non, pas tellement, **lui répond l'égyptien. **J'ai toujours ma carte qui mène jusqu'au pied, et après il faudra simplement retrouver le passage secret. Bon, cette fois il n'y a pas Kyoya pour dégager la brume avec son coup spécial, mais je me souviens quand même de l'emplacement. On devrait pas galérer.**

-**Ça c'était bien passé la première fois, avec Gingka, Kyoya et les autres ? Kyoya m'a un peu raconté et...bah j'ai surtout retenu que Madoka l'avait saoulé, **ricane le blondinet.

-**Madoka le saoule H24, donc bon ! Ouais, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Gingka a failli mourir, comme d'hab j'ai envie de dire, et lui et Kyoya ont failli s'écharper, mais ça change pas trop non plus. **

-**Tu penses qu'on risque d'avoir du mal à quel endroit ? **

-**À vrai dire…je me demande comment on va passer le stadium de pierre. Pour ouvrir la porte dans sa salle, deux bladers légendaires sont censés s'y affronter. Là du coup…**

-**On se débrouillera bien ! **

-**Ouais, sans problèmes.**

Chris relève la tête vers la Montagne de Brume, qui se rapproche de plus en plus, et sourit. Bientôt. Bientôt il sera auprès de celui qu'il aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nile et le blond sont déjà en train de grimper la montagne. Chris n'a jamais vu un brouillard si épais. Nile semble bien plus à l'aise vu qu'il y a déjà eu affaire à cette épaisse purée de pois. Assez vite, les deux se retrouvent dans le labyrinthe et l'égyptien ressort la carte qu'il avait déjà utilisée la première fois. Tandis qu'il guide Chris, il engage la conversation.

-**Alors, tout le monde va bien ? **Demande-t-il.

-**Hein ? Oh, ouais ! Tout le monde va bien ! **Répond le blond d'une manière enjouée.

-**Kyoya n'a pas tué Gingka, rassure-moi, **rigole l'égyptien, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa carte.

-**Non non, c'est bon, **rigole à son tour Chris.

-**Tiens au fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu voulais que je t'emmène ici. Ce n'est pas trop indiscret de te demander ?**

-**Non, pas du tout. En fait, Dynamis est en train de préparer quelque chose d'important, et je me suis dit que ça irait plus vite si je venais l'aider.**

-**Je ne suis pas sûr de bien te comprendre…**

Chris décide alors de tout expliquer à Nile à propos du lien, en long, en large et en travers. Bien sûr, l'ex coéquipier de Kyoya est très étonné d'apprendre que Ryuga est toujours en vie et il fait de son mieux pour suivre ce que lui raconte le blond.

-**Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez retrouvé Ryuga mourant grâce à un lien que Dynamis a découvert, et à cause de ce même lien Kyoya est le seul capable de le maintenir en vie. Et actuellement, Dynamis prépare un remède pour soigner définitivement Ryuga, **résume Nile. **C'est ça ?**

-**Tout bon ! **Lui répond Chris alors qu'ils sortent du labyrinthe.

-**Alors Kyoya est lié à Ryuga, **répète l'égyptien comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler. **J'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit l'énerver, il le déteste tellement.**

-**Euh, bah pas tant que ça en fait, **dit timidement le blond en se grattant la nuque. **Pas du tout même…**

-**Quoi ?! **S'étrangle limite Nile en se tournant vers Chris.

-**Ils s'entendent plutôt bien en fait. La race qu'ils nous ont mise à Gingka et moi, ça a fait super mal… J'avais jamais vu deux bladers aussi synchros.**

Le meilleur ami de Kyoya semble soudain un peu agacé et pousse un grognement contrarié. Chris ne comprend pas au début, puis il laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage après avoir réfléchi. Nile aurait-il peur de se faire piquer sa place de meilleur pote ? Cette pensée donne envie de rire à Chris, mais il se retient. Il se retient très fort !

Le blond perd son envie de rire lorsqu'un brouillard encore plus épais qu'avant l'entoure, lui et son nouvel ami. Bordel, il ne voit même plus ses propres mains ! En parlant de main, il sent une des mains de Nile se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores dit à Chris de ne pas s'inquiéter, et de ne surtout pas s'éloigner de lui. Le blond suit alors son ami, un peu crispé. C'est perturbant de ne pas avoir une vue dégagée, on a l'impression qu'on pourrait se prendre quelque chose à tout moment. Chris sent soudainement une espèce de courant d'air et perçoit une tâche sombre dans la brume. Voilà enfin l'entrée secrète de la Montagne de Brume.

Une fois dans la montagne, Chris est ravi de pouvoir à nouveau se servir de ses yeux. Nile a rangé sa carte, maintenant inutile, et s'étire avant de reprendre la route. Le blond le suit de près, à l'affut du moindre piège. Les deux passent sans problème les différents chemins piégés et arrivent plutôt rapidement dans la salle du stadium de pierre. Nile est prêt à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de passer la porte, mais il se retrouve assez décontenancé quand il constate qu'il n'y a PLUS de porte. Elle semble avoir été détruite par une toupie, vraisemblablement très puissante. Lui et Chris se jettent un regard confus, puis haussent les épaules et continuent leur chemin. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus de dix minutes avant de sortir, retrouvant l'air frais. Le sommet est le seul endroit où le brouillard ne règne pas, le soleil y brille.

Chris admire avec des yeux tous ronds les monolithes lui faisant face. Il se sent très petit à côté de ces immenses pierres. Le blond remarque le temple derrière et ne manque pas de noter que la lourde porte est fermée. Celle-là, on peut pas la détruire avec une toupie !

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est facile à ouvrir une fois qu'on connaît le truc, **lui dit Nile en suivant le regard du blond.

-**Ah oui ? **S'étonne Chris.

-**Il y a de nombreux trous dans les monolithes qui dessinent la constellation du cygne, **explique l'égyptien. **Il suffit de faire passer sa toupie dans tous les trous, et la porte s'ouvre. **

Le blader légendaire de l'hiver hoche la tête et suit son ami qui lui montre où est le premier trou. Le blond dégaine Orion, se met en position et lance sa toupie. Orion se faufile sans problèmes dans les trous et bien vite, la constellation est tracée. Les sommets des monolithes traversés par la toupie de Chris s'illuminent d'une douce lueur bleutée et la porte du temple s'ouvre dans un puissant grondement. Le jeune homme aux yeux violets se retourne si brutalement que son cou craque et se précipite dans le temple. Il bout d'impatience, et en même temps il flippe comme jamais.

En arrivant dans l'enceinte du temple, Chris s'émerveille. C'est grand, très grand, et c'est magnifique. Le stadium gravé des douze signes astrologiques est tout bonnement merveilleux aux yeux du blond.

-**C-Chris ? **S'étonne Dynamis en se retournant. **M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Le blond tourne la tête vers Dynamis, qui faisait face à une table. Il se sent soudainement un peu gêné d'avoir débarqué comme ça sans prévenir. C'est pas super poli…

-**B-bah en f-fait, euuuuh… **bafouille maladroitement Chris.

-**Bonjour Dynamis, **dit alors Nile, qui a rattrapé son ami.

-**Oh ! Bonjour Nile, **répond le gardien du temple en se détendant.

-**Je passe juste en coup de vent, j'amenais Chris parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le chemin, **explique l'adolescent aux yeux vert cuivré. **Je vous laisse du coup ! À une prochaine Chris !**

Les mots restent bloqués dans la gorge du blond qui se contente donc de faire un signe de la main à Nile. L'égyptien sourit puis s'éloigne, avant de disparaitre derrière les monolithes montant la garde devant le temple. Chris se retrouve donc tout seul avec Dynamis et sent la boule de stress dans sa gorge devenir encore plus grosse. Bordel de merde, qu'il est angoissé…

-**Alors, hum… Pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici Chris ? **Demande timidement le devin aux cheveux violet pâle.

-**Je…je voulais t'aider avec le remède que tu prépares, **répond Chris avec une voix un peu faible. **Je me suis dit qu'à deux, ça irait plus vite !**

Dynamis écarquille légèrement les yeux et ses joues prennent une douce couleur rosée. Gêné, il se met à tortiller ses doigts et évite le regard du blond. Tant mieux, parce que ce dernier est en train de le dévorer des yeux ! Il le trouve trop mignon comme ça.

-**C'est…c'est vraiment gentil, **finit par dire Dynamis.

-**Je t'en prie, **lui répond doucement le blader légendaire de l'hiver.

-**J'allais justement partir chercher un des ingrédients, **ajoute le gardien. **Ton aide est la bienvenue.**

Dynamis sourit timidement à Chris, qui se retient de toutes ses forces de devenir rouge écarlate, et se dirige vers la porte du temple. Le blond balance son sac sous la table à laquelle Dynamis faisait face quelques minutes auparavant, puis court rejoindre celui-ci. Il flotte sur un petit nuage, un petit nuage de niaiserie cotonneuse absolument exquise à ses yeux. Il va passer les meilleurs jours de sa vie, il le sent.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Oui, Chris et Dynamis sont réunis \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : Ça sent les rapprochements ! _**

**_Chris : *rougit un peu*_**

**_Kyoya : Il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse ! Moi j'en prends plein la gueule, comme d'hab !_**

**_Moi : Roooh, mais arrête de râler ! Ryuga t'a protégé, tel un preux chevalier !_**

**_Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

**_Kyoya : Sérieux, pourquoi mon père c'est toujours un connard dans tes fics ?_**

**_Moi : J'sais pas, j'trouve que t'as une tête à avoir des problèmes avec ton père ! J'veux dire, t'es quand même un bourgeois qui a l'air d'avoir joyeusement fugué de chez lui, il y a bien une raison à ça ! _**

**_Kyoya : *soupire* _**

**_Ryuga : Elle a pas tort._**

**_Chris : N'empêche, est-ce qu'un jour tu feras une fic où le père de Kyoya ne sera pas un FDP ? _**

**_Moi : J'en ai fait une, une fois, et faudrait peut-être que je la réécrive d'ailleurs… Mais plus tard hein, j'ai déjà trop de projets en cours et dans ma tête ! ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Hallelujah bordel !_**

**_Chris : Ah bah quand même !_**

**_Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, si le cœur vous en dit, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Ouaip, salut._**

**_Chris : Ouais, à dimanche !_**

**_Moi : Bye ! ^^_**


	9. Confessions

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Alors, tes oraux ? C'était hier, non ?_**

**_Moi : L'anglais ça a été nickel, et l'allemand on en parlera pas ! Pas du tout même ! ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Oh…okay…_**

**_Chris : Alors, ce chapitre ?_**

**_Moi : Attention attention : message préventif ! Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de dialogues, et des dialogues pas très joyeux. Potentielle déprime en approche du coup ! Je suis désolée, mais il y a pas le choix ^^'_**

**_Chris : Veuillez vous munir de vos objets anti-déprime, tel que du chocolat, de la glace, un plaid douillet, un animal de compagnie quelconque ou des bonbons._**

**_Ryuga : Allez, en vrai, la fin du chapitre remonte le moral. _**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! Disclaimers ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Tiens au fait, ça s'est bien passé votre tour à l'AMBB ?_**

**_Ryuga : *sourire en coin* Ouais, tranquille, on a bu un coup avec Tsubasa pendant son temps libre ! _**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Et on a croisé absolument personne en rentrant !_**

**_Chris : …Pourquoi, vous auriez dû croiser quelqu'un ?_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *se regardent en ricanant*_**

**_Chris : Je comprends tellement rien à leur histoire moi, même quand j'essaie…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Howdy, je suis fleur la Flowey ! XD  
« Seems legit », ça veut dire « Ça me semble légitime » ! Quand on bat quelqu'un de manière legit, ça veut dire qu'on le bat à la loyale n_n  
Mais…elle en a pas mis trop Mei-Mei ! C'était justement le but qu'il devienne géant, pour sortir de l'Underground ! XD_**

**_Marius : Maldeka…tu connais le second degré ? Nan mais je me pose vraiment la question là…  
Moi j'aime bien la Génocide, c'est vraiment une fin intéressante, mais je pourrai jamais la faire ^^'  
P.S : J'ai surtout connu Naruto avant Shippuden, et même petite je trouvais Gaara trop badass ! Mais bon, depuis j'ai découvert plein d'animes et tout et j'ai BEAUCOUP TROP de persos que j'adore maintenant, avec Bakugou et Kirishima dans le peloton de tête ! Oui j'y reviens toujours parce que je les aime trop *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Ça m'inquiète de pas avoir de nouvelles de Zoro et Sanji… Kidd : Mais ils vont bien ! Ils sont sûrement en train de roucouler, après avoir rejoint leur cher capitaine de la niaiserie ! Law : Serait-ce de la rage que je sens dans ta voix, Eustass-ya ? Kidd : Ta gueule. Law : *ricane* Moi : Bon…bah si vous avez des nouvelles, tenez-moi au courant ^^')_**

**_Yadonushies : Perso, j'adore les sardines au barbecue, mais bonjour l'odeur ! On enfume les voisins quand on en fait XD  
Les dad jokes, c'est toujours excellent ! J'vois bien Ryo en faire tout le temps à Gingka ! XD  
Ah mais il a rien contre les chaussettes, il veut juste pas les ranger ! XD_**

* * *

Pendant que Chris aide Dynamis à rassembler des ingrédients à la Montagne de Brume, Kyoya fait du rangement dans le manoir. Entre Ryuga et lui, l'ambiance est des plus bizarres depuis la veille. Kyoya ne pensait pas retomber sur son père, encore moins en compagnie de l'empereur dragon, et les retrouvailles se sont avérées…explosives, comme il s'y attendait. Seulement, depuis, le vert a du mal à rester avec Ryuga. Ce dernier l'a pourtant sorti des ennuis, mais…c'est à cause d'une chose qu'il a dite. Il a dit que son père a du sang sur les mains. Et Kyoya sait ce que ça implique. Le blanc sait. Il a deviné. Le vert cherche donc à fuir la conversation qu'il est sûr d'avoir s'il reste trop longtemps avec Ryuga.

-**Je suis stupide, **pense-t-il avec agacement. **Je sais très bien que je peux avoir une confiance aveugle en Ryuga, mais je n'y arrive pas… Je crois que les blessures du passé sont encore très douloureuses chez moi. **

Tout en s'énervant contre lui-même, Kyoya range de la vaisselle. Oh oui, vous la sentez arriver la bêtise ! Vous la sentez arriver de très loin ! À force de se concentrer sur ses pensées, le vert ne se concentre plus sur son rangement et laisse tomber un verre qui s'éclate au sol avec fracas. En deux jours, deux verres cassés. Kyoya ne manque pas de grogner d'énervement et ramasse les gros morceaux à la main avant d'aller chercher le balai pour rassembler les plus petits éclats.

-**Hé, tout va bien ? **Lui demande la voix de Ryuga.

Le lion se retourne et voit le blanc lui faire face, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Manquait plus que lui…

-**Ouais ouais, je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées, **marmonne Kyoya en guise de réponse.

-**Mmh…si tu le dis, **répond le dragon, pas vraiment convaincu.

Kyoya pose les bouts de verre qu'il avait dans les mains sur le plan de travail et passe à côté de Ryuga pour aller récupérer le balai, sans accorder le moindre regard au blanc. Celui-ci le remarque très bien et fronce les sourcils. Il sent bien que depuis la veille, Kyoya est différent. Et il a bien une idée de POURQUOI il est différent.

-**Kyoya… **commence le dragon.

-**Plus tard, tu veux ? J'ai pas spécialement envie de parler là, **lui répond le lion en nettoyant le bazar qu'il a mis.

-**Je sais, j'avais vu, mais il faut qu'on parle, **insiste Ryuga. **Depuis hier, tu me fuis comme la peste. Même quand tu me soignes, t'évites mon regard et tu réponds à peine quand je te parle. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

-**Oui…enfin NON ! **Se rattrape Kyoya. **Euh…enfin t'as rien FAIT de mal mais…**

-**J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, alors ?**

-**Je…je sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça…**

-**C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est parce que j'ai dit à ton père qu'il a du sang sur les mains, pas vrai ?**

La respiration du vert se bloque et il serre le manche du balai dans ses mains. Et voilà, la discussion qu'il voulait éviter… Repenser à son passé fait bien trop mal à Kyoya. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne peut pas sans cesse le fuir. Il n'en a jamais parlé à quelqu'un, et c'est d'ailleurs peut-être la source de certains de ses problèmes, comme son tempérament instable et son agressivité exacerbée. Le vert a quelques notions de psychologie, et il sait qu'il aurait clairement dû aller voir un psychiatre après tout ce qu'il a vécu, mais il était bien trop jeune pour en décider. Ne pas parler d'une chose pareille, c'est le meilleur moyen de créer un traumatisme. Et s'il n'était pas trop tard pour en parler ?

-**Tu…tu le sais, hein ? **Demande le lion en reposant le balai contre le plan de travail.

-**Je crois, oui, **répond Ryuga en plantant son regard doré dans les yeux bleus de Kyoya.

-**Bon…viens, **dit Kyoya après une légère hésitation. **C'est pas très réglo que je te laisse dans le doute.**

Le vert fait signe à Ryuga de le suivre, ce qu'il fait sans poser de questions. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sont dans la chambre de Kyoya. Le lion est debout, en train de s'occuper les mains avec un Rubik's Cube, sous l'œil concerné de Ryuga. Aller savoir pourquoi, le vert joue avec son Rubik's Cube quand il veut décompresser. C'est pourtant un machin réputé énervant. Il finit par le lâcher et rejoint l'empereur dragon, assis sur son lit. Kyoya n'a jamais autant eu l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser…

-**C'est…tu as été jusqu'au bout de l'aile Est il y a deux jours, je le sais, **finit-il par dire.

-**Ouais, **reconnait le dragon. **Je sais que j'aurais pas dû, c'était de la curiosité mal placée. **

-**Tu as vu l'ancienne chambre de mes parents du coup. Et…le portrait, **soupire Kyoya.

-**Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps dans la chambre, **avoue Ryuga. **L'odeur…de poussière et de sang était trop forte.**

-**Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. La flaque de sang est incrustée dans la moquette depuis huit ans…**

-**Tu…n'es vraiment pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas.**

-**Non…il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. J'ai gardé ça pour moi beaucoup trop longtemps. Et puis de toute façon, t'as déjà deviné…**

-**C'est une chose de deviner ce qu'a fait ton père, c'en est une autre que tu me le racontes. C'est un morceau entier de ton passé.**

Ryuga a entièrement raison, et Kyoya le sent bien. L'angoisse le tenaille, il a l'impression d'avoir le cœur contracté et des sueurs froides lui provoquent d'horribles frissons dans le dos. Il sent aussi sa gorge s'assécher et ses yeux devenir piquants. Ah non, hors de question de pleurer ! Encore moins devant Ryuga. Le vert n'a jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera. Enfin…il espère…

-**Quand j'étais petit, mes parents se disputaient beaucoup, **commence-t-il à raconter. **De ce que j'ai entendu quelques fois, c'était surtout au sujet de mon éducation. Mon père est un grand homme d'affaire, à la tête d'une entreprise très importante, et il veut que j'en hérite à ma majorité. Ma mère…était complètement contre. Elle voulait que je puisse faire mes propres choix…**

-**Comme tout bon parent muni de bon sens, **souffle le blanc, dont les muscles se contractent tandis qu'il serre ses poings.

-**Mon père et le bon sens ne sont pas des grands amis, **ricane amèrement le lion. **Plus je grandissais, plus mes parents se disputaient souvent et violemment. Ma mère supportait de moins en moins comment mon père me traitait. J'étais un enfant, mais je passais tout mon temps enfermé dans le manoir à étudier. Accessoirement, il se foutait complètement de l'existence de mon frère. Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais je préfère que les choses aient été comme ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté que mon frère vive ce que j'ai vécu.**

-**Je te comprends, **lui dit Ryuga en esquissant un mince sourire. **J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour protéger Ryuto. J'imagine que tu es comme moi avec…euh, ton frère.**

-**Kakeru. Il s'appelle Kakeru. Mais bref. À mes neuf ans, c'est devenu de pire en pire. Mon père me faisait faire trop de choses pour mon âge, ça commençait à avoir un impact négatif sur ma santé. J'ai le souvenir que j'étais tout le temps malade… Et ça été trop pour ma mère. Elle a décidé de partir, avec mon frère et moi…sauf que mon père ne l'a pas laissée faire…**

Kyoya marque une pause à ce moment-là, respirant fortement et se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Bordel, c'est tellement dur à raconter… Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule et tourne la tête vers Ryuga qui le regarde avec une lueur encourageante dans son regard. Allez, il y est presque…

-**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en détail, parce que j'y étais pas, **avoue l'adolescent dont les yeux bleus se voilent de tristesse. **Je suis arrivé…après… Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit, je me sentais pas bien parce que j'étais encore malade, et du coup je suis allé jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents. Quand je suis arrivé devant la porte, j'étais étonné qu'il y ait encore de la lumière. Je pensais que tout le monde dormait… Et puis elle était entrouverte, c'était bizarre aussi. J'ai regardé par l'entrebâillement de la porte et…et…**

Les mots coincent dans la gorge asséchée du vert et il commence à voir légèrement flou. Ça commence à faire trop pour ses nerfs, il va craquer. Il s'est promis qu'il ne pleurerait pas devant Ryuga mais il n'est plus sûr de pouvoir tenir son engagement personnel. La main de l'empereur dragon, toujours posée sur son épaule, resserre sa prise sans que ce soit douloureux.

-**Vas-y, pleure, **lui dit simplement le blanc. **T'as besoin d'extérioriser, et j'risque pas de t'prendre pour un faible, alors c'est pas la peine de te contenir comme ça. Tu te fais juste encore plus de mal.**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les nerfs de Kyoya lâchent définitivement. Sa vision se brouille complètement et il sent les larmes qu'il tentait de refouler par tous les moyens couler sur ses joues. Kyoya déteste pleurer. Oh non, pas pour une question de fierté pour une fois, mais simplement parce qu'il déteste ça. La simple action de pleurer est fatigante. Ça rend les yeux rouges et gonflés, ça fait couler le nez et ça donne mal à la tête à force de renifler. En plus, on devient incapable de parler sans avoir la voix qui vrille désagréablement. Mais bon, actuellement, le lion ne peut pas se retenir. Il ne fait même pas de bruit, il est complètement silencieux. Ryuga n'aime pas cette manière de pleurer, c'est la pire à ses yeux. On ne pleure en silence que quand on souffre réellement.

-**Je…j'ai vu ma mère étendue sur la moquette, **finit par reprendre Kyoya après s'être un peu essuyé le visage. **Elle ne bougeait plus…et il y avait tellement de sang qui sortait de son crâne. J'étais peut-être un petit garçon, mais j'étais déjà en mesure de comprendre qu'elle était morte. Et puis…j'ai entendu la voix de mon père un peu plus loin. Il était sur le balcon, au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Il avait un chandelier dans la main qui ne tenait pas son portable. Un chandelier couvert de sang et de cheveux noirs collés. **

Kyoya serre ses poings tellement fort que ses os craquent et que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. Son visage se déforme en une grimace haineuse et ses dents crissent en se serrant elles-aussi. Il hait son père. Il ne le considère même pas comme son père, juste comme son géniteur. Il souhaiterait tellement qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est lui qui devrait être mort depuis des années, pas la femme douce et aimante qui était sa mère. Pas elle…

-**Et voilà, je regrette de pas avoir mis ma conscience au placard hier, **fulmine Ryuga, qui a lâché l'épaule de Kyoya pour éviter de la lui broyer tellement il est énervé lui aussi. **Ce salopard mérite juste de crever. Doji c'était un enfant de chœur à côté de lui ! **

-**Je suis d'accord, **répond Kyoya en essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues. **Je me suis enfui dans ma chambre très vite, et je me suis couché en priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un vilain cauchemar, ou un délire à cause de ma fièvre. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé…et il y avait des policiers partout dans le manoir. Pff, quelle blague ! Mon père est pété de thunes, c'est pas bien difficile de corrompre la police comme ça ! Officiellement, la mort de ma mère est accidentelle, provoquée par une chute contre le guéridon de la chambre qui lui aurait ouvert le crâne. C'est vrai qu'il y avait du sang sur le guéridon, mais c'était que des projections, des putains d'éclaboussures ! Bien évidemment, mon père a fait disparaitre l'arme du crime : le chandelier.**

-**Il en a fait quoi ? **Demande le dragon comme s'il avait de le retrouver et de s'en servir pour exploser à son tour le crâne de ce monstre.

-**Comme c'était de l'or massif, il l'a fait fondre pour en faire un autre objet après l'avoir bien nettoyé, **explique Kyoya. **Maintenant, le chandelier est une statuette représentant un lion dévorant une gazelle. **

-**Mais ton père…il sait que tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? **Hasarde Ryuga.

-**Il s'en doute, parce que plus rien n'a jamais été pareil après, **répond le vert. **On a quitté le manoir pour aller dans un plus grand, dans les beaux quartiers, et moi j'ai radicalement changé. J'étais plutôt d'une nature…docile quand j'étais petit, enfin c'est surtout parce que j'avais peur de mon père comme pas permis. À partir du moment où on a déménagé, je me suis mis à devenir une vraie tête brûlée. Je répondais à mon père, je refusais de faire ce qu'il me demandait, je faisais tout pour lui faire comprendre que je le haïssais. Et…je pense qu'il a bien reçu le message, mais ça lui a pas plu…**

-**Je te jure que s'il a commencé à faire ce que je crois, je vais le découper en petits morceaux.**

-**Bah prépare ta hache, parce que tu as sûrement deviné. Il s'est mis à me frapper, assez souvent. Mais…pour être honnête, je m'en foutais presque. Il ne pouvait pas me faire plus de mal qu'il en avait déjà fait en tuant ma mère. Et il l'a bien remarqué. C'était un cercle vicieux : plus il me frappait, plus je l'envoyais se faire foutre, et donc ça l'énervait et il me frappait de plus en plus fort.**

-**Tes cicatrices…c'est lui ?**

-**Non, ça c'est moi. C'était juste avant que je fugue. J'étais tellement énervé ce jour-là que…j'ai fait ça, pour prouver à mon père que la souffrance physique ne me faisait rien. Il est devenu vert de rage. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois…fier de mes cicatrices, mais en tout cas je n'en ai pas honte. **

-**Tu as fugué à 13 ans, c'est ça ? Quand ton père t'a fait remarquer que vous ne vous étiez plus vu depuis longtemps, tu lui as répondu que ça faisait 4 ans.**

-**Ouais, c'est ça. Ce qui me retenait de fuguer avant, c'est que mon frère était encore très jeune. J'avais peur que mon père se défoule sur lui si je partais, et je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. Kakeru a eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'avais changé de comportement du jour au lendemain. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que notre mère n'avait pas eu un accident, que c'était notre père qui lui avait ôté la vie, mais il refusait de me croire. Il pensait que j'étais juste tellement choqué que je refusais d'accepter la réalité. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. En grandissant, il a fini par me croire et maintenant on déteste tous les deux notre père. À 11 ans, Kakeru a commencé à passer de moins en moins de temps au second manoir. Toujours fourré au skate-park ou chez des amis. J'ai décidé que c'était le bon moment pour moi, pour m'enfuir.**

-**Et aujourd'hui ? Il est où ?**

-**Comme moi, il a fugué, mais il est parti beaucoup plus loin. Il aime beaucoup le skate, et à force d'en faire il s'est fait beaucoup de potes, plus âgés pour la plupart. Ils sont tous partis aux États-Unis, pour faire des compétitions et ce genre de trucs. Je suis content pour lui, il est heureux. Et plus il est loin de notre père, mieux c'est.**

Ryuga s'apprête à poser une nouvelle question à Kyoya, mais il est interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de ce dernier. Quelqu'un l'appelle. Le vert sort son téléphone de ses poches, surpris, et constate que c'est Chris qui appelle. Il décroche.

-**Kyoya, c'est Chris ! **S'exclame la voix du blond à l'autre bout du fil.

-**Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de me le préciser hein, **ricane Kyoya. **Ton nom s'affiche sur mon tel et puis je reconnais ta voix.**

-**Oui bon hein, ça va… **grommelle Chris, vexé que son ami le reprenne sur cette habitude stupide qu'il a de dire son nom quand il appelle quelqu'un.

-**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? **Demande le lion.

-**Eh bien… **commence Chris.

-**Bonjour Kyoya, **coupe la voix douce et aimable de Dynamis.

-**Oh, Dynamis ! Je savais pas que Chris était sur haut-parleur. Salut ! **Répond le vert avec un début de sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Si Chris t'appelle, c'est sur ma demande. Il m'a bien transmis ton message, et je voulais que tu me donnes quelques précisions, **explique le devin.

-**Quelques précisions ? **

-**Oui. Tu as dit que l'état de Ryuga t'inquiétait, je voudrais savoir en quoi.**

-**Eh bien, il se passe des choses un peu bizarres depuis que j'ai commencé à le…soigner, avec cette lumière verte qui sort de ma main. **

-**Comme quoi ?**

-**La tâche…des fois, elle…elle « grouille ». Désolé, c'est pas facile à décrire. J'espère que t'as pas mangé avant, mais on dirait que parfois il y a…des vers qui s'agitent sous la peau infectée par la tâche. Ryuga est aussi tombé dans les pommes hier matin, et puis ça le démange au niveau de la tâche de temps en temps.**

En arrière-plan, Kyoya entend Chris dire d'une toute petite voix qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter parce qu'il a envie de vomir maintenant. Le pauvre…

-**Mmh…je vois, **répond finalement Dynamis après un instant de réflexion. **Ne t'en fais pas Kyoya, ce sont juste les mécanismes de défense de la maladie. Elle n'aime pas ce que tu fais parce que ça lui fait du mal à elle, alors elle essaie de se défendre et de t'empêcher de recommencer. **

-**Oh…tant mieux, **soupire le vert avec soulagement. **C'est que ça me faisait flipper à force moi.**

-**Bah putain, je comprends bien ça ! **S'écrie la voix de Chris.

-**On va essayer de faire au plus vite de notre côté, **promet le gardien du temple de la Montagne de Brume. **Prenez soin de vous !**

Kyoya remercie ses deux amis puis raccroche. Il est rassuré que ce ne soit rien de grave, ça lui faisait vraiment peur tous ces…trucs. Ryuga aussi a l'air soulagé que ce ne soit que sa maladie qui tente de résister.

-**Tu…tu voulais pas me demander quelque chose avant que Chris ne m'appelle ? **Demande le vert après un blanc.

-**Hein ? Oh, c'était pas important, **répond Ryuga. **Juste…je me demande comment tu as réussi à rester sain mentalement après tout ça.**

-**Je sais pas vraiment non plus, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Sérieux, la prochaine fois que j'entends Gingka dire que t'es pas cool et que t'as aucune raison d'être comme ça, je l'encastre dans un mur, **dit le dragon avec l'air de le penser réellement.

-**On a toujours une raison d'être ce qu'on est.**

-**Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. Je suis comme je suis à cause de beaucoup de choses.**

Kyoya tourne la tête vers l'empereur dragon et le regarde avec une espèce de mélange de compassion et de mélancolie. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment interrogé sur le passé de Ryuga, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, celui-ci ne doit pas avoir une histoire des plus joyeuses. On rejoint pas une organisation maléfique juste histoire de voir ce que ça fait.

-**Maintenant que j'y pense, même avant que ça dérape avec mon père, t'avais pas l'air de vraiment l'apprécier, **fait remarquer Kyoya.

-**Parce que j'avais déjà deviné que c'était un meurtrier, mais aussi à cause de la manière qu'il avait de te regarder. Il n'a pas le moindre amour pour toi, et ça me rend fou, **explique le blanc.** Je comprends pas qu'on puisse maltraiter ses propres enfants. Il devrait réaliser la chance qu'il a, mais son cœur doit être plus froid que le zéro absolu. Moi ça fait dix ans que mes parents ne m'ont plus vu, et j'imagine qu'ils doivent toujours mourir d'inquiétude à mon sujet.**

-**Dix ans ?! **S'étrangle le lion. **Mais il y a dix ans, t'étais un gosse !**

-**Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je suis entré dans l'organisation de la Nébuleuse Noire ? **Lui demande le dragon.

-**Si, mais j'ai jamais réussi à trouver une explication cohérente…**

-**Laisse-moi te raconter alors. Doji a découvert l'existence de L-Drago bien des années avant de faire main basse dessus. Enfin, en vrai c'est l'Académie HD et le Dr. Ziggurat qui étaient derrière tout ça, mais bon. Le seul problème, c'était que L-Drago ne pouvait pas être maniée par n'importe qui.**

-**Genre…comme Némésis ? **

-**Pas vraiment comme Némésis. Némésis ne pouvait réellement pas être maniée par une autre personne que Rago, c'était physiquement impossible. L-Drago, c'est plus compliqué. Elle pouvait être maniée par n'importe quel blader, mais il lui en fallait un bien précis pour s'exprimer à son potentiel maximum.**

-**Et…c'est toi ça ?**

-**Ouais, et je suis l'un des derniers à pouvoir faire ça.**

-**…Tu m'as perdu.**

-**C'est normal, c'est compliqué. En fait, je descends d'un clan d'anciens bladers que l'on appelait le Clan du Dragon, ou Highlanders. C'était un clan habitué au maniement des toupies dragons, mais tous les bladers le composant vivaient très dangereusement. Ils ont donc fini par presque tous disparaître. Et ma famille et moi…eh bien, on fait partie des tout derniers descendants du Clan du Dragon. **

Kyoya reste bouche bée face à ce que Ryuga vient de lui dire. Lui, un lointain descendant d'un clan de bladers immensément puissants ?! Bah c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi fort naturellement.

-**Depuis la création de L-Drago, la rumeur courait que seul un membre du Clan du Dragon pourrait manier la terrible toupie interdite sans risques, puisqu'un des créateurs de L-Drago faisait partie du Clan du Dragon, **reprend Ryuga. **Un membre du clan né lors d'une nuit de Lune de Sang, parce que L-Drago a été achevée une nuit de Lune de Sang. Ouais, c'est très précis.**

-**Attends, me dis pas que… **commence le vert.

-**Oui, je suis né une nuit de Lune de Sang, **le coupe l'empereur dragon en souriant. **C'est un phénomène qui ne se produit pas vraiment souvent, alors la probabilité pour qu'un membre du Clan du Dragon naisse à ce moment-là était vraiment réduite. **

-**C'est…presque flippant, **dit Kyoya.

-**Dis comme ça, oui. Bref, quand Doji a découvert tout ça, c'était le début de la fin pour moi. J'étais un gamin, très loin de me douter de tous ces trucs puisque mes parents ne m'avaient jamais parlé de ça, et Doji savait clairement que mes parents seraient pas vraiment chauds à l'idée qu'il se serve de moi pour détruire la planète. Du coup, il leur a pas demandé leur avis.**

-**J'éprouve une envie de meurtre à l'encontre d'un mort, c'est très frustrant.**

-**Oh, comme je te comprends ! Ouais, cette raclure m'a chopé alors que je rentrais de l'école, et des heures plus tard je me suis réveillé au QG, l'ancien, celui qui était à l'écart de la ville. Après, c'est…très flou dans ma tête…**

-**Ouais, c'est un mécanisme normal de défense du cerveau. Ta santé mentale s'est pété la gueule en plus, j'imagine ?**

-**Pas qu'un peu. Et après tu connais la suite. D'ailleurs c'est à cause du fait qu'il m'ait défoncé ma santé mentale que j'ai été possédé par la force obscure ! La preuve, c'est que j'ai réussi à m'en défaire très facilement une fois qu'il n'y avait plus cet enfoiré dans les parages. **

-**Et ton frère ? Il a pas dit à tes parents que tu vas bien ?**

-**Mes parents savent déjà que je vais bien, j'ai participé à plein de tournois depuis que j'ai L-Drago et…Ryuto pouvait pas leur laisser croire que j'étais mort après le combat contre Némésis. Mais bon, tout ça c'est pas pareil que de les voir en vrai…**

Ryuga semble soudain très mélancolique et regarde à travers la fenêtre de la chambre l'horizon lointaine. Dix ans… Dix années de sa vie foutues en l'air par des gens obsédés par le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas mérité ça…

Le vert ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça et se contente de regarder par terre. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire. Rien du tout même.

-**Haha, t'es la seule personne qui en sait autant sur moi maintenant, **ricane le blanc en tournant la tête vers Kyoya. **En dehors de ma famille, évidemment.**

-**Pareil, **répond le lion en arrêtant de fixer le plancher.

-**Attends, t'as pas raconté ça à ton meilleur pote ? **S'étonne Ryuga.

-**Nile ? Non…j'ai jamais réussi à lui dire, **avoue l'adolescent. **J'sais pas, j'ai même pas éprouvé le besoin de lui en parler. J'étais encore en phase « Si j'ignore mon passé, peut-être qu'il arrêtera d'exister ».**

-**J'comprends, je suis passé par là aussi. Bon, le problème c'est que mon passé avait pas l'air décidé à me lâcher.**

-**Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter d'avoir des points communs ? Je commence à trouver ça louche !**

Ryuga se met à rire et tape l'épaule de Kyoya tout en lui adressant avec un regard qui semble dire « Salaud, t'as réussi à me faire marrer ». Le vert se fend d'un rire aussi mais doit une nouvelle fois se retenir de rougir. Plus il apprend à connaître l'empereur dragon, plus il en est amoureux. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire s'ouvrir comme ça, à exposer ses failles et ses blessures d'enfance, et la facilité avec laquelle Ryuga y arrive est déconcertante. D'un autre côté, Kyoya est vraiment heureux que ça marche dans l'autre sens et que l'empereur dragon accepte de lui révéler ses secrets. Même s'il ne le considère que comme un ami. Qui sait ? Il pourrait peut-être arriver à changer ça. Ouais…enfin, faudrait déjà qu'il essaie et il ne se sent pas vraiment prêt à ça. C'est pas simple le flirt, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire !

-**Je commence à avoir faim moi…** soupire Ryuga. **Il est quelle heure ?**

-**Presque 20H00, **lui répond Kyoya après avoir jeté un œil à son portable.

-**Ouais, c'est l'heure de manger, **dit le dragon en se relevant.

-**Putain, comment j'ai la flemme de faire à bouffer ! **Râle le vert en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son matelas. **Mais bon, pas le choix…**

-**Si t'as pas envie de cuisiner, on n'a qu'à aller manger en ville.**

-**T'as vraiment envie de te faire dévisager toute la soirée ?**

-**Je m'en bats la race des gens, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est avec TOI que je vais manger. Allez, t'as pas envie de te faire des sushis ?**

-**Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi.**

L'empereur dragon ricane et tend sa main à Kyoya pour le relever. L'adolescent prend la main qu'on lui tend et se laisser redresser. C'est vrai que ça le tente bien, vivre cloîtré dans le manoir n'est pas vraiment très épanouissant. Et puis après tout, Ryuga a raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre que les gens les regardent bizarrement ? Depuis quand il en a quelque chose à foutre du regard des autres ? Il n'en a jamais eu rien à carrer, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! En quelques minutes, le blanc et lui ont rassemblé leurs affaires et sortent du manoir.

Le soleil décline, le ciel est rose-orangé et l'air est encore doux. Près du manoir, le vent souffle paisiblement, amenant une douce odeur iodée. Kyoya a toujours adoré l'odeur de la mer, c'est la raison pour laquelle les docks sont l'un de ses endroits préférés à MetalBey City. L'odeur iodée de l'océan, c'est l'odeur de la liberté pour lui. Le vert s'arrête un instant pour regarder la plage en contrebas. On peut y accéder depuis un chemin qui part du jardin du manoir, mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'y est plus descendu. Il devrait peut-être retourner y faire un tour pour lire ou faire une sieste, bercé par le clapotis des vagues et les cris lointains des mouettes. Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, mais il verra ça plus tard. L'adolescent court pour rattraper Ryuga et les deux rejoignent la ville.

L'un des seuls avantages quand on doit se faire discret, c'est qu'on se met à trainer dans des endroits où ne trainait jamais avant et qu'on finit par découvrir des trucs sympas. Ryuga connait donc actuellement MetalBey City jusque dans ses moindres recoins, et c'est bien quand on veut avoir la paix ! Kyoya et lui se retrouvent donc à la terrasse d'un très joli restaurant, pourtant éloigné du centre névralgique de la ville, en train de manger des sushis. Il est vrai que certains des quelques clients également en terrasse les regardent avec étonnement, parce que les mauvaises réputations ont tendance à coller à la peau, mais Kyoya et Ryuga s'en foutent royalement. Ils ne font même pas attentions aux regards posés sur eux. Ils dînent juste tous les deux, en discutant de choses bien plus légères que quelques temps auparavant, et ils rient. Le monde autour n'a plus aucune emprise sur les deux bladers légendaires liés. Il n'y a plus qu'eux, eux et eux seuls. Ce qui compte à cet instant, pour Ryuga comme pour Kyoya, c'est la présence de l'autre. Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Mais tu la sors d'où cette histoire de Clan du Dragon ?_**

**_Moi : Du manga, mais j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses à ce propos parce que je trouve que c'est un élément très mal exploité dans le manga justement…_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : ?_**

**_Moi : Non mais vous pouvez toujours pas comprendre hein…_**

**_Chris : Et c'est quoi ce délire de…grouillement de la tâche ?! Sérieux, ça me file la gerbe ! _**

**_Moi : Je me suis inspirée de Princesse Mononoké ! Ceux qui ont vu le film voient très bien de quoi je parle, les autres…bah regardez ce film ! C'est un chef d'œuvre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Et pourquoi moi je prends autant cher ?!_**

**_Moi : Parce que je t'aime Kyo *3*_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : Ah c'est pas de bol d'être le chouchou des sadiques, hein ?_**

**_Kyoya : Ferme ta gueule -_-_**

**_Ryuga : J'espère tellement que Wonder te mettra cher dans au moins UNE fic ! _**

**_Moi : Hihi ^^_**

**_Chris : *déglutit*_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amouuuur, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *toujours en train de rager dans son coin*_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**


	10. Sentiments

**_Moi : Saluuuut les gens !_**

**_Chris : n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Laisse-moi deviner… T'es dans le chapitre ?_**

**_Chris : Ouiiii ! _**

**_Moi : Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier les gens ! On a dépassé les 2 000 vues sur UnderBey ! Champagne putain ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : *a l'air ailleurs*_**

**_Moi : …T'es étrangement silencieux Ryuga._**

**_Ryuga : Mmh ? Oh… *hausse les épaules*_**

**_Moi : …Okay ?_**

**_Chris : Bon…_**

**_Kyoya : Il est bien le chapitre ?_**

**_Moi : Après la dépression de la semaine dernière, voilà un chapitre bien plus léger ! Je pense que vous allez beaucoup l'aimer n_n_**

**_Chris : Cool ! _**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

**_Kyoya : MFB et Undertale n'appartiennent pas à Wonderinn._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *monte à l'étage*_**

**_Chris : Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a ?_**

**_Kyoya : Non, il est bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu de son escapade en ville…_**

**_Chris : À la bijouterie tu veux dire ?_**

**_Kyoya : Ouaip…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Moi aussi j'ai pitié de Fell, le pauvre ! Il veut juste de l'amour mais il arrive pas à l'exprimer ^^'  
UnderLust reviendra sans doute ! Je veux faire des blaaaaagues ! XD  
P.S : C'est vrai que Bakugo ne se laisserait sans doute pas câliner, mais j'm'en fous ! Et puis ho, si c'est Kirishima qui lui fait un câlin, ça passe non ? n_n  
Re P.S : (Moi : *regarde Kidd boire du vieux rhum avec Law* T'as de la chance Maldeka, il t'a pas entendu ^^' Sanji : *tape à la fenêtre* Moi : *ouvre la fenêtre* Bah ? Love Cook ? Sanji : *en train de chialer comme une fontaine* J'sais pas où est Zorooooooooooo ! TT_TT Moi : Oula…^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ah pour le coup, l'histoire du Clan du Dragon est vraiment différente dans le manga ! Mais je préfère ma version, na ! XD  
Si on fout Ryuga et Fell Ryuga dans la même pièce, ils vont tenter de s'entretuer en se tirant dessus avec leurs Gaster Blasters ! Ça va faire des dégâts XD  
S'il y avait pas de comics avec HorrorTale, c'est parce qu'il y en a pas de drôles en fait…^^'_**

**_Yadonushies : C'est pourtant cool Shogun Steel ! Bon, la version manga m'a parfois plongée dans la confusion la plus totale, mais l'anime je l'ai trouvé sympa ! Le générique il va super vite, j'ai mis du temps à m'habituer XD  
J'ai le souvenir d'avoir lu quelque part que du venin d'escargot de mer provoquait effectivement un gonflement des tissus au niveau de la gorge et donc la mort par suffocation, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus sûre...^^'  
Il y a des comics où Sans et Papyrus pètent un peu un plomb en voyant des squelettes en plastique nus XD_**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Ryuga et Kyoya vivent tous les deux dans le manoir abandonné près de la mer. Ils se sont habitués à cette espèce de colocation et ils ont maintenant une certaine routine. Régulièrement, le vert appelle Chris pour lui demander comment se passe la préparation du remède. Le blond et Dynamis ont bien avancé, plus rapidement que si le devin avait dû tout faire seul, et ils en sont maintenant à la préparation. Le matin même, quand Kyoya a appelé son ami, celui-ci lui a assuré que le remède serait prêt dans quatre jours tout au plus. Le lion est heureux de savoir que Ryuga sera bientôt enfin guéri, mais d'un autre côté, il est un peu triste. Si l'empereur dragon est guéri…il partira. Il n'aura plus aucune raison de rester avec Kyoya. Et ça, ça lui broie le cœur.

En effet, les deux bladers liés sont maintenant très proches. Ils passent presque toutes leurs journées ensemble, assis sur le lit dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, à parler et parler pendant des heures. Parfois, Ryuga aime bien regarder Kyoya jouer sur sa 3DS XL, surtout quand il rage comme un fou sur Mario Kart. Le dragon trouve ça terriblement drôle, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire quand bien même le vert le fusille des yeux. De toute façon, l'adolescent n'arrive pas à rester fâché contre lui très longtemps, donc il sait qu'il ne risque rien.

Depuis deux jours, Ryuga et Kyoya dorment même ensemble, dans l'un de leurs deux lits, dépendant d'où ils se trouvaient quand ils commençaient à fatiguer. Oh non, ne vous méprenez pas ! Ils ne sont toujours que de simples amis mais c'est le blanc qui a voulu. Il en avait marre de devoir se trainer hors de son lit à 5H30 du matin, en train d'agoniser, et de réveiller Kyoya. C'est qu'à force, le vert avait pris un rythme de sommeil totalement anarchique et ses yeux bleus commençaient à être soulignés de profondes cernes noires. Ryuga se sentait coupable, parce qu'il était indirectement responsable de l'état de son ami.

Et puis, trois jours auparavant, l'empereur dragon a trouvé une solution. Alors que Kyoya le soignait, vers 17H30, ce dernier s'était endormi sur l'épaule du blanc. Il n'en pouvait clairement plus, il baillait depuis leur déjeuner. Sa main n'avait pourtant pas glissé, elle était toujours appuyée contre le flanc infecté de Ryuga, et il avait remarqué que la lumière verte ne s'était pas éteinte. Cette espèce de…magie fonctionnait donc même si le lion n'était pas vraiment conscient. Et c'est ainsi que Kyoya et lui se sont retrouvés à dormir ensemble. Dorénavant, quand l'empereur dragon se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, fiévreux et ayant du mal à respirer, il se contente de prendre la main droite du vert et la pose sur la tâche.

Bien sûr, quand Ryuga a proposé cela à Kyoya, le lion a eu la sensation qu'il allait tomber dans les vapes. Dormir dans le même lit que l'homme qu'il aime en secret ?! La mauvaise idée… Le vert avait tenté de dissuader Ryuga au début, s'inventant des excuses, lui disant qu'il était plutôt remuant dans son sommeil et qu'il faisant régulièrement des cauchemars, que ça l'empêcherait de dormir, mais au final sa fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Il avait VRAIMENT besoin de retrouver un sommeil normal. Et finalement, ça se passait très bien ! Kyoya pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir avec Ryuga à côté de lui, surtout quand il a vu que celui-ci dormait dans la même tenue que lui, c'est-à-dire en boxer. Pourtant, il dort même super bien aux côtés du dragon. Ce dernier dégage une agréable chaleur de son corps, un peu comme un radiateur, et le lion adore ça. Et puis bon, les lits de leurs chambres sont assez grands pour caler cinq personnes dedans, donc Kyoya peut rester assez loin pour garder un semblant de santé mentale.

Bref, il est 10H du matin, et tandis que Ryuga prend sa douche, Kyoya fait du rangement dans le salon. Encore et toujours cette saleté de poussière ! Les grandes étagères ont la fâcheuse tendance de l'attirer comme un aimant, et malheureusement il y en a quatre dans le salon du manoir. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus comme l'océan s'acharne donc depuis plusieurs minutes à dépoussiérer les étagères, toussant à plusieurs reprises.

-**Que c'est long et fastidieux cette connerie, **pense le vert avec agacement.

De la poussière flottant partout dans l'air autour de lui, Kyoya grogne et fait tomber accidentellement un des livres de l'étagère en s'essuyant les yeux avec l'un de ses bras. Le lion pose le plumeau qu'il utilisait près du trou laissé par le livre tombé et se penche pour le ramasser. Et puis, en observant la couverture du livre, Kyoya laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'est pas un livre… C'est un album photo. Un très vieil album photo. Le vert passe une main tremblante sur la couverture pour enlever la poussière, accumulée dessus depuis des années, et aperçoit une belle écriture délicate sur l'étiquette collée sur la couverture. Un pincement contracte fortement le cœur du lion et il recule pour se laisser tomber sur l'un des canapés, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Il reconnait cette écriture. C'est l'écriture de sa mère. Kyoya serre les dents, tentant de contenir ses émotions, et lit avec amertume ce qu'il est écrit sur l'étiquette. « Kyoya, naissance et deux premières années ».

-**Maman… **souffle le vert en refoulant les larmes dans ses yeux.

Il n'a aucune envie d'ouvrir cet album, sachant parfaitement qu'il y trouvera des photos de sa défunte mère. Il n'a pas envie de la revoir. Ça va lui faire bien trop mal…

Des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier arrachent soudain Kyoya à sa morosité et il se tourne pour voir Ryuga descendre, encore en train d'attacher son imperméable autour de son cou. Ses cheveux sont encore légèrement mouillés et gouttent un peu sur ses épaules. Le blanc n'a pas remis sa couronne, il la tient à la main et des mèches rebelles s'échappent sur son front. Le vert ne peut retenir un sourire face à ça. Ryuga est tellement beau comme ça. Enfin, pour lui il l'est tout le temps, mais là encore plus. Quelque chose a l'air de déranger le blanc cependant…

-**Ça ne va pas, Kyoya ? **Demande-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-**Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **S'étonne le vert.

-**Parce que tu pleures en fait… **répond le dragon.

Kyoya passe les doigts sur sa joue et se rend compte qu'effectivement, il y a quelques larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux. Merde, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu…

-**C'est rien, **dit le lion en essuyant son visage du revers de la main. **C'est juste…j'ai retrouvé un album photo…**

-**Oh, je vois, **soupire Ryuga en venant près de lui. **Ça fait remonter des souvenirs de ta mère, pas vrai ?**

-**Ouais… Je suis complètement partagé.**

-**Comment ça ?**

-**D'un côté, j'ai envie de reposer cet album parce que je sais que ça me fera mal de revoir ma mère, et de l'autre…bah j'ai envie de la revoir. J'ai presque peur d'oublier son visage si je continue de fuir toutes ces photos…**

Pour seule réponse, Ryuga lui prend l'album des mains, sans pour autant lui arracher, et l'ouvre. Bon bah il a tranché pour lui… Kyoya soupire, mais en même temps il est soulagé que le blanc ait pris une décision à sa place. Lui, il aurait pu passer des heures à tergiverser pour au final reposer l'album. C'est vrai que c'est toujours dur de revoir une personne qui nous était chère et que l'on a perdu en photo, mais le vert se rassure en se disant qu'au moins, elle était heureuse sur ces vieux clichés. Oui, elle l'était vraiment. L'adolescent se penche au-dessus de l'épaule de Ryuga et la nostalgie l'envahit, avec un étrange goût doux-amer. C'était les toutes premières années de sa vie, plongées dans l'innocence et l'insouciance qui caractérisent les enfants. Et là pour le coup, on ne peut pas faire plus innocent qu'un bébé d'à peine quelques semaines !

-**C'est que t'as pas trop changé, j'arrive à te reconnaître, **ricane l'empereur dragon en donnant un coup de coude amical dans le bras du vert.

-**C'est ça, rigole ! **Réplique ce dernier en souriant. **Fallait bien que je sois un bébé un jour. Et puis je pense que c'est mes cheveux qui me rendent si reconnaissable.**

-**Mais c'était pas méchant ! **Se défend Ryuga en riant. **Et puis je…hé, mais c'est Léone !**

-**Bah ouais, je l'ai depuis ma naissance, **dit Kyoya en regardant la photo qui a attiré l'attention de Ryuga. **Putain, ça fait 17 ans quand même… On rajeunit pas.**

-**La phrase de vieux !**

-**Mais j't'emmerde ! **

-**Oui, je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.**

Kyoya s'est habitué à entendre Ryuga lui dire ça, puisqu'il le fait à chaque fois qu'il lui dit un truc de ce genre, mais il n'empêche que ça lui fait quand même louper un battement de cœur à chaque fois. C'est compliqué d'être amoureux, nom de Dieu…

-**C'est marrant, t'as la tête d'un mec qui prépare des sales coups, **fait remarquer le blanc en montrant une photo de Kyoya à deux ans.

-**C'est parce que c'était sans doute le cas, j'adorais chaparder des trucs, **ricane le vert.

Le regard bleu océan de Kyoya s'arrête alors sur la photo d'à côté, où il peut voir sa mère qui le surveillait alors qu'il jouait dans le jardin. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulent au gré du vent, figés dans le temps, et ses yeux tout aussi bleus que ceux de son fils regardent avec amour sa toute jeune progéniture qui joue innocemment. Bizarrement, alors que le lion pensait qu'une vision pareille le ferait souffrir atrocement, lui donnant la sensation de se faire enfoncer des aiguilles dans le cœur, un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Sa mère était tellement belle, tellement élégante et douce, et il sait que lui et son frère ont fait son bonheur pendant plusieurs années. C'est comme ça qu'il veut se souvenir d'elle, avec ce sourire et ce regard empli d'amour et de tendresse. C'est comme ça qu'elle mérite de rester dans la mémoire de Kyoya.

À côté de lui, Ryuga esquisse aussi un léger sourire. Faire la paix avec ses démons, c'est une véritable épreuve, et l'empereur dragon est heureux de pouvoir aider Kyoya à y arriver. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir. Son père est la pire enflure que le dragon n'ait jamais connue, et ses actions laisseront sûrement des séquelles irréparables sur le vert, mais tant qu'il est capable d'aider son ami à aller mieux, ça lui va. En repensant à Tategami père, Ryuga serre son poing droit, sa main gauche étant déjà en train de tenir l'album photo, et serre les dents. Il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître une si mauvaise personne, et pourtant il en a connu des connards ! Même Rago lui parait plus sympa d'un coup… Et ne parlons pas de Doji et Ziggurat, ce sont des putains de bénévoles de la Croix Rouge comparés à l'ordure qui sert de géniteur à Kyoya. Doji avait au moins le mérite de n'avoir jamais tué personne, même si des fois c'était pas passé loin. Plus Ryuga y pense, plus il a envie de tuer ce sombre enfoiré et de balancer son corps à la poubelle. Là au moins, il serait à sa place. Le seul problème, c'est que le meurtre c'est pas des masses légal. Elles font vraiment chier les lois parfois !

Réfléchissant à un moyen rapide et discret de faire disparaitre le connard de père du vert depuis un moment, l'empereur dragon se sent subitement fiévreux et a la tête qui tourne. Ah bah il doit être quelque chose comme 11H30 alors. Une violente quinte de toux s'empare de lui et fait sortir Kyoya de ses souvenirs. L'adolescent pose rapidement l'album photo sur la table basse devant lui et enlève la mitaine sur sa main droite. Au contact avec la main froide du lion, Ryuga frissonne légèrement et laisse échapper un petit soupir satisfait. Tandis que la lumière verte illumine la paume de la main de Kyoya, le dragon se laisse retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

-**J'sais pas pourquoi t'as toujours les mains froides, mais bordel ça fait un bien fou, **lâche-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blader de Léone. **Moi j'ai toujours la peau chaude, à la longue c'est chiant.**

-**Je sais pas non plus pourquoi, mais si toi tu trouves ça cool, bah c'est bien j'imagine, **répond Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

-**Pas qu'ça m'intéresse vraiment, mais t'as des nouvelles de l'autre rouquin qui nous sert de rival ? **Demande le dragon avec toute sa moquerie.

-**Apparemment, il passe tout son temps à s'entrainer. Il a mal digéré sa défaite hyper rapide, **ricane le vert.

-**Il peut bien s'entrainer autant qu'il veut, Chris et lui ne pourront jamais nous battre ! À nous deux, on est beaucoup trop forts.**

-**De toute façon, Chris a pas la tête à s'entrainer lui.**

-**Ouais, il est parti aider Dynamis du coup il doit être plutôt concentré sur le fait de pas faire de connerie.**

-**Oh non, j'pense qu'il est plutôt concentré sur Dynamis lui-même.**

Ryuga regarde le lion avec étonnement puis laisse ensuite un sourire empreint d'une moquerie pas vraiment méchante se dessiner sur son visage.

-**Quoi, t'es en train de dire que… ? **Commence le blanc sans finir, un ricanement terminant sa question qui n'avait pas besoin d'être achevée.

-**Que Chris est amoureux de Dynamis ? Je l'affirme haut et fort, ouais, **répond Kyoya avec amusement. **J'suis pote avec Chris quand même, et je suis loin d'être aveugle.**

-**Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu es le seul à avoir remarqué, **ricane l'empereur dragon.

-**J'peux pas en être sûr, mais c'est tout à fait possible, **reconnait l'adolescent.

-**Moi ça m'étonnerait pas. Déjà de base, t'es vraiment observateur, mais en plus les autres…ils sont pas vraiment remplis de jugeote.**

-**Non, pas vraiment non.**

Les deux continuent de discuter un petit moment, se marrant en se foutant joyeusement de la gueule de Gingka. Qu'on vienne pas me dire qu'il ne l'a pas un tout petit peu mérité ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya se lève et part préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine, tenaillé par la faim. Resté seul, Ryuga continue de regarder dans la direction de la cuisine un moment avant de reporter son attention sur l'album photo, laissé sur la table basse. Il le reprend et le rouvre, regardant avec amusement un petit Kyoya aux joues toutes rondes qui, comme tous les très jeunes enfants, s'émerveillait de tout et de rien.

-**Kyoya ! **Appelle-t-il après avoir fini de feuilleter l'album. **J'peux regarder les autres albums photos ?**

-**Ouais si tu veux, fouille sur les étagères ! **Lui répond la voix du vert depuis la cuisine.

Le dragon se lève du canapé et regarde l'étagère dans laquelle l'album photo était rangé. Il sort les albums autour du trou laissé par celui qu'il a regardé avec Kyoya et enlève la poussière les couvrant pour lire les étiquettes. Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur le plus récent, celui des 8 ans de Kyoya et des 6 ans de son petit frère, Kakeru. Le blanc se réinstalle sur le canapé et ouvre l'album. Ryuga est sidéré de constater à quel point le lion et son petit frère se ressemblent. Ça lui rappelle vraiment son propre frère et lui-même. L'empereur dragon a déjà vu Kakeru sur le portrait de famille de l'aile Est, mais là c'est différent. Une photo, c'est plus vivant qu'un horrible portrait de famille. Sur toutes les photos, le frère de Kyoya a un grand sourire, ou bien il rit. Kyoya, plus âgé mais encore un enfant, le regarde tout le temps avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse fraternelle. Ryuga sourit, puis referme l'album et le repose. Ouais, le vert lui rappelle vraiment lui au niveau de l'amour fraternel. Le blanc serait prêt à tout pour Ryuto, et Kyoya a déjà prouvé qu'il était prêt à endurer des horreurs pour préserver son petit frère.

Attendant le lion, qui visiblement prépare un gros truc pour le déjeuner vu le temps qu'il met, Ryuga se perd de plus en plus dans ses pensées. Il laisse simplement son esprit vagabonder, lui amener des pensées plus ou moins importantes et plus ou moins cohérentes. Tout ça finit par dériver sur Kyoya. En une semaine, le lion et l'empereur dragon sont devenus tellement proches que ça donne envie à celui-ci de retourner dans le passé et de coller une grosse baffe à son ancien lui. Tant de temps à le mépriser, le considérer comme un gamin arrogant et insupportable, alors qu'il est en réalité un jeune homme traumatisé par une enfance infernale, bourré de qualités et sachant reconnaitre ses défauts. Nan vraiment, Ryuga regrette son comportement passé, et il sait que son ami regrette également le sien.

En parlant de lui, il revient enfin de la cuisine, des assiettes dégageant des volutes de fumée dans les mains. Les deux peuvent enfin manger dans la même ambiance détendue qui s'est instauré entre eux depuis plusieurs jours. Si Kyoya a mis autant de temps, c'est parce qu'en fait il s'était fait chier à écailler le vivaneau qui se retrouve maintenant dans leurs assiettes. Ryuga laisse échapper un petit ricanement lorsque Kyoya lui explique ça. Ah, ça lui rappelle quand Kenta le suivait et qu'il lui avait appris à pêcher à l'aide de sa toupie ! Etrangement, ça lui parait très lointain comme souvenir. Après avoir terminé de manger, le vert part faire la vaisselle, essayant de calmer un fou rire provoqué par une blague pas franchement politiquement correcte de Ryuga.

Encore une fois, le blanc se retrouve seul mais des pensées étranges tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Il a l'impression que quelque chose en lui a changé à l'égard de Kyoya, depuis très peu de temps. Il n'est plus certain de savoir ce qu'il éprouve pour le vert. Ce n'est plus de l'amitié, ça il en est plutôt certain, mais il n'arrive pas à définir ses sentiments, maintenant différents. L'empereur dragon essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit confus, mais il a du mal à se concentrer. Il tente de se forcer et se met à faire une liste dans sa tête. Kyoya a plein de qualités, ça Ryuga l'avait déjà remarqué il y a une semaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé alors… ? Le flot incessant de pensées dans le crâne du blanc commence à lui provoquer une migraine et il grimace. Il a l'impression que sa tête pourrait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Et soudainement, aussi vite que la confusion l'a gagné, elle s'estompe et l'évidence apparait dans l'esprit du dragon. Les qualités du vert s'alignent tranquillement dans sa tête, et ça fait une foutue de liste de deux kilomètres, et là… Là une pensée étrange frappe le blanc de plein fouet. Il a envie de protéger Kyoya, de défoncer la moindre personne qui pourrait lui faire du mal et il veut le voir perpétuellement avec son sourire teinté de moquerie et d'amusement mélangé. Et il le trouve à putain de tomber par terre. Ryuga s'étouffe presque avec sa propre salive et rate deux-trois battements de cœur sur cette dernière pensée. Mais…mais s'il pense des trucs pareils, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il… ?

* * *

À plusieurs centaines de milliers de kilomètres du Japon, dans le temple de la Montagne de Brume, Chris et Dynamis sont quant à eux en train d'apporter la touche finale à la préparation sur laquelle ils sont depuis tôt ce matin-là. C'est pratiquement la dernière étape. Dynamis verse avec précaution quelques gouttes de jus de fruit de belladone dans l'espèce de mini chaudron qu'il a posé sur sa table et retient son souffle. Le mélange prend une agréable couleur violet prune et se met à dégager une odeur complètement impossible à définir, presque mystique.

-**Ça y est ! **S'exclame le devin avec soulagement. **C'est fini ! Il ne reste plus qu'à laisser reposer.**

-**Ça devrait prendre combien de temps ? **Demande le blond.

-**Quelque chose comme deux jours je pense, **lui répond le gardien en souriant.

-**Dis…t'es vraiment sûr pour la belladone ? **S'inquiète Chris. **J'veux dire, le fruit est un poison…**

-**À petite dose, il ne l'est pas, ne t'en fais pas. **

-**Pardon, c'est vrai que c'est pas la première fois que tu prépares ça…**

-**Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends très bien que tu doutes. Tu as appris à reconnaitre les plantes qui représentent un danger.**

Dynamis sourit, puis replace des mèches de ses cheveux violet pastel derrière son oreille. Chris rougit et détourne le regard, décidant de ranger tout le matériel qu'avait sorti le devin. Ça fait un peu moins d'une semaine qu'il a rejoint le beau jeune homme aux cheveux violet pâle, et il n'a toujours pas osé lui avouer ses sentiments… Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si compliqué. Bon…en même temps il a peut-être légèrement sous-estimé l'ampleur de la tâche. À chaque fois qu'il voit Dynamis sourire, il a l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens et n'ose plus sortir le moindre mot de peur de bégayer. Résultat : il a l'impression qu'il n'arrivera JAMAIS à avouer son amour. Et ça commence à très légèrement le frustrer. Très légèrement hein.

-**Chris ? **L'appelle le gardien. **Chris, tu te sens bien ? **

-**Hein q-quoi ? Oh j-je vais bien, je me suis juste perdu d-dans mes pensées ! **Bafouille le blond en se grattant la nuque.

-**Tu es sûr ? **S'inquiète Dynamis. **Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller…**

Les yeux bleu profond du devin essaient de sonder ceux de Chris, emplis d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Une nouvelle fois, le blader légendaire de l'hiver se met à perdre tous ses moyens et détourne le regard. Il va complètement se griller, il le sait, mais il n'arrive pas à soutenir le regard de Dynamis. Il se sent totalement désarmé. Le devin ne comprend pas pourquoi le blond semble si mal à l'aise, en revanche il a bien compris que ça a quelque chose à voir avec lui. A-t-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait mis Chris dans cet état ? Il ne se sent pas vraiment le courage de demander… Rien que l'idée que le blond soit dans une situation inconfortable par sa faute le met lui-même mal à l'aise. Dynamis aimerait tellement lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il trouve Chris tellement…tellement merveilleux qu'il a l'impression de n'être rien à côté de lui. Oui, voilà, il trouve le blond trop bien pour lui.

Derrière Chris, le mélange reposant dans le chaudron se met à bouillir sans raison apparente. L'ex mercenaire se retourne précipitamment, surpris, tandis que Dynamis s'approche de la table calmement. Après un moment, il sourit et se retourne à nouveau vers le blond.

-**Ce n'est rien, c'est le processus normal, **le rassure-t-il. **C'est vrai que ça surprend la première fois.**

-**Donc ça se met à bouillir genre…comme ça ? **Demande Chris avec un rictus presque nerveux.

-**Oui, je t'assure que c'est normal, **répond le gardien avec un petit sourire un peu gêné tout en avançant vers le blond. **Ce sont juste les éléments qui réagissent entre eux et j…**

Dynamis se prend les pieds dans sa propre toge en venant vers Chris, se coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il perd l'équilibre et ferme les yeux, redoutant le choc avec le sol en pierre froid. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps de se prendre les pieds dans ses vêtements de gardien… Cependant, le choc n'arrive pas, ou plutôt ce n'est pas celui que Dynamis attendait. En effet, sa tête vient de heurter le torse de Chris, qui s'est jeté en avant pour le rattraper. Le devin peut entendre le cœur du blond battre à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. Il relève la tête pour remercier le blader légendaire de l'hiver de l'avoir empêché de chuter mais il n'en a pas le temps. Chris est déjà en train de l'embrasser. Dynamis met un moment à réaliser ce qu'il est en train de se passer, et quand enfin il y arrive, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le blond interrompt précipitamment le baiser, comme s'il s'était lui aussi rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire subitement.

-**J-j'suis désolé ! **S'exclame-t-il en lâchant le devin après l'avoir redressé. **J-j'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! J'sais p-pas ce qui m'a pris ! Pardon ! Oh bordel, je…**

Cette fois c'est Chris qui se fait couper en plein milieu d'une phrase. Dynamis pose sa main sur la bouche du blond pour l'arrêter et le regarde en souriant. Il ne remarque que maintenant que Chris est lui aussi devenu rouge comme sa propre veste.

-**C'est pas la peine de t'excuser Chris, **dit-il doucement. **Je t'aime.**

Le devin retire sa main, laissant Chris libre de parler, mais aucun mot ne semble vouloir sortir de la gorge du blond. Il est complètement paralysé, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Dynamis trouve ça terriblement amusant et mignon. Chris finit par enfin sortir de son état de choc et secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-**Dynamis je…je… **commence-t-il. **Oh mon Dieu, moi aussi je t'aime ! **

Le blond fait un pas en avant, attrape une des mains de Dynamis et l'attire dans ses bras. Le gardien du temple rend vite son étreinte à Chris et pose sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps, et c'est encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous…

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fini ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Eh bah ça y est, Chris il est enfin avec Dynamis !_**

**_Chris : Ouais, et ça va pas tarder pour toi aussi la mise en couple !_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Ryuga : *revenu dans le salon mais toujours ailleurs*_**

**_Moi : Tiens au fait Kyo, Mélanie veut savoir comment tu sais pour…son petit secret ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Je suis un fouineur de la pire espèce._**

**_Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya furtivement puis regarde dehors*_**

**_Moi : Bon ho, t'es avec nous Ryu ou pas ?_**

**_Ryuga : Oui oui…_**

**_Moi : Mouais…_**

**_Chris : ?_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche ! Et j'ai mal…_**

**_Chris : Bah pourquoi ?_**

**_Moi : J'ai un bout de résine sur une de mes molaires qui se barre TT_TT_**

**_Chris : Ouch ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Ryu, t'es sûr que ça va ?_**

**_Ryuga : *rougit légèrement et tâte quelque chose dans sa poche* Ouais, ouais ça va…_**

**_Kyoya : … ?_**

**_Moi : Mmmmh, je crois que j'ai une petite idée de pourquoi il est comme ça, hihi n_n_**


	11. Un tableau parfait

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut les gens !_**

**_Ryuga : Le chapitre est plutôt léger comparé à d'habitude._**

**_Moi : Ah bah enfin ! Il a fait une phrase de plus de trois mots !_**

**_Chris : Wouhou !_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Et oui, le chapitre est léger mais c'est normal ! C'est un chapitre transition, et le prochain sera bien rempli ! _**

**_Chris : Il est où Kyoya au fait ?_**

**_Ryuga : Aux dernières nouvelles, il allait boire un coup avec Tsubasa, et apparemment Hikaru s'est incrusté avec eux pour échapper à sa montagne de boulot. Et à Ryo aussi._**

**_Moi : XD_**

**_Chris : Et en dehors du fait qu'il soit plus léger, il est bien le chapitre._**

**_Ryuga : Ouais. Je peux pas en dire beaucoup, mais il est bien._**

**_Moi : Hihi, oui il est bien ^^_**

**_Chris : Bon… MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Profitez bien du chapitre ^^_**

**_Chris : Et pourquoi t'as retrouvé la parole au fait toi ?_**

**_Ryuga : Pour faire parler les cons, et visiblement ça marche._**

**_Chris : Ah ! Ça c'est le Ryuga que je connais ! n_n_**

**_Moi : *morte de rire derrière*_**

**_Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : En fait, dans « Étoile de Noël », le sapin est renversé par terre et King est allongé sur le sommet du sapin, à l'endroit où il y aurait l'étoile normalement n_n  
Et oui, c'était bien une référence à la série abrégée des Chevaliers de Zodiaque ! J'adore cette série, c'est à crever de rire XD_**

**_Marius : Moi je ship le Metablook, ils sont trop choupis ! Oui bon, c'est de l'inceste mais ça reste fictif ! Et puis j'en suis pas rendu au stade de shiper Sans et Papyrus hein… Non sérieux, ça j'peux pas TT_TT  
P.S : Perso, j'ai qu'un seul ship avec Sero, et c'est avec Kaminari justement ! Le yaoi, que voulez-vous ! Sinon, ce pauvre Sero est condamné à être tout seul pour moi… Nan mais je vous promets que j'ai rien contre lui, je l'aime beaucoup ! XD En même temps, c'est pas si compliqué de caser toutes les filles de la 1-A, elles sont très peu nombreuses ^^'  
Re P.S : (Law : En fait, elle veut vraiment mourir celle-là. Moi : Je commence à le croire… Kidd : Mais j'vais aller m'la faire moi ! è_é Moi : Ho hé, j'peux pas gérer tout le monde ! Sanji : TT_TT Kidd : T'as pas besoin d'me gérer ! TU VAS VOIR MALDEKA ! *sort en pétant ma baie vitrée* Moi : Bordel, ma viiiitre ! è_é Law : *suit Kidd* Moi : Putain… Sanji : Aide-moi Wonder, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose à Zoro TT_TT Moi : Moi je pense plutôt qu'il s'est encore perdu et que toi tu paniques trop vite ^^')_**

**_Yadonushies : Ce passage avec Kyoya bébé… Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si court ? Il était tellement choupi TTvTT  
Bah moi j'ai de la peine pour Napstablook ! Pleurer en permanence, ça doit bien niquer les yeux ! Heureusement que c'est un fantôme XD  
C'est trop mignon le Metablook, mon petit kokoro fond…TTvTT  
Je pense que mon nouveau projet va te plaire ! *clin d'œil*_**

* * *

Ryuga est complètement perdu. Genre…vraiment perdu. Il vient de se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour Kyoya ont largement dépassé l'amitié, mais il ne pensait pas non plus que c'était à ce point. Il ne pensait pas être tombé amoureux du vert. Et pourtant, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence ! Il l'est. Il l'est complètement. Et il ne sait absolument pas comment gérer ça. Kyoya et lui sont devenus des vrais amis, et voilà que ses sentiments partent dans tous les sens ! C'était pas du tout prévu… Le blanc se sent véritablement angoissé par ce qu'il ressent. Il dort quand même dans le même lit que le lion, ça va devenir légèrement glauque là ! C'est la première fois qu'il ressent ce genre de sensations, et s'il y a bien une chose que Ryuga déteste plus que tout au monde, c'est ne pas avoir le contrôle sur lui-même. Ça va le rendre instable…et surtout froid. Il n'y peut rien, il ne sait pas faire autrement pour cacher quelque chose.

-**Ryuga ? Hé ho, t'es dans la Lune ou quoi ? **L'appelle Kyoya en rigolant.

Ryuga sursaute et tourne la tête vers le vert, revenu de la cuisine. Celui-ci le regarde avec amusement et le blanc n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas ça parce qu'il n'arrive plus à soutenir le regarde bleu plein de moquerie de Kyoya. Le dragon n'est pas le genre à rougir, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il veut esquiver le regard du vert. C'est plutôt parce qu'il perd complètement son self-control et qu'il risque à tout moment de sauter sur l'adolescent. L'empereur dragon tourne donc la tête et grogne vaguement en guise de réponse.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup ? **Demande le lion avec une pointe d'inquiétude. **T'es bizarre… T'es sûr que ça va ?**

-**Ouais, c'est juste que…j'sais pas, j'suis fatigué, **répond le blanc en articulant à peine.

-**Oh… Tu penses que c'est ta maladie qui fait ça ? **

-**Aucune idée. J'ai juste…j'ai envie de dormir.**

-**Okay… Tu montes dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne ?**

-**Mmh…dans la tienne. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas.**

-**Non, je…je resterai à côté. Je jouerai à Animal Crossing avec mes écouteurs. Je te dérangerai pas, promis.**

Ryuga se rend bien compte qu'il vient de faire du mal à Kyoya. Le vert a perdu son sourire et ses yeux sont fuyants, comme s'il avait soudain peur de croiser le regard du dragon. Regard qui s'est certainement fait plus froid et dur que ce que le blanc pensait. Il sent son cœur devenir douloureux, comme brûlant dans sa poitrine. Il ne veut pas que Kyoya se rende compte qu'il le considère maintenant comme plus qu'un ami, mais il ne veut pas non plus le faire souffrir en étant froid comme ça sans aucune raison. Et puis…et puis au fond, est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de cacher ses sentiments ? Merde, il est l'empereur dragon ! C'est pas son genre d'être trouillard ! Et c'est pas non plus son genre d'avoir honte de quelque chose en lui. C'est même tout l'opposé de lui. Alors fuck, il ne va pas se mettre à devenir froid et distant avec le lion. Ça lui ferait beaucoup trop mal de se comporter comme un connard avec lui en plus. Et si Kyoya remarque quelque chose, et bah tant pis ! Ryuga vivra avec les conséquences de son choix qui, il le sait, est le bon choix.

-**Tu sais, tu peux bien jouer à Mario Kart à côté de moi et gueuler comme t'en as l'habitude, **ricane l'empereur dragon. **À force, je m'y suis fait.**

Le vert a l'air surpris du soudain revirement de comportement de Ryuga mais n'en tient pas compte plus que ça et retrouve son expression moqueuse.

-**C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, je dirai rien, **ricane Kyoya à son tour.

-**Mais non voyons, j'oserais jamais faire ça, **lui rétorque Ryuga avec un grand sourire qui dit le parfait contraire.

-**T'es pas crédible, arrête, **raille le vert.

-**J'aurais essayé ! **Répond le dragon en haussant les épaules puis en se levant du canapé.

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel, son sourire amusé toujours bien installé sur son visage. Cependant, il se demande vraiment si ce qu'il vient de se passer est normal. Ryuga s'est vraiment comporté d'une manière très étrange tout à coup. Il est devenu…froid et fermé sur lui-même. Le lion l'avait déjà vu être comme ça, mais il l'était toujours en présence d'une personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Et eux…ils sont amis. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça mais il essaie de simplifier dans sa tête. Quand le blanc l'a rejeté et s'est mis à grogner pour lui répondre, déjà il a eu l'impression de se voir lui quand il parle aux autres et c'était plutôt bizarre, et ensuite il s'est senti incroyablement blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se faire traiter ainsi ? Est-ce parce qu'il a interrompu Ryuga dans ses réflexions ? Il n'en a aucune idée, mais l'empereur dragon est redevenu normal si rapidement que le vert se dit que ça ne doit pas être de sa faute à lui. Le blanc est peut-être effectivement vraiment fatigué. Ça rend de mauvaise humeur, Kyoya le sait.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux sont arrivés à la chambre de l'adolescent. Ryuga se jette sur le lit avec enthousiasme, Dieu bénisse l'inventeur des lits « king size », pendant que le vert cherche sa 3DS. C'est sûr, il l'a encore laissée trainer à un endroit improbable ! Il n'en peut plus de lui-même et de son incapacité à ranger chaque chose à sa place… C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, mais il faut croire que ça reste un concept obscur pour lui. Comme pour la plupart des adolescents en fait… Finalement il est peut-être juste normal. Après cinq minutes de fouilles intensives, Kyoya parvient à retrouver sa 3DS XL qui s'était planqué sous un livre trainant sur son bureau. N'allez pas lui demander comment il a pu la foutre là, il ne sait pas. Le vert peut donc enfin se poser sur son lit, assis à côté de Ryuga qui lui est allongé. Il a même les yeux fermés, mais ça se voit à 10 km qu'il ne dort pas.

Kyoya chope la housse de sa console portable, qui elle ne se perd pas au moins, et fouille dedans. Il a beaucoup trop de jeux, ce qui fait qu'il ne sait JAMAIS à quoi jouer. Il regarde dedans et sort presque toutes ses cartouches, les éparpillant pour mieux les regarder. Il ne sait toujours pas à quoi jouer, même en ayant tout devant le nez. Ouais, il a vraiment trop de jeux…

-**Dilemme ? **Demande Ryuga en rouvrant un œil, amusé.

-**Je sais pas à quoi jouer, ça commence à m'énerver, **râle Kyoya en fixant ses cartouches avec agacement.

-**Tu veux que je choisisse pour toi ? **Lui propose le dragon.

-**Mmh…ouais, pourquoi pas ? **Répond le vert.

Le blanc se redresse donc et regarde les cartouches, éparpillées sur les draps autour de Kyoya et sur ses jambes. Le vert ne mentait pas, il a vraiment énormément de jeux. En dehors de Mario Kart et Animal Crossing : New Leaf, les deux seuls jeux auxquels Kyoya avait joué devant Ryuga, le vert a une collection importante de jeux 3DS. Rayman 3D, le portage sur 3DS de Rayman 2 : The Great Escape, Super Smash Bros, le remake de Luigi's Mansion et plusieurs jeux des franchises Pokémon et Mario. On s'arrête là parce que si on devait tous les faire, on aurait pas fini. Le dragon finit par jeter son dévolu sur New Super Mario Bros 2, parce qu'il avait de vagues souvenirs du premier New Super Mario Bros. Y avait-il joué ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais il arrivait à se souvenir des graphismes, des musiques, de la frustration à chaque fin de monde quand Bowser s'enfuyait sous ton nez avec Peach sous le bras. Saleté de Bowser. Kyoya lance son jeu et choisit une nouvelle partie. Il n'a plus touché le jeu depuis un moment, mais il se souvient qu'il l'aime bien et que les musiques sont vraiment agréables. Les musiques des jeux Mario sont souvent très agréables.

Le vert progresse dans le premier monde, habilement et avec une facilité prononcée. En même temps, c'est le premier monde, il n'est jamais compliqué. Ryuga n'a même plus envie de faire la sieste, quand bien même la musique pourrait le bercer. Non, il a envie de regarder Kyoya jouer, comme souvent. Il se penche donc au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du lion et le regarde faire des acrobaties avec Mario, s'en foutant presque totalement des nombreux items tels que les fleurs de feu ou les feuilles tanuki. Il semble capable de faire tout le jeu simplement avec Mario, grand ou petit. Cependant, Ryuga constate qu'il déconcentre légèrement le vert en s'incrustant comme ça au-dessus de son épaule. En effet, Kyoya essaie d'orienter sa console pour que le blanc y voie quelque chose, mais en même temps il doit pouvoir regarder ce qu'il fait lui. Et là, il galère un peu. Il finit donc par mettre sur pause.

-**Dis, tu veux pas te mettre autre part pour regarder ? **Propose Kyoya. **J'arrive pas à voir ce que je fais.**

-**Ouais, je vois bien que je t'emmerde là, **ricane le dragon sans méchanceté.

-**Le problème, c'est que je vois pas où tu pourrais te mettre pour regarder sans me déranger, **reconnait l'adolescent.

-**Mmh…moi si, j'ai bien une idée, **finit par dire le blanc après un instant de réflexion.

Kyoya regarde fixement l'empereur dragon, attendant qu'il lui fasse part de son idée, mais ce dernier n'a pas envie de la lui dire. Il a plutôt envie de mettre son idée en application, sans demander l'avis du vert. Ho, hé, qu'est-ce qu'il risque de toute façon ? Au mieux un regard noir, et au pire un gros coup de coude dans les côtes. Dans les deux cas, il pense que le lion acceptera son idée. Ryuga décolle donc le dos de Kyoya de son oreiller, placé contre le mur, et s'incruste derrière le vert. Il ne peut pas le voir, mais actuellement Kyoya vient de planter. Enfin, son cerveau plus exactement. Comprenez le aussi ! Il se retrouve installé dans une position, ma foi tout à fait confortable, mais un peu gênante pour lui. C'est trop proche de Ryuga là, BEAUCOUP trop proche ! D'un autre côté…le blanc ne peut pas voir son visage comme ça, puisque c'est l'écran de sa 3DS XL qu'il va regarder. Et puis, est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de cracher sur une si belle occasion de se servir de l'empereur dragon comme coussin ? La réponse est bien évidemment non.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus se cale donc pour être bien installé, sa tête légèrement décalée sur le côté gauche du torse de Ryuga. Il fait cela pour deux raisons. Première raison : comme ça, Ryuga peut passer sa tête à la droite de la sienne pour le regarder jouer mais sans le gêner. Deuxième raison : dans cette position, Kyoya peut entendre le cœur de l'empereur dragon battre près de ses oreilles. Et il trouve ça infiniment reposant. Une fois les deux bien installés comme ils le veulent, le lion relance sa partie et continue ses acrobaties dans le premier monde, arrivant au château de fin de monde. Le dragon le regarde jouer avec attention, incroyablement satisfait d'être collé au corps de l'adolescent. Au final, il ne s'est même pas pris un petit regard noir. C'est plutôt bon signe pour lui !

Se désintéressant un instant de la partie de Kyoya, qui vient d'atteindre le deuxième monde, Ryuga oriente son regard sur la masse de cheveux du jeune homme. Mon Dieu, mais comment arrive-t-il à discipliner une tignasse pareille ?! Ça tient de l'exploit olympique pour le dragon. Sérieusement, les cheveux de son crush lui ont toujours semblé ébouriffés et pas vraiment coiffés, mais en étant très près il s'est rendu compte que si, ils sont coiffés et pas qu'un peu. C'est juste la volonté de Kyoya de leur donner un aspect sauvage. Accessoirement, les cheveux verts mi-longs de l'adolescent dégagent une douce odeur rafraîchissante de noix de coco. Ryuga l'avait déjà sentie sur les taies d'oreillers du lit, et puis de toute façon il avait vu le shampoing à la noix de coco dans la douche, mais là c'est difficile d'ignorer l'agréable senteur vu sa proximité avec Kyoya. Le dragon sourit et reporte son attention sur l'avancée de la partie du vert. Vaut mieux qu'il arrête de se concentrer sur les cheveux de Kyoya de toute façon, sinon dans deux minutes il y met sa tête. Ils sentent trop bons et ils ont l'air tout…fluffy, de l'avis de Ryuga.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'empereur dragon enroule ses bras autour du ventre de Kyoya. C'est logique de son point de vue : il ne savait pas où foutre ses bras, c'est plus confortable comme ça et ça ne gêne pas le vert pour jouer. Du point de vue du lion, c'est surtout une tentative de meurtre sur la personne de sa santé mentale ! Mais bon, de toute façon elle s'est déjà barré cette connasse. Il empêche donc sa respiration de se couper en sentant les bras de Ryuga passer autour de lui et ses mains se poser au-dessus de ses hanches. Oh bordel, mais pourquoi faut-il que tout soit parfait chez Ryuga ?! Il a les mains incroyablement chaudes et ses bras sont musclés juste ce qu'il faut, à en faire rager Apollon lui-même. En même temps, Kyoya se dit que c'est VRAIMENT pas le moment de gâcher tout ça. Il est actuellement en train de bien profiter, et que le blanc fasse tout ça spontanément lui donne l'espoir un peu fou que peut-être ils pourraient finir plus qu'amis. Hé, l'espoir fait vivre, je l'ai déjà dit ! Et puis, lui ne le sait pas, mais son espoir n'est absolument pas fou puisque le dragon est effectivement tombé sous son charme.

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir et de bonheur, Kyoya profite donc à fond du moment présent, jouant avec enthousiasme et sentant la respiration de Ryuga caresser sa joue droite puisqu'il regarde sa partie. Là, à cet instant précis, le vert se sent vraiment véritablement heureux. Même s'il n'est pas en couple avec le blanc, il en a l'impression. Et cette impression est d'autant plus douce pour le lion que tout ce qui les a menés à un moment si agréable part d'une initiative de l'empereur dragon. Du côté de l'empereur dragon justement, la vie est belle aussi. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a passé ses bras autour du ventre de Kyoya, collant encore plus le dos de celui-ci contre son propre torse, et il ne s'est pas fait repoussé. Encore une fois : même pas un regard noir. Ryuga sait que le vert n'aime pas franchement les contacts physiques, alors se retrouver comme ça et que ça ne déplaise pas au jeune homme…mais c'est le nirvana ! C'est encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Cela faisait très longtemps que le dragon ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé et heureux. Il pourrait rester des heures et des heures comme ça, à regarder Kyoya jouer tout en le tenant dans ses bras.

Après un moment, le lion se lasse de son jeu et décide d'en changer. Il attrape sa housse et part à nouveau à la pêche au jeu. Ça risque encore d'être long vu comment il est indécis… Bon évidemment, sauf si Ryuga choisit à sa place. Et pourtant, contrairement à la fois précédente, le jeune homme se décide plutôt vite. Parce qu'il a en fait très envie de jouer à ACNL. Ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas mit dix plombes. Le dragon a déjà regardé Kyoya jouer à ce jeu-là, à plusieurs reprises, et il a aussi un vague souvenir d'un jeu y ressemblant, mais avec des graphismes bien moins beaux. Il l'avait précisé au lion qui lui avait répondu que c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait joué à une des anciennes versions. Il est vrai que cela semble logique, mais Ryuga n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir eu une console une fois dans sa vie. Même quand il était petit, il n'en avait pas. Pas que ses parents ne voulaient pas, c'est juste que lui n'en avait pas envie. Il se souvient qu'il préférait plutôt lire. Mais alors, comment peut-il avoir autant de souvenirs de jeux vidéo ? Le blanc n'en a strictement aucune idée.

L'après-midi s'écoule tranquillement, et bien trop vite pour Kyoya comme pour Ryuga. La réalité les rattrape quand la maladie de Némésis recommence à se manifester, brisant leur si beau moment de sérénité. L'empereur dragon devient de nouveau pâle et Kyoya, cette fois directement collé à lui, sent sa peau habituellement chaude se refroidir brutalement. Comme à chaque fois, la respiration de Ryuga se fait difficile et il ne tarde pas à se mettre à tousser. Le vert éteint sa 3DS, il a quand même joué tout l'après-midi, la pose plus loin et, sans bouger de sa position très confortable, enlève sa mitaine et pose sa main droite sur le flan de Ryuga. À force, ça devient une routine pour le lion. Ryuga soupire de soulagement, sentant la douce chaleur qui émane de la main de Kyoya. C'est étrange pour le blanc. L'adolescent a toujours les mains froides sans que ce soit désagréable, mais la lumière verte qui s'en dégage est chaude. C'est un contraste assez spécial mais pourtant pas déplaisant.

-**Je vais devoir sortir après, **soupire Kyoya, la main toujours sur la tâche en train de se résorber.

-**Mmh ? Pourquoi ? **Demande l'empereur dragon, véritablement surpris.

Le jeune homme ne sort jamais du manoir, et les quelques fois où ça lui arrive il est toujours accompagné du dragon. C'est donc étonnant pour ce dernier qu'il sorte comme ça, seul.

-**Je dois aller faire des courses, **répond le vert.

-**Ah bah oui, le frigo et les placards ne vont pas se remplir d'eux-mêmes… **ajoute Ryuga.

-**Malheureusement non, **ricane l'adolescent.

-**Mais d'où tu sors l'argent pour acheter autant de choses ? **S'étonne le blanc.

-**Une des seules bonnes choses à propos de mon père, c'est qu'il adore planquer de l'argent partout dans le manoir. Il fait ça dans son manoir actuel, et il faisait ça ici. Sans le savoir, il m'a laissé de quoi vivre peinard pendant un très long moment ! **

-**Genre…il laissé combien ici ?**

-**Alors là, aucune idée ! Je m'amuse pas à compter. Je sais juste qu'à chaque fois que j'en récupère, je découvre des nouvelles planques bourrées à ras bord de billets. Il a dû laisser des millions ici.**

-**Des millions ?! Et il veut pas venir les récupérer ?**

-**Mon connard de géniteur se fait de nouveaux millions chaque heure, il n'en a donc rien à carrer de l'argent qu'il a laissé ici. Heureusement pour moi. **

Ryuga ricane et constate que la lumière de la main de Kyoya s'est éteinte. Et ça ne lui plait pas. Le vert va donc partir. Okay, il va revenir, mais ils étaient si bien comme ça ! Il aurait voulu rester avec le vert dans ses bras toute la journée, sans interruption… Après un soupir résigné, Kyoya se dégage à contrecœur de l'étreinte de l'empereur dragon. Lui aussi il était bien, il aurait bien voulu rester dans les bras de Ryuga beaucoup plus longtemps…mais faut bien manger. Le lion se dirige donc vers son placard, récupère des liasses de billets qu'il avait cachées dans des piles de vêtements puis prend son sac à dos bleu à une seule lanière. Il fourre les billets, attachés de base, tout au fond et se tourne vers Ryuga.

-**J'en ai pas pour plus d'une heure, je vais essayer de faire vite, **dit-il.

-**Je peux survivre une heure sans toi tu sais, **rétorque le dragon avec désinvolture.

-**On sait jamais, je suis prudent, **ricane le vert.

Ryuga sourit sadiquement, il ne sait pas vraiment sourire d'une autre manière en fait, et fait signe à Kyoya de partir. Le jeune homme ricane encore et part en direction de l'entrée du manoir. Il veut vraiment se magner de faire ces putains de courses, histoire de revenir le plus vite possible auprès du dragon ! Il court donc littéralement jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il est sorti et se dirige vers le centre-ville de MetalBey City. Il se sent pousser des ailes. Le lion va raccourcir autant que possible sa sortie, revenir très vite au manoir, et retourner là où il était, c'est-à-dire dans les bras de Ryuga. Oui, il va faire ça. Enfin…il aurait fait ça si tout s'était bien passé. Malheureusement, les démons de son passé ne sont pas décidés à lui laisser la tranquillité qu'il mérite.

-**Eh bien, mon fils, on sort sans son garde du corps ? **Glisse une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Le sang de Kyoya gèle instantanément dans ses veines et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, son très cher père le bloque dans la prise forte de ses bras et lui colle une espèce de mouchoir sur le nez. L'odeur qui s'en dégage est douce, si douce que c'en est écœurant. Le vert sait ce que c'est. Il le sait et ça lui fait peur. C'est du chloroforme. Kyoya se met alors à se débattre comme une bête enragée, cherchant à échapper à la prise de son paternel, griffant ses bras jusqu'au sang et lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les jambes. La montée d'adrénaline en lui est si puissante qu'elle ralentit les effets de la drogue soporifique, mais il sait très bien que ça ne va pas durer. Il doit faire au plus vite. Il le doit ! Il le doit…mais il n'y arrive pas. Son père a bien trop de force. Il est bien plus grand que lui et sa carrure est celle d'un homme qui n'a jamais ménagé sa force physique et que les années n'ont pas su affaiblir. Tout commence à se brouiller autour de Kyoya. Dans un dernier effort surhumain, il tente de se dégager de la prise de cet homme qu'il hait de toute son âme, mais cela ne suffit pas. La seule conséquence de son action est la déchirure de la lanière de son sac qui tombe au sol dans un bruit qui parait atrocement lointain au lion. Il ne peut pas abandonner ! Il ne…peut pas…abandonner… Il…

-**On rentre à la maison, fils, **dit son père d'une voix pleine d'un dégoûtant ton victorieux.

Le monde devient alors entièrement sombre autour de Kyoya, ses muscles lâchant tous en même temps et l'inconscience l'emportant. Sa dernière pensée est le visage souriant et moqueur que Ryuga arborait avant son départ. Et tandis que le jeune homme retombe mollement dans les bras de son criminel de géniteur, une larme roule sur sa joue.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Oui, je sais, je suis une vraie pute au niveau des cliffanghers ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ceux qui veulent la frapper, faites comme tout le monde : prenez un ticket et faites la queue._**

**_Chris : Bah heureusement que Kyoya est pas là pour voir ça, il serait encore en train de rager._**

**_Ryuga : C'est dommage, ça partait pourtant bien. T'es vraiment une sadique !_**

**_Moi : Je sais, c'est pas nouveau. Le chapitre est tout mignon, et puis à la fin, BAM ! *sourire sadique*  
_**

**_Chris : Je sens le bon gros drama arriver en tout cas !_**

**_Moi : Ouiiii ! Et je sais que j'ai placé beaucoup de noms de jeux, ce sont tous des jeux que je possède ! Je me suis bien amusé à les placer XD  
_**

**_Ryuga : Pauvre Kyo, tu lui fais vraiment du mal._**

**_Moi : Oui, parce que je l'aime ! Ah au fait, j'ai une annonce à faire ! Vous vous souvenez de ma fic « La vie de blader, ce n'est pas une sinécure » ?_**

**_Ryuga : Tu veux dire, la fic que tu avais promis de ne pas délaisser mais que t'as pas touché depuis plus de six mois ?_**

**_Moi : …Oui, celle-là oui ^^'_**

**_Chris : Tu vas la reprendre ?_**

**_Moi : Oui ! Le chapitre 6 est bientôt fini, je pense qu'il sera terminé demain ! Je vais donc sûrement le poster vendredi n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Hallelujah, on y croyait plus._**

**_Moi : ^^'_**

**_Chris : Je me demande si Kyoya va bien au fait…_**

**_Moi : Mais oui ! Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à vendredi ! Et oui, je sais qu'il m'arrive souvent d'oublier le « à suivre » à la fin des chapitres… XD_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! n_n_**


	12. Situation critique

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Yo._**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Bon, message d'avertissement : le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un chapitre dur, veuillez donc prévoir de quoi vous sentir mieux ! _**

**_Ryuga : Je confirme, elle y est pas allée de main morte._**

**_Chris : Pas étonnant._**

**_Moi : Héhéhé ^^_**

**_Kyoya : En dehors de ça, il est bien ? _**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, je trouve même qu'il y a un vrai effort d'écriture._**

**_Moi : Tu sous-entends que je fais pas d'effort dans mes autres chapitres ?! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Non mais là t'as vraiment mis le paquet !_**

**_Moi : Oh…merci n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *regarde sa main gauche, puis Ryuga*_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *sourire sadique* Ce qu'il y avait dans mon texto, Mélanie ? Ton petit secret bien évidemment._**

**_Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel en souriant*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Moi j'adore Error, c'est un fouteur de merde absolu ! Détruire les AUs pour le fun, c'est vraiment un comportement de connard XD  
J'aime trop incruster Lust, rien que pour emmerder Kyoya ! Mwhahahahaha ! XD  
Mais faut pas pleurer parce qu'UnderBey est bientôt fini ! Mon nouveau projet est tout prêt, plus qu'à écrire ! Je pense qu'il va beaucoup te plaire n_n  
P.S : J'adore bébé Shinsou, vraiment j'aime trop sa petite tête de blasé et son alter est trop pété ! Perso, je trouve très marrant tous les memes avec Shinsou et Aizawa ! Il y a de quoi douter quand même, ils se ressemblent beaucoup XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon, il y en a marre ! ALYSSA ! Alyssa : *descend en courant* Oui, quoi ? Moi : On a besoin de retrouver Marimo ! Sanji : TT_TT Alyssa : Je pars à sa recherche et je vous le ramène au plus vite ! Ce sera pas long, avec mes capacités je vais le retrouver vite ! *s'en va* Moi : Ça va aller Sanji, elle va te le retrouver ton Zoro ! n_n Sanji : Merciiiiiii TTvTT)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je trouve plutôt qu'Ink ressemble à un mélange de Jack et Dynamis ! Jack pour le côté artiste passionné et Dynamis pour le côté bienveillant (oui parce que je l'ai pas bien montré mais Ink est très bienveillant ^^') !  
Bah pour Error, c'est surtout qu'il prend un plaisir immense à faire chier Ink ! Est-ce que ça vous étonne si je vous dis que le fandom les ship souvent ? Il y a même un AU où ils ont un gosse qui s'appelle PaperJam XD  
Si j'avais fait venir Horror, il y aurait eu une tentative de meurtre envers ce pauvre Kyoya et je crois qu'il aurait pas supporté ! Il a été légèrement traumatisé par HorrorTale ^^'_**

* * *

À son réveil, Kyoya se sent comme dans un nuage de coton. Il est engourdi et son cerveau nage dans un brouillard épais. Il a vraiment du mal à revenir dans le monde réel. Petit à petit, le vert reprend ses esprits et sent plusieurs membres de son corps être douloureux. Il commence à avoir froid aussi, très froid. En fait, l'ambiance autour de lui est même glaciale. Ça a pour effet de le ramener plus vite et il lance des regards paniqués dans tous les sens. Là où il est, l'obscurité est totale et le jeune homme doit attendre que ses yeux s'habituent pour discerner vaguement des formes. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir cependant, excepté une porte. Un endroit froid, obscur et où règne une odeur particulièrement prononcée de moisi… Une cave. Oui, le lion est persuadé d'être dans une cave. Il y a bien une cave dans le manoir actuel de son paternel. C'est là qu'il doit être. Ça ressemble bien à son père de lui faire ça.

Enfin revenu à lui, Kyoya essaie de se relever mais il se trouve dérangé par quelque chose. Quelque chose le gêne dans ses mouvements. En essayant d'avancer vers la porte en face de lui, il sent immédiatement ce qui l'entrave. Des chaînes. Il a les poignets menottés et est retenu près du mur par de lourdes chaînes. Il peut se mettre debout, mais ne peut pas trop s'éloigner du mur. Selon ses estimations, plutôt brouillonnes à cause du chloroforme qui lui brouille encore un peu les sens, il doit pouvoir avancer d'un mètre, mais clairement pas plus. Ses bras sont douloureux à cause de ça. Les menottes sont très serrées et atrocement froides. Kyoya est sûr d'avoir les poignets violacés sous les menottes. Il a tellement froid… Rapidement, le vert remet ses pensées en ordre et prend les choses en main. Il doit bouger. Il ne doit surtout pas rester statique sinon il risque l'hypothermie. De plus, il n'a ni bu ni mangé depuis un moment, et son ravisseur ne risque pas de le nourrir correctement ou de le faire boire en quantité recommandée pour être en bonne santé. Ce serait trop beau.

Kyoya fait donc les cents pas près du mur, autant que ses chaînes le lui permettent, et souffle sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé toute sa tête, l'angoisse lui enserre le cœur. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. Il ne peut pas rester éloigné de Ryuga trop longtemps, il doit le soigner ! Six heures, ça passe extrêmement vite. Et comment l'empereur dragon va-t-il réagir en se rendant compte que le vert ne revient pas ? Il va s'inquiéter, c'est sûr. Kyoya lui avait dit qu'il ne mettrait pas plus d'une heure. L'adolescent commence à sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il veut s'enfuir. Il doit absolument s'enfuir ! Le vert se tourne et regarde ses chaînes, lourdes et froides. Il doit absolument économiser son énergie, mais il veut tester la résistance de ses entraves. Il veut voir si elles sont rouillées et s'il pourrait les arracher en y mettant assez de force. Kyoya tire donc sur les chaînes, les testant, mais s'arrête très vite. Il ne pourra pas. Il sent qu'elles sont cassables, mais pas pour un jeune homme de sa carrure. Il n'a pas assez de force. Il n'aura jamais la force nécessaire. Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'enlever les menottes, il sent qu'elles sont trop serrées pour qu'il le fasse. Même s'il se faisait saigner volontairement pour lubrifier les menottes, il ne pourrait pas. Il ne peut pas se libérer seul…

La porte de la cave émet soudain un grincement plaintif et le vert se retourne brusquement dans sa direction. La silhouette impressionnante de son père pénètre dans la cave et appuie sur un interrupteur près de la porte. L'unique lampe du plafond s'allume, aveuglant Kyoya qui s'était habitué à l'obscurité ambiante.

-**Alors, comment vas-tu mon fils ? **Demande le géniteur de l'adolescent rebelle avec un immonde ricanement.

-**Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? **Grogne Kyoya.

-**Toujours aussi malpoli, **dit son père en croisant les bras. **Tu as dormi pendant un peu plus d'une heure. **

-**Laisse-moi partir, **gronde le lion.

-**Certainement pas. Tu croies que je me suis donné tout ce mal pour te laisser t'en aller comme ça ?**

-**Laisse-moi partir ! Je dois retourner auprès de Ryuga ! **

L'énervement et la panique montent en Kyoya à toute vitesse et il essaie de se ruer sur son père, une grimace haineuse sur son visage. Évidemment, les chaînes l'en empêchent et son enfoiré de géniteur le regarde s'énerver avec un amusement sadique. Pourtant, au milieu de l'amusement, et même s'il est empli de rage, le lion décèle une lueur de haine et de dégoût dans le regard de son père.

-**Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'énerver autant pour une personne ne faisant pas parti de ta famille, **finit-il par lâcher froidement. **Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu traines avec ce danger public alors que tu es censé le détester.**

-**En quoi ça te regarde ? **Lui demande Kyoya avec un grondement animal, ayant cessé de tirer sur ses liens de fer.

-**Je suis ton père. **

-**Tu as cessé d'être mon père le jour où tu as tué ma mère, ordure.**

-**N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, et encore moins si c'est pour que tu ailles retrouver cet homme.**

-**Laisse-moi m'en aller ! Tu vas juste me tuer si tu me gardes ici ! **

-**Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises Kyoya. Je n'ai aucunement envie que tu meures. Je vais te donner à manger et à boire, juste assez pour que tu restes en vie.**

-**Tu n'comprends pas ! Si je reste loin de Ryuga trop longtemps, je vais finir par mourir ! **

-**Tu ne trouves pas un peu trop mélodramatique, mon fils ? Je veux bien que tu…aimes ce danger, mais n'exagère pas non plus.**

-**Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tant pis pour toi, tu vas juste réussir à me tuer.**

Tategami père fronce les sourcils, perplexe que son fils insiste autant sur le fait qu'il va mourir s'il le garde dans la cave, mais ne s'en formalise pas. Son fils est juste prêt à tout pour sortir et fuguer encore une fois.

-**Je repasserai dans une heure ou deux pour t'amener de l'eau, **dit le géniteur de Kyoya. **Je vais te laisser la lumière.**

-**Trop gentil, je suis flatté, **ricane le lion en fusillant l'homme face à lui de ses orbes bleues.

-**J'espère que le temps passé ici va te remettre les idées en place, **gronde son père, du dédain dans ses yeux.

-**Si tu espères que je vais soudainement arrêter d'aimer Ryuga, lâche l'affaire, **répond Kyoya avec toute sa moquerie, bien décidé à faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne pourra pas le briser. **Je n'arrêterai jamais. Et tu devrais te méfier. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que lui et mes amis vont venir me chercher dès qu'ils se rendront compte que j'ai disparu. **

-**Penses-tu réellement que des enfants me font peur ?**

-**Ryuga n'est plus un enfant lui. Et pour les autres, je te rappelle qu'on parle « d'enfants » qui ont infiltrés plusieurs fois des organisations importantes. Qui es-tu à côté ? L'Académie HD, c'était autrement plus difficile à pénétrer que ce manoir.**

Le businessman fronce les sourcils et tourne le dos à son fils, quittant la cave. Au fond de lui, le père de Kyoya est très énervé. Effectivement, les saletés d'amis de son aîné sont des acharnés, ayant déjà défait des organisations malfaisantes sans aucun dégâts importants. À côté, libérer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'un manoir, certes immense mais ridiculement petit à côté de la tour de l'Académie HD ou du QG de la Nébuleuse Noire, paraît vraiment simple. L'homme cruel va tout faire pour empêcher cela. Il gardera son fils et en fera son digne héritier. Hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

Resté seul, Kyoya s'est assis, voulant économiser son énergie. Il est fatigué, il a chaud à cause de sa montée d'adrénaline mais des sueurs froides courent le long de son dos, ses poignets lui font un mal de chien vu qu'il a tiré fort sur ses chaînes en s'énervant et ses narines le brûlent légèrement à cause du chloroforme. Pourtant, le vert ne se laisse pas aller au désespoir. Il s'en est souvenu pendant son altercation avec son père, de la capacité de Gingka à avoir envie de sauver tout le monde. C'est sûr et certain que le roux va vouloir venir à sa rescousse. Son rival éternel ne peut pas être au courant comme ça, mais le lion sait que Ryuga viendra le trouver. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans le caractère de l'empereur dragon de demander de l'aide, mais il a beau être fier, il n'en est pas pour autant con. Kyoya sait que le blanc ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul, et il sait aussi que son crush en a lui-même conscience. L'adolescent rebelle soupire et souffle sur ses mains. Maintenant, il ne peut plus qu'attendre et espérer.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que Kyoya a quitté le manoir abandonné, et Ryuga est désormais très inquiet. Le vert devrait être rentré depuis longtemps… Quand la première heure est passée, le dragon s'est dit que le jeune homme ne tarderait plus. Après encore une demi-heure, il a commencé à s'inquiéter mais a pensé que Kyoya avait peut-être croisé quelqu'un qui l'avait retenu. Mais maintenant, ça fait deux heures et ce n'est pas du tout normal que le lion tarde autant. Le blanc ne tient plus. Il doit partir à la recherche de l'adolescent, il est sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Précipitamment, Ryuga rassemble donc les quelques affaires qu'il avait éparpillées pendant son attente et court jusqu'à l'extérieur. La colère et le peur se mélangent en lui. Si quelqu'un a vraiment osé s'en prendre à l'une des seules personnes que l'empereur dragon aime, cette personne vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Clairement, provoquer la fureur du blanc est une mauvaise idée.

Ce dernier suit le chemin qu'il a déjà arpenté en compagnie de son coup de foudre, le ventre tordu par le stress. Il essaie au maximum de canaliser ses émotions mais c'est vraiment dur. Il aime Kyoya si fort, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre… Ça n'arrivera pas. Oui, l'empereur dragon se le jure en serrant les poings. Il ne laissera personne lui arracher le lion. Personne.

Ryuga finit par arriver à l'extérieur de la ville et se sent de plus en plus énervé et angoissé. Il n'a rien trouvé qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur l'endroit où le jeune homme a disparu. Il ne va pas tarder à péter un plomb, il le sent. Kyoya n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, ça rend la situation encore plus inquiétante.

Perdu dans son énervement et ses réflexions, le dragon ne remarque pas le sac de Kyoya au sol et se prend les pieds dedans. Quand il s'en rend compte, il se jette dessus et le ramasse sans la moindre petite once de douceur. Ryuga sent son cœur faire des loopings et ses dents grincent tellement il les serre de rage. Il a vu la lanière déchirée. Il ne peut plus y avoir le moindre doute. Quelqu'un s'en est pris au vert. Et il a bien une idée de qui ça peut être. C'est forcément l'horrible père de Kyoya, ce meurtrier qui devrait être en prison plutôt que dans un manoir. On peut ajouter « kidnapping » sur sa liste de crimes maintenant. Le dragon tient le sac bleu par sa lanière déchirée et ressent l'irrépressible envie de frapper quelque chose. De préférence, le géniteur de son crush. Là, actuellement, il ne l'a malheureusement pas sous la main et jette donc son dévolu sur un pauvre arbre qui se prend un magistral coup de pied. En fait, Ryuga a mis tellement de force dans son coup de pied que l'arbre se retrouve secoué violemment et que son écorce s'enfonce sous le choc. C'est sûr, l'empereur dragon est maintenant furieux. Il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Kyoya et buter son paternel. Le meurtre n'est toujours pas légal mais le blanc est clairement trop enragé pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Cet homme pourri jusqu'à la moelle ne mérite que ça.

Rapidement, le blader légendaire de l'été rassemble ses pensées. Il a tout intérêt à retrouver Kyoya vite, pour lui comme pour le vert. Ça fait déjà deux heures depuis la dernière fois que l'adolescent l'a soigné. Plus que quatre heures avant que la maladie de Némésis ne recommence à le tuer. Il doit vraiment faire au plus vite. Et tout seul, il ne pourra pas faire assez vite. Oui, ça lui écorche sa fierté, mais c'est pas le moment de penser à sa fierté ! Il a quand même le sens des priorités. Sa priorité, c'est d'aller chercher Kyoya. Et si pour ça il a besoin de Gingka, aussi insupportable soit-il, et bien il demandera l'aide du rouquin. Ce dernier est peut-être très con, mais quand il faut sauver un pote, ses neurones se réactivent. Heureusement.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'empereur dragon est donc arrivé au B-Pit, le sac de Kyoya toujours dans sa main. Il rentre sans même prendre la peine de toquer, surprenant Madoka qui rangeait des pièces de toupie dans le magasin.

-**Ry-Ryuga ?! M-mais qu'est-ce que t-tu… ? **Bafouille la mécanicienne.

-**Pas le temps, je dois voir Gingka, **la coupe le dragon. **C'est urgent.**

-**I-il est en bas… **lui répond la jeune fille en pointant son escalier en colimaçon du doigt.

Sans un mot de plus, Ryuga dévale les escaliers. Inquiétée par ce comportement étrange, Madoka le suit. En bas, Gingka est affalé sur le canapé, visiblement en train de lire quelque chose sur son téléphone. Il est vite arraché à sa lecture par le blanc qui jette le sac de Kyoya sur la table basse devant le canapé. Le roux sursaute, relève la tête et pose vite son téléphone en voyant l'expression sérieuse de son rival.

-**Kyoya a des ennuis, **dit-il sans détour. **Des très gros ennuis. **

-**Des ennuis… ? **Répète Madoka, de plus en plus inquiète.

-**C'est grave à quel point ? **Demande Gingka, son expression la plus sérieuse sur le visage.

-**Très grave, **répond Ryuga. **Il a été kidnappé. Il est sorti faire des courses il y a environ deux heures, mais il n'est pas revenu alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne mettrait pas plus d'une heure. Tout ce que j'ai retrouvé de lui, c'est son sac, et la lanière a été déchirée.**

-**Et si vous restez séparés trop longtemps… **commence le roux.

-**Alors je mourrai, et Kyoya mourra après moi, **termine le dragon, ses poings serrés à l'évocation de l'idée que le vert pourrait quitter ce monde.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleu ciel ramène ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un cri resté coincé dans sa gorge, tandis que Gingka perd toutes ses couleurs. Pour que Ryuga vienne le trouver, c'est forcément grave, mais le rouquin n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point.

-**Tu…tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ? **Demande le blader légendaire de l'automne en se levant comme un ressort.

-**Oui, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est son propre père qui l'a enlevé, **répond le blanc, les yeux emplis de haine.

-**Qu-quoi ?! **S'étranglent Gingka et Madoka.

-**Trop long à expliquer. Sachez juste que son père est un être sans cœur, et que si on va chercher Kyoya, cette pourriture n'hésitera sans doute pas à nous faire du mal, ou tout du moins à essayer, **explique Ryuga. **Kyoya est vraiment en danger.**

-**On doit faire quelque chose, et très vite ! **S'exclame le roux. **Kyoya t'a…soigné quand pour la dernière fois ?**

-**Juste avant de partir, donc il y a environ deux heures. Je n'ai plus que quatre heures devant moi, et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.**

-**Tu…tu sais où le père de Kyoya pourrait l'avoir emmené ? **

-**Kyoya m'a dit que son père a un manoir dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, mais je ne sais pas où précisément…**

Ryuga serre une nouvelle fois les poings. Il avait oublié ce détail. Quel imbécile ! Il a envie de se frapper, comment a-t-il pu oublier un truc si important ?! Derrière lui, il entend des bruits de touches de clavier. Il se retourne et voit Madoka en train de pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier de son ordinateur. La mécanicienne n'a pas perdu de temps. Gingka et lui se mettent de chaque côté de la jeune fille et regarde son écran.

-**J'ai déjà entendu le nom de Tategami Corporation, alors j'ai tapé ça, **dit Madoka. **Et…voilà, c'est là ! Mr. Tategami, PDG de la Tategami Corporation, habite un manoir qui se trouve…ici !**

Elle appuie sur une touche et un petit point se met à clignoter sur l'écran de son ordinateur, accompagné de coordonnées. Alors c'est là…

-**Ça risque d'être compliqué de se faire discrets dans les beaux quartiers… **fait remarquer la mécanicienne.

-**C'est surtout qu'on va pas s'en sortir à nous trois, enfin nous deux, parce que toi Madoka tu vas rester en retrait, **soupire Gingka.

-**Mais tu proposes quoi alors Gingka ? **Demande Madoka.

-**Appeler quelqu'un qui sait mieux construire les plans d'action que moi, **répond le roux en attrapant son téléphone sur la table basse.

Gingka s'éloigne pour passer son coup de fil, sous les yeux intrigués de son amie. Ryuga est plutôt occupé à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. C'est une image, bien évidemment. Quelques instants plus tard, le rouquin revient, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

-**T'as appelé qui, alors ? **Demande l'empereur dragon, ayant du mal à tenir en place.

-**Tsubasa, **répond Gingka. **C'est le plus raisonné d'entre nous, et son métier l'a habitué au danger. Je lui ai dit que c'était vraiment urgent, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

Les trois doivent donc attendre un moment, au grand dam de Ryuga qui n'en peut clairement plus et a juste envie d'aller chercher l'adolescent dont il est tombé amoureux. Au passage, ni Madoka ni Gingka ne percutent que c'est la première fois qu'ils voient le dragon vouloir sauver quelqu'un. Vraiment aucune jugeote. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'argenté débarque dans l'entrée du B-Pit et dévale les escaliers pour se planter devant son ami qui l'a sollicité. Il est évidemment assez surpris de voir Ryuga, mais Gingka l'a tellement inquiété avec son ton sérieux inhabituel qu'il passe vite à autre chose. Le rouquin lui résume la situation et Tsubasa a du mal à cacher son inquiétude. Il sait que Kyoya n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse facilement faire, alors qu'il ait été enlevé si aisément donne une idée très inquiétante des capacités de son géniteur.

-**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Tsubasa ? **Finit par demander Gingka, espérant que son ami ait un plan élaboré, comme souvent.

-**J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet homme, **répond l'argenté. **C'est ton père qui m'en a parlé. Il n'a évoqué que son aspect « homme d'affaires », évidemment, mais apparemment même là c'est un homme cruel et froid. On ne doit pas le prendre à la légère, je suis persuadé qu'il est vraiment dangereux.**

-**Il l'est, **lâche Ryuga d'une voix grave et glaciale, emplie de haine. **Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, parce que je ne sais pas si Kyoya voudrait que je raconte ça sans son accord, mais croyez-moi. Son père est vraiment un monstre.**

-**Dans les beaux quartiers il y a beaucoup de caméras, c'est une évidence, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je sais que le temps joue contre nous, mais il ne faut pas y aller tout de suite, **explique Tsubasa. **Attendons que la nuit tombe. Ce n'est pas pour les caméras, juste au cas où des gens pourraient nous voir. On sera moins identifiables. Pour les caméras, j'ai un brouilleur. Il y a sûrement des codes pour ouvrir des portes dans le manoir, tu sauras gérer ça Madoka ?**

-**Bien sûr, **affirme la jeune fille. **Vous pouvez compter sur moi.**

-**Bien. Je suppose que le père de Kyoya a un petit comité d'accueil, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit des bladers cette fois, **dit l'ex agent infiltré. **Il faudra éviter les confrontations, on est clairement pas de taille, sauf si on s'y retrouve contraints. **

-**Laissez-moi faire s'il faut vraiment se battre, **ajoute Ryuga.

-**Et le plus important : on ne se sépare pas. On reste groupés, **conclue Tsubasa.

Les trois autres hochent la tête et Tsubasa s'installe avec eux pour patienter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il est presque 20H et la nuit tombe dans à peu près une heure. Ryuga s'appuie contre un mur et soupire. Le temps d'arriver au manoir, il sera sûrement 21H30. Il n'aura donc plus que deux heures. Pour lui, c'est largement suffisant pour sauver Kyoya. Peu importe qui se mettra dans son chemin, rien ne l'empêchera de ramener le vert dans le manoir abandonné. Leur manoir abandonné.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la cave du manoir qu'il a fui quatre années auparavant, Kyoya est replié sur lui-même au sol. Il a froid, beaucoup trop froid. Il manque d'énergie et n'a pas réussi à rester debout, faisant les cents pas pour se réchauffer. Il n'arrive plus qu'à souffler sur ses mains, s'inquiétant de voir le bout de ses doigts prendre une couleur violacée. Sa bouche est pâteuse et la soif commence à le tirailler. Pendant tout son après-midi avec Ryuga, il était tellement bien qu'il en avait oublié de boire, et ça ne l'avait même pas dérangé, mais maintenant qu'il est dans une situation horrible, sa gorge s'assèche de plus en plus douloureusement. L'air froid qu'il respire lui fait mal au nez à cause du contraste entre ses cloisons nasales légèrement brûlées par le chloroforme et la température si basse dans la cave. L'adolescent en vient à espérer que son père arrive vite, avec l'eau qu'il lui a promis à sa dernière visite. Et il se déteste pour ça.

Bien sûr, Kyoya a deviné que ça fait partie du plan de son père. Ce dernier a visiblement compris que la douleur physique n'a effectivement aucun impact sur son fils aîné et a donc décidé de tester autre chose. La torture psychologique, avec une petite dose sadique de douleur « classique » tout de même. Le lion n'aime pas du tout ça. Il est fort, psychologiquement comme physiquement, mais la soif est un besoin tellement primaire que le plan de son taré de père commence à se montrer efficace.

Justement, en parlant de lui, la porte de la cave s'ouvre dans son grincement toujours plaintif. Le vert se redresse aussi rapidement qu'il en est capable et darde son regard bleu océan plein de haine sur son paternel. Hors de question de lui montrer qu'il craque. Jamais.

-**Alors mon fils, comment ça va ? **Demande Tategami père avec un sourire malsain.

Kyoya ne répond pas, se contentant de fusiller son géniteur des yeux. Il refuse de lui parler, et de toute façon sa gorge est tellement sèche que sa voix est sûrement rocailleuse et ne doit pas être capable de porter bien loin.

-**Mmh, tu es vraiment un enfant têtu, **soupire l'homme aux yeux orageux. **Enfin, même si tu fais le fier, je vois bien que tu es déshydraté et je sais que tu ne dois pas te sentir bien. **

Avec dédain, le père du lion lance donc une bouteille d'eau à moitié remplie qu'il cachait dans son dos à son fils. Malgré son besoin oppressant de s'hydrater, le jeune homme ne se jette pas sur le liquide salvateur. Non, ça ferait bien trop plaisir à ce connard. Il prend doucement la bouteille et l'ouvre pour boire à peine quelques gouttes. C'est suffisant pour le soulager. Et c'est aussi suffisant pour énerver son père, agacé de constater que son fils est bien plus dur à briser qu'il ne le pensait. Cependant, il a encore un tour dans sa manche. Alors que Kyoya referme la bouteille pour la poser près de lui, son paternel sort un deuxième objet de derrière son dos. Une statuette en or massif représentant un lion dévorant une gazelle.

-**Dis-moi Kyoya, est-ce que tu te souviens de ça ? **Demande sadiquement le géniteur de l'adolescent affaibli.

Le vert redresse la tête et, dès que ses yeux se posent sur l'objet, la haine et la rage explosent en lui. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, il tente de se ruer sur son père, s'écorchant les poignets à cause des menottes de métal froid, cherchant à tuer cette ordure qu'il ne veut pas considérer comme son père, ou même simplement comme un être humain. Celui-ci, très satisfait de son coup, se relève et s'éloigne vers la porte.

-**Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié, **ricane-t-il. **Je vais te la laisser là. **

Sur ces mots, il dépose la statuette sur une table poussiéreuse dont Kyoya a remarqué la présence après sa première visite, puis s'en va définitivement. La douleur dans ses poignets et ses bras est affreuse, mais avoir cet objet infernal dans son champ de vision est bien pire. Cette horreur qui lui rappelle la mort de sa mère à chaque instant…

-**Je t'en supplie Ryuga, si tu t'es rendu compte que j'ai disparu, dépêche-toi de venir, **sanglote Kyoya, complètement à bout. **J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai tellement besoin de toi…**

* * *

Il est 21H30, la nuit est maintenant tombée sur MetalBey City. Devant le manoir Tategami, deuxième du nom, quatre silhouettes se tiennent dans l'ombre. En tête, Tsubasa observe le garde devant le portail faire sa ronde. Il a activé son brouilleur et attend maintenant le bon moment pour agir. Ils n'auront pas de seconde chance. Après quelques instants, le garde est déconcentré par un chien aboyant dans un des jardins voisins. C'est maintenant. L'argenté fonce sur le garde et lui cogne la tête de toutes ses forces. Le garde s'effondre au sol, complètement sonné, tandis que Tsubasa fait signe aux autres de le rejoindre. Il pointe du doigt le boitier du digicode de l'entrée et Madoka dégaine son ordinateur rapidement. Elle le connecte au boitier et le pirate très rapidement. Comparé aux systèmes de sécurité de l'Académie HD ou de la Nébuleuse Noire, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Le portail s'ouvre donc et les quatre se faufilent dans le jardin. Ils ne vont pas tarder à tomber sur le comité d'accueil, Ryuga passe donc devant.

Une fois dans le manoir, l'empereur dragon, l'argenté, le roux et la mécanicienne se font discrets, très rapides et rasant les murs pour rester dans l'ombre. Au détour de certains couloirs, ils tombent sur des gardes que le blanc met K.O. sans la moindre difficulté. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs trouver le bon chemin très facilement. En réalité, et même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il est guidé par le lien qui le mène vers Kyoya.

Après plusieurs minutes, les quatre arrivent enfin devant une porte verrouillée par un digicode, qui semble mener au sous-sol. Madoka s'empresse de la pirater et ils pénètrent tous dans le couloir sombre qui s'étend devant eux. Ryuga court maintenant, sentant au plus profond de lui que le lion est tout proche. Enfin, il finit par arriver devant une vieille porte en bois. Il le sait, Kyoya est derrière. Il l'ouvre d'un violent coup de pied, pas nécessaire puisqu'elle n'était pas verrouillée mais incroyablement défoulant, et écarquille les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Le vert est bien là, enchaîné au mur du fond de la cave, assis, les genoux repliés contre son torse et la tête baissée.

-**KYOYA ! **S'écrie Ryuga.

L'adolescent relève enfin la tête et se redresse contre le mur aussi vite que possible, regardant Ryuga comme s'il n'osait croire à sa présence.

-**Ryuga… Je savais que tu viendrais, **répond faiblement le lion, sa voix parvenant aux oreilles du blanc comme un murmure.

L'empereur dragon fait un pas en avant, prêt à courir délivrer Kyoya de ses entraves, mais un grand bruit se fait entendre derrière lui, suivi du cri perçant de Madoka. Ryuga se retourne presque immédiatement et voit son rival aux cheveux de feu être projeté contre un mur avec une force colossale, l'assommant violemment. Il fait un pas en arrière, retournant dans le couloir, et la colère l'envahit quand il voit le père de Kyoya, approchant avec un regard sans vie, sans âme. C'est lui qui a jeté Gingka contre le mur, comme si le rouquin n'était qu'une feuille morte, et vient maintenant vers Tsubasa qui protège la pauvre Madoka, terrifiée et en train de pleurer. Cet homme n'a vraiment aucune race.

-**Hé, connard ! **L'appelle Ryuga, craquant ses poings. **Laisse les gosses tranquilles et viens te mesurer à un adversaire qui peut te rendre tes coups.**

Le père de Kyoya regarde le blanc avec ses yeux gris emplis de haine, mais pas une haine aussi grande que celle que le jeune adulte éprouve à son égard. Il passe à côté de Tsubasa et Madoka, les ignorant complètement d'un seul coup, et avance vers le dragon. Ce dernier recule dans la cave, prêt à se battre. L'argenté se précipite aux côtés de Gingka pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas gravement blessé et se mord la lèvre. Il n'a plus le choix. Il active son boitier d'urgence, un équipement donné par l'AMBB qui envoie automatiquement un signal contenant les coordonnées GPS de la position de Tsubasa à la police et aux urgences. Son ami n'est pas blessé, juste inconscient, mais il a très bien compris que Ryuga compte se battre au corps à corps contre le père de Kyoya.

En parlant de ça, les deux adultes se font face, prêts à se battre, sous le regard horrifié de Kyoya. Est-ce que le dragon est vraiment capable de mettre son père hors d'état de nuire ? Oui, il est fort, mais son géniteur n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un homme faible. Le vert est mort de peur à l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à Ryuga, et sous ses yeux en plus ! Il ne veut pas voir ça, mais en même temps il ne peut pas détourner le regard. Ce serait encore pire d'entendre simplement le combat sans le voir.

-**Je vais définitivement t'empêcher d'approcher mon fils, **gronde le père du lion.

-**J'aimerais bien voir ça, **répond Ryuga, son regard froid rivé sur son adversaire.

Le père de Kyoya déclenche le début de l'affrontement en tentant de mettre une droite au blanc, mais ce dernier l'avait senti venir. D'un mouvement souple, il se baisse et met une balayette dans les jambes de l'homme sans cœur pour le faire chuter. Tategami père tombe sur le sol froid de la cave avec un grognement de douleur étouffé et Ryuga ne perd pas un instant pour lui décrocher un coup de poing dans le visage. Le nez du père de Kyoya se brise, déversant une quantité non négligeable de sang. Sous l'effet de la rage et de la douleur, l'adrénaline monte en flèche dans le corps de l'homme aux yeux gris qui dégage le jeune adulte avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il a tapé en plein dans la tâche et l'empereur dragon étouffe un hurlement de douleur dans sa gorge. Cette saleté est affreusement douloureuse quand elle prend un choc. Profitant de l'étourdissement de Ryuga, le géniteur de Kyoya l'attrape par le col de son imperméable et le jette contre la table sur laquelle se trouve la statuette qui autrefois était un chandelier. Ladite statuette tombe contre le sol de la cave avec un bruit sourd, suivie par Ryuga qui grogne, un peu sonné. Et malheureusement, il ne réagit pas assez rapidement. Le père de Kyoya se jette sur lui pour le maintenir au sol et enserre son cou halé de ses fortes mains, l'étranglant avec un sourire sadique.

Derrière eux, le lion observe la scène avec horreur et tire de toutes les forces qu'il lui reste sur ses chaînes, pleurant sans même s'en rendre compte. Non, il refuse que ça arrive ! Il ne peut pas laisser son père tuer l'homme qu'il aime sous ses yeux, comme il a tué sa mère. Ses putains de chaînes ne le retiendront pas ! Même s'il doit s'arracher les mains, il se libérera de ses entraves !

Ryuga se rend compte très rapidement qu'il ne pourra pas se libérer de la prise de son agresseur. Il est très fort, et lui se sent faiblir vitesse grand V. Sa maladie pompe ses forces, il n'arrive déjà presque plus à respirer et sa vue commence à se brouiller. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça… Il ne peut pas mourir tout court ! Il est venu sauver Kyoya de ce père démoniaque, et il le fera ! Si seulement il pouvait…mais oui ! Le dragon se rappelle soudainement que la statuette en or est tombée derrière lui. S'il pouvait l'attraper… Ryuga tend le bras derrière lui, tâtonnant pour trouver l'objet et se concentrant sur sa respiration de plus en plus douloureuse et faible. Presque, il sait qu'il y est presque… Trop occupé à l'étrangler, le père de Kyoya ne cherche même pas à l'en empêcher. Il veut juste le tuer, regarder la vie le quitter et entendre ses poumons siffler péniblement. Il veut sa mort, lente et douloureuse.

Dans un dernier effort, l'empereur dragon se recule et sent la statuette froide dans sa main. Il la saisit et, soudain envahi par une force qu'il sent couler dans ses veines comme l'eau d'une rivière dans des rapides, il frappe le père de Kyoya en plein dans le crâne. Le choc est violent, le crâne de l'homme aux yeux orageux se brise et il retombe mollement sur le côté, du sang se déversant rapidement de la plaie. Ryuga a entendu l'os crânien se briser comme une coquille d'œuf. Il sait ce qu'il vient de faire. Il vient de tuer le père de Kyoya, et il ne le regrette absolument pas. En revanche, il se sent de plus en plus partir. Il a dépensé trop d'énergie, la maladie de Némésis est en train de l'achever. Non…il ne peut pas échouer si près du but…

Son attention est attirée par un grand bruit derrière, mais il n'a même pas la force de se retourner. Il sait juste que ça vient de là où est Kyoya. En effet, derrière Ryuga, le vert est lui aussi empli d'une force complètement surhumaine et tire sur ses chaînes, sollicitant ses muscles comme jamais avant. Le lien, sentant que les deux bladers qu'il a liés sont en grand danger, donne une force incroyable au vert, comme il l'a fait juste avant avec le blanc pour que ce dernier tue son agresseur. Les chaînes, pourtant lourdes, commencent à se briser et, après une minute d'effort intense, les maillons se rompent. Emporté par sa force, Kyoya chute en avant et s'écorche les bras, mais il se relève presque aussitôt et court au chevet de Ryuga. Il le sent partir. Il ne laissera pas ça arriver. Il se jette à ses côtes, ignorant totalement la douleur dans son corps, ses poignets cisaillés et dégoulinant de sang, et retire sa mitaine droite à toute vitesse avant de poser sa main sur le flanc droit de Ryuga, sous sa chemise. Ce dernier sent bien les mains gelés du lion et revient à lui comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc. Un peu perdu, il regarde autour de lui et finit par tomber sur le visage de Kyoya, trempé de larmes mais éclairé d'une expression de soulagement et de bonheur. Il a réussi…

-**Ryuga, Kyoya, vous allez bien ? **Demande Tsubasa, aidant un Gingka revenu à lui mais très sonné à se tenir debout.

-**J'suis un peu sonné, mais ça aurait pu être pire, **répond Ryuga, la voix rauque à cause de la strangulation qu'il a subie.

-**Je suis fatigué et j'ai faim, mais ça va aussi, **ajoute Kyoya, la main appuyée contre la tâche qui se résorbe bien plus vite que d'habitude.

-**Et…et lui ? **Hésite Madoka, restée dans l'encadrement de la porte et pointant du doigt le père de Kyoya.

-**Mort, **dit simplement le dragon. **J'ai entendu son crâne se briser.**

L'argenté hoche la tête et regarde le cadavre avec une neutralité un peu inquiétante. Son calme olympien peut parfois être légèrement perturbant. Entendant du bruit à l'étage, Tsubasa précise qu'il a alerté la police et les urgences, puis monte en aidant son ami roux à marcher, suivie de près par la mécanicienne qui n'a qu'une hâte : rentrer se coucher pour se remettre de ses émotions. Restés seuls, Kyoya et Ryuga se regardent en silence et se rendent vite compte que la tâche est déjà résorbée. Tous deux sont très étonnés puisqu'ils s'étaient habitués à ce que cela soit long. C'est encore une fois une action du lien, qui a accéléré la guérison grâce au rapprochement des deux bladers. Une fois guéri, le dragon se redresse et regarde les poignets violacés et sanguinolents de l'adolescent avec inquiétude.

-**Il faut t'enlever ça, **dit-il en prenant les mains de Kyoya, pas rassuré par leur froideur largement au-dessus de ce dont il a l'habitude.

-**Je sais, mais j'ai pas la clé, **soupire le vert. **Je sais même pas où elle est…**

La capacité de réflexion de Ryuga n'a aucunement été affectée par la tentative de meurtre du père de son crush sur sa personne et il a immédiatement dans l'idée que cet enfoiré la gardait sur lui. Il se traine donc jusqu'au cadavre, pas très loin de lui, et fouille ses poches jusqu'à entendre un petit tintement métallique. Il avait raison. Il sort une petite clé des poches de pantalon du corps sans vie de son agresseur et se dépêche d'enlever les menottes du lion. Enfin libéré, Kyoya masse ses poignets endoloris, portant des marques violettes et rouges et essaie de se relever. Malheureusement, la force surhumaine qu'il avait l'a quitté et il est de nouveau très faible, affamé et fatigué. Avant qu'il ne retombe par terre, Ryuga le rattrape et le soutient pour l'aider à sortir de la cave. Ils ont tous les deux besoin d'air.

À l'extérieur, les gyrophares des ambulances et des voitures de police les aveuglent momentanément. Très vite, deux ambulanciers viennent les voir et s'empressent de vérifier leur état. Le premier, s'occupant de Kyoya, le couvre d'une chaude couverture, désinfecte et bande ses poignets meurtris et lui donne de l'eau et des petits gâteaux pour ralentir son hypoglycémie. Le second fait un check-up rapide à l'empereur dragon et lui donne juste du lait chaud avec du miel pour soulager sa gorge endolorie par l'étranglement. Les deux ambulanciers s'éclipsent ensuite et Tsubasa, Madoka et Gingka rejoignent leurs amis. Le rouquin va bien, mis à part qu'il a très mal à la tête, mais sinon il n'a pas de dégâts physiques importants. Les cinq se rassurent mutuellement, tous contents que personne ne soit gravement blessé, mais se retrouvent interrompus quand un agent de police s'approche d'eux. Vu ses vêtements, c'est même un inspecteur, grand et plutôt jeune.

-**Nous avons trouvé le cadavre de Mr. Tategami dans la cave, le crâne défoncé par une petite statuette en or, **dit-il sans détour. **Lequel d'entre vous l'a tué ?**

-**Moi, monsieur, **répond Ryuga avec une voix toujours un peu rauque. **J'ai pas eu le choix…**

-**Il vous a étranglé, pas vrai ? **Demande l'inspecteur en se doutant déjà de la réponse. **Je l'entends à votre voix.**

-**Oui, **confirme le blanc.

-**Est-ce qu'il…va avoir des ennuis ? **S'inquiète Madoka. **Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix !**

-**Bien sûr que non, il ne sera nullement inquiété, **la rassure-t-il. **C'est un cas flagrant de légitime défense.**

-**Et…pour le reste ? **Hasarde Tsubasa. **Nous nous sommes quand même introduit dans une propriété privée et avons attaqué des gardes…**

-**Vous avez attaqué des gardes pour vous défendre. Quant à la violation de propriété privée, on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, **répond l'inspecteur. **Je suis jeune voyez-vous, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Mr. Tategami. Je sais qu'il avait un grand nombre de policiers dans sa poche, que c'était un homme cruel, et il a kidnappé son propre fils. Je ne devrais pas vous féliciter pour votre comportement, mais je le fais quand même. Vous êtes tous très courageux. Rentrez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. Nous prendrons vos dépositions demain, rien ne presse.**

L'inspecteur salue les jeunes gens et s'éloigne pour parler à des agents. Les cinq amis soupirent de soulagement et une voiture de police les ramène tous au B-Pit. Là, ils se séparent. Tsubasa rentre chez lui, complètement exténué, et Ryuga et Kyoya prennent la route du manoir abandonné. Le blanc aide toujours le lion à marcher, et après une demi-heure, ils sont de retour au bercail. Ils montent très vite se coucher, dans la chambre de Kyoya, après avoir vite fait pris une douche chacun. Il est 23H et la journée a été beaucoup trop éprouvante.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Kyoya regarde ses blessures bandées et tourne la tête vers Ryuga. L'empereur dragon est en train de finir de se déshabiller, debout à côté du lit.

-**Hé…merci de m'avoir sauvé, **finit par dire l'adolescent.

-**Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser mourir dans cette cave ? **Ricane le blanc.

-**Non, bien sûr que non, mais t'as risqué ta vie pour moi, **ajoute le vert. **T'as tué mon père, je me sens libéré d'un poids énorme ! Je sais qu'il pourra plus jamais me faire de mal. T'as jamais fait ça pour personne…**

Ryuga regarde le lion, éclairé par les doux rayons de la lune, et sent son cœur partir en triple salto. Il serait prêt à risquer sa vie tous les jours pour Kyoya s'il le fallait. Il veut le protéger, parce qu'il l'aime comme un fou. Il a bien cru qu'il allait le perdre aujourd'hui, mais il a juré qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien ni personne lui enlever l'adolescent rebelle. Il le veut auprès de lui pour toujours…

-**Kyoya… **répond-il enfin en venant s'assoir près du jeune homme. **Je veux pas te perdre. J'aurais jamais supporté de te perdre. Quand je me suis rendu compte que ton père t'avait enlevé, j'ai eu envie de hurler de rage et j'ai pas hésité une seconde à venir te chercher ! Je n'hésiterais jamais à venir te sauver si tu étais en danger une nouvelle fois. Parce que…parce que je t'aime Kyoya. **

Kyoya rougit en écoutant les mots de l'empereur dragon, mais il est tellement fatigué qu'il ne trouve même plus la force de répondre. Ryuga voit bien que le vert a vraiment besoin de sommeil et l'aide à se glisser sous la couette. Lui aussi il est complètement crevé… Allongé et bien installé, le dragon sent que le sommeil va venir très vite. Cependant, alors qu'il sent déjà son esprit s'embrumer, Kyoya utilise ses dernières forces pour venir se glisser dans ses bras et, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le torse musclé de l'empereur dragon, l'embrasse doucement. L'instant d'après, l'adolescent a déjà sombré dans un sommeil bien mérité. Ryuga sourit et entoure Kyoya de ses bras pour réchauffer son corps encore très froid et le garder au plus près de lui, puis se laisse à son tour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, ils sont enfin en couple ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Ouaaaais -_-_**

**_Chris : C'est fini les rabat-joie de service ?_**

**_Moi : Ouais, vous êtes relous hein !_**

**_Kyoya : Nan mais tu nous as mis méga cher ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Oui, je me suis fait étrangler ! _**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais ! Mais la fin est trop mignonne, pas vrai ? *v*_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent un peu*_**

**_Chris : *ricane* Héhé._**

**_Moi : Le prochain chapitre sera normalement léger ! C'est même sûr ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Super…_**

**_Moi : Kyo, tu me gonfles ! Retourne tripoter ta main gauche et tais-toi !_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, je sens que vous allez avoir des choses à dire ! À dimanche ^_^_**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *joue avec la mitaine de sa main gauche*_**

**_Chris : Et allez, il recommence ! Ryuga, tu sais pourquoi il fait ça toi ?_**

**_Ryuga : *détourne les yeux* Non… Non, je sais pas._**

**_Chris et moi : *chuchotent* Mythooooo XD_**


	13. Un calme bien mérité

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ah tu veux que je vienne te dire les choses en face Mélanie ?! Eh bah pas de problèmes ! C'est pas parce que t'es une fille que j'irai mollo ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Kyo, arrête._**

**_Kyoya : ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE ! _**

**_Ryuga : Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien lui filer des calmants… ?_**

**_Alyssa : *apparait au milieu du salon* On m'a demandée ? ^^_**

**_Moi : Tu veux pas calmer l'autre énervé aux cheveux verts ? ^^'_**

**_Alyssa : No problemo ! *claque des doigts*_**

**_Kyoya : *devient soudainement calme*_**

**_Alyssa : Et voilà ! À la prochaine ! *disparait aussi vite qu'elle est apparue*_**

**_Chris : Aaaaah, c'est bien pratique d'avoir une OC semi-démone !_**

**_Moi : N'est-ce pas ? ^^_**

**_Kyoya : *les bras croisés*_**

**_Ryuga : Ça…va, Kyo ?_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, tranquille._**

**_Moi : Bon euh sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

**_Ryuga : Disons que c'est tout léger et tout sucré… Comme une barbe à papa en fait._**

**_Moi : Mmh, j'aime bien cette métaphore ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Je reviens quand dans la fic moi ? :(_**

**_Moi : Bientôt Chris, bientôt ^^_**

**_Kyoya : *triture de nouveau sa main gauche*_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn !_**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre mes chers lecteurs ! Ah au fait, on vient de dépasser les 1 000 vues sur cette fic ! Un grand merci à vous ! n_n  
_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ah nan mais ouais, c'est une violente Hikaru ! Pauvre Tsubasa XD  
Oui, Ryuto (enfin Papyrus) est adorable et naïf ! C'est pour ça que le fandom l'aime ^^  
J'aime beaucoup le comic où Chris défend Gingka contre la connasse, rien que pour la tête de Chris (enfin Chara mais OSEF) quand il coupe les cheveux de la bitch ! XD_**

**_Marius : Bah il y a bien des gens pour shiper Sans et Papyrus… Quand c'est des Sans et des Papyrus de différents AUs, encore ça passe, mais il y a des gens qui les ship quand ils viennent du MÊME univers ! Et ça me fait peur ^^'  
Moi le « It's a trap », je l'ai placé juste parce que j'adore ce meme ! Vive Star Wars ! XD  
Eh bien, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Sakyo est mon perso préféré de Shogun Steel, et j'avais trop envie d'écrire une fic en son honneur ! n_n  
P.S : En vrai, comme Horikoshi avait totalement zappé cette histoire de traître, je me demande VRAIMENT comment il va se démerder avec ! Et si c'est Kaminari, j'suis sûre qu'il fait même pas exprès ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : C'est bon, on a ramené Marimo ! Zoro : *grogne* J'avais pas besoin de vous. Alyssa : C'est ça oui ! T'étais encore paumé, crétin ! Zoro : *grogne plus fort* Sanji : *saute sur Zoro en chouinant* TTvTT Zoro : *grogne encore mais rougit* Alyssa et moi : Héhé n_n)_**

* * *

Le lendemain du sauvetage de Kyoya, le soleil se lève tranquillement sur MetalBey City. C'est une belle journée, sans le moindre nuage dans le ciel. Les doux rayons du soleil à peine levé traversent la vitre du balcon de la chambre du vert et chatouillent le visage de Ryuga. L'empereur dragon se réveille un peu difficilement, encore relativement K.O. à cause de la veille. Il a eu le sommeil le plus lourd de toute sa vie… Il aurait pu y avoir une explosion nucléaire à côté, ça ne l'aurait pas réveillé. La seule chose qui a réussi à le réveiller, c'est la maladie de Némésis qui a recommencé à faire des siennes vers 4H30. Sentir les mains froides de Kyoya aussi tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt si tôt le matin, ça a achevé de réveiller le blanc. Pourtant, il a réussi à se rendormir en moins de deux secondes après. C'est vraiment qu'il était crevé…

Actuellement, il est 7H00 du matin et cette fois le dragon est bien réveillé. Cependant, ce ne semble pas être le cas de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus qui dort encore, la tête sur ses pectoraux. Ryuga sourit, attendri par cette vision très mignonne dès le matin, et passe sa main dans les cheveux décoiffés du vert. Il ne pensait pas réussir à avouer ses sentiments si rapidement, mais il faut dire que le destin lui a un peu forcé la main. N'empêche, il a bien fait puisque Kyoya a accepté sa déclaration. Il a même eu droit à un léger baiser avant de s'endormir ! Bon, il compte bien en avoir un vrai plus tard, mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, il laisse son petit-ami dormir. Il en a réellement besoin après ce qu'il a vécu. Okay, ça empêche Ryuga de se lever, et même de faire le moindre mouvement, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Comment ça pourrait le déranger ? Sérieusement, qui se plaindrait d'avoir son petit-ami hyper bien foutu blotti contre lui ? Quelqu'un qui n'a plus toute sa tête, ça c'est clair.

En attendant que Kyoya se réveille, le dragon en profite un peu. Hé ho, me dites pas que vous ne le feriez pas à sa place ! Le blanc laisse donc ses mains descendre dans le dos assez musclé du lion et un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage. Pour ses 17 ans, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu Kyoya ! Ça se voit qu'il ne perd pas son temps quand il s'entraine. Gingka devrait en prendre de la graine tiens, même un cure-dent est plus musclé que lui. Ryuga est complètement aux anges, caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce et froide du dos du vert. Parce que oui, l'empereur dragon a découvert qu'il n'y a pas que les mains du jeune homme qui sont froides. La peau sur tout son corps est froide, et étonnamment douce aussi. Le blanc ne trouve pas ça désagréable du tout, au contraire. Lui a toujours la peau chaude, alors ça lui fait du bien. Et là, il ne pourrait pas se sentir mieux. Le silence régnant dans la chambre n'est perturbé que par la respiration régulière et discrète de Kyoya et les cris lointains des mouettes qui planent au-dessus de l'océan. C'est tellement…relaxant.

Après plusieurs minutes à caresser le dos et les cheveux de sa moitié endormie, Ryuga constate que la peau de son dos frissonne de plus en plus fort sous ses doigts. L'adolescent ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. En même temps, les rayons du soleil ont tourné et réchauffent maintenant la nuque de l'endormi. Péniblement, ce dernier ouvre ses yeux bleus voilés par la fatigue et se redresse. Il a vraiment dormi comme une masse… Il se frotte les yeux pour y voir plus clair et ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir quand il croise le regard amusé de Ryuga en face de lui. Ah bah oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'est endormi sur lui. Et qu'il l'a embrassé aussi… Oui, c'était un tout petit bisou éclair de rien du tout, mais quand même ! Kyoya a déjà du mal à assimiler que le dragon lui a avoué ses sentiments. Techniquement, il les a acceptés puisqu'il l'a embrassé, mais il n'arrive pas à réaliser la situation. Ils sont en couple maintenant… ? Dans la logique des choses, ouais, mais comme ni lui ni le blanc ne l'a dit clairement… C'est un peu confus et bizarre dans la tête du lion.

-**Bien dormi ? **Lui demande Ryuga en replaçant des mèches vertes rebelles qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

-**Ouais, j'ai bien dormi ouais… **répond le vert, toujours un peu rouge et perdu.

-**J'suis confortable ? **Ricane le blanc.

-**Très confortable même, **réplique l'adolescent, qui commence enfin à être plus à l'aise.

L'empereur dragon sourit, remarquant bien qu'il réussit à détendre Kyoya. C'est vrai que la veille, ils n'ont pas vraiment « officialiser » leur relation de manière claire tellement ils étaient éclatés et pressés de se coucher. Eh bien, il n'y a qu'à faire ça maintenant. Ryuga se redresse donc aussi, appuyant son dos contre un oreiller lui-même appuyé sur le mur, et regarde Kyoya qui s'est assis sur le bord du lit. Le dragon attrape le bras de l'adolescent, en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses écorchures, et l'attire dans ses bras. Le vert rougit légèrement, et quand il relève le visage vers celui du blanc, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Les yeux dorés de Ryuga sont tellement hypnotisants, c'est à la fois fascinant et effrayant. Kyoya en perd tous ses moyens, et ça a le don d'amuser le sadique qui le tient contre lui. En parlant de lui, les yeux du dragon quittent les orbes bleues de son petit-ami pour tomber sur ses lèvres. Ça le démange de l'embrasser, ça le démange beaucoup même. Hier, le baiser était si chaste et si rapide qu'il n'a pas pu en profiter. Et puis Kyoya n'en a pas profité non plus, il était à moitié conscient. Ryuga décide qu'il faut donc remédier à cela, et tout de suite !

L'empereur dragon sourit, révélant ses canines pointues comme celles de Kyoya, et dévore littéralement ce dernier des yeux. Le vert déglutit, se sentant soudainement comme une proie. Il a pas l'habitude, normalement il est à la place du prédateur. Mais bon en même temps, il a quand même Ryuga face à lui. Là on a du mâle alpha ! Le blanc replace encore une fois des mèches de Kyoya derrière son oreille, décidément il a l'air d'adorer faire ça, et laisse sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent. La santé mentale de celui-ci s'étant déjà barrée, il ne rougit pas autant qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. Par contre, faudra pas lui demander combien font 2 + 2 à cet instant précis parce qu'il serait capable de répondre 22… Bref, Ryuga approche ses lèvres de celles de son petit-ami, bieeeeeeeen au ralenti histoire que le vert fasse des arrêts cardiaques à répétition. On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas. Kyoya se demande d'ailleurs si, à ce stade-là, le dragon ne va pas lui faire le coup de « je te fais croire que je vais t'embrasser mais en fait non ». Heureusement pour l'adolescent, le blanc est peut-être immensément sadique mais il le veut son baiser ! Il veut juste faire monter la tension en somme.

C'est donc après les quinze secondes les plus longues de sa vie que le vert sent enfin les lèvres de son petit-ami se poser sur les siennes. Quand il l'avait embrassé avant de s'endormir, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il était exténué et ça n'avait duré qu'une malheureuse seconde. Là, c'est complètement différent. C'est…complètement indescriptible. C'est juste incroyablement agréable et ça lui donne l'impression que le temps s'est suspendu. Comment un simple minuscule baiser ultra chaste peut le foutre dans un état de bien-être pareil ? Oui parce que là, c'est juste un mignon et sage premier baiser. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ils passeront au micro cran supérieur, c'est-à-dire el famoso « french kiss » ! Mais en attendant cette étape, qui devrait arriver trèèèès vite quand on connait les deux, laissons-les profiter de l'instant T. Ryuga finit par se reculer, vraiment trop vite au goût du vert, et lui sourit avec son habituel air moqueur.

-**Si tu te mets dans un état pareil juste pour un tout petit baiser, j'ai hâte de voir la suite ! **Ricane-t-il.

-**C'est ça, rigole enfoiré, **rétorque Kyoya en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tête. **J'suis même pas encore bien réveillé !**

-**Rien à voir, mais tes lèvres ont…très bon goût, **dit le dragon en léchant ses propres lèvres.

-**J'hésite entre te traiter de pervers ou de cannibale, tu préfères quoi ? **Demande ironiquement le lion avec un grand sourire et un ton rempli de moquerie.

-**Que tu reviennes ici tout de suite et que tu m'embrasses encore parce que je suis déjà en manque, **répond Ryuga en tirant à nouveau l'adolescent vers lui.

Bien réveillé et plus du tout confus par la situation, Kyoya ne se fait pas prier et se jette avec avidité sur les lèvres de son compagnon. De toute façon, à la seconde près c'était Ryuga qui l'aurait fait. Ça fait même pas encore une journée qu'ils sont en couple et ils ne peuvent déjà plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une relation fusionnelle. Le vert et le blanc s'embrassent donc avec passion, leurs lèvres se scellant puis se séparant à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers avec des bruits de claquements humides mais relativement discrets. Ils s'interrompent après plusieurs secondes, sentant que ça commence à un peu trop chauffer entre eux mais ayant surtout faim. En effet, Kyoya n'a rien ingurgité de solide depuis le déjeuner de la veille. Ça commence à faire un moment, et là il sent son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Ryuga et Kyoya se lèvent en s'étirant, tous les deux souffrant à certains endroits de leurs corps. Le vert a l'impression d'avoir les poignets en feu, pourtant l'ambulancier les a bien désinfectés. Quant à l'empereur dragon, sa gorge est encore légèrement douloureuse. Il se demande même s'il va réussir à avaler de la nourriture, il a l'impression qu'il n'y a que du liquide qui pourrait passer sans le blesser. Mais bon, il a tellement la dalle qu'il est prêt à se massacrer la gorge pour manger.

Les deux descendent donc jusqu'à la cuisine et le lion fait couler un café. Ouais, un seul. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, le café n'est pas pour lui mais pour son petit-ami. Quand on a mal à la gorge, les liquides chauds ont tendance à mieux passer que les liquides froids. Pour une fois, l'adolescent n'a pas envie d'un café dès le matin. Impossible de définir pourquoi, il a juste l'impression qu'il pourrait vomir s'il essayait d'en boire un. Parfois, mieux vaut se fier à son instinct. Kyoya préfère donc se servir un verre de jus de pomme, ça ne lui fera pas le moindre mal de changer un peu ses habitudes matinales. Fouillant dans ses placards, le jeune homme se rappelle soudainement qu'avec son kidnapping de la veille…bah il a pas pu faire les courses. Et il y a presque plus rien à manger. Bordel. Bon, il devra y aller aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Ryuga a récupéré son sac rempli d'argent alors il n'y a pas de problèmes. Il ira avec lui, et il faudra qu'il répare la lanière de son sac aussi. En attendant, il prendra son vieux sac en bandoulière marron, qui ressemble à un sac d'étudiant plus qu'à autre chose.

Malgré l'absence assez flagrante de nourriture dans les placards, Kyoya a toujours une solution de secours. Il referme le placard qu'il fouillait et ouvre le frigo, tirant vers lui le bac des fruits et légumes. Il n'est pas vraiment branché fruits et légumes, plutôt branché viande rouge, et le bac est donc encore bien rempli. Il prend deux grosses pommes rouges et les pose sur la table, avant de faire glisser le café devant Ryuga.

-**Tiens, j'espère que ça te va, **dit-il en s'asseyant à côté du dragon. **Désolé, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier j'ai pas pu faire les courses…**

-**Moi ça me va, mais toi ça va te suffire ? **Demande le blanc. **T'as rien mangé depuis hier midi.**

-**Ça va me caler un peu j'imagine, **répond le lion, pas vraiment lui-même convaincu.

-**C'est ça ouais, après presque 24H à jeun ? Tu vas jamais tenir, même si tu as l'habitude de te malmener, **lui rétorque Ryuga.

-**Bon okay, t'as pas tort.**

-**J'ai même complètement raison.**

-**Humpf…ouais…**

-**Hé, j'essaie pas de te saouler, je m'inquiète pour toi ! **

-**Oui, je sais.**

-**Bah alors arrête de faire cette tête contrariée et viens.**

Le dragon fait signe à son petit-ami de venir sur ses genoux, ce que celui-ci s'empresse de faire. De sa main droite, Ryuga mange sa pomme, et avec son bras gauche il entoure la taille de son petit-ami pour l'empêcher de glisser. En moins d'une minute, Kyoya a déjà dévoré sa pomme et balance le trognon dans la poubelle à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ouais, l'empereur dragon a vraiment raison : une pomme ça lui suffira jamais jusqu'au déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se lever, histoire de fouiller pour trouver quelque chose de plus consistant à se mettre sous la dent, son téléphone émet une petite sonnerie sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Un message si tôt le matin ? Kyoya connait très peu de personnes qui sont réveillés à cette heure-ci. Et qui habitent à MetalBey City évidemment. Le vert tend la main pour attraper son portable et regarde l'écran. Ah bah c'est Tsubasa. Pas très étonnant, c'est un lève-tôt. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus lit le message de l'argenté tout en buvant le fond de jus de pomme qu'il reste dans son verre.

-**C'est qui ? **Demande Ryuga qui termine sa pomme.

-**Tsubasa, **répond le lion. **C'est à propos des dépositions qu'on doit faire au commissariat.**

-**Ah oui, j'avais oublié tiens… **marmonne le blanc.

-**Moi aussi, **avoue le vert.

-**Bon, il dit quoi du coup ?**

-**Il propose qu'on se retrouve tous au B-Pit pour aller au commissariat ensemble. **

-**Mmh…c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il veut qu'on se retrouve quand ?**

-**Dès que nous on sera prêts, vu que lui y est déjà.**

-**Tu veux y aller maintenant ?**

-**Bah je suis pas contre, là-bas au moins il y a de quoi manger.**

Ryuga ricane et termine son café avant de se lever, poussant son petit-ami sur le côté. Il l'embrasse rapidement, le prévenant qu'il va se laver et monte dans la salle de bain en sifflotant tranquillement. Kyoya, resté seul, passe le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se facepalm juste après. Oh là là, voilà qu'il va devenir guimauve ! Ah non hein, il se le refuse ! Mais en même temps, il a du mal à redescendre de son petit nuage et à chasser les petits papillons qui ont élu domicile dans son ventre. Il a aimé l'empereur dragon dans son coin tellement longtemps, il s'était auto-persuadé que ses sentiments étaient condamnés à rester à sens unique. Et maintenant, ils sont en couple. C'est presque trop beau pour le vert ! Il en aurait presque envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas, mais il trouve cette idée stupide. Non, il ne rêve pas. Et tant mieux. Maintenant, il a tout pour être heureux. Plus de père psychopathe pour lui faire du mal, l'homme dont il a toujours secrètement rêvé à ses côtés… Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux. Si éventuellement, si Nile débarquait comme ça sans prévenir, il serait vraiment ravi. Ça commence à faire longtemps que le lion n'a plus vu son meilleur ami. Il commence à lui manquer un peu. Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir. Pour l'instant, il profite surtout de son petit-ami dont il a tant rêvé.

Une heure plus tard, les deux bladers liés sont lavés et prêts à partir. Kyoya a ressorti son ancien sac à bandoulière et y a fourré l'argent qui se trouvait dans son sac bleu. Mais avant de remplir les placards et le frigo, direction le B-Pit. En chemin, Ryuga attrape la main de son petit-ami et la serre dans la sienne, le rapprochant de lui par la même occasion. Ce geste, pourtant très anodin, fait germer une question dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Une question qui a sa légère importance quand même.

-**Hum…Ryuga, **hésite le vert. **On…on fait quoi au sujet des autres ?**

-**Comment ça ? **Demande l'empereur dragon, ne comprenant pas la question.

-**À propos de nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **Reformule Kyoya. **On le dit aux autres…ou on leur cache ?**

-**T'as vraiment envie de cacher notre relation toi ? **S'étonne Ryuga.

-**Ah non, pas du tout. Je demandais juste ton avis.**

-**Je me fous totalement de l'avis des autres, et de toute façon même si on essayait de se cacher je tiendrai pas. Donc non, on leur cache pas.**

-**Okay.**

-**J'ai bien hâte de voir la tronche de notre rouquin de rival ! Je parie qu'il avait rien remarqué.**

-**Oh ça c'est même sûr ! Il a déjà pas réussi à me griller alors que ça fait très longtemps que je suis raide dingue de toi.**

-**À ce point ?**

-**Je sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis amoureux de toi ! Mais ça date d'avant que tu disparaisses. Si t'avais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais quand je croyais que tu étais mort… J'étais pas loin de la dépression.**

-**Je peux imaginer. Je ne sais pas non plus depuis combien de temps je t'aime, mais je n'ai réalisé que depuis hier. **

-**Putain… Je crève d'amour pour toi depuis des mois et j'ai jamais osé te le dire, toi ça fait depuis hier et en moins d'une journée tu m'avoues tes sentiments ! Je me sens vachement con…**

-**En même temps, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, le destin m'a un peu poussé dans cette direction j'dois dire. Il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça, j'aurais continué de flirter avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte par toi-même de l'intérêt que je te porte. **

Kyoya hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprend et sent ses joues chauffer légèrement. Le blanc aurait été prêt à flirter avec le lion jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rende compte des sentiments de l'homme de ses rêves. Il ne sait même pas s'il aurait été capable de percuter à un moment… Ça rend con l'amour quand même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux arrivent au B-Pit. Ils entrent dans le magasin et descendent l'escalier qui mène à l'atelier de Madoka. Tsubasa, Gingka et la mécanicienne y sont, comme prévu. Ryuga et Kyoya se tiennent toujours par la main, ce qui ne manque pas de perturber grandement le roux. De le perturber vraiment beaucoup ! Lui il était resté coincé à l'époque où le lion haïssait l'empereur dragon et glissait des piques à son propos dès qu'il le pouvait. Alors là, il est paumé de chez paumé ! Tsubasa de son côté…eh bien, il est légèrement surpris mais pas tant que ça au final. Contrairement au rouquin, qui n'a aucune jugeote et deux neurones qui se battent en duel dans son crâne, l'argenté avait remarqué que, la veille, Ryuga avait l'air prêt à tout pour Kyoya. D'accord, l'aigle avait bien compris qu'il en allait de leurs vies, mais il avait bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et la jeune mécanicienne ? Elle contient avec peine son immense sourire satisfait. Oui, elle par contre elle avait percuté depuis plus longtemps que les autres qu'il y avait un petit truc avec les deux, surtout Kyoya. La jeune fille avait bien vu comment le vert était sorti de son état dépressif comme par miracle dès qu'il avait appris que Ryuga était en vie. Et dès lors, elle avait compris que le cynique et rebelle Kyoya Tategami était tout simplement tombé amoureux de l'empereur dragon et ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre pour toujours. Autant dire qu'elle est ravie de voir que les sentiments de son ami sont finalement partagés.

-**Vous avez fait vite, **fait remarquer Tsubasa en souriant.

-**On veut se débarrasser de ça le plus vite possible, **répond Kyoya.

-**Gingka, tu veux bien arrêter de regarder ma main comme ça ? **Ricane Ryuga, ayant remarqué le regard insistant de son rival sur sa main qui tient celle de son petit-ami.

-**E-euh, oui pardon… **s'excuse le roux en bafouillant.

-**Je sais très bien ce que tu te dis, **soupire le vert, agacé. **Oui c'est ce que tu crois, contente-toi de ça. Garde tes réflexions pour toi.**

-**Même si je veux juste dire que je suis content pour vous… ? **Demande timidement Gingka.

Le vert grogne, agacé et gêné, tandis que Ryuga sourit légèrement en haussant les épaules. Comme d'habitude, l'adolescent prend la mouche facilement. Son petit-ami devine que c'est simplement parce que Kyoya n'aime pas avoir ses sentiments à découvert. Il doit avoir la sensation d'exposer ses faiblesses. C'est Kyoya après tout ! Avant de se rendre au commissariat, le lion demande l'autorisation à Madoka de lui piquer un peu à manger parce qu'il en a vraiment besoin. La mécanicienne dit évidemment oui, et ça tombe bien puisqu'elle a fait un gâteau au yaourt le matin même. Elle fait très souvent de la pâtisserie quand elle ne répare pas des toupies. Une fois l'estomac du jeune homme calé, les cinq se rendent au commissariat.

Au final, donner leurs dépositions aux agents ne se révèle pas aussi long qu'ils l'auraient cru. C'est même vraiment très rapide. Il semblerait que l'inspecteur qu'ils ont rencontré la veille ait voulu leur faciliter la vie, pour qu'ils puissent tous tourner la page aussi vite que possible. Une fois sortis, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, les cinq se séparent de nouveau. Bah oui, Ryuga et Kyoya ont toujours des courses à faire. Et ils s'en vont les faire de ce pas ! En moins d'une heure, c'est plié. Ils rentrent au manoir, rangent les courses et montent se jeter dans le lit de Kyoya. Mine de rien, même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps, c'était éprouvant de raconter aux agents ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette soirée de la veille. Mais maintenant, c'est officiellement derrière eux. Enfin tranquilles, l'empereur dragon prend son petit-ami dans ses bras, dans la même position que la veille, quand le lion jouait à sa 3DS. Le vert pousse un petit soupir d'aise et pose ses mains sur les bras de Ryuga qui le retiennent contre son torse.

-**Si on t'avait dit, la première fois que tu m'as rencontré, que tu finirais avec moi, t'aurais réagi comment ? **Ricane le dragon.

-**Euh, si on me l'avait dit vraiment à notre première rencontre, j'aurais eu réellement peur ! **Répond le vert, gloussant.

-**Ouais, c'est vrai qu'à notre première rencontre…voilà quoi, **reconnait Ryuga.

-**Et toi ? **Demande Kyoya.

-**Mmh…j'aurais rigolé, mais j'avais plus toute ma tête.**

-**Quand je pense qu'on a passé tellement de temps à se haïr…**

-**Je ne t'ai jamais haï moi. Par contre, j'avais une vision complètement faussée et méprisante de toi. **

-**Je n'étais pas vraiment mieux que toi. **

-**De toute façon, on s'en tape de ce qu'on pensait l'un de l'autre avant ! L'important, c'est qu'on s'aime, non ?**

-**Tout à fait. **

Kyoya penche légèrement la tête en arrière, plantant ses yeux bleus dans le regard d'or pur de l'empereur dragon, et lui sert un sourire en coin malicieux. Ryuga sent son cœur faire une nouvelle fois des acrobaties dans sa poitrine et ne perd pas une seconde pour embrasser son petit-ami. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime. Il a envie de le garder auprès de lui toute sa vie. Et de l'embrasser toutes les cinq minutes aussi, mais ça c'est un autre débat. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Ryuga se sent parfaitement heureux dans sa vie. Et bordel, ça lui avait manqué de se sentir comme ça.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Ouais, cette fois j'ai pas oublié le « à suivre » ! XD_**

**_Chris : C'était la niaiserie ce chapitre…_**

**_Moi : Ho hé, chut toi ! Si je t'incruste avec Dynamis, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, vous serez pires !_**

**_Chris : …Je suis échec et math._**

**_Ryuga : Le prochain chapitre, il se passera quoi ?_**

**_Moi : Non mais ho, t'as cru que j'allais le dire ? Suspense monsieur !_**

**_Ryuga : …_**

**_Kyoya : Et tes révisions du Bac, ça se passe bien ? _**

**_Moi : Oh, ouais ! Tranquille ! Et je trouve quand même le temps d'écrire et jouer un peu, donc c'est parfait ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Cool, tant mieux pour toi._**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Bye bye !_**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Ryuga : Hum…Kyo, tu te rappelles que tu voulais aller péter la gueule de Mélanie ?_**

**_Kyoya : Oui._**

**_Ryuga : …Et t'as plus envie ?_**

**_Kyoya : Non. Elle n'en vaut même pas la peine._**

**_Ryuga : ^^'_**

**_Moi : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ces histoires XD_**


	14. Le remède

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : T'es en retard ! _**

**_Moi : Oui, je saiiiiiis ^^'_**

**_Chris : T'as une bonne excuse ?_**

**_Moi : J'en ai même deux ! De 1 : à cause de l'épreuve du Bac de SVT, j'ai pris un peu de retard sur l'écriture de ce chapitre ! De 2 : J'avais complètement zappé que j'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste aujourd'hui ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Ah bah bravo._**

**_Moi : J'ai des trucs à vous dire avant de commencer le chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ah oui ?_**

**_Moi : Déjà, on a dépassé les 2 500 vues sur UnderBey ! Champagne ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ouais nan, fait trop chaud aujourd'hui…_**

**_Moi : Alors Coca !_**

**_Kyoya : Là c'est mieux._**

**_Moi : Ensuite, on a raté quelque chose samedi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Samedi ? Il y avait quoi samedi ?_**

**_Moi : Samedi, ça faisait précisément un an que j'avais créé mon compte ! Et oui, samedi c'était le tout premier anniversaire de mon compte ! Tant d'émotion TTvTT_**

**_Chris : Double tournée de Coca, alleeeeeez ! _**

**_Kyoya : Déjà un an qu'elle nous torture, ouaaais…_**

**_Ryuga : Bon, si on en revenait au chapitre ? _**

**_Moi : Il se passe des trucs, beaucoup de trucs ! Mais pas de drama en vue, vous inquiétez pas ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Et j'suis dedans, youhou !_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Sinon…ça va avec Mélanie ?_**

**_Kyoya : Elle rage ! Et moi j'suis décidé à ne pas réagir, comme ça j'vaux mieux qu'elle._**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : La rule 63 est plutôt sympa oui ! On appelle aussi ça le « genderbender », et ça donne des trucs très sympa des fois ^^  
Le « Sésame, ouvre-toi », ça m'a rappelé l'épisode de MFB où ils essaient d'ouvrir la porte du temple de Dynamis ! Des bonnes barres sur cet épisode ! XD  
Le comic avec la soupe, c'est juste le meilleur ! XD_**

**_Marius : Nan mais faut prendre du X.A.N.A.X. Maldeka, ça devient grave là ! Ça devient très grave même.  
Moi, un frère comme Sans, ça m'irait ! Oui, il est faignant et il fait des blagues pourries, mais ça m'embêterait pas ! XD  
Le mariage, ça fait longtemps que moi je n'y crois plus, mais en même temps j'ai une mère avocate qui fait beaucoup de divorces… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'un mariage peut être heureux et ne jamais finir en divorce n_n  
Moi j'aime bien le TodoDeku ! Mais j'aime bien le Deku X Ochaco aussi. Après, ça n'égalera jamais le KiriBaku, bien évidemment *_*  
P.S : Bah…techniquement, il a déjà oublié cette histoire de traître une fois ! S'il oublie encore une deuxième fois, c'est vraiment qu'il a des problèmes de mémoire ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Quelqu'un a vu Traffy et Kiddou ? Zoro : Non. Moi : Ah, Sanji t'a enfin lâché ? Zoro : Il fait des cookies. Moi : Miam *v*)_**

* * *

Pendant que Ryuga et Kyoya roucoulent tranquillement à MetalBey City, Dynamis et Chris en font de même à la Montagne de Brume. Attendant toujours patiemment que le remède qu'ils ont préparé soit entièrement prêt, les deux adolescents sont assis au pied du trône du temple. Ouais, assis au pied du trône et pas SUR le trône. Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. En même temps, une seule personne peut s'assoir sur le siège stylisé de pierre et ce ne serait pas particulièrement confortable. Au pied du trône donc, Chris et Dynamis sont enlacés, blottis l'un contre l'autre. De temps en temps, le devin jette un œil à la table sur laquelle repose le mini-chaudron contenant la préparation, vérifiant que tout va bien. Il semble attendre quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé et qu'il pourrait voir de là où il est, bien qu'en étant par terre il ne peut même pas voir la préparation en elle-même. Il ne peut voir que le côté du chaudron et l'étrange nuage de fumée violette qui se dégage dudit chaudron. Chris ne le voit pas puisqu'il tourne le dos à la table mais il l'a remarqué avant et il se pose beaucoup de questions. Comment un mélange qui n'est plus sur le feu depuis la veille peut-il encore dégager de la fumée ? Pourquoi le nuage de fumée est-il si visible et plutôt opaque ? Et pourquoi est-il violet foncé alors que le mélange, lui, est de couleur prune ? Autant de questions auxquelles Chris n'a pas les réponses. Il ne les cherche même pas en fait. Le blond a bien compris que ce…truc ne suit aucune logique physique ou chimique ! Mais bon, ça n'empêche pas ces questions de se balader dans son crâne.

En réalité, ce que Dynamis attend c'est que ce mystérieux nuage de fumée change de couleur, signe qui indiquera que le remède est enfin prêt. Mais bon, il a légèrement du mal à vérifier parce que son petit-ami lui réclame beaucoup d'attention. Et c'est légèrement un euphémisme. Chris est bien trop heureux que le gardien du temple partage ses sentiments et n'arrive donc pas à redescendre de son petit nuage depuis la veille. En même temps, qui peut lui en vouloir pour ça ? Dynamis n'est pas habitué à être le centre de l'attention d'une personne en particulier, et de plus il est d'une nature très timide. Il est donc perpétuellement tout rouge depuis maintenant presque 24H. Ça ne déplait pas à son blond, qui le trouve encore plus mignon comme ça. Oui bon, est-il vraiment objectif ? La réponse est non, mais ça ne fait rien !

Chris garde donc son petit-ami serré contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Dynamis ne sait même plus où donner de la tête, son cœur bat à toute vitesse et ses neurones ont bien du mal à faire passer les infos correctement. Il en oublierait presque de vérifier si le nuage de fumée change de couleur ou non ! Le devin se sent comme aspiré dans un trou noir, sentant le temps se distordre et n'avoir finalement plus la moindre emprise sur lui et son cher et tendre. Il commence à n'en avoir plus rien à faire du remède qu'il surveillait jusque-là et ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant de tendresse avec le blader légendaire de l'hiver. C'est bon, c'est pas comme si le remède allait exploser au moment où le nuage de fumée changera de couleur ! Il peut bien le laisser quelques minutes sans surveillance. Dynamis se concentre donc sur son adorable petit-ami, ce dernier est d'ailleurs ravi de le sentir un peu plus impliqué, et glisse sa main droite dans les courts épis blonds de Chris. Il a l'impression de flotter au-dessus de son propre corps, c'est une sensation très étrange et difficilement définissable… L'ex mercenaire passe ses bras dans le dos de son petit-ami pour le tenir droit, ce serait quand même con de se faire une scoliose à cause d'une session câlin, et appuie un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles du jeune devin. Il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à l'embrasser comme ça, des journées entières même. Oui, évidemment que c'est pas possible en vrai, mais qui s'en fout hein ?

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, je rappelle qu'ils ont complètement perdu la notion du temps donc c'est une estimation TRÈS approximative, les deux se séparent et se regardent dans le fond des yeux. C'est limite s'il y aurait pas des petits cœurs en train de flotter au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dynamis jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers le petit chaudron sagement posé sur la table et laisse un hoquet de surprise lui échapper. Le nuage de fumée a changé de couleur ! Il est passé d'un violet très sombre à une couleur prune, comme le mélange dont il se dégage. Le remède est prêt. Le gardien du temple de la Montagne de Brume est tellement choqué qu'il met sans faire exprès un coup de tête à Chris en essayant de se relever.

-**Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cœur ? **Demande le blond en se massant le front à l'endroit où il a pris le coup.

-**L-le mélange ! Oh, j-je suis désolé Chris, je voulais p-pas te faire de mal mais… **bégaye Dynamis, ayant du mal à aligner correctement ses pensées. **Le remède est prêt !**

Chris fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête, suivant du regard son petit-ami qui fonce vers la table et remarque alors que le nuage de fumée a changé de couleur. Oh, alors c'est ça qui a surpris Dynamis… Le blond se relève et rejoint son compagnon, assez surpris que ce dernier ne soit même pas un peu étourdi par le coup de tête qu'il lui a involontairement mis. Dynamis est maintenant devant le chaudron, regardant le mélange qui s'y trouve avec soulagement mais aussi avec surprise. Comment se fait-il que le remède soit déjà prêt ? Il n'aurait dû l'être que le lendemain normalement… En fait, maintenant que le devin y pense, il n'a jamais réussi à préparer le remède si vite. Même si Chris était là pour l'aider, il doute que ce soit la seule raison expliquant un temps de réalisation aussi rapide.

-**Je ne comprends pas… **pense Dynamis. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait différemment des autres fois ? Est-ce que j'ai… Ah mais c'est pas le moment ! Le remède est prêt ! **

-**Dynamis ? **L'appelle Chris. **Youhou ?**

-**On doit vite aller à MetalBey City, **lui répond son petit-ami. **Le remède est totalement prêt et je pense que Ryuga a déjà subi cette fichue maladie assez longtemps. **

-**Prêt ? **S'étonne le blond. **Mais tu avais dit que ça prendrait environ deux semaines, là ça fait à peine plus d'une…**

-**C'est vrai, j'avais dit ça, mais c'est allé plus vite pour une raison qui m'échappe. Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour débattre de ça ?**

-**Non tu as raison. Je chercherai à comprendre une autre fois !**

Dynamis sourit, légèrement amusé des galères de Chris qui essaie toujours de tout comprendre. Le devin est quant à lui habitué à ce que certaines choses échappent à sa compréhension, et même à la logique de ce monde. Mais c'est toujours pas le moment de philosopher ! Dynamis attrape une toute petite bouteille en verre et la remplit du remède directement dans le chaudron. Le blond est assez surpris en voyant son petit-ami remplir une si petite bouteille. Ils avaient quand même préparé une quantité plutôt importante de remède, et tout ça pour une toute petite bouteille ? C'est…bizarre. Et voir un liquide d'une couleur si insolite dans une petite bouteille en verre comme ça, fermée par un bouchon de liège, ça lui rappelle légèrement Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Il ne manque plus que la petite étiquette avec écrit « Buvez-moi » ! Cette pensée fait légèrement glousser Chris.

-**Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à se rendre à MetalBey City, **conclut Dynamis en rangeant avec précaution la petite bouteille dans le Eastpack de Chris.

-**La nuit commence à tomber, **constate le blond. **Je pense qu'on sera à MetalBey City demain vers 7H. **

Dynamis hoche la tête et les deux sortent du temple en courant pratiquement. Ils sont impatients, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Chris a quand même hâte de retrouver tous ses amis, ils lui ont manqué pendant tout ce temps. Et puis accessoirement, il a hâte de voir leurs têtes quand il va leur annoncer qu'il est maintenant en couple avec le devin. Ça risque d'être drôle ! Le gardien, de son côté, est impatient de soigner Ryuga. Cette maladie lui a pourri la vie pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle a même failli le tuer. Il ne méritait aucunement de vivre ça, il avait déjà tellement souffert… Et puis…Dynamis avait bien senti l'inquiétude de Kyoya quand il l'avait appelé pour lui demander ce que le vert voulait dire quand il avait parlé de l'état préoccupant de la tâche. Il ne connait pas très bien le lion, pas aussi bien que Nile ou Chris par exemple, mais il a bien compris que Kyoya ne s'inquiète jamais pour les gens. Qu'il s'inquiète donc pour Ryuga, quelqu'un qu'il est censé haïr en plus, ça allume une petite lumière dans l'esprit de Dynamis. Il ne serait pas surpris que la relation des deux bladers liés ait évolué à leur retour.

* * *

Le lendemain, à 6H30, Ryuga se fait réveiller par la sonnerie du téléphone de Kyoya. Il grogne, agacé, tend le bras au maximum pour attraper le téléphone sur la table de chevet et pousse un grognement encore plus agacé en voyant l'heure qu'il est. Son petit-ami, blotti contre lui, ne se réveille pas en revanche. Il a un sommeil beaucoup plus profond. En jurant à voix basse, le dragon plisse les yeux pour voir qui appelle. C'est Gingka. Casse-couilles jusqu'au bout celui-là. Bon, il va décrocher quand même…

-**Ouais, tu veux quoi ? **Grogne le blanc d'une voix rauque encore endormie.

-**Bah… ? Ryuga ? **S'étonne le rouquin. **Mais c'est Kyoya que j'ai appelé…**

-**J'suis son mec abruti, j'dors dans le même lit que lui, **râle Ryuga en caressant le dos de Kyoya, toujours blotti contre lui. **Il est pas réveillé, moi si. Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Il est même pas 7H j'te signale.**

-**C'est important, j'te promets ! **Lui répond Gingka. **Chris et Dynamis sont rentrés, le remède est prêt ! **

L'empereur dragon a du mal à percuter l'info, pas vraiment bien réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouine encore cet idiot de rouquin ? Et d'un coup, ça fait « tilt » dans sa tête. Il se redresse d'un seul coup, mais en faisant quand même attention à ne pas réveiller Kyoya.

-**T'es sérieux ? **Demande le dragon.

-**Évidemment que je suis sérieux ! **Rigole Gingka. **Sinon j'aurais jamais appelé si tôt ! Moi aussi je tiens à mon sommeil quand même, et là en vrai j'ai trop envie d'retourner m'coucher…**

-**Je…j'arrive, **finit par répondre Ryuga.** Enfin, ON arrive, faut juste que je réveille Kyoya. On sera sûrement là dans à peu près une demi-heure.**

-**Okay, à toute ! **Lui dit joyeusement le roux avant de raccrocher.

L'empereur dragon repose le téléphone de son amant sur la table de chevet et regarde son flanc droit, sur lequel il y a la tâche réduite à l'état de grain de beauté. Il va enfin être débarrassé de sa maladie. Il a un peu du mal à y croire. D'un autre côté, il est tellement soulagé. Même s'il est vraiment très tôt, ça vaut bien le coup de se bouger jusqu'au B-Pit. Ryuga se retourne vers Kyoya, toujours endormi. Il déteste devoir le réveiller alors qu'il semble si bien dormir. Après tout, le vert a des problèmes de sommeil et ce n'est jamais agréable de sortir quelqu'un qui a du mal à bien dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Ryuga se met donc à secouer doucement les épaules de son petit-ami, essayant de l'arracher à son sommeil de la manière la moins désagréable possible.

-**Bébé ? Hé Kyoya, réveille-toi, **l'appelle le blanc.

-**Mmmmh… Quoiiiiiiii… ? **Marmonne le lion en enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers.

-**On doit se lever, faut qu'on aille au B-Pit, **explique Ryuga en caressant les cheveux de l'adolescent. **Dynamis et Chris sont revenus.**

-**Oui bah c'est bien mais ça justifie pas qu'on…attends t'as dit quoi ?! **S'exclame Kyoya en se redressant d'un coup.

-**Ils sont revenus ce matin. **

-**Mais s'ils sont revenus ça veut dire que…que le remède est prêt ?**

-**Oui. Je vais enfin être débarrassé de cette putain de maladie.**

-**Bordel…**

L'adolescent est bouche bée. Enfin… Ryuga va enfin retrouver un état de santé normal. Il ne sera plus obligé de vivre avec ce timer de 6H rythmant ses journées. Kyoya ne sait même plus quoi dire. En fait, c'est même qu'il a l'impression que ses cordes vocales ne veulent plus fonctionner soudainement. Tout ce qu'il arrive à faire au final, c'est se jeter dans les bras de son petit-ami. Cette fois, ils vont être tous les deux définitivement tranquilles. Plus rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de leur amour. Est-ce vraiment trop demander que d'essayer d'être un petit peu heureux après toute une vie pas vraiment agréable ? Le vert avait l'impression que oui jusque-là, mais maintenant ce sentiment disparait.

Ryuga serre l'adolescent contre lui, tout aussi ravi de pouvoir enfin retrouver la vie qu'il avait il y a plusieurs mois. Une vie où il n'avait pas à regarder des horloges ou son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, oppressé par le temps qui défile. Tout ira mieux maintenant. Après un long câlin, les deux se lèvent. Faut se préparer quand même ! Alors que le blanc fonce dans la salle de bain, Kyoya ouvre les volets de sa grande fenêtre et sort sur le balcon. L'air iodé venant de l'océan un peu plus bas emplit ses poumons et il pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Il n'a pas volé sa tranquillité, comme Ryuga. Ils l'ont même bien mérité !

À peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux sont déjà prêts et sortent du manoir. Plus vite Ryuga sera guéri, mieux ce sera. Kyoya a le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il n'ose presque pas y croire. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pense, Dynamis et Chris sont de retour plus tôt que prévu. Comment se fait-il que le remède soit prêt si tôt ? Bah, c'est pas ses affaires et puis c'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'il est prêt et c'est tout.

Arrivés au B-Pit, Ryuga et Kyoya se précipitent au sous-sol. Les autres y sont déjà, attendant patiemment les deux bladers liés. Gingka et Chris sont assis sur le canapé, ayant tous les deux l'air complètement déphasé et fatigué, alors que Madoka travaille sur une toupie et que Dynamis la regarde faire. Tous se retournent en entendant le lion et le dragon descendre les escaliers en colimaçon.

-**Oh, enfin vous voilà ! **S'exclame joyeusement Madoka.

-**Non mais comment ça « enfin » ?! **S'indigne Kyoya, déjà agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son profond sommeil. **J'vous signale qu'on s'est réveillé il y a même pas une demi-heure !**

-**Ouais, t'abuses Madoka, **marmonne Gingka qui se frotte les yeux. **On a tous été obligés de se réveiller hyper tôt, ça fait pas du bien…**

-**Bon, on débattra de notre manque de sommeil plus tard, **intervient Chris en ouvrant son sac pour sortir la petite bouteille qu'il transporte prudemment.

-**J'suis d'accord, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse actuellement, **ajoute Ryuga.

Dynamis hoche la tête et prend la bouteille que Chris lui tend. Le dragon la regarde avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension. En même temps, difficile d'être entièrement confiant quand on voit la couleur étrange du liquide dans la bouteille. Le devin regarde une dernière fois la bouteille d'un air déterminé puis s'approche de l'empereur dragon et la lui tend.

-**Tiens Ryuga, **lui dit-il d'une voix assurée et calme. **Ne bois pas tout le contenu, une seule petite gorgée suffira. Ça n'a pas un goût horrible, seulement…étrange. **

-**Je me fiche bien du goût que ça a, **ricane le blanc.

-**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ça qui risque de poser problème, **reconnait Dynamis en regardant la petite bouteille.

-**Comment ça ? **Demande Kyoya, juste derrière son petit-ami.

-**La maladie de Némésis a l'air de se comporter comme un…parasite, d'après ce que tu m'as décrit Kyoya, **explique le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pâle. **Ça risque de ne pas être très agréable quand le remède va la neutraliser…**

-**Franchement, après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, je suis prêt à tout encaisser pour qu'elle dégage, **assure Ryuga.

À ces mots, Ryuga enlève le bouchon de la bouteille et prend une petite gorgée du liquide couleur prune. Il rend ensuite la petite bouteille à Dynamis. L'adolescent avait raison, ce remède a un goût…bizarre. Ce n'est ni bon ni mauvais, juste très bizarre. Et le liquide est aussi étrangement chaud. Comment peut-il être chaud alors qu'il a passé un bon moment au frais dans le sac de Chris ? Ouais bon, on parle quand même d'un remède contre une maladie qui vient du Dieu de la Destruction. Ce machin n'a certainement aucune foutue logique. Alors qu'il sent le remède couler le long de sa gorge, son flanc droit se met à le brûler légèrement puis atrocement. La douleur est infernale. L'empereur dragon perd l'équilibre, déstabilisé pas la sensation lancinante de brûlure sur tout le côté droit de son corps, et s'adosse précipitamment au mur derrière lui. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! La sensation de brûlure est si intense que Ryuga ouvre sa chemise, voulant vérifier que cette saleté de tâche n'est pas en train de lui grignoter la peau, histoire de lui casser les couilles une dernière fois.

Les autres retiennent tous un cri choqué en voyant la tâche, étendue et grouillante. Tous sauf Kyoya. Pour l'avoir vu plein de fois pendant plusieurs jours, il sait très bien que cette saloperie n'est pas en train d'essayer de tuer son petit-ami. C'est elle qui agonise. Dynamis sait aussi que tout va bien, c'est juste que la tâche lui rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. De son côté, Ryuga serre les dents. Lui aussi a compris que la maladie de Némésis est en train de se faire détruire et que c'est pour ça qu'il a mal. Il doit prendre son mal en patience, et après il sera définitivement guéri. Sur son flanc, la tâche semble convulser. Elle s'agite, se tord, s'étend puis revient à une taille raisonnable, et passe du noir au violet toutes les deux secondes. Elle est en train de rendre son dernier souffle. Finalement, après deux minutes affreusement longues, elle se décroche de la peau de Ryuga et tombe au sol en continuant de convulser anarchiquement. Dynamis ne perd pas une seconde et ouvre la bouteille pour verser quelques gouttes sur l'étrange matière sur le sol de l'atelier de Madoka. Au contact direct du liquide, la tâche se met à fondre comme neige au soleil et bientôt, il ne reste plus d'elle qu'un mince nuage de fumée violette qui se dissipe rapidement.

-**C'était…extrêmement étrange et flippant… **finit par lâcher Gingka après un silence de presque une minute.

-**Oui, je suis d'accord, **acquiesce Chris.

-**Ryuga, ça va ? **Demande Madoka, blanche comme les cheveux du blader légendaire de l'été.

-**Ça me brûle encore un peu et je me sens fatigué, mais sinon ça va, **lui répond l'empereur dragon en reprenant son souffle, toujours appuyé contre le mur.

-**C'est normal que tu sois fatigué, elle a pompé ton énergie pour essayer de résister, **explique Dynamis.

-**Bon, et maintenant ? **Se hasarde à demander le roux.

-**Maintenant c'est terminé, **dit le gardien avec un sourire satisfait. **On reprend tous notre petite routine. Juste une chose Ryuga…**

-**Oui, quoi ?**

-**Tiens, garde la bouteille. Juste au cas où, termine-la demain. C'est juste au cas où bien sûr, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. En dehors de ça, tu vas juste avoir besoin de repos aujourd'hui.**

Ryuga hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'il a compris et prend la bouteille que Dynamis lui tend. Ce dernier pousse ensuite un profond soupir de soulagement et se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Il manque un peu de sommeil lui aussi… Chris vient s'assoir près de lui et l'embrasse sur le front, sous le regard médusé de Gingka. Toujours à la masse celui-là… Après un moment, Ryuga et Kyoya décident de rentrer au manoir. Chris et Dynamis vont rester quelques temps à MetalBey City, après tout le temple ne va pas s'effondrer si Dynamis s'absente un peu ! Il l'a déjà fait de toute façon et il ne s'était rien passé.

De retour au manoir, Ryuga a l'impression de voir le monde qui l'entoure différemment. C'est dingue comme cette maladie lui avait pourri des mois d'existence, même à partir du moment où il avait commencé à squatter ici avec Kyoya. Le blanc s'empresse de monter, véritablement crevé, et se laisse tomber la tête la première sur le lit de Kyoya. Le vert ne tarde pas à le rattraper, un léger sourire en coin.

-**Bah dis-donc, c'est la grande forme l'empereur dragon ! **Ricane-t-il.

-**Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui étais malade, **lui réplique Ryuga.

-**C'est bon, j'te taquine.**

-**Oui, j'avais deviné.**

-**Je suis soulagé que tu sois débarrassé de cette connerie. **

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus vient s'assoir sur son lit, près de Ryuga, et ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui.

-**Si tu ne l'étais pas, je m'inquiéterais sérieusement.**

-**On sait jamais, peut-être que je veux secrètement ta mort ! Nan, plus sérieusement, rends-toi compte. Maintenant, on a la paix pour de bon ! Mon père, il est mort et c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, et toi tu es guéri de ta maladie.**

-**Oh je m'en rends bien compte, t'en fais pas, mais actuellement j'ai juste envie de dormir. Donc tu m'excuseras, mais on commencera à profiter à mon réveil.**

Le blanc ricane, faisant lever les yeux au ciel son petit-ami, puis s'endort. Oui oui, il s'endort direct. C'est vraiment qu'il était crevé. Kyoya regarde autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à faire pendant que son compagnon se repose, puis il baille. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il a écourté sa nuit… Bon bah il va la terminer maintenant. Le lion enlève sa veste et son débardeur, il fait chaud dans sa chambre à cause du grand soleil qui projette ses rayons par la fenêtre du balcon, et se blottit contre le torse de Ryuga qui se soulève doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Même endormi, l'empereur dragon a le réflexe de passer son bras autour de Kyoya. Ce dernier sourit, puis ferme les yeux avant de plonger lui aussi rapidement dans le sommeil. Ouais, ils profiteront enfin du calme à leur réveil. Rien ne les presse de toute façon.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! _**

**_Ryuga : Mouais, ça sent les embrouilles là !_**

**_Kyoya : J'avoue, tout va un peu trop bien._**

**_Moi : Mais nooon ! Bande de pessimistes ! _**

**_Chris : C'est quand tes résultats du Bac au fait ?_**

**_Moi : Le 5 juillet n_n_**

**_Chris : Oh bah non, c'est un vendredi… Pas drôle, c'est un jour où tu postes pas._**

**_Moi : N'en sois pas si sûr ! Hihi ^^_**

**_Kyoya : *recommence à triturer sa main gauche*_**

**_Chris : *ricane* C'est toujours pas passé tes démangeaisons Kyoya ?_**

**_Kyoya : Ha ha, très drôle… -_-_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Ryuga : J'vais m'foutre la tête dans l'eau moi…_**

**_Chris : Bye ! n_n_**


	15. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : T'es ENCORE en retard._**

**_Moi : Oh, c'est les vacances ! Détends-toi un peu, t'es tendu comme une arbalète ! Et avant que l'un de vous me demande des explications, c'est juste que katatsu-chan est venue chez moi hier DONC j'ai pris un tout petit peu de retard._**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre… Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai…_**

**_Moi : MAIS CHUT ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Tu sais, ils ont lu le titre hein ! _**

**_Moi : Oui mais même…_**

**_Ryuga : Je te hais._**

**_Moi : Non, tu m'aimes bien ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Actuellement, non._**

**_Kyoya : *hausse les épaules*_**

**_Moi : BON ! Ah au fait, aujourd'hui ça fait PILE un an que j'ai posté ma toute première œuvre sur ce merveilleux site ! Et oui, déjà ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Le temps passe vite !_**

**_Kyoya : *secoue sa mitaine gauche* 'Tain, j'ai chaud._**

**_Ryuga : *le regarde du coin de l'œil*_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne en regardant sa mitaine* J'ai trop envie de l'enlever…_**

**_Chris : Bah fais-le !_**

**_Kyoya : Non._**

**_Chris et moi : -_-'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Tout l'épisode, avant qu'ils entrent dans le temple, est hilarant ! Ils se foutent tous sur la gueule ! XD  
C'est vrai que Gaster a le même humour débile que Ryo… Enfin, ça dépend des comics ! ^^'  
Perso, je serais Gaster, je commencerais à envisager l'éventualité de fuir aussi ! Sérieux, Sans il est prêt à faire du mal à son propre père pour « protéger » son frère ! XD_**

**_Marius : Bah techniquement, père et créateur c'est un peu la même chose ! Dans HandPlates, une série de comics, Gaster a créé Sans et Papyrus pour faire d'eux des armes mais il est tiraillé par ses sentiments qui le rattrapent. Puisque, comme il le dit lui-même, s'il a créé les deux frères, ça fait un peu de lui leur père ! ^^  
Anecdote : J'ai obligé mon meilleur ami, hétéro évidemment, à lire un tome au pif de Junjou Romantica ! Il a été traumatisé le pauvre ! XD  
P.S : Horikoshi le troll ! Ça lui irait bien sérieux ! Mais bon, en vrai cette histoire de traître je n'sais pas où ça va mener… Je vois même pas qui pourrait être le traître moi ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Mais c'est plus la canicule chez nous ! Il fait juste encore un peu chaud, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis se réfugier au frais ! XD Zoro : Cool, mais on s'en branle. Moi : Tu m'fatigues, l'algue. Zoro : J't'emmerde. Sanji : Zoro, arrête… Zoro : Nan. Sanji et moi : -_-')_**

* * *

Quelques heures après s'être endormi, Kyoya se réveille assez péniblement. Bordel, il dormait tellement bien… Le vert se redresse, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son petit-ami qui lui dort toujours aussi bien, et cherche à tâtons son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Raaah, mais il est où ce p'tit con ? Elle est pourtant pas si grande la table de chevet ! Après vingt secondes de galère, et pour trouver un téléphone c'est long, Kyoya met enfin la main sur son portable. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est regarder l'heure. Comme il n'a pas fermé les volets, le soleil inonde toujours sa chambre et il ne risque donc pas de s'exploser les yeux à cause de la lumière de son écran. L'adolescent rallume son téléphone, ou plutôt le sort de son état de veille, et regarde l'heure. 12H28. Ah bah c'est pour ça qu'il s'est réveillé : il a la dalle.

Kyoya se redresse entièrement, s'étire et retourne la tête pour regarder Ryuga. Le blanc dort toujours et rien ne semble pouvoir le réveiller, même pas la faim. Il était tellement claqué qu'il s'est endormi sans prendre soin de reboutonner sa chemise. Remarqué, ça a arrangé les affaires du lion puisque il a pu, une nouvelle fois, profiter du torse musclé de son petit-ami contre son visage. Sensation tout à fait agréable. Tiens d'ailleurs, voilà que ça lui file une idée de génie pour réveiller l'empereur dragon. Oui, parce qu'il a faim tout de même et que son compagnon doit lui aussi avoir faim, donc vaut mieux le réveiller. Et voir le torse absolument ma-gni-fique de son petit-ami, à l'air libre et avec sa chemise tenant à peine sur ses épaules, ça lui donne une de ses idées géniales qu'il aimerait avoir plus souvent. Puis bon, s'il veut réveiller Ryuga, autant s'y prendre de cette manière. Kyoya sait à quel point ça peut énerver quelqu'un de se faire réveiller alors qu'il dormait bien, même pour une bonne raison.

L'adolescent repose sa tête sur le torse de son chéri et observe…sa non-réaction. Décidément, il a le sommeil lourd quand il s'y met ! Le vert sourit, d'une manière presque affamée. Il va pouvoir mettre son petit plan à exécution, sans encombre. Et tant mieux, parce que ça l'aurait beaucoup déçu de ne pas pouvoir. Kyoya baisse le regard vers la musculature absolument parfaite de l'empereur dragon et, nom de Dieu, quelle merveilleuse idée il a eu ! Faudrait vraiment qu'il en ait plus souvent des idées comme celle-là. Avec un immense plaisir, vraiment immense, le lion s'attèle à embrasser le torse si bien sculpté de son petit-ami. Ah, c'est tellement agréable ! Il lève vite fait le regard, voulant vérifier si Ryuga se réveille. Ce dernier remue un peu, effectivement, mais il a l'air de croire que ce qui le chatouille fait partie de son rêve.

-**Bon bah, va falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure alors, **pense Kyoya en ricanant intérieurement.

Ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. En fait, ça amuse même beaucoup l'adolescent. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir ? Le vert passe donc à la vitesse supérieure, et pour lui ça veut dire : laisser tomber les bisous et passer aux morsures. Bon, il y va doucement quand même hein, son but c'est pas de faire mal à son petit-ami ! Et puis bah…il a faim. Sous les petits assauts répétés des dents de Kyoya, Ryuga commence enfin à sortir de son sommeil. Pas trop tôt. Bien que le lion ait remarqué que son compagnon est enfin réveillé, il n'a pas trop envie de se stopper. Il trouve bien trop agréable de mordiller la peau halée et toujours chaude de l'empereur dragon.

-**Dis-donc, je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ? **Demande celui-ci, bien réveillé et redressé sur ses coudes.

-**J'ai faim, **répond simplement Kyoya en ricanant.

-**Et t'as décidé de me bouffer du coup ? Tu m'avais caché que t'es cannibale, **rétorque le dragon, amusé, en regardant la peau de son torse, légèrement rougie par les coups de dents de son petit-ami.

-**Crois-moi, je te cache beaucoup de choses, **ricane le vert. **Puis bon, en même temps…t'es tellement tentant.**

-**Dis-moi, quand tu dis que tu as faim, c'est dans quel sens ? **

-**Dans le sens littéral, il est midi et demi. Pourquoi, tu pensais à autre chose ? **

-**Arrête de jouer à l'innocent, ça te va pas du tout.**

-**Ah bon ? Je comprends pas, je suis très crédible pourtant.**

Ryuga ricane, très amusé de l'air innocent qu'arbore le lion, PAS DU TOUT crédible à cause de son sourire moqueur qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler. Profitant du fait que Kyoya ait baissé sa garde, le blanc le renverse contre le matelas et le dévore des yeux. Ah l'adolescent veut jouer hein ? Bah lui aussi il sait jouer. Il sait très bien jouer à ce genre de jeu.

-**Tu as osé profiter de ma vulnérabilité pour essayer de me bouffer ? **S'indigne-t-il, enfin il fait évidemment semblant.

-**Je crois bien que oui, **répond le lion, très amusé. **T'es fâché ?**

-**Très, **lui chuchote son petit-ami à l'oreille.

-**Et tu vas me faire quoi alors ? **Demande Kyoya, ses joues légèrement rougies après avoir entendu Ryuga murmurer dans son oreille.

-**Je sais pas, j'hésite encore.**

-**Blague à part, j'ai vraiment littéralement la dalle en fait. Donc si tu veux me faire quelque chose, hésite pas trop longtemps parce que sinon je…**

Kyoya ne peut pas terminer sa phrase, coupé par Ryuga qui s'est vite décidé et s'est emparé de ses lèvres. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'adolescent garde les lèvres entrouvertes et ça…ça c'est le jackpot pour l'empereur dragon. Sans hésiter la moindre microseconde, il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de son petit-ami pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Une nouvelle fois surpris, le vert laisse échapper un petit gémissement légèrement étouffé. En même temps, eh bien c'est la première fois que le dragon et lui s'embrassent comme ça. Oui, « comme ça », ça veut dire « avec la langue ». Au bout d'une minute, Ryuga brise le baiser pour récupérer son souffle et retient un très gros ricanement en rouvrant les yeux. Il faut dire que la vision qui s'offre à lui est particulièrement amusante et plaisante. Quelle vision hein ? Eh bien la vision de son rebelle préféré, torse nu, les yeux fermés, un discret filet de bave s'échappant sur son menton et une respiration légèrement anarchique lui soulevant le torse.

-**Et après tu oses me dire que c'est moi qui suis tentant ? **Ricane finalement l'empereur dragon en se redressant. **Tu t'es pas regardé.**

-**Ça va, ça va, **soupire Kyoya en s'essuyant le menton. **J'avoue, je t'ai cherché.**

-**Tu m'as pas cherché, tu m'as carrément allumé ! **Le corrige Ryuga, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-**Oui bah viens pas me dire que ça t'emmerde ! **Lui réplique le vert en rougissant.

-**Ne m'fais pas dire c'que j'n'ai pas dit. Ça m'emmerde pas du tout, ça me fait très plaisir.**

-**Bon, j'ai toujours aussi faim. **

-**On descend manger ?**

Kyoya se lève, récupérant son débardeur et sa veste, et regarde la plage près du manoir depuis le balcon. Aujourd'hui est une journée parfaite. Chaude sans que ce soit étouffant, un grand soleil brillant dans un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques petits nuages et une douce brise faisant onduler paisiblement les aiguilles des pins des falaises. La journée idéale pour aller à la plage en somme. Ah bah tiens, en voilà une autre bonne idée !

-**J'en ai marre de rester enfermé dans le manoir, **dit le lion en se retournant vers son compagnon. **Et si on fêtait ta guérison en descendant à la plage ? **

-**Mmh, je suis pas contre l'idée, **lui répond Ryuga avec un sourire en coin. **Il y a juste un tout petit détail que tu sembles avoir oublié.**

-**Mmh ? Quoi ? **Lui demande Kyoya, véritablement surpris.

-**Je n'suis pas chez moi ici, j'ai pas toutes mes affaires, **ricane le blanc. **Donc j'ai pas mon maillot de bain.**

-**Sérieux, c'est ça qui t'emmerde ? Hé, c'est une plage pratiquement privée ! On peut y accéder que par le chemin derrière le manoir et elle est logée entre deux falaises. T'auras qu'à rester en boxer, et puis basta. **

-**Mais c'est que t'as pensé à tout !**

-**Ouais, j'avoue. Bon, si je te dis de préparer le pique-nique, tu peux t'en sortir tout seul ? Je dois chercher le parasol, et je sens que ça va être long…**

-**Quitte-moi tout de suite ce petit ton condescendant, je suis pas un assisté ! C'est pas parce que c'est toi qui fait tout depuis que je suis là que moi je sais rien faire. J'étais juste malade j'te signale, et je le suis plus !**

L'empereur dragon gratifie son petit-ami d'une pichenette sur le front en terminant son speech, faisant ricaner ce dernier. Il s'en va ensuite pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine tandis que Kyoya, resté seul, soupire très profondément. Ce putain de parasol est dans un placard, ça il le sait, mais dans quel placard il l'avait rangé déjà ? Impossible de s'en souvenir… En même temps, il l'a plus sorti depuis…depuis très longtemps. Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Comme je suis très gentille, je vous élipse la recherche du parasol et le pétage de plombs de Kyoya pour en arriver directement au plus intéressant. Presque une heure plus tard donc, les deux bladers liés sont sortis par l'arrière du jardin, c'était pas une mince affaire vu l'état de la pelouse, et descendent tranquillement à la plage par le petit chemin sablonneux et couvert d'aiguilles de pin. Répartition des tâches oblige, l'empereur dragon porte le parasol sur son épaule et la glacière tandis que le vert trimballe le reste dans un grand sac de plage.

-**Tu m'exploites un peu, non ? **Ricane Ryuga. **Pourquoi je me tape les trucs les plus lourds ?**

-**Parce que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite chose fragile comparé à toi, j'ai pas assez de force, **lui répond le lion avec un ton sarcastique.

-**C'est pas plutôt que t'as la flemme ? **Lui demande son petit-ami en réajustant le parasol qui glisse de son épaule.

-**Oh non, je suis démasqué ! **Réplique l'adolescent sur un ton totalement exagérément théâtral.

Ryuga rattrape le vert, qui étant moins encombré marche plus vite, et lui donne un petit coup d'épaule, celle où il y a pas le parasol évidemment. Kyoya dévie un peu de sa trajectoire et ricane. Il aime beaucoup ce petit jeu entre eux, à se chercher et s'envoyer des piques. C'est exactement comme ça qu'il imaginait leur relation. En sentant le sol devenir de plus en plus mou sous ses bottes, l'adolescent relève la tête et aperçoit la plage devant lui. Comme prévu : personne à l'horizon, une température idéale et une brise qui ne provoque que de ridicules petites vagues. C'est vraiment la journée parfaite. Kyoya ne tarde pas à poser son grand sac de plage, et Ryuga lâche très vite la glacière sur le sable. C'est qu'il est bien gentil son rebelle de petit-ami mais la glacière et le parasol pèsent leur poids ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les serviettes sont installées, le parasol aussi, et le vert s'est déjà mis en maillot de bain pour se la couler douce sur sa serviette.

-**J'ai vraiment la sensation de m'être fait niqué, c'est toi qui profite le plus en fait, **soupire le blanc en train de se déshabiller, faussement exaspéré.

-**Promis, à partir de maintenant, j'arrête de t'exploiter et je te laisse tranquille, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Et j'suis même pas payé, j'suis vraiment un esclave… **dit l'empereur dragon qui se laisse enfin tomber sur sa serviette.

-**Ton dur labeur va être récompensé par le pique-nique ! **S'exclame le vert en se redressant pour ouvrir la glacière. **Mais si vraiment t'y tiens, je te paierai en nature plus tard.**

-**Fallait pas me dire ça, j'vais plus te lâcher maintenant. **

-**Je règle toujours mes dettes, t'en fais pas.**

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus chope une canette d'un certain soda très connu dont nous ne citerons pas le nom et se retourne vers son petit-ami avec le regard le plus lubrique de la décennie. Ryuga tire le bras du lion et le colle contre lui. Le dragon l'aime, putain à quel point il l'aime ! Il compte bien profiter de cette journée. Après tout…qui sait où ça pourrait les mener ?

* * *

Tandis que Ryuga et Kyoya sont en mode « détente et farniente », au B-Pit l'ambiance est bonne enfant et très calme. Dynamis et Chris sont très heureux d'avoir retrouvé leurs amis et de leur raconter leurs péripéties. Madoka et Gingka sont très curieux à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la semaine de préparation du remède.

-**Je te promets Gingka, des fois je me posais vraiment des questions ! **Dit le blader légendaire de l'hiver en riant. **On a mis des trucs trop bizarres dans ce remède !**

-**Des…trucs trop bizarres ? **Répète Madoka en perdant quelques couleurs. **Comment ça ?**

-**Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter Madoka, **lui répond calmement Dynamis. **C'est vrai, des choses étranges entrent dans la composition du remède mais ce n'est absolument pas dangereux. Enfin, séparément, certains des ingrédients sont dangereux mais une fois mélangés avec les autres ingrédients, ils deviennent inoffensifs.**

-**Mais je me demande une chose… **murmure pratiquement Gingka, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. **Dynamis, tu avais dit que ça te prendrait environ deux semaines de préparer le remède. Comment ça se fait que vous ayez réussi à le préparer en un peu plus d'une seule semaine ? **

-**Eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai moi-même pas d'explication claire, **reconnait le devin. **Je crois bien avoir une idée, mais je ne suis sûr de rien.**

-**Dis toujours, **lui conseille son petit-ami. **Une explication pas sûre c'est toujours mieux que pas d'explication du tout. **

-**Je pense que c'est dû au lien. Ryuga et Kyoya ont été particulièrement bien choisis par les fragments d'étoiles, et donc par le lien par extension, **explique le gardien du temple de la Montagne de Brume. **Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi puissant unir deux bladers.**

-**En même temps, ils ont le lien le plus puissant par excellence, **ricane le rouquin. **L'amour, c'est plus fort que tout !**

-**Gingka, t'es juste jaloux parce que ils vous ont battus, Chris et toi, très facilement et rapidement, **soupire la mécanicienne en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Le lien fait tout pour maintenir les bladers qu'il unit en vie, je pense que c'est pour ça que nous avons réussi à le préparer si vite, **conclut Dynamis en souriant (pendant que Gingka se décompose de honte). **Je dois dire que comme Ryuga et Kyoya se retrouvent souvent pas mal en danger, il doit avoir à faire.**

-**Ah mais oui ! **S'exclame soudainement le roux. **Je me souviens d'un truc ! Quand…quand on est partis sauver Kyoya, commencez pas à me bombarder de questions s'il vous plait, il a réussi à arracher ses chaînes sans se disloquer les épaules parce que Ryuga venait de se faire…étrangler…**

Et il sort ça comme ça, sans pression ! En plus d'être teubé, il a aucun sens du tact cet abruti de Gingka. Dynamis vient de perdre toutes les couleurs de son visage, Chris a le visage le plus choqué de sa vie et Madoka fusille littéralement le roux des yeux. Encore une bourde de monsieur Hagane !

-**Hum…ce que tu dis est très…très perturbant Gingka, **bredouille le devin. **Mais oui, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est aussi le lien qui lui a donné une force suffisante pour briser des chaînes. **

-**Gingka, j'crois que t'as des trucs à nous raconter, **enchaîne immédiatement le blond avec une expression très sérieuse. **Il s'est passé quoi pendant que Dynamis et moi préparions le remède ?**

Le rouquin soupire et prend une grande inspiration. Bon, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'ils soient au courant tous les deux au bout d'un moment. Et c'est parti pour un long récit qu'il n'a absolument aucune envie de raconter mais qu'il va devoir raconter quand même…

* * *

Le soleil décline paisiblement sur MetalBey City. Près du manoir abandonné, sur la plage, nos deux amoureux n'ont pas bougé. Sous le parasol, Ryuga se repose, et non il ne dort pas, alors que son petit-ami a décidé de se risquer dans l'eau. Kyoya et l'eau de mer ne sont pas spécialement amis, principalement parce que l'adolescent n'aime pas la pensée que l'océan grouille de millions de bestioles qu'il ne peut pas voir. Mais bon, il ne risque rien en se mouillant juste un peu. Un peu hésitant, il s'arrête sur la bande de sable mouillé et attend que l'eau vienne jusqu'à lui. Quand les vagues viennent se jeter à ses pieds, le vert recule instantanément.

-**Ah bordel, elle est froide ! **Grogne-t-il, mais à volume sonore élevé.

-**Alors ? On est téméraire mais pas courageux ? **Se moque l'empereur dragon, redressé sur ses coudes.

-**J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! J'suis sûr que t'es super frileux ! **Lui lance Kyoya avec un mélange de moquerie et d'amusement.

-**C'est un défi ça, Kyoya ? **Demande le blanc en se redressant totalement.

-**Peut-être bien.**

-**Tss, tu vas voir si j'suis frileux !**

En réalité, il est vrai que le dragon préfère la chaleur au froid, mais il n'a pas envie de manquer l'occasion de faire taire son petit-ami qui se fout ouvertement de sa gueule. Ouais bon, en même temps il vient tout juste de se foutre ouvertement de la sienne… Un partout alors ? Nan, Ryuga n'aime pas trop les matchs nuls. C'est lui qui aura le dernier mot. D'un pas assuré, il quitte donc sa serviette de plage pour rejoindre le lion dans l'eau. En sentant l'eau froide se déverser sur ses pieds, le blanc retient une grimace d'inconfort et rentre un peu plus dedans, jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. C'est pas vraiment agréable, mais rien que de voir Kyoya froncer les sourcils d'agacement ça vaut le coup de se geler un moment !

-**Moi je la trouve à bonne température, **ricane Ryuga en croisant les bras.

-**C'est ça ouais, espèce de menteur, **marmonne le vert. **J'vois bien que t'as froid !**

-**N'empêche que moi je suis rentré dedans sans faire ma mijaurée, pas comme toi, **renchérit l'empereur dragon avec toujours plus de moquerie.

-**Commence pas à me chercher toi, tu vas le regretter ! **L'avertit l'adolescent, une lueur mesquine et amusée dansant dans ses yeux bleus.

-**Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi ?**

-**J'vais faire ça !**

Avant que Ryuga ait eu le temps de se demander ce qu'allait faire son petit-ami, celui-ci saute pratiquement jusqu'à lui et le pousse en arrière. Par réflexe, le dragon attrape le bras du vilain farceur et les deux se retrouvent étalés dans l'eau froide…enfin pas pour longtemps vu qu'ils se relèvent en quatrième vitesse.

-**Putain Kyoya, t'es un gamin ! J'suis trempé maintenant, tu fais chier ! **S'énerve Ryuga, pas vraiment amusé de la blague.

-**Oui bah moi aussi, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, **marmonne l'adolescent, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

-**Mais j'porte pas un maillot de bain moi ! **Réplique le blanc. **T'as oublié que j'étais en boxer ou quoi ?! Ça sèche pas aussi rapidement, et je peux plus me rhabiller maintenant ! **

-**Nan mais sérieux, on va pas s'engueuler pour ça quand même ? **Lui répond Kyoya, soudainement calme. **Okay, j'avoue, c'était vraiment un truc de gamin de faire ça, j'suis désolé. Mais en fais pas des caisses non plus. Le soleil commence à se coucher, on va rentrer de toute façon. Dès qu'on sera au manoir, tu pourras l'enlever et je le mettrai à laver à la machine.**

-**Humpf…ouais, t'as raison, **finit par reconnaître Ryuga. **C'est vrai que c'est débile de s'engueuler pour un petit truc comme ça. J'suis juste énervé parce que j'ai froid…**

-**J'l'avais bien dit que t'es frileux !**

-**Je te jure que je vais vraiment te le faire payer si tu continues sur cette lancée toi.**

Kyoya recule pour sortir de l'eau, vraiment il a trop froid lui aussi, et se dirige vers sa serviette. Autant il a eu deux bonnes idées dans la journée, autant cette idée-là était vraiment conne. En fait, c'était digne d'une idée de Gingka, Masamune ou même pire : Yu. Rien qu'en pensant à ça, le vert sent des frissons de dégoût parcourir son dos. Il court pratiquement jusqu'à sa serviette de plage, qui l'attendait patiemment, et se dépêche de se sécher. Ryuga ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, ruisselant d'eau froide sur presque tout le corps. Au moins, cette vue réchauffe un petit peu Kyoya. Une fois les deux séchés et toutes les affaires rangées dans le sac de plage, ils remontent jusqu'au manoir « abandonné ». Et le dragon se trimballe une nouvelle fois le parasol. Bon, le vert a quand même une conscience et cette fois il porte la glacière en plus du sac. Déjà qu'à cause de lui, son petit-ami ne peut pas se rhabiller…

Dès que Kyoya met un pied dans l'entrée du manoir, il balance limite la glacière et le sac de plage sur un des canapés. Oui bah merde hein, il rangera plus tard ! En voyant son petit-ami agir ainsi, Ryuga ne se fait pas prier et lâche lui aussi le parasol qu'il portait sur son épaule sans la moindre douceur. Il se gèle complètement, son sous-vêtement est toujours trempé et dégouline d'eau. Il va se choper la crève là, c'est sûr… Il monte à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre de Kyoya avec l'envie immense de se laisser tomber sur le lit…puis se rappelle qu'il est encore mouillé et donc ne le fait pas. Le lion arrive à peine quelques instants plus tard, une serviette blanche venant de la salle de bain dans les mains et un sourire en coin imprimé sur son visage.

-**Bon allez, enlève ça avant d'attraper un rhume, **dit-il en se retenant de ricaner.

Ryuga se retourne, sourit et enlève son boxer mouillé avant de limite le balancer au visage de son petit-ami. En même temps, ce dernier lui lance la serviette pour qu'il termine de se sécher. L'empereur dragon se laisse ENFIN tomber sur le lit tandis que Kyoya redescend pour aller jusqu'à la buanderie, située juste derrière la cuisine. Entièrement séché et la serviette nouée autour de sa taille, Ryuga ricane tout seul. Il ne sait pas si l'adolescent qui partage sa vie a fait exprès ou non, mais il ne s'est pas rhabillé lui non plus et se balade donc depuis tout à l'heure en maillot de bain. La seule différence, c'est que lui au moins son maillot a séché. Kyoya revient quelques minutes plus tard, s'étirant de tout son long avant de se jeter sur son matelas.

-**Je suis fatigué d'avoir glandé toute la journée, c'est fort, **dit-il en tournant le visage vers Ryuga.

-**Nan mais ça demande plus d'énergie que ce qu'on croit de rien foutre, **lui répond le blanc avec un ricanement.

Kyoya ricane à son tour puis ses yeux se perdent sur le corps presque nu de son petit-ami. Il commence à se demander ce qu'il a d'ailleurs. Non mais c'est vrai, depuis ce midi il n'arrête pas d'avoir chaud quand il voit le moindre mètre carré du torse de Ryuga. Il a les hormones en ébullition d'un seul coup ou quoi ? En se perdant dans ses réflexions, le lion oublie légèrement de lâcher son petit-ami du regard. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il se fait griller !

-**Alors, ça va ? La vue est belle ? **Lui demande Ryuga, d'un ton très moqueur.

-**Hein ? Ah euh…bah oui, **répond le vert, un peu honteux de s'être fait choper.

-**J'sais pas ce que t'as depuis ce midi, mais tu tiens plus en place, **ricane l'empereur dragon.

-**Mmh…j'ai faim, **finit par dire Kyoya, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

-**T'as pas assez mangé ce midi ? **

-**Si, mais j'ai pas eu le dessert et ça me rend très triste.**

-**Le dessert hein ? Dis-donc…tu me dois pas un salaire en nature pour m'être massacré l'épaule avec le parasol au fait ?**

-**Exact. Tu le veux maintenant ? C'est pourtant pas la fin du mois.**

Pour seule réponse, le blanc se jette sur les lèvres de son petit-ami et bascule à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est guéri, il déborde d'énergie et il a, lui aussi, des coups de chaud bizarres en regardant Kyoya. Étrange, pas vrai ? Ryuga perd une de ses mains dans les cheveux en pics de l'adolescent et l'autre sur son torse. De son côté, le lion enroule ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, commençant à se sentir littéralement bouillir. Il a jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie, même quand il se baladait dans le désert. L'empereur dragon finit par relâcher les lèvres de son petit-ami, qu'il tenait en otage, manquant d'oxygène. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va laisser le cœur de Kyoya reprendre un rythme normal. Il glisse donc sa tête dans le cou du vert pour mordiller sa peau fraîche et douce. Il ne s'en lassera jamais de sa peau. Kyoya se mord la lèvre inférieure, le rouge aux joues. Putain, mais il a vraiment hyper chaud. Tellement chaud qu'il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas se mettre à fondre subitement. De plus, il a remarqué que le nœud de la serviette de son compagnon est en train de se défaire. L'excitation grimpe en flèche dans le corps de l'adolescent, et en voyant l'épaule de Ryuga sous son nez, il craque et se laisse guider par ses envies plutôt que par sa raison. De toute façon, elle va pas tarder à se barrer, comme sa santé mentale. Kyoya plante donc ses canines dans l'épaule de son chéri, pas trop violemment mais un peu sauvagement, il faut bien le dire. S'il avait su quelle conséquence aurait cette morsure, il se serait retenu. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

En sentant les canines pointues de Kyoya se planter dans la peau de son épaule, le dragon ressent soudainement un profond malaise. Pourquoi… ? Ce n'est qu'une malheureuse morsure, même pas douloureuse en plus. Alors pourquoi il ne se sent pas bien d'un seul coup ? En se redressant pour regarder son petit-ami, Ryuga croit apercevoir un violet teinté de gris malsain prendre la place du bleu océan des yeux de Kyoya. Comme…comme… Non… C'est impossible… Et pourtant… Soudainement, tout s'écroule. Une petite porte s'ouvre dans la mémoire de l'empereur dragon, une petite porte qui était restée fermée pendant plusieurs années mais qu'une simple morsure vient de déverrouiller. Une petite porte qui s'était fermé pour protéger Ryuga lui-même. Une petite porte qu'il aurait préférée verrouillée pour l'éternité. Tout lui revient. Tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Tout ce qu'il a enduré dans ce qu'il était obligé d'appeler « adolescence ». Tout le mal qu'on lui a fait. Doji… Il…

-**Ryuga ? **Finit par l'appeler Kyoya, très inquiet de l'expression choquée et effrayée qui a pris place sur le visage de son petit-ami. **Qu'est-ce…que tu as ?**

-**J-je…je suis désolé, je… **bafouille le blanc, se relevant et reculant vers la porte de la chambre. **Tu…j'ai besoin de rester seul un moment… C-C'est pas de ta faute mais…**

Ryuga ne termine pas sa phrase, s'enfuyant pratiquement dans le couloir. Tous les souvenirs qui ressurgissent… Tous les souvenirs que son inconscient avait effacés pour le protéger. C'est trop dur à encaisser. Il a besoin d'être seul. Il s'en veut vraiment d'avoir planté Kyoya comme ça, sans la moindre explication, mais il a l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de lui. Le dragon se réfugie dans la salle de bain et, à bout de nerfs, se laisse tomber contre le carrelage blanc et froid. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se rappeler. Il aurait voulu oublier pour toujours. Il aurait…il aurait voulu oublier les horreurs que Doji lui a fait. Il se sent souillé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il se sent détruit. Détruit et souillé. À bout, Ryuga craque et laisse rouler des larmes de haine et d'une profonde tristesse mélangées sur ses joues. Il aurait préféré oublier pour toujours…toute l'horreur de son adolescence. Les viols…la souffrance…l'isolement… Il avait oublié.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : …Oui, je suis une pute, je sais ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?!_**

**_Moi : Parce que je suis une sadique ! Et parce que Doji a une tête de pédophile aussi…_**

**_Ryuga : J'en ai marre._**

**_Chris : Moi je suis très content qu'elle ait jamais d'idée sadique pour moi ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Dis pas ça, elle va commencer à y réfléchir._**

**_Moi : Si vous avez envie de me taper, c'est normal ! Mais je suis pas contre une petite review de l'amour quand même… n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Et sinon, tu postes quoi vendredi du coup ?_**

**_Moi : Le chapitre 7 de la vie de blader, ce n'est pas une sinécure ! Il est commencé, je le termine aujourd'hui ou demain, dépendant de mon temps ! Et je vous dirai si j'ai eu mon Bac ou pas ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *semble hésiter à enlever sa mitaine gauche*_**

**_Chris : *se retient de rire*_**

**_Moi : Bref, à vendredi ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : *boude un peu*_**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Kyo, enlève-la ta saleté de mitaine ! T'as l'air débile à en avoir qu'une sur deux…_**

**_Kyoya : M'en fous, je l'enlèverai pas._**

**_Moi : Incorrigible ! XD_**


	16. Passé et avenir

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je sais pas pourquoi, je suis sûr que ce chapitre est déprimant…_**

**_Ryuga : Pour l'avoir lu, effectivement c'est pas la grande joie._**

**_Chris : Bon, consignes habituelles alors ! Veuillez vous munir de tous vos objets anti-déprime ! _**

**_Moi : Okay, c'est vrai, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est triste et dur, mais je vous promets que ça va aller mieux après ! C'est dur pour moi aussi à écrire, ça je vous l'assure…_**

**_Ryuga : Si ça ne l'était pas, je m'inquiéterais pour ta santé mentale…_**

**_Chris : Et sinon, jamais tu t'excuses pour le retard ?_**

**_Moi : J'avais prévenu ! La Vendée m'a bouffé toute la journée... ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : NOUS a bouffé toute la journée, je te rappelle qu'on était là !_**

**_Moi : J'ai pas oublié hein ! Comment je pourrais oublier alors que t'as insisté pendant 10 minutes pour qu'on t'achète des nouveaux draps ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais en changer d'ailleurs..._**

**_Kyoya : *rougit légèrement* Parce que j'avais envie._**

**_Chris : *glousse*_**

**_Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin*_**

**_Moi : Bon, disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : En vrai, c'est trop bien comment naissent les monstres flammes ! T'as juste besoin d'une allumette et pouf, t'as un gosse ! XD  
Nous remarquerons que Damian a amené Kyoya à l'école même s'il ne l'aime pas ! Bon, il l'a poussé mais c'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte ! XD_**

**_Marius : Je ne regarde pas non plus Game Theory, mais c'est pas pour une raison particulière… Moi niveau théories, je suis plutôt de l'école Didi Chandouidoui ou Captain Hype ! n_n  
Pour le comic avec Fresh et Lust, je me suis sentie obligée ! J'aime trop comment Lust se fait rembarrer hyper violemment ! Et Fresh le psychopathe ! XD  
Non sérieux, la première fois que j'ai vu Ren dans Bakugan j'ai eu un bug mental en mode « Mais…mais putain on dirait Ryuga ! O_o » ! J'étais plongée dans un gros état de confusion ! XD  
P.S : Oui, j'ai vu le tome 19 en allant acheter le 10 ! J'ai juste à trouver le temps, et ça y est je serai à jour ! Et ce sera une immense satisfaction ! *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Euh…Marimo ? Tu devrais te méfier, j'crois que Marius a prévu un truc pour toi… Zoro : Oula, j'ai peur ! Oh mon Dieu ! Moi : Tu vas vraiment finir par mourir… Zoro : C'est ça oui ! Bon, si tu me cherches, je suis dans ma chambre. Moi : Me dis pas que tu vas ENCORE faire la sieste ? Zoro : *sourire en coin* Non. Moi : Okay, j'ai compris ! -_- Zoro : *monte en se marrant* Moi : JPP de lui…)_**

* * *

Si le monde s'est écroulé autour de Ryuga, Kyoya n'en mène pas large non plus. Resté tout seul sur son lit en maillot de bain, il se demande encore ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il n'avait jamais vu le dragon avec une expression pareille. Pourquoi son petit-ami a-t-il paniqué d'un seul coup ? L'adolescent a bien remarqué que c'est sa morsure qui semble avoir mis le blanc dans un état pareil, mais pourquoi ? Kyoya n'arrive pas à comprendre, et il n'est pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre, mais il le doit. L'empereur dragon est quelqu'un de fort, avec du caractère et une vraie résistance mentale. Pour que quelque chose l'effraie à ce point…eh bien, ce doit être grave. Ce doit même être très grave. Le vert s'assoit sur le bord de son lit, hésitant à partir à la recherche de Ryuga. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, mais Kyoya ne veut pas le laisser tout seul. Quand on est seul, tout est plus dur à supporter, à encaisser. On a même parfois l'impression que personne n'en a rien à carrer de ce qui nous arrive. Ce n'est pas le cas pour l'empereur dragon. Il n'est plus seul, il a le blader légendaire du printemps à ses côtés maintenant. Peu importe ce qui l'a plongé dans cet étrange état inquiétant, hors de question de le laisser seul.

Kyoya se lève donc de son lit et sort de sa chambre, bien décidé à retrouver son compagnon. Il pense savoir où le dragon est allé se réfugier. Après tout, Ryuga ne connait pas si bien le manoir et le vert doute que, dans l'état où il est, celui-ci ait réussi à aller loin. À peine une minute plus tard, il se retrouve devant la porte bleu marine de la salle de bain, pas entièrement refermée, hésitant à entrer. Il sait que le blanc est bien dedans parce qu'il l'entend. Il entend sa respiration forte et saccadée et ses reniflements qu'il essaie pourtant de contenir. Kyoya n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que…est-ce que Ryuga est vraiment en train de pleurer ? Okay, là c'est plus simplement « très grave ». Kyoya n'aurait jamais cru entendre l'empereur dragon pleurer. Non, jamais. Il en perd tous ses moyens et reste devant la porte, sa main prête à la pousser mais suspendue devant, comme si elle était appuyée contre un mur invisible.

Finalement, et après plusieurs minutes atrocement longues d'une hésitation paralysante, l'adolescent pousse la porte avec très peu de force. Entendre son petit-ami pleurer l'a vidé de toute sa force physique et c'est à peine s'il tient sur ses deux jambes. La porte s'ouvre entièrement, mais très lentement à cause du peu de force que Kyoya a employé, et lui donne une vue dégagée de cette bien trop grande salle de bain. Son regard bleu perçant tombe immédiatement sur Ryuga, qui n'est plus assis contre le mur mais contre l'une des deux baignoires, sa serviette toujours nouée autour de sa taille et la tête baissée. En entendant la poignée de la porte cogner contre le carrelage du mur, ce dernier relève la tête et là, le cœur de Kyoya se brise entièrement. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir une expression aussi déchirante sur le visage d'un être humain, encore moins sur celui de l'empereur dragon. Un mélange de tristesse, d'angoisse, de haine et de détresse. Un mélange affreux que le vert aurait préféré ne jamais voir tant il lui fait mal au cœur.

-**O-oh, Kyoya… **finit par dire le blanc d'une voix faiblarde après avoir essuyé son visage. **Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça. J'avais besoin…d'être seul… Et je voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça…**

Il laisse échapper un ricanement amer et détourne les yeux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard inquiet de son petit-ami. Kyoya a l'impression de sentir le sol s'effondrer sous pieds. Les yeux de Ryuga sont rougis par les larmes, ternissant l'éclat doré magnifique qu'ils ont habituellement et il a l'air de souffrir plus qu'aucun être humain n'a jamais souffert. La seule pensée cohérente que l'adolescent arrive à avoir c'est « j'ai mal, mais je ne dois pas pleurer ». Elle tourne en boucle dans sa tête, comme un ordre qu'il doit absolument suivre. Plus facile à penser qu'à faire quand on a le cœur réduit en miettes par la vision de son compagnon en train de pleurer. Les yeux du vert piquent et il sent que s'il relâche son attention, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il va craquer et se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Et franchement, c'est pas de cette manière qu'il aidera Ryuga. Au contraire, ça le ferait sûrement culpabiliser…

Malgré sa bonne volonté et ses efforts, c'est trop compliqué pour Kyoya de contenir complètement ses émotions. Ses jambes ne veulent vraiment plus le soutenir et il se jette donc contre le dragon, la tête appuyée contre son torse pour entendre son cœur battre. Ça l'aide à penser à autre chose, et par la même occasion à contenir ses propres larmes. Et elles sont vraiment dures à retenir.

-**Tu veux savoir, hein ? **Demande Ryuga en serrant son petit-ami contre lui.

-**Si je n'voulais pas, je serais vraiment bizarre, **répond le vert avec un ricanement très amer.

-**C'est pas faux, **reconnait le blanc qui s'accroche à l'adolescent comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. **Je… J'avais oublié toute une partie de m-mon adolescence. Pas tout, mais tout ce qu'il valait mieux oublier. Et…et quand tu m'as mordu l'épaule, tout…m'est revenu d'un seul coup…**

-**Tu… Je suis désolé… **murmure pratiquement Kyoya.

-**Tu n'as pas à l'être… Comment tu aurais pu savoir qu'un tout petit truc comme ça ramènerait des souvenirs qui avaient été effacé de ma mémoire par mon inconscient ?**

-**Je sais, mais c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable dans ce genre de situations…**

-**J'imagine bien. **

-**Je sais que c'est bien la dernière chose dont tu dois avoir envie de parler…mais…de quoi tu t'es rappelé ?**

-**De beaucoup trop de choses horribles… D'à quel point Doji était un connard sans cœur…et dérangé… **

Kyoya n'a pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il a compris où le blanc veut en venir. Il a compris et il se sent vraiment très frustré de ne pas pouvoir tuer Doji parce qu'il est déjà mort. Est-ce possible d'être un humain plus détestable que lui ?! Il ne manque plus que le meurtre dans son palmarès et ce sera vraiment le combo. Enfin, si ça se trouve il a déjà tué mais personne ne le sait. Ça n'étonnerait pas le vert. Celui-ci sent d'ailleurs son cœur qui fait n'importe quoi dans sa poitrine sous le coup des émotions qui l'envahissent soudain, principalement de la tristesse et de la haine. Jamais il n'a haït quelqu'un à ce point, et sa haine est d'autant plus amplifiée que la personne qu'il hait n'est plus de ce monde. Il a vraiment envie de casser des trucs, ça lui passerait les nerfs, mais il a une dernière question à poser. Il n'en a absolument pas envie, en vérité la seule chose dont il a envie c'est de rester comme ça, contre son petit-ami, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que ce dernier aille mieux, mais il doit la poser.

-**Pourquoi… Pourquoi c'est le fait que je t'ai mordu l'épaule qui a ramené tous ces souvenirs ? **Finit-il par demander avec une voix qu'il trouve lui-même bizarrement lointaine.

-**Je…je ne sais pas vraiment… **répond Ryuga en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. **Enfin…maintenant, je me rappelle que c'est un truc que…que « lui » aimait me faire… Mais je sais pas pourquoi ça, spécifiquement, a réveillé tous ces…souvenirs…**

-**Génial… **marmonne Kyoya en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui montent de plus en plus dans ses yeux. **C'était quoi la probabilité pour que ce fils de pute et moi, on aime faire le même truc ?**

-**Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas de ta faute, **lui dit le dragon. **C'est juste…une putain de coïncidence à la con…**

-**Mmh… Dis-moi, même si ma question est sans doute complètement conne et maladroite… Comment…comment tu te sens ? **

-**Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'peux pas dire que ça aille, ça c'est sûr, mais…je n'sais pas comment définir clairement comment je me sens… Ce sont juste…des souvenirs, des choses du passé, et je sais que cet enfoiré est mort mais…ça ne fait pas du bien de se souvenir d'horreurs pareilles alors que mon inconscient les avait effacées pour me protéger…**

-**Je… Ryuga, je veux juste que tu saches que je…que tu peux… Roh merde, juste…je t'aime et je te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'iras pas totalement mieux.**

-**Je sais, et je réalise bien ma chance. Mais je…j'ai un service à te demander…et il est vraiment pas cool… C'est juste que…j'en ai vraiment besoin…**

-**Tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça t'aide à aller mieux.**

-**Je…je veux juste que tu m'écoutes raconter un de ces…un de ces souvenirs… Je sais que c'est vraiment infect de te demander un truc pareil, mais j'ai besoin de vider mon sac… J'ai l'impression que ça va me bouffer de l'intérieur si je garde tout ça pour moi et…**

-**Arrête de te justifier. J'ai dit « tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça t'aide à aller mieux ». Si ça, ça t'aide à aller mieux, vas-y, je t'écoute.**

Ryuga laisse sa tête partir en arrière, posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, et serre encore plus son petit-ami contre lui. Il a tellement de chance de l'avoir. Il ne serait pas capable de replonger dans son sombre passé si Kyoya n'était pas là pour le soutenir. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, le blanc prend la main de son compagnon et ferme les yeux. Il doit le faire. Il ne laissera pas ce genre de souvenirs détruire sa vie. Il doit extérioriser. Tant que le lion est à ses côtés, tout ira bien. Oui, tant qu'il est là, même ses horribles souvenirs ne peuvent pas le blesser. Rien ne peut lui faire de mal.

* * *

_PDV Ryuga_

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que Doji m'avait enlevé à ma famille. Je n'étais pas capable de vraiment savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais là, j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je passais mes journées enfermé dans une chambre, assis sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre le torse et la tête posée dessus. Quand ce malade de Doji m'amenait à manger et à boire, je me contentais du strict minimum. De toute façon, je me sentais tellement mal que je n'avais pas faim et j'étais donc incapable d'avaler beaucoup de nourriture. Ma vie ressemblait à un long cauchemar et je ne voyais pas de « happy end » possible. Parfois, dans ma tête de gamin de 10 ans, je pensais à me laisser mourir de faim, mais après je me disais que quelqu'un viendrait forcément me sauver à un moment à un autre. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à cet espoir…

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais, tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais près de la mer. J'entendais les vagues se fracasser avec violence sous la fenêtre de la chambre où j'étais. Après plusieurs semaines, je ne pleurais plus. Je n'en avais plus la force, ça m'asséchait les yeux et ça me donnait mal à la tête. J'étais déshydraté de toute façon, je n'avais plus de quoi pleurer. J'avais juste envie qu'on me sorte de là. Après, même dans cette situation je restais un enfant. Rester à ne rien faire toute la journée, ça me rendait énervé et j'avais envie de bouger dans tous les sens. Mon tortionnaire faisait tout pour avoir l'air gentil, sans doute dans le but de me faire développer un Syndrome de Stockholm, et il m'avait donné une console pour jouer. Ce jour-là, l'ennui eut raison de moi. Je quittai la position que je gardais des journées entières et prit la DS noire qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Je me sentais coupable d'y jouer, parce que j'avais l'impression de jouer le jeu de Doji, et c'était le cas, mais en même temps je trouvais dans les jeux une échappatoire à la dure réalité qui était celle que je vivais.

Il ne m'avait pas donné tant de jeux que ça, mais ça me suffisait. Il y avait Pokémon SoulSilver, mais je n'y avais encore jamais touché, et New Super Mario Bros, je l'aimais beaucoup, mais mon préféré c'était Animal Crossing : Wild World. Une nouvelle fois, je jetai mon dévolu sur ce jeu qui me détendait. C'était juste…un concentré de détente et de trucs mignons. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une vie parallèle dans le jeu qui me permettait d'oublier la mienne dans le monde réel. C'était naïf, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant…

Malheureusement, la réalité ne pouvait pas être effacée comme ça, et je jouais à peine depuis quelques minutes quand Doji a débarqué dans ma chambre. Dès qu'il a passé la porte, j'ai lâché tout ce que je faisais. J'avais une trouille monstrueuse de lui, et son attitude n'arrangeait rien. Ses sourires, son attitude avenante, sa politesse… Ça me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Et puis il m'avait quand même kidnappé. Il m'a regardé un moment avant de refermer la porte. La DS était toujours allumée devant moi, laissant mon personnage immobile dans le village, et moi j'étais revenu à ma position habituelle. Doji s'est approché et il a passé un moment à me regarder, sans rien dire, alors que moi je priais pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible. Il était horriblement malsain. Je n'arrivais même pas à regarder son visage tant il m'effrayait. Ses sourires semblaient faux, une lueur malsaine et vraiment horrible dansait perpétuellement dans ses yeux et puis…je ne sais pas, il dégageait une aura qui me glaçait le sang. Enfin, rien que d'être conscient qu'il m'avait enlevé le rendait effrayant, mais le fait qu'il se comportait « gentiment » rendait cela encore plus horrible. Et de plus, malgré les semaines passées, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait kidnappé. C'était tout simplement terrifiant.

-**Tu peux reprendre ton jeu Ryuga, tu sais, **a fini par dire mon geôlier en poussant la DS encore allumée vers moi, son sourire affreux sur son visage. **Je venais simplement voir comment tu vas.**

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne répondais jamais. Je me suis contenté de récupérer la DS, de me dépêcher de sauvegarder et de l'éteindre vite. Je l'ai reposée là où elle était toujours, sur le table de chevet, puis je me suis remis dans ma position, qui maintenant que j'y pense était en fait une position fœtale. Je savais que Doji me regardait, je sentais ses yeux sur moi. Je voulais qu'il parte, j'aurais passé un pacte avec des démons pour qu'il disparaisse sur le champ ! Mais évidemment, on était dans le monde réel, et aucune force supérieure ne pouvait m'aider. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, et il n'était certainement pas venu « simplement » pour vérifier comment j'allais. Il s'est assis sur le lit, j'ai senti le matelas s'affaisser et j'ai reculé jusqu'à sentir la tête de lit en bois dans mon dos. J'étais un enfant, je paniquais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pensais que si je l'ignorais très fort, il finirait par ne plus exister. Je n'arrivais plus à être logique… Après quelques secondes, Doji a posé une de ses mains sur mes bras croisés autour de mes jambes repliées. Le sentiment de dégoût qui m'a envahi était si puissant que j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais vomir, mais il m'a aussi paralysé. Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Il a appuyé sur mes bras pour que je les décroise et il n'a pas du tout eu besoin de forcer. Je n'avais que 10 ans, après tout. Dès qu'il a décroisé mes bras, j'ai eu envie de les recroiser immédiatement, mais je ne l'ai pas fait de peur qu'il prenne pour ça pour une provocation de ma part. J'avais toujours la tête derrière mes genoux, fixant mon ventre, essayant désespérément de fuir son visage qui me terrifiait.

-**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi comme ça, **a-t-il ajouté après un moment. **Je ne te veux aucun mal. J'ai simplement besoin de toi pour une mission très importante. **

J'ai senti sa main quitter mes bras pour se glisser dans mes cheveux et le dégoût a grimpé en flèche dans tout mon être. J'ai grogné pour qu'il enlève sa main, mais ça a plutôt sonné comme une plainte que comme une menace. Il a laissé échapper un ricanement qui m'a provoqué des frissons et des sueurs froides et sa deuxième main est allée s'installer sous mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai eu envie de mourir. Il pouvait faire semblant d'être gentil autant qu'il voulait, mais je voyais très bien dans ses yeux qu'il avait tout sauf de bonnes intentions envers moi. Malgré tout…je ne m'imaginais pas ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête. Comment j'aurais pu ? J'étais un gamin de 10 ans…

-**C'est une mission très importante que tu auras à remplir, **a continué Doji, poursuivant sa phrase précédente. **Mais…c'est quelque chose qui implique un entrainement très important, un entrainement que tu ne suivrais pas si tu restais avec ta famille. Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, tu sais.**

-**Mais je n'veux pas… **ai-je pitoyablement répondu, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

C'était la première fois que je lui adressais la parole. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je m'en suis voulu d'un seul coup. J'ai eu la sensation d'avoir fait une grosse connerie en lui répondant, comme si c'était une chose à ne faire sous aucun prétexte. Et ce sentiment s'est amplifié quand j'ai remarqué que ça avait l'air de plaire à Doji que je lui ai parlé…

-**Tu ne veux pas parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, cette mission, **m'a-t-il dit en caressant ma joue. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai.**

En sentant sa main sur ma joue, j'ai bougé la tête. Je me sentais malade à chaque fois qu'il posait la main sur moi. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille, je voulais tellement qu'il s'en aille…

-**Laissez-moi tranquille… **ai-je pratiquement murmuré avec un horrible ton suppliant.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de répondre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette fois j'avais envie de parler. J'étais un enfant, peut-être que j'espérais pouvoir le persuader de me laisser m'en aller, ou au moins qu'il parte pour l'instant.

-**Je ne te veux pas de mal, je te l'ai déjà dit, **m'a-t-il affirmé en passant sa main derrière ma nuque pour que je le regarde de nouveau. **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. **

Plus il le répétait, et plus ma peur s'intensifiait. Ma mère m'avait dit un jour qu'il n'y avait que les menteurs qui avaient besoin de se répéter encore et encore qu'ils étaient honnêtes. Là, ça me faisait la même impression. Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une mauvaise personne pour répéter autant de fois qu'elle était gentille.

-**Je veux être seul… **lui ai-je répondu, d'une voix encore plus suppliante, mais là c'était voulu.

J'étais naïf, comme tous les enfants, et je pensais que je pourrais finir par l'attendrir. Si seulement… Doji m'a regardé un moment sans rien dire, moi je fixais le matelas parce que je n'étais pas capable de regarder son visage sans paniquer. À un moment, il a remis ses lunettes sur son nez, j'ai vu sa main qui ne me tenait pas monter vers son visage, et je crois qu'ensuite il a ricané. Je ne suis pas sûr, je n'étais plus capable de tout suivre tellement j'avais peur…

-**Tu veux que je te laisse tout seul ? **A-t-il fini par répéter, d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant d'être gentil. **C'est une demande à laquelle je ne peux pas accéder, Ryuga. Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien, et visiblement tu es en parfaite santé physique. C'est parfait. C'est…exactement ce que je voulais. **

J'ai senti la peur en moi atteindre un stade qui me paraissait impossible à encaisser. Cette fois…je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir en l'ignorant, en l'implorant ou en restant muet. Cette fois, j'ai compris que l'homme qui m'avait arraché à ma famille était une personne complètement dérangée. J'avais vraiment envie de pleurer, mais mes yeux étaient secs. Je voulais lui crier de partir, mais un nœud s'était formé dans ma gorge. Je voulais m'enfuir en courant, mais il tenait toujours ma nuque et mes jambes tremblaient, je savais que je m'effondrerais si je mettais un seul pied par terre. J'étais complètement coincé et je fixais toujours obstinément le matelas. Il a fini par relever ma tête avec sa main sur ma nuque…et le regard qu'il avait a arrêté les battements de mon cœur pendant ce qui m'a paru être une éternité. Rien ne pouvait être plus effrayant que ce regard, j'en étais sûr. Il a passé sa tête à côté de la mienne, un sourire de psychopathe étirant ses lèvres.

-**Bienvenue à la Nébuleuse Noire, petit empereur dragon, **a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille d'un ton victorieux répugnant.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, l'empereur dragon a terminé son récit. Kyoya n'a pas réussi à tenir son serment de ne pas pleurer, mais ce sont des larmes de rage qui coulent sur ses joues. Cet espèce de…de malade qu'était Doji, putain mais il aurait mérité de subir toutes les tortures les plus atroces inventées par l'humanité au cours des siècles ! Le vert a une sérieuse et oppressante envie de fracasser quelque chose, mais il n'a rien à casser sous la main. Éventuellement, il pourrait taper du poing sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, mais il serait obligé d'encaisser le contrecoup… Il se contient donc de toute sa volonté, et il est obligé d'en mobiliser une sacré dose, toujours en train de pleurer de colère.

-**Je… Ça va ? **Lui demande Ryuga, inquiet que son souvenir ait eu un impact un peu trop important sur son petit-ami.

-**T'en fais pas, je vais bien, **répond le lion d'une voix calme. **C'est juste…de la colère. Mais toi, ça va ?**

-**Je me sens…un peu mieux, oui, **soupire le blanc, avec soulagement. **Tout te raconter comme ça, au passé…ça m'a permis de bien percuter que c'est justement du passé. Je…je sais bien que ce genre de choses, ça laisse des séquelles, mais je sais aussi…que comme tu es là, je pourrai surmonter tout ça. **

-**Au moins, maintenant tu sais d'où venaient tes souvenirs étranges de jeux vidéo, **ajoute l'adolescent avec un petit ricanement, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-**Oui, c'est vrai. Je…je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de m'avoir écouté, je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant.**

-**Arrête de me remercier, c'est normal. Enfin euh, je suis pas sûr que « normal » soit le bon mot mais…tu m'as compris.**

-**Oui, je t'ai compris oui. Bon, et si on retournait dans ta chambre ? Le carrelage n'est pas particulièrement confortable…**

-**Toi tu peux y retourner, moi j'ai pas encore pris ma douche. Je suis encore tout salé…**

-**Bah prends vite ta douche et reviens. Moi je vais attendre patiemment.**

-**T'inquiète, je suis pas le genre de mec qui met des heures sous la douche.**

Kyoya se lève, s'étirant de tout son long. Ouaip, le carrelage n'est absolument pas confortable, ils sont tous les deux bons pour quelques douleurs musculaires maintenant. Alors que Ryuga s'apprête à sortir de la salle de bain pour retourner s'affaler dans le lit king size du vert, il se retourne au dernier moment et attrape le bras de son compagnon pour l'attirer dans ses bras et le serre contre lui avec tendresse et reconnaissance. Kyoya est tellement surpris du geste, tellement surpris de la douceur de son petit-ami qu'il en devient rouge écarlate.

-**Je t'aime, **finit simplement par dire le dragon avant d'embrasser l'adolescent sur le front.

-**M-moi aussi, **bafouille le lion, tellement surpris qu'il en perd tous ses moyens.

Ryuga rigole doucement devant le visage cramoisi de son cher et tendre. Ce n'est pas méchant évidemment, il trouve juste le lion mignon comme ça. Ce dernier, lui, se sent relativement con de réagir de cette manière. Mais bon, après tout, ça a l'air de plaire à son petit-ami et de lui faire du bien. Il peut bien se ridiculiser un peu, Ryuga ne risque pas de le balancer à leurs amis. Quoique… Ouais nan, il le ferait pas. C'est mieux de garder ces petits aspects de Kyoya que personne ne soupçonne pour lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kyoya revient dans sa chambre, lavé et dégageant une odeur douce et fraîche de noix de coco car il s'est aussi lavé les cheveux. L'empereur dragon est allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un bouquin qu'il a pris sur le bureau de son petit-ami, et relève la tête en entendant l'adolescent arriver.

-**Tu sens la noix de coco jusqu'ici, t'as abusé sur le shampoing ou quoi ? **Lui demande le dragon en se redressant.

-**Bah non, **répond le vert en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour se rhabiller. **C'est juste toi qui en as l'impression.**

-**Sinon, je récupère quand mon boxer moi ?**

-**Hé, j'ai lancé la machine il y a même pas une heure ! Patiente un peu !**

-**Mais j'en ai marre, j'ai froid moi…**

-**Oui bah prends ton mal en patience. **

-**C'est là que mes affaires me manquent vraiment…**

Kyoya se retourne, en train d'enfiler son débardeur, et regarde son petit-ami, toujours à moitié nu sur le grand lit.

-**C'est vrai que tu squattais l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire avant, **se souvient le lion.

-**Ouais, et j'ai laissé mes affaires là-bas, **soupire Ryuga.

-**Et si…on allait les chercher demain ? **Propose Kyoya en mettant son gilet sans manches. **Ici, c'est plus confortable que dans le QG, non ?**

-**Tu me proposes d'emménager avec toi ? **Demande le blanc en regardant son compagnon avec insistance.

-**Mmh, je crois bien que oui.**

Kyoya revient vers son lit, un sourire en coin sur son visage, comme souvent, et l'empereur dragon lui tire le bras pour le faire tomber dessus. Le lion rigole et ne cesse de rire que quand Ryuga l'embrasse tendrement. Décidément. Kyoya rougit, non il n'est toujours pas habitué à cet aspect plus doux de son petit-ami, et caresse l'épaule qu'il avait mordue précédemment, s'excusant silencieusement de son geste qui a eu des conséquences désastreuses. Le dragon remercie son rebelle de petit-ami en rendant le baiser encore plus tendre. Il a remarqué que ça lui fait de l'effet. Quand ils se retrouvent en manque d'oxygène, ils rompent le baiser et se regardent un moment. Finalement, Ryuga passe sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent et lui offre le plus beau et le plus inattendu des cadeaux : un sourire. Un VRAI sourire reconnaissant et heureux, pas son habituel sourire en coin moqueur. Et encore une fois, Kyoya rougit comme une pivoine. Ce qui fait rire le blanc. Ce qui fait que le lion se sent, une nouvelle fois, très con. Mais bon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Après toutes ces putains d'épreuves, les deux en sont complètement persuadés : rien ne pourra jamais les séparer. Rien. Leurs passés respectifs ont été horribles, traumatisants, mais maintenant l'avenir s'offre à eux. Ils n'ont jamais beaucoup cru en « l'avenir », parce qu'ils sont pessimistes, mais à cet instant…il leur semble plutôt prometteur.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**_Moi : The end ! Je vous avais dit que ça irait mieux ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Pitié, promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de nous en foutre plein la gueule à Kyo et moi…_**

**_Moi : Je peux rien promettre, ce serait spoiler ! Par contre, je promets que des trucs comme ça, c'est bon j'arrête ! Pour cette fic en tout cas…_**

**_Kyoya : Dieu merci, il y a du progrès._**

**_Chris : Alors ? Dimanche, il y a ta nouvelle fic non ? n_n_**

**_Moi : Eh oui ! Ce sera une fic mignonne, même si le début ne l'est pas trop… Mais après, ce sera de la guimauverie en barre ! Pour le coup, vraiment, ce sera clairement différent de ce que j'ai écrit avant ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Je l'sens pas…_**

**_Moi : Roooh, pessimistes ! Ah et puis j'ai un RyuGin à commencer aussi._**

**_Ryuga : PARDON ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : C'est un cadeau pour katatsu-chan, parce qu'elle a eu son Bac ! Je lui avais promis ! Pas taper ! ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Je hais ma vie…_**

**_Kyoya : *regarde sa main gauche et glousse*_**

**_Chris : *saute sur Kyoya* Banzaï ! Je suis sûr que tu caches un truc sous cette putain de mitaine gauche ! _**

**_Kyoya : MAIS NOM DE DIEU, FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! è_é_**

**_Chris : NON !_**

**_Moi : Putain, c'est le foutoir ici… Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, salut…_**

**_Chris et Kyoya *en train de se battre*_**

**_Moi : Hé ! Mon salon c'est pas un ring de catch ! _**

**_Ryuga : *les regarde se battre en gloussant*_**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu, tu m'aides…_**

**_Ryuga : Héhé._**


	17. Surprise !

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : *étalé par terre* Yoooo…_**

**_Moi : Bah… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive toi ? _**

**_Chris : Kyoya était très en colère que je lui ai arraché sa mitaine, alors il m'a torturé en me forçant à écouter la musique de Lavanville pendant des heures ! C'est horrible, je l'ai en boucle dans la tête depuis TT_TT_**

**_Moi : Ah… ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Il est où d'ailleurs ? _**

**_Chris : Quoi, même toi tu sais pas ? C'est qu'il s'est barré alors…_**

**_Moi : Je crois qu'il est VRAIMENT très en colère…_**

**_Ryuga : C'est même sûr…_**

**_Moi : Bon, changement de sujet ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est garanti sans déprime ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Youhou…_**

**_Ryuga : Toi, tu devrais aller dormir._**

**_Chris : J'peux pas, la musique boucle dans ma tête quand j'essaie de m'endormir TT_TT_**

**_Moi : Mon pauvre ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Musique de l'enfer… TT_TT_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : AH ! Petite joueuse ! Moi, mon dossier de fanarts BeyBlade comporte 550 images ! u_u  
Bah Sakyo…t'as qu'à regarder l'image qui illustre la fic, c'est lui ! Après, contrairement à Zyro, on l'a jamais vu enfant… ^^'  
Il y aura pas vraiment d'action à proprement parler dans cette fic, mais il va se passer un peu plus de trucs plus tard ! n_n_**

**_Marius : Moi aussi j'adore Sakyo, je le trouve super classe ! J'adore ses fringues, son manteau est trop stylé. Après, je le trouve classe QUE dans l'anime ! Je préfère pas penser au manga, je risque de m'énerver…  
Ne crains rien Maldeka, la fic est rated T ! XD  
P.S : Ayé, j'ai tous les tomes et…et putain que c'était bien ! Je te rejoins, Overhaul est un putain de tordu. Il y en a qui sont vraiment pas prêts pour l'anime là ! Et mon Dieu, Kirishima ! Je ne dirai rien ici, mais comme toi tu as lu tu vois forcément de quoi je parle !  
Re P.S : (Moi : Zoro, t'as eu du bol pour cette fois, mais ce sera pas toujours comme ça hein ! Zoro : *hausse les épaules* Sanji : ^^' Moi : T'es irrécupérable, Marimo… Zoro : Si tu savais à quel point je m'en branle. Sanji : Je te jure que j'essaie de le retenir comme je peux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il changera jamais ^^' Moi : C'est beau d'essayer, Love Cook ! XD)_**

* * *

Le lendemain de tous ses évènements, Ryuga et Kyoya se réveillent vers 10H après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Non sérieusement, même le vert, qui se réveille presque toujours au milieu de sa nuit avant de se rendormir plus ou moins facilement, a eu le sommeil aussi lourd qu'une enclume. C'est vraiment que là, ils étaient crevés. D'ailleurs, s'extraire du lit king size de l'adolescent s'est avéré extrêmement compliqué. Maintenant, les deux sont assis au comptoir de la cuisine avec chacun un bon café dans les mains. Le blanc ne mange pas, comme il l'avait déjà dit il n'est pas habitué à manger le matin, alors que son petit-ami a trouvé la motivation de se faire griller du pain. Oui, pour lui c'est un effort considérable. Kyoya est très flemmard tant qu'il n'y a pas de caféine dans son organisme.

-**Bon, une fois qu'on sera douchés on va directement à l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire ou tu préfères y aller après le déjeuner ? **Finit par demander Ryuga après avoir terminé son café.

-**Directement, comme ça ce sera fait, **lui répond le lion. **C'est pas non plus comme si t'avais beaucoup de trucs à ramener, non ?**

-**Non, j'ai juste quelques fringues et mon malheureux portable, qui prend la poussière depuis un moment, **ricane le dragon. **Ah oui, puis il y a mon ordinateur aussi, mais c'est tout. **

-**T'as réussi à vivre aussi longtemps sans ton portable ? **S'étonne Kyoya. **Je pensais pas que c'était possible de nos jours. **

-**C'est principalement parce que j'étais pas en état de le récupérer. Et que je suis pas accro à mon téléphone. **

-**Tu vas le récupérer, t'auras une tonne de messages et d'appels manqués !**

-**Je pense pas non. La seule personne qui m'envoie des messages et qui m'appelle, c'est mon frère, et il sait que j'ai plus mon téléphone donc que c'était inutile d'essayer de me joindre dessus. **

-**Oh quelle tristesse, t'as pas de vie sociale !**

-**Parce que t'en as une toi ? **

-**Euh…okay d'accord, touché. J'ai pas vraiment de vie sociale non plus… Il y a que Chris, Nile et mon frère qui m'envoient souvent des messages. **

L'adolescent fait un peu la tête, principalement à cause du grand sourire moqueur qu'affiche son petit-ami. Il devait quand même bien se douter qu'il ne fallait pas se lancer dans cette direction, vu que lui comme l'empereur dragon n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup de potes. Faut croire que le blader de Léone n'a pas encore tous les neurones bien réveillés ! Ryuga ricane encore, se lève pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier puis se dirige vers l'escalier après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Kyoya. Celui-ci grogne, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, et fixe en soupirant la tranche de pain qu'il lui reste à manger et le fond de café dans sa tasse. C'est maintenant qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'aime pas que Ryuga le laisse tout seul, même quand c'est juste pour aller prendre une douche. Là c'est plus être accro, c'est au-dessus…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga et Kyoya sont lavés et habillés tous les deux et s'apprêtent à partir. Le vert est actuellement en train de fouiller le fond de son armoire, et son armoire est loin d'être petite, à la recherche de son ancien sac de sport. Oui, c'est pour transporter les affaires du dragon. Et c'est pas un petit sac de sport comme ça, nan c'est un sac à l'américaine ! Un sac en bandoulière dans lequel on peut mettre beaucoup de trucs. Au bout de cinq minutes de recherches, et c'est long cinq minutes pour chercher un pauvre sac, Kyoya met enfin la main dessus et le sort de son armoire en l'insultant. Bah ouais, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, il est TOUJOURS pas très patient. Pas très patient du tout. D'un geste rageur, il lance le sac à Ryuga qui lui n'a aucune mal à le rattraper au vol. Par la mère de toutes les coïncidences, le sac du lion se trouve être blanc, rouge et noir. Destin, vous avez dit destin ?

Bref, après cet aparté « Kyoya cherche un sac », ce dernier et l'empereur dragon sortent du manoir pour se diriger vers l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire, qui se trouve en fait à côté du grand stadium de MetalBey City. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi la ville n'a pas fait détruire le bâtiment après les évènements de l'Ultime Bataille, mais d'après Ryo c'est parce que ça aurait coûté trop cher. Résultat : le bâtiment tombe en ruines. Pas sûr que ce soit très safe. En fait, c'est même sûr que c'est pas safe puisque les gens évitent de passer devant. Ou alors c'est parce que c'est l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire et que ça suffit à faire flipper les gens. Ou peut-être les deux. Qu'importe pour les deux bladers liés, ça arrange leurs affaires en plus ! Ils n'ont aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

-**Fais attention où tu mets les pieds Kyoya, **prévient l'empereur dragon en arrivant dans le hall ravagé du QG. **Au rez-de-chaussée, on risque pas grand-chose, mais dans les étages…le sol est plus tout à fait stable.**

-**T'inquiète, j'en ai vu d'autres, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin.

Ryuga marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, visiblement pas super convaincu par la réponse de l'adolescent, et lui prend la main sans lui demander son avis. Le vert contient de toutes ses forces son gloussement amusé et suit l'empereur dragon, qui est un peu le seul à connaître le chemin. L'ex QG est dans un état déplorable, à se demander comment le bâtiment arrive à encore tenir debout. Kyoya se dit de plus en plus que cette histoire de « il y a pas le budget pour détruire le bâtiment », c'est d'la connerie ! C'est plutôt qu'ils ont la flemme de le faire ouais. Quand l'imposante construction finira par s'effondrer, ils ne pourront s'en prendre qu'à eux. Avec les adultes, c'est toujours la même chose de toute façon. Ryuga guide son petit-ami parmi les couloirs, encombrés par des meubles qui venaient sûrement des pièces adjacentes, resserrant sa main sur celle du vert. Quand il dit que le sol n'est pas stable, il ne dit vraiment pas ça à la légère. Il n'est jamais passé à travers le plancher, heureusement pour lui, mais il l'a déjà vu s'effondrer devant lui. Et ça fait très légèrement flipper.

Après un moment à crapahuter dans l'intérieur du bâtiment en ruines, le blanc pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il voit enfin sa chambre. Ouais, parce que c'est vraiment sa chambre de l'époque.

-**Putain, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais, **lâche Kyoya, visiblement arrivé au bout de sa légendaire non-patience.

-**C'est pas de ma faute, ça a toujours été ma chambre, **lui répond le dragon avec un léger ricanement. **T'as l'habitude de march…**

Le début de moquerie de Ryuga est interrompu par un grincement très prononcé du plancher. Le blader légendaire de l'été tourne lentement la tête, le grincement étant venu de derrière lui, et regarde sous les bottes du vert. Ce dernier ne bouge plus du moindre millimètre, ayant bien entendu que le grincement venait du sol sous lui. Et Ryuga voit ce qu'il craignait de voir : le plancher se fissure dangereusement pile en-dessous de Kyoya. Il a intérêt à réagir vite, c'est pas parce que le lion ne bouge plus que le sol ne peut plus s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Précipitamment, le blanc tire la main de son petit-ami, qu'il tenait toujours fermement, pour l'attirer vers lui. Dès que les bottes de Kyoya quittent le plancher, ce dernier ne se fait pas prier pour s'effondrer bruyamment. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une petite partie du sol qui lâche. Bon, l'adolescent aurait pu passer à travers, mais le trou maintenant formé est contournable.

-**Je veux pas paraître trouillard ou capricieux, mais on peut éviter de trainer trop longtemps ici ? **Demande le lion, plaqué contre le torse de son petit-ami qui l'a tiré vers lui.

-**Demande acceptée, moi non plus j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, **lui répond l'empereur dragon après un soupir de soulagement.

Kyoya se redresse, jette un dernier coup d'œil au trou dans lequel il a bien failli tomber, puis s'empresse de suivre le blanc dans sa chambre. Contrairement à tout le reste du QG, la chambre de Ryuga est encore en relativement bon état. Bon, les murs se fissurent et la fenêtre est brisée, mais sinon ça va. Les deux ne perdent pas une minute et se mettent au boulot. Le vert balance le sac ouvert sur le lit tandis que son compagnon commence à rassembler ses affaires. Contrairement à l'adolescent rebelle qui lui sert de petit-ami, Ryuga n'a aucun problème avec le rangement. Ses quelques affaires ne sont pas dispatchées partout, et en même temps il ne peut pas vraiment se le permettre. Rapidement, il fourre donc toutes ses fringues dans le grand sac de sport, deux ou trois bouquins et son ordinateur portable. Son téléphone portable, il le range dans ses poches de pantalon. Et non, vous inquiétez pas, il a pas oublié le chargeur de l'ordi ou du téléphone. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toutes les affaires de l'empereur dragon sont prêtes et il a récupéré le sac sur son épaule. Ryuga et Kyoya ne se font donc pas prier et ressortent à toute vitesse du bâtiment en ruines. Sur le chemin, le blanc reprend la main de son petit-ami mais ce dernier grimace légèrement.

-**Hé, ça va bébé ? **Lui demande Ryuga.

-**Ouais, j'ai juste un peu mal au bras, **répond le vert. **T'as tiré fort tout à l'heure, mais j'ai pas senti sur le moment à cause de la montée d'adrénaline. Enfin, je préfère ça que traverser le plancher !**

-**C'est sûr que c'est mieux, mais désolé quand même, **s'excuse le dragon en embrassant son petit-ami sur la tempe.

-**Excuses acceptées, **ricane l'adolescent.

Ryuga lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et constate qu'ils sont enfin revenus dans le hall de l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse Noire. C'est pas trop tôt. Dès que les deux sortent du bâtiment, le soleil les aveugle légèrement et ils soufflent de soulagement. Il y a pas à dire, on est mieux à l'extérieur de ce saleté de bâtiment. Même si ça fait longtemps que la Nébuleuse Noire a été démantelé, et le QG abandonné, il y règne vraiment une mauvaise ambiance. C'est comme si le bâtiment lui-même s'était chargé d'ondes négatives. Kyoya n'en dit rien, mais il se demande vraiment comment l'empereur dragon a pu rester aussi longtemps dans un endroit comme ça et s'y sentir plutôt bien. Bien sûr, il s'est aussi demandé un court instant comment cet endroit ne pouvait pas lui rappeler Doji, mais il s'est rappelé très vite que, jusqu'à la veille, Ryuga ne se rappelait même pas de tous les sévices qu'il avait subi. N'empêche, le manoir est peut-être abandonné depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que l'ex QG de la Nébuleuse Noire mais il est en bien meilleur état. À se demander comment c'est possible…

Les deux bladers liés rentrent donc tranquillement audit manoir pas si abandonné que ça, sous un immense soleil. Le temps de ranger les affaires de Ryuga après être rentré, et c'est parti pour une journée à chiller ! Cependant, Kyoya a l'étrange impression qu'on les suit. Il s'est entrainé à sentir des présences dans son dos, mais surtout il a appris à faire la différence entre une présence hostile et une qui ne l'est pas. Et là, la présence qu'il sent n'est absolument pas hostile. Ça doit être un de ses potes qui essaie de lui faire une blague. Bon, c'est sûr, c'est pas Gingka parce que cette andouille est incapable d'être discret. Peut-être Chris ? Mouais, il doit sans aucun doute préférer rester avec son chéri. Qui alors ?

-**KYOYA ! **L'appelle une voix familière dans son dos. **Alors, t'es même pas capable de reconnaître ton meilleur ami quand il te suit ?**

Le sang du lion ne fait qu'un tour et il se retourne en une demi-seconde. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Nile le regarde avec un grand sourire, mi-moqueur mi-heureux. Kyoya ne perd pas une seconde et court vers son meilleur ami pour lui sauter au cou. Ça surprend légèrement l'égyptien, plutôt habitué à ce que son ancien capitaine le salut avec un check.

-**Euuuuh…j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? **S'étonne Nile. **T'es plus monsieur je-déteste-le-contact-physique-avec-d'autres-êtres-humains ? **

-**Va savoir, je suis peut-être malade, **lui répond Kyoya en ricanant.

Le meilleur ami du vert fronce les sourcils, toujours surpris. Il a vraiment raté un truc là, il ne se souvenait pas que Kyoya était aussi joueur. Son regard vert cuivré s'arrête soudainement sur Ryuga, qui vient vers eux en réajustant la lanière du sac de sport sur son épaule. Ah oui, il l'avait presque oublié lui. C'est pourtant pour ça qu'il est venu à MetalBey City. Il faut qu'il cuisine un petit peu son traître de meilleur pote qui ne lui avait pas dit qu'il y avait une légère update de ses relations avec l'empereur dragon ! Et encore hein, Nile ne sait pas encore que ça va plus loin que ce qu'il croit. De son côté, Ryuga détaille l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores d'un air complètement neutre. Il n'avait jamais vu Nile en chair et en os, il ne l'avait vu qu'à la TV pendant le Championnat du Monde, et son petit-ami ne s'est pas vraiment étendu sur le sujet.

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ? **Finit par demander le lion.

-**Bah ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, tu me manquais ! **Répond l'égyptien avec un sourire en coin.

-**Je sens un gros sarcasme là, **réplique Kyoya en croisant les bras.

-**Absolument pas, voyons, **lui rétorque Nile avec son petit sourire toujours collé sur son visage. **Non, sérieusement, j'avais besoin de te parler. **

-**De me parler ? **Répète l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. **Si tu voulais me voir en personne, c'est important alors. **

-**Exactement. Du coup, faut qu'on parle. En privé, **ajoute Nile en lançant un regard de travers à Ryuga.

-**Attends, si c'est important on va pas discuter en plein milieu de la rue quand même, **conteste le vert qui a remarqué le regard pas vraiment sympa de son meilleur ami à l'encontre de l'empereur dragon. **Viens au manoir, on sera mieux.**

L'égyptien soupire mais hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'il est d'accord. Il est déjà allé au manoir quand la Wild Fang était de passage au Japon pour affronter la Gan Gan Galaxy lors du Championnat du Monde. Comme il connait le chemin, Kyoya le laisse passer un peu devant et reste près de son petit-ami.

-**Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il a, **glisse-t-il discrètement à l'empereur dragon.

Ryuga hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'est pas grave, et replace une nouvelle fois la lanière du sac avec ses affaires sur son épaule. Le lion soupire légèrement et rejoint son meilleur ami. Il est loin d'être stupide et il sent que Nile veut lui parler de sa relation avec le dragon. Il lui avait dit à son meilleur ami qu'il le haïssait, et il s'était pas privé pour le dire plein de fois, mais Chris a dû lui raconter leur cohabitation quand il était parti rejoindre Dynamis à la Montagne de Brume. Et il a dû ajouter que ça se passait bien. Donc Nile doit légèrement lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. En même temps, Kyoya n'avait qu'à lui dire dès le départ qu'il était secrètement amoureux du blanc et on en serait pas là…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois arrivent au manoir. Ils rentrent vite et Ryuga a déjà une excuse toute trouvée pour s'éclipser : aller ranger ses affaires ! Il ne se fait donc pas prier pour monter à l'étage. En fait, il est même content de partir parce que Nile commence à légèrement le faire flipper à le regarder bizarrement toutes les cinq secondes. Il a fait du mal à des gens ces dernières années, beaucoup de gens, mais alors ce mec, il se rappelle pas lui avoir fait quelque chose. Il l'avait même jamais vu. Alors pourquoi il le regarde tout le temps avec ses yeux verts dégageant une aura glacée comme s'il avait envie de le tuer ? Il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou quoi ? Bah non, ça peut même pas être ça puisqu'il n'a PAS parlé ! Bon bah tant pis, Kyoya lui expliquera plus tard. En parlant de lui, le vert s'est installé au comptoir de la cuisine avec son meilleur ami.

-**Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? **Finit par demander le lion, pas très à l'aise à cause du comportement bizarre de son ancien coéquipier.

-**Fais pas comme si tu savais pas, **lui répond Nile avec une légère froideur dans sa voix.

-**Tu veux parler de Ryuga, je sais, **soupire Kyoya.

-**Ouais, et pas qu'un peu, **réplique l'égyptien. **T'as passé des journées entières à me rabâcher que tu le détestais, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi vous avez l'air d'être potes ? Que vous cohabitiez, ça j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pas le choix parce que Ryuga est malade et que t'es le seul à pouvoir le soigner, mais ça explique pas le reste.**

-**À vrai dire, Ryuga n'est plus malade. Depuis hier…**

-**Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ?!**

-**Woh, tu te calmes oui ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'énerve aussi facilement, pas toi. **

-**Non mais est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je me sens largué ? À t'écouter, j'aurais pu croire que tu voulais sa mort !**

-**Je l'ai jamais détesté ! J'étais juste jaloux de lui à en crever, okay ?!**

Nile sursaute, surpris par l'éclat de voix soudain du vert. Son meilleur ami a vraiment l'air blessé parce qu'il a sous-entendu qu'à un moment, l'ancien capitaine des Wild Fang voulait la mort de l'empereur dragon.

-**Okay, pigé, **répond Nile après un petit blanc. **Mais si tu l'as jamais détesté, et que maintenant t'es plus jaloux de lui, c'est qui au juste pour toi ?**

-**Je…hum… **hésite l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. **Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi…**

Merde, c'est beaucoup moins évident que ce Kyoya pensait de simplement avouer à son meilleur pote que Ryuga est son petit-ami. En fait, ce serait plus simple si Nile ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'avoir une dent contre le dragon…

-**Quoi, c'est ton nouveau meilleur pote ? **Demande l'égyptien d'un ton hyper amer.

-**Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu… Attends mais c'est pour ça que t'es énervé ! **S'exclame soudainement le lion avec un sourire en coin. **T'as peur qu'il t'ait piqué ta place !**

-**Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?! **Rétorque Nile en se braquant.

-**T'as jamais su mentir Nile, t'es trop grillé mon pote, **ricane Kyoya en lui tapant amicalement dans l'épaule.

-**Ouais, okay, c'est peut-être le cas… Bon, tu m'expliques ou non ?**

-**Arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai un seul meilleur ami et c'est toi ! Ce sera toujours toi. Ryuga…c'est plus qu'un ami pour moi…**

Nile tourne la tête vers Kyoya, les sourcils froncés parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce que son meilleur ami veut dire. En voyant le petit sourire du vert, l'égyptien a un déclic et comprend ce qu'il sous-entend.

-**Putain, mais t'es vraiment le dernier des fils de pute ! **S'écrie l'adolescent aux yeux verts en tapant son meilleur ami à l'arrière du crâne. **Et tu t'es pas dit qu'une nouvelle pareille, ça méritait que tu m'appelles ?!**

-**Aïe, me tape pas, je te jure que je suis désolé ! **Se défend le lion en rigolant. **C'est juste qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses, j'avais pas du tout la tête à t'appeler…**

-**Traître, **lâche Nile avec un sourire en coin.

-**Euh…c'est normal d'essayer de s'entretuer entre meilleurs potes ou c'est vous qui êtes bizarres ? **Demande Ryuga dans l'encadrement de la porte, revenu dans la cuisine après avoir entendu les deux se crier dessus.

Les deux amis relèvent la tête, surpris que le blanc soit redescendu et se demandant si celui-ci est là depuis longtemps. Kyoya fait signe à son petit-ami de venir s'assoir avec eux, ce que ce dernier fait avec méfiance. Quand on entend deux mecs censés être meilleurs amis qui s'engueulent assez violemment, on préfère rester loin.

-**Figure toi que mon très cher meilleur ami, ici présent, m'a piqué une crise de jalousie parce qu'il pensait que tu lui avais chouré sa place, **ricane le vert.

-**Je sens que je vais en entendre parler longtemps… **soupire Nile, l'air faussement exaspéré.

-**En même temps, je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'était bizarre de voir un mec calme comme toi hyper énervé ! **Réplique Kyoya avec un léger ricanement.

-**Ouais, et toi t'es un sale traître qui prévient même pas son meilleur ami quand il se met en couple, **rétorque l'égyptien en lui collant une pichenette sur le front.

-**J't'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, et puis si tu savais tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où on s'est mis en couple et maintenant ! **

-**Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un long résumé. Bon, avant qu'on me mette au parfum, j'ai juste un truc à dire. Toi là, je te connais pas vraiment bien mais si mon meilleur pote a bien voulu sortir avec toi, tu dois être un type bien. Je te préviens quand même : si tu le blesses d'une quelconque manière, je te tue.**

-**J'ai bien compris, **répond Ryuga avec un air un peu perdu. **Dis-donc Kyoya, c'est ton meilleur ami ou ton père ?**

-**Il y a des jours où je me pose la question, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Rien à voir, je suis juste l'amour platonique de sa vie ! **S'exclame Nile avec un air très fier de lui.

-**Oh putain, il me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là… **soupire le lion avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-**Bon, je commence à avoir la dalle, **dit l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores en s'étirant. **Vous voulez venir manger avec moi en ville ?**

-**Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser, **lui répond son meilleur ami.

Nile se lève avec un grand sourire et sort devant le manoir, attendant que Kyoya et Ryuga récupèrent leurs affaires respectives. Les deux montent dans leur chambre, oui bon techniquement c'est que la chambre de Kyoya mais Ryuga y passe tout son temps, et récupèrent leurs téléphones qu'ils avaient laissé. Pendant qu'ils redescendent, le blanc attrape la main de son petit-ami et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-**Ton meilleur ami, c'est un sacré numéro, **dit-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

-**Faut au moins ça pour me supporter, **ricane Kyoya.

Ryuga pouffe de rire et lève les yeux au ciel tandis que son petit-ami lui tire le bras pour qu'ils sortent rejoindre Nile. Bon, ça a été légèrement tendu entre son petit-ami et son meilleur ami mais c'était juste à cause de la crise de jalousie de l'égyptien. Maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux. Il est même sûr que ça va aller mieux. Après tout, ils sont tous les deux capables de le supporter ! Et ce sont des gros cyniques aussi. Kyoya est persuadé qu'ils vont bien s'entendre. N'empêche, il est heureux que son meilleur ami ait débarqué. Passer du temps avec les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde, c'est le jackpot ! Manquerait plus que son frère tiens. Après tout, à force de fréquenter Gingka, le vert s'est habitué aux rencontres imprévus.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Oui, c'est le grand retour de Nile ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Dis-donc, c'est quoi cette dernière phrase ? Tu comptes incruster Kakeru aussi ?_**

**_Moi : Hihi, suspense ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *rentre en claquant la porte*_**

**_Chris : Oh bah tiens, revoilà mon tortionnaire…_**

**_Kyoya : Ta gueule, tu l'avais mérité._**

**_Moi : Je crois que dans le dictionnaire, il y a pas de définition au mot « susceptible », il y a juste une photo de Kyoya ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Chris : Bon, je risque plus rien alors… *relève la tête* Félicitations mec !_**

**_Kyoya : C'EST PAS UNE BAGUE DE FIANÇAILLES, BORDEL DE MERDE ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Aaaaah, mes oreilles…_**

**_Ryuga : Calme-toi Kyo, tu vas finir par faire un infarctus…_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et…je vous dis peut-être à vendredi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Chris : Gné ?_**

**_Moi : Héhéhé, vous verrez !_**

**_Kyoya : *boude dans son coin*_**


	18. Nouvelle mission

**_Moi : Salut salut ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Yay, je suis dans le chapitre !_**

**_Kyoya : Et il est super court, quelle arnaque._**

**_Moi : Oh le schtroumpf grognon, t'as fini ?_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Oui, le chapitre est court car c'est un chapitre transition ! Le prochain chapitre va être un chapitre très chargé, avec le scénario de retour en force ! Oui parce que je m'étais concentrée sur le développement de la romance mais j'ai pas oublié le scénar' pour autant ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre, et pour une fois j'ai vraiment hâte de voir le prochain._**

**_Moi : Oh putain, un compliment ! TTvTT_**

**_Chris : Et je vais être un peu plus présent, c'est génial !_**

**_Kyoya : *soupire*_**

**_Moi : Mais t'as fini de bouder oui ? Tu pourris l'ambiance ! -_-_**

**_Kyoya : C'est de votre faute. Si vous m'aviez foutu la paix, je ferais pas la gueule._**

**_Chris : Ryuga, non mais comment tu le supportes ?_**

**_Ryuga : …_**

**_Kyoya : *le fusille des yeux*_**

**_Moi : Euh…disclaimer ? ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! Et Kyo, arrête de me regarder comme ça. À la longue, même moi je commence à te trouver chiant._**

**_Kyoya : *a l'air soudain triste et sort*_**

**_Chris : Il est vraiment bipolaire ce type…_**

**_Moi : Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *soupire et sort aussi* Kyo, reviens. Je suis désolé, je le pensais pas…_**

**_Chris : Espérons que lui va réussir à rendre Kyoya supportable !_**

**_Moi : Si c'est Ryu, ça marche toujours ! XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Qu'on ne me parle pas du remake du Roi Lion. Je suis pas une allergique des remakes, mais là Disney fait des remakes d'absolument TOUS ses dessins animés ! Ils vont même faire Mulan ! Le dessin animé était magnifique, pareil pour le Roi Lion ! J'aime bien les remakes, mais si c'est pour refaire le même film avec un style plus réaliste (ou en live), bah j'trouve ça inutile. En plus c'est même plus Jean Piat qui double la voix de Scar vu qu'il est mort… C'est juste mon avis hein ! Donc moi, bah je boycott Disney et je vais aller voir Crawl d'Alexandre Aja ! n_n  
Voui, Sakyo est trop choupi ! J'aime pas trop les gosses non plus, mais lui il est trop mignon et je veux lui faire des câlins ! *_*  
C'était évident que Sakyo voudrait pas quitter Ryuga ! XD  
P.S : Sérieusement, qui n'aime pas Kirishima ? Qui ? Qui peut ne pas aimer un garçon aussi adorable ? Bakugo, je peux comprendre qu'on l'aime pas, il a quand même un caractère de cochon, mais bébé Kirishima ! QUI ne l'aime pas ? *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Sanji a cuisiné des kilos de viande, et moi j'ai ouvert la baie vitrée pour que l'odeur se diffuse ! Normalement, dans quelques minutes Luffy débarque ! XD Sanji : T'inquiète pas Wonder, le capitaine ne pourra jamais résister ! Zoro : Vous faites quoi ? Moi : On attire ton captain ! Zoro : Et pourquoi ? Moi : Tu verras ! Zoro : -_-)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bah alors Bao ? Tu te rends compte que tu fais exactement ce que tu reproches à Mélanie ? XD  
_****_Alors…un smoothie, c'est fait uniquement avec du jus de fruit frappé et un milk-shake, c'est fait avec du jus de fruit, du sirop, et du lait ou de la crème glacée ! n_n  
Euh…tu sentais un lemon pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, j'imagine ? Vu que « le prince dragon » est rated T… Désolée, mais tu t'es bien planté ! XD_**

* * *

Quatre mois se sont maintenant écoulé depuis la victoire contre Némésis, et cela fait donc un mois que Kyoya, Gingka, Chris et Dynamis ont retrouvé Ryuga dans la terrifiante forêt d'Aokigahara. On peut dire que ce mois n'a pas été de tout repos ! Pas du tout même. Nan, vraiment pas. Mais depuis la venue de Nile quelques semaines plus tôt, ça s'est quand même calmé de manière assez significative. Pour Ryuga et Kyoya en tout cas. Les autres, bah ça allait plutôt bien de toute façon. Voir son meilleur ami, ça a fait du bien au vert. Bon, au début il a bien cru que Nile allait essayer de tuer son petit-ami, mais en fait il avait juste peur de ne plus être le meilleur ami du lion. La grosse jalousie quoi. Au final, Ryuga et l'égyptien s'entendent bien, au plus grand soulagement de Kyoya. Il aurait pas su comment gérer la situation si son meilleur ami et son petit-ami s'étaient détesté dès la première seconde… Il préfère ne pas y penser en fait.

Bref, depuis la visite de Nile, les deux vivent tranquilles dans une petite routine assez agréable. La « routine », c'était un concept obscur avant pour eux. Un concept très obscur même. Dans une vie de blader, on connait pas trop la routine. Bizarrement, le vert et le blanc ne trouvent pas ça désagréable. De ce qu'ils en savaient, la routine c'était un truc chiant qui remplissait la vie d'un ennui profond. Finalement, quand on a vécu longtemps une vie pleine de danger, on vit surtout la routine comme un putain de calme bien mérité. Oui, objectivement c'est de l'ennui, mais il faut pas oublier qu'ils sont deux. C'est donc une routine calme pleine de câlins et de bisous ! Mais rien de plus. Kyoya n'avait plus rien tenté depuis…bah depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté un truc et que ça avait complètement dérapé. Ce n'est pas qu'il considère Ryuga en sucre, très loin de là, mais lui-même ne s'est pas entièrement remis du fait qu'il a involontairement déclenché le retour des souvenirs affreux de son petit-ami. Donc bon, il ose plus rien faire. Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque ! Tant pis, ça va pas le tuer non plus. Il attendra patiemment que ce soit l'empereur dragon qui fasse le premier pas, comme ça au moins il sera sûr de ne pas faire de conneries.

Actuellement, il est 15H et Ryuga et Kyoya somnolent en lisant un bouquin. Oui, ils lisent le même. L'empereur dragon tient le livre et lui et son petit-ami lisent simultanément. Ce qui est pratique, c'est qu'ils lisent pratiquement à la même vitesse du coup ils ne sont pas obligés de s'attendre. Bon par contre, clairement les deux piquent du nez. C'est plus ce que c'était la jeunesse !

Kyoya est sorti de son début de sieste par la sonnerie de son téléphone, lui indiquant qu'il a reçu un message. Il tend le bras vers son portable, resté sur la table de chevet, et soupire d'agacement. On peut pas avoir la paix, nom d'une toupie… L'adolescent regarde son écran et voit s'afficher le début du message, envoyé par Chris. Chris ? C'est pas souvent que le blond lui envoie des messages, et quand c'est le cas c'est important. Kyoya tape vite son code et va dans ses messages pour lire ce que lui a envoyé le blader légendaire de l'hiver.

_« Il faut que vous veniez au B-Pit avec Ryuga, c'est urgent. Très urgent. Pas la peine de me répondre, ramenez-vous juste aussi vite que possible. »_

Le vert fronce les sourcils et remet son téléphone en veille. Ça a l'air vraiment très urgent. Il range son téléphone dans sa poche et tapote sur le bras de Ryuga.

-**Faut qu'on aille au B-Pit, **dit-il simplement.

-**Mmh ? Pourquoi ? **Demande Ryuga en fermant le livre. **Et qui t'a envoyé ce message ?**

-**C'est Chris, et il a juste dit que c'est urgent, **répond Kyoya.

-**Urgent ? **Répète le dragon. **Urgent à quel point ? **

-**Urgent au point qu'il insiste et qu'il nous a demandé de faire vite.**

-**Eh bah, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là alors ? **

Kyoya sourit et penche sa tête en arrière pour regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit à son tour et embrasse le lion tendrement. L'adolescent rougit et rompt le baiser un peu vite pour se lever. Non, il n'est toujours pas habitué à ce côté plus doux de son petit-ami et oui, ça lui fait toujours autant d'effet. Ryuga se marre un peu en voyant le vert pratiquement s'enfuir et le suit. Il est mignon quand il est gêné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux bladers liés sont sortis du manoir et se dirigent vers le B-Pit. Cette histoire travaille Kyoya. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si urgent ? Il ne se passe plus rien depuis plusieurs jours, et d'un coup ça ? Ça sent encore les ennuis… Les deux finissent par arriver au B-Pit et rentrent, la porte étant ouverte malgré le panneau « FERMÉ » que Madoka a mis dessus. Ils descendent au sous-sol, dans l'atelier, et y retrouvent la mécanicienne, Gingka, Chris et Dynamis. Cependant, une présence attire leur attention. Il y a une fille qu'ils ne connaissent pas avec leurs amis, debout, appuyée contre le plan de travail de Madoka. Elle est grande et en plus elle porte des talons, ce qui la fait arriver à la taille de Ryuga. Sa peau est tellement pâle qu'elle ressemble plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain, pâleur accentuée par le contraste avec ses longs cheveux noirs lisses. Ça plus ses yeux rouges et son look, elle attire l'attention. Un t-shirt noir avec un crâne et des flammes, un pantalon tartan rouge et noir, des bottes noires à lacets, un bracelet rouge et noir plein de chaînes, de clous et de crânes et des boucles d'oreille rouges en forme de crânes… C'est une metaleuse ou une bladeuse avec un look hyper tape à l'œil assumé ? Peut-être les deux en fait.

-**Ah, les gars ! **S'exclame Gingka en souriant. **Merci d'avoir fait vite ! **

-**Ouais ouais, allons direct au but, **marmonne Kyoya. **Pourquoi vous avez voulu qu'on vienne et c'est qui elle ?**

-**Je réponds au nom d'Alyssa, **répond la jeune fille en s'avançant. **Et d'ailleurs, c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes ici. Enfin, ça j'imagine que vous aviez déjà deviné. **

-**Alyssa est arrivée ce matin et… Hum… Disons qu'on va encore avoir du pain sur la planche, **conclut Dynamis.

-**Ouais, on va devoir repartir pour de nouvelles aventures, **ajoute Chris. **Et alors Alyssa va vous dire des trucs, vous allez pas en revenir…**

-**Mec, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, plus rien ne peut nous étonner, **réplique Ryuga. **On a déjà dû affronter un putain de dieu.**

-**Très bien, alors dans ce cas je peux aller droit au but ! **S'exclame Alyssa avec un air ravi. **Je suis une semi-démone, fille du démon Astaroth et d'une humaine tout à fait normale ! Je suis née en l'an 1 155, j'ai donc 864 ans mais toujours l'air d'en avoir 17…**

Un gros blanc suit la déclaration de la jeune fille pas si jeune que ça. Ryuga et Kyoya la regardent avec des yeux médusés, ayant l'air de ne pas du tout croire ce qu'elle a dit. Finalement, il y a encore des trucs qui peuvent les étonner…

-**Okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit : il y a des trucs qui peuvent encore m'étonner, même après Némésis, **finit par lâcher l'empereur dragon.

-**C'est sûr que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise la fille d'un des plus importants généraux du Diable himself, **rétorque le rouquin.

-**Pour en revenir à Némésis, c'est justement ça qui m'amène, **dit la semi-démone avec un air plus sérieux. **Là, c'est inédit pour tout le monde, je n'en avais pas encore parlé. Il va falloir le sceller pour de bon.**

-**Q-Quoi ? **S'inquiète Dynamis en devenant tout blanc. **M-mais on l'a déjà battu…**

-**Ouais, je lui ai quand même fait un gros trou dans le ventre avec un coup spécial… **rajoute Gingka.

-**Némésis est un dieu, une entité qui dépasse largement votre compréhension, **répond Alyssa en croisant les bras. **Même en battant la toupie, en la détruisant, en l'explosant à coup de C4 ou que sais-je encore…elle trouverait toujours un moyen de se reconstituer et il y aurait toujours des Pluto pour vouloir ramener le dieu de la Destruction et le fils du Soleil Noir. Si on ne fait rien, le cycle se répétera indéfiniment et le monde ne connaîtra jamais réellement une paix durable. **

-**Attends…pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? **Demande Madoka, méfiante. **Un dieu de la Destruction prêt à détruire le monde, ça n'arrange pas les affaires des démons comme toi et du Diable ? **

-**Non, pas vraiment, ça ferait trop de monde en Enfer d'un seul coup. Et comme les anges et Dieu, on a besoin que les humains croient en nous pour exister. On ne peut pas vivre sans les humains, **explique la jeune fille. **Anges et démons, Dieu et mon Big Boss… Ce sont les deux facettes d'une même pièce et nous avons le même but : veillez sur l'équilibre de ce monde. Et puis ho, qui c'est qui a noyé l'humanité hein ? Pas le Big Boss !**

-**C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on va faire pour sceller définitivement Némésis ? **Demande le blond.

-**Comme je l'ai dit, Némésis est une entité bien trop puissante pour vous, simples humains mortels, **répond la semi-démone en commençant à faire les cent pas. **Pour le sceller définitivement, il faudra un pouvoir au moins égal à celui d'un dieu païen comme lui. Un pouvoir que je suis capable de mobiliser. Oh, et j'ai besoin des bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons évidemment ! Avec votre lien, c'est évident.**

-**Quoi ? Tu es courant pour le lien ? **S'étonne le devin, très surpris.

-**S'il y a un des pouvoirs de mon père dont je suis heureuse d'avoir hérité, c'est bien cette capacité à tout savoir ! **Ricane Alyssa avec un petit air fier. **Je peux voir le passé, le présent et l'avenir. L'avenir, j'évite de le faire quand même, c'est jamais une bonne idée. Je le fais quand je l'estime réellement nécessaire.**

Les six autres se regardent tous, très perplexes. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en même temps. Sceller Némésis pour toujours avec l'aide d'une semi-démone ? Eh bah, ils sont pas au bout de leurs peines…

-**Non, sérieusement Dynamis, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu ne découvrais l'existence du lien qu'après la victoire contre Némésis ? **Demande la semi-démone avec étonnement.

-**Eh bien, c'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, **avoue Dynamis. **Ce n'était pas très logique puisqu'il a pour but de rendre les bladers des Quatre Saisons plus fort contre Némésis…**

-**Bah c'est pour maintenant ! Ce lien va vous donner la puissance nécessaire pour sceller Némésis pour toujours, avec mon aide ! **S'exclame Alyssa.

-**Et comment on va faire ça ? **Demande Chris.

-**Actuellement, Némésis se trouve dans les tréfonds de la Terre, dans un espace intermédiaire entre le monde des humains et l'Enfer, **commence la jeune fille. **Le sceller ne sera donc pas trop complexe, il me faut simplement une Porte de l'Enfer. **

-**Une…Porte de l'Enfer ? **Répète Kyoya en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Les Portes de l'Enfer sont des endroits sur Terre chargés d'énergie mystique, **explique Alyssa. **Contrairement aux légendes, non il n'y en a pas que sept et non elles ne mènent pas en Enfer. Ce sont plutôt des endroits qui nous permettent à nous, démons ou semi-démons, de mobiliser tous nos pouvoirs. Oui parce que, sur Terre, on est un peu limités. Rien que prendre une apparence humaine, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie…**

-**Et donc, il y en a une dans le coin j'imagine ? **Demande Ryuga.

-**Oui, il y en a une dans le coin, **confirme la semi-démone. **Et…bah la coïncidence veut qu'elle soit à Koma.**

-**Ah bah au moins, je vais retrouver Hyoma et Hokuto ! **S'exclame Gingka.

-**Il va falloir se dépêcher par contre, **précise Alyssa. **Plus le temps passe, plus Némésis reprend des forces et plus je vais avoir besoin d'énergie pour vous aider à le sceller. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que je m'évanouisse : c'est pas du sang que j'ai dans les veines mais de l'azote liquide, donc je suis un peu un iceberg sur pattes.**

-**Oh, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression de sentir des courants d'air depuis tout à l'heure, **comprend Madoka, la plus proche de la semi-démone.

-**Faites vos bagages les enfants, on part demain à la première heure ! **Conclut Alyssa.

La semi-démone sautille ensuite jusqu'à la sortie, laissant dans son sillage un courant d'air froid. Une fois qu'elle est sortie, les six amis se lancent des regards résignés et soupirent.

-**Bah c'est reparti pour un tour, **lâche Chris.

-**Vois le bon côté des choses mon cœur : après, on entendra plus jamais parler de Némésis, **lui dit Dynamis avec un sourire rassurant. **Au fait Ryuga, tu n'as pas oublié de finir le remède ?**

-**J'ai failli, mais c'est parce que Nile a débarqué, **répond l'empereur dragon avec un petit ricanement. **J'y ai pensé pendant qu'on déjeunait avec lui.**

-**Nile ? Il est même pas passé faire coucou, **marmonne Gingka, tout dépité.

-**Bon les garçons, j'imagine que ça veut dire que vous repartez en voyage ? **Demande Madoka, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-**Voyage, voyage, c'est un peu exagéré ! **Rétorque Kyoya. **Koma c'est pas le bout du monde hein ! **

-**Moi ça me rend nostalgique, **lui répond la mécanicienne.

-**Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment venir avec vous, **dit timidement le devin. **Je ne suis pas un blader légendaire des Quatre Saisons moi, je n'ai pas vraiment ma place…**

-**Ooooooh si, tu viens ! Tu ne te rends pas compte chéri, on a besoin de toi ! **S'exclame son petit-ami. **Il faut une voix de la sagesse pour qu'on évite de s'entretuer.**

-**Mouais ! Dis plutôt que tu veux pas partir sans ton chéri, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Okay, je suis grillé, **reconnait le blondinet tandis que Dynamis devient rouge comme une tomate.

Gingka et Madoka éclatent de rire, Kyoya et Ryuga se contentent de sourire un peu et Chris embrasse tendrement Dynamis sur la joue. Une fois le calme revenu, les cinq garçons conviennent de se retrouver à la gare le lendemain. Heureusement qu'Alyssa sait tout, elle sera capable de les retrouver sans problèmes. Après s'être mis d'accord, le dragon et le lion rentrent au manoir. Adieu la routine, bonjour la nouvelle mission dont le destin du monde dépend ! Ah je vous jure, quelle vie.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, revoilà Alyssa ! n_n_**

**_Alyssa : Yeah, semi-démone RPZ ! _**

**_Ryuga : Tu te lances dans des trucs, je me demande vraiment ce que ça va donner !_**

**_Moi : Héhé, je me lance dans un scénario qui pourrait faire une suite à l'arc Némésis ! Enfin…j'essaie en tout cas… ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Moi je trouve ça plutôt réussi._**

**_Moi : Aaaaaaah, bah t'es revenu ! C'est bon, tu boudes plus ?_**

**_Kyoya : *soupire* Non, je boude plus._**

**_Chris : J'aime bien la vision que tu donnes des anges et des démons ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Eh oui, c'est une vision que je préfère ! Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc, les gentils et les méchants et c'est tout. Nan, je préfère une vision plus nuancée n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Bon, on repart à l'aventure dans le prochain chapitre du coup ?_**

**_Moi : Ouais ! Go to Koma ! _**

**_Alyssa : Avec moiiiiii ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Alyssa : Saluuut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Yo._**

**_Kyoya : Bye._**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**


	19. Destination : Koma !

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu ce chapitre, c'est cool que ça bouge ! Enfin, ça change de d'habitude quoi._**

**_Moi : Héhé ! Ça bougera encore plus dans le suivant ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Pour le coup, c'est vrai que ça change vraiment du reste de cette fic. _**

**_Chris : Et c'est bien ! En plus, je suis là ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Eh bah, quel enthousiasme ! Ça fait plaisir ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Moi je suis content d'être dans le chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Moi : J'ai bien compris, oui ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : C'est sûr que si on a pas compris là…_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, je sais que vous l'attendiez ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je pense qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. _**

**_Moi : Décidément, que vous êtes gentils aujourd'hui ! ^w^_**

**_Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Le moment de flottement devait surtout être bizarre, je pense ! XD  
L'innocence d'un enfant, c'est toujours attendrissant ! Je trouve que la nouvelle génération perd cette innocence de plus en plus vite…et ça m'fout le cafard… ^^'  
Je voulais que l'engueulade en Ryuga et Kyoya soit vraiment violente parce que c'est pas un truc à prendre à la légère la décision de Ryuga. Kyoya se sent vraiment trahi, je voulais retranscrire toute la colère qu'on peut ressentir lorsque la personne qu'on aime fait quelque chose qui nous blesse, même si elle n'avait absolument pas pour but de nous faire du mal. J'ai fait de mon mieux ^^_**

**_Marius : Je donnerais tellement un rein pour voir Sakyo enfant ! Et Ryuga aussi. Ils devaient être tellement choupis ! TTvTT  
Tout est mieux que l'orphelinat de Sakyo ! TOUT ! J'ai tellement hâte de décrire son état d'esprit quand il arrivera à MetalBey City ! n_n  
Apparemment, pour Mulan ce serait plutôt une nouvelle interprétation de la légende originelle. Mouais…j'ai comme un gros doute moi ! -_-'  
P.S : En même temps, Kacchan il ose dire ce qu'il pense sans retenu ! Alors oui, il a un sale caractère, mais je pense que c'est sa franchise qui plaît surtout ! n_n  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bah ? Kiddou ? Mais reviens, il y a Traffy qui te cherchait ! Et je crois qu'il commence à être un peu énervé… Law : *assis dans le jardin avec un air très agacé* Luffy : *termine son dernier bout de viande* J'ai encore faim… Moi : Oui bah tu dois me rendre mon service avant ! Luffy : Oui, quoi ? Moi : Faut que tu dises à Zoro qu'il doit vraiment apprendre à surveiller ce qu'il dit ! J'ai peur pour lui moi… Sanji : Moi aussi… Luffy : Okay ! Zorooooooooo ! n_n *fonce à l'étage* Moi : Plus qu'à attendre ! J'espère qu'il va écouter son capitaine quand même…)_**

* * *

C'est le jour J. Aujourd'hui, Gingka, Chris, Dynamis, Ryuga et Kyoya partent à Koma dans le but de sceller Némésis pour de bon avec l'aide d'Alyssa, cette étrange semi-démone. Il est 8H du matin, oui c'est très tôt, et ils sont déjà tous rassemblés devant la gare. Tous ? Non ! Un petit blader rouquin résiste encore et toujours à la ponctualité. Et ça a le don d'exaspérer tous les autres, excepté Dynamis bien sûr qui est beaucoup trop patient et gentil. Ils attendent donc monsieur Gingka Hagane, qui se fait attendre telle une précieuse petite diva, et en profitent pour faire autre chose. Chris joue sur son téléphone, Dynamis réarrange sa veste, oui il a ressorti la même tenue qu'il portait lors de l'excursion dans la forêt d'Aokigahara pour crapahuter à Koma, Ryuga vérifie l'état de sa toupie, Alyssa regarde sa manucure avec fierté et Kyoya…bah il regarde aussi la manucure de la jeune fille mais lui c'est par curiosité. Excursion oblige, la semi-démone a aussi adopté un look plus adéquat. Ouais, faire de la grimpette pour arriver jusqu'à Koma en portant des talons, elle en a pas vraiment envie. Même les semi-démones peuvent avoir mal aux pieds. Alyssa a donc opté pour un débardeur rouge portant l'inscription « Jet Black Cat », un jean noir, des baskets à carreaux noirs et gris, largement plus confortables que les bottes à talons, et des mitaines longues rayées noires et blanches lui remontant jusqu'au-dessus des coudes. C'est légèrement moins tape à l'œil que son look de la veille mais on la remarque toujours.

-**Sérieusement, même les semi-démones s'amusent à perdre un temps considérable pour se faire les ongles ? **Finit par demander Kyoya avec un air perplexe.

-**T'as vu, c'est joli hein ! **Lui répond la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, observant ses ongles noirs et décorés de crânes pour certains. **J'y ai passé du temps, mais je trouve ça particulièrement classe. J'ai même donné un petit nom à cette manucure ! « Purgatoire » !**

-**T'as une case en moins, **réplique le vert en se retenant de rire.

-**Oui bah j'essaie de profiter ! **Se défend Alyssa. **J'ai pas d'ongles sous ma vraie forme, j'ai des putains de griffes…**

-**C'est vrai que tu as dit que vous prenez une forme humaine à la surface.**

-**Oui et…**

-**C'EST MOI ! **S'écrie Gingka en arrivant en courant, manquant de se péter la gueule au passage.

-**On a failli attendre, **ricane Chris en rangeant son téléphone.

-**Désolé, panne de réveil, **s'excuse le roux. **Et puis Madoka m'a retenue pour me faire un sermon hyper long sur le fait d'être prudent…**

-**Allez, on s'en fout ! T'es peut-être en retard, mais pas assez pour nous avoir fait louper le train. Il part dans trois minutes, on se dépêche ! **S'exclame Alyssa en mettant son cartable clouté en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Enfin réunis, les six entrent dans la gare et se dépêchent de monter dans le train qui les attendait patiemment. Tous s'installent rapidement, choisissant leurs places par affinités évidemment. Et là, vous devinez qu'il est hors de question pour les deux couples de se séparer donc Gingka se retrouve à côté de la semi-démone. Et ça le fait un peu flipper. Tant mieux, il se tiendra tranquille comme ça ! Quelques instants plus tard, le train démarre et c'est parti pour un trajet plutôt long. Koma, c'est pas la porte à côté. MetalBey City est une ville située sur le littoral alors que le village natal de Gingka se situe dans les montagnes. Chris ressort son téléphone, quelle merveilleuse invention, et reprend son jeu tandis que son petit-ami regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Ryuga et Kyoya parlent à voix basse en s'embrassant toutes les trois phrases, oui je sais c'est étonnant, et Gingka de son côté fait la sieste en laissant sa tête tomber côté couloir. Vaut mieux pas qu'il s'endorme sur l'épaule d'Alyssa accidentellement, il a bien retenu qu'elle a la peau très très froide. Même en étant simplement juste à côté d'elle, il sent le froid qui émane d'elle mais ce n'est pas désagréable ou dérangeant. Et la semi-démone alors ? Elle réfléchit, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés. Tout ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais est-ce qu'ils s'en rendent bien compte les autres ? À priori, c'est vrai que la mission paraît simple. Aller à Koma, chercher et trouver la Porte de l'Enfer, sceller Némésis pour de bon et puis voilà, on rentre à la maison ! Si seulement c'était si simple. Accéder à une Porte des Enfers, c'est pas une mince affaire. Et sceller Némésis non plus. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne leur a pas exposé clairement comment ça allait se passer pour sceller le dieu de la Destruction. Non clairement, la jeune semi-démone commence à sérieusement penser que ses compagnons de route ne mesurent pas l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attend.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les six descendent à la petite gare toute simple en bas des montagnes. Tiens, ça rappelle des souvenirs à Kyoya. Il s'en souvient bien de la mission « Retrouver Gingka après son nervous breakdown suite à sa défaite contre Ryuga ». C'est long comme nom de mission, non ?

-**Allez, on ne traîne pas ! **Dit Alyssa d'une voix forte en se dirigeant déjà vers la forêt recouvrant les montagnes. **On a de la marche à faire !**

-**Tu veux pas que je passe devant ? **Propose Gingka. **C'est mon village quand même, je connais le chemin par cœur !**

-**Non, pas besoin, je connais déjà son emplacement et le chemin à suivre, **répond la semi-démone en réajustant son cartable en bandoulière.

-**Hein ?! **S'étrangle le rouquin. **Mais comment ?! Je veux bien que tu connaisses le passé, le présent et l'avenir, mais ça peut pas te dire où est mon village ! C'est un village caché quand même, le but c'est qu'on sache pas où il est ! **

-**Je vous surveille depuis longtemps, depuis le début de vos aventures en fait, **ricane la fille d'Astaroth. **J'ai suivi ce moment où tu es revenu chez toi, donc je connais le chemin. **

Alyssa tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder les autres derrière avec un sourire fier puis regarde de nouveau devant elle. Le chemin est un sentier de montagne complètement irrégulier et légèrement en pente. C'est le début, ça grimpera un peu plus après. Ici, tous sont habitués à la grimpette…tous sauf Dynamis. Le pauvre devin a du mal à suivre le rythme mais il ne veut pas se plaindre. Il n'a jamais été du genre à se plaindre. Il se force donc à avancer aussi vite que ses amis, quitte à en devenir rouge comme une tomate et haleter comme un chien un jour de canicule. Sauf qu'évidemment, comme il n'y a pas le moindre bruit dans la forêt, mis à part quelques oiseaux qui chantent, la respiration erratique de Dynamis se fait vite remarquer.

-**Dynamis, si tu veux qu'on ralentisse tu n'as qu'à demander, **finit par dire la semi-démone en s'arrêtant. **Sérieusement, je commence à avoir peur que tu fasses une crise d'asthme.**

-**Mais je ne suis pas…asthmatique… **répond le gardien de la Montagne de Brume en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

-**Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être asthmatique ou non, **rétorque Alyssa.** Quand on est pas habitués aux efforts physiques très importants et qu'on force, ça arrive que les poumons ne suivent pas et qu'on se mette à faire une crise d'asthme tout en étant en bonne santé.** **Sans compter qu'ici, on est en montagne. L'oxygène va commencer à un peu se raréfier.**

-**D'accord, mais c'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi, **affirme Dynamis en reprenant une respiration normale. **Ça va mieux.**

-**Okay, si tu le dis, mais on va quand même ralentir, **décide la jeune fille en reprenant la marche mais plus lentement. **Je suis désolée, je suis grande donc je fais des grandes enjambées.**

-**Je me pose vraiment des questions sur ta condition de semi-démone, **dit Ryuga en regardant Alyssa.

-**Ah oui ? Quoi comme questions ? **S'étonne Alyssa mais avec un grand sourire, ravie qu'on s'interroge sur sa condition.

-**Par exemple, pourquoi les démons se trimballent une réputation pire que la mienne alors que vous n'êtes visiblement pas vraiment méchants ? **Demande l'empereur dragon.

-**Oh ! Question complexe pour vous, pauvres mortels. C'est une décision prise d'un commun accord avec les anges, il y a des millénaires, **explique la jeune fille. **Les Hommes ont besoin de craindre des choses pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Si vous n'aviez peur de rien, vous feriez des choses complètement insensées en vous en foutant totalement ! Avec les anges et le Tout Puissant, mon Big Boss et ses plus hauts généraux ont décidé qu'ils endosseraient le mauvais rôle auprès de l'humanité. Les Hommes craignent l'Enfer et ça les maintient à peu près tranquilles. À peu près hein…**

-**Mais pourquoi vous et pas les anges ? **Demande à son tour Chris.

-**Pour beaucoup de raisons. La première étant notre véritable apparence à nous, les démons et semi-démons. On fait légèrement flipper… Et pour certains, on pue le souffre apparemment. C'est le cas de mon père mais heureusement ça se sent pas quand il est sous forme humaine et de toute façon moi je suis immunisée.**

-**Oh, montre-nous ta véritable apparence s'il te plait ! **Réclame Gingka avec son sourire niais. **Je suis sûre que c'est super classe ! **

-**Euuuuh…on va éviter. Non vraiment, c'est pas classe, c'est flippant ! Et moche. Gardez plutôt l'image de moi en humaine, je suis plutôt pas mal comme ça ! Je suis même carrément canon pour vos standards, enfin c'est ce qu'on me dit…**

-**Mais du coup, quand tu es née, t'avais quelle apparence ? **Demande Kyoya.

-**Mon apparence humaine. Je suis née au Moyen-Âge quand même, si ma mère m'avait mise au monde sous ma forme de démon, c'était direction le bûcher… Ma forme humaine a commencé à devenir instable à mes 17 ans, du coup j'ai rejoint mon père en Enfer pour qu'il m'apprenne à maîtriser entièrement tous mes pouvoirs et être capable de conserver une apparence humaine à la surface. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'air d'avoir 17 ans depuis des siècles. Et avant qu'on me demande, la véritable apparence des anges est très proche d'une apparence humaine. Ils ont juste les yeux entièrement blancs, des ailes dans le dos et ils dégagent tellement de lumière que c'en est aveuglant.**

Alyssa arrive tout en haut de la pente et observe la vallée en contrebas. Aaaaah, elle adore parler d'elle et de sa condition de semi-démone ! Oui, c'est com-plè-te-ment égocentrique et elle en a bien conscience, mais elle arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Elle a des défauts, comme tout le monde. Elle est bien vite rejointe par les autres et ils continuent leur route. Kyoya est surpris de constater qu'il arrive à reconnaître le chemin. Quand il est venu à Koma pour récupérer Gingka avec Kenta, Madoka et Benkei, c'était il y a longtemps quand même ! Et puis en plus, il était plutôt occupé à se méfier de l'attitude étrange de Hyoma qu'à mémoriser le chemin. Putain, dire qu'il s'était farci toutes ces conneries pour retrouver son rival ! Okay, le rouquin n'allait VRAIMENT pas bien, il était même anéanti. Mais, au final, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'eux pour aller mieux. Son petit périple de son côté avait réussi à le remotiver sans leur aide. Donc au final, leur excursion n'avait servi à rien… À part rencontrer Hyoma et Hokuto évidemment. Et voir le stadium en moldavite aussi, les Enfers Verts. Ce stadium était vraiment beau, dommage que le duel entre Hyoma et Gingka l'ait détruit.

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, et après une tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Gingka par Kyoya parce que le rouquin n'arrêtait pas de râler et de se plaindre, les six arrivent devant le rocher bloquant l'accès au village de Koma. Petit aparté, il est sacrément gonflé le Gingka ! C'est quand même dans son village natal qu'ils se dirigent donc il le sait que le chemin n'est pas de tout repos. Et pourtant, il trouve le moyen de se plaindre. Un paradoxe ambulant ce mec… Bref, Alyssa pousse le rocher comme s'il était en mousse sous le regard médusé des autres.

-**Force démultipliée, **dit-elle simplement en descendant dans le passage secret.

-**J'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas te défier au bras de fer dans ce cas-là, **ricane Chris.

-**C'est préférable, en effet, **lui répond la jeune fille. **Sauf si vous avez une envie particulière de littéralement vous faire retourner le bras.**

Vu le silence qui suit sa déclaration, aucun n'a envie de se faire retourner le bras. Très étonnant. La petite troupe avance dans le tunnel, éclairée par la lampe de poche qu'Alyssa a pensé à emmener. Chris, qui ferme la marche avec Dynamis, a décidé d'utiliser l'option « lampe-torche » de son téléphone pour amener encore plus de luminosité. Le tunnel n'est pas bien long et la lumière naturelle du soleil ne tarde pas à envahir le couloir creusé dans la roche, indiquant que la sortie est proche. De retour à l'air libre, les six continuent leur route un moment avant de tomber sur un pont suspendu. Tiens, ça aussi ça rappelle des souvenirs à Kyoya, mais de la Montagne de Brume. Il y avait aussi un pont suspendu pour y accéder, mais quand on ajoute la brume hyper épaisse qui empêche d'estimer combien de mètres séparent le pont du sol au vide lui-même, bah ça a quand même plus de charme ! Donc bon, ce petit pont-là, il ne fait peur à personne. Tous le traversent tranquillement puis observent la nouvelle vallée en contrebas dans laquelle est niché le village de Koma. Enfin !

Il ne faut qu'un petit quart d'heure au groupe pour rejoindre le village. Ils arrivent sur la place du village, vide comme toujours. Koma est abandonné en même temps. Les volets et les portes claquent au bon vouloir du vent, donnant au village natal du BeyBlade une apparence de village fantôme, ce qu'il est. C'est juste que ce n'est pas très rassurant. Gingka s'avance sur la place avec un grand sourire, cherchant du regard ses amis d'enfance.

-**Hyoma ! Hokuto ! **Appelle-t-il. **C'est moi, Gingka !**

-**Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas amener d'étrangers ici ! **Répond la voix d'Hokuto, provenant d'une maison. **Est-ce si difficile à suivre comme règle ?**

Les cinq bladers et Alyssa se tournent vers la maison d'où provenait la voix. Hokuto s'avance, sortant de la maison et s'assoit sur un muret en hauteur, surplombant la petite bande. En comprenant que c'est ce chien qui vient de parler, Chris et Dynamis en restent bouches bée. Les chiens parlent maintenant ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce village ? Ryuga lui n'a pas la moindre petite réaction. Pas qu'il se souvienne d'Hokuto, pas du tout même puisqu'il ne l'a jamais vu pendant son passage éclair à Koma qu'il préfère oublier. Non, c'est juste que Kyoya a pensé à prévenir son petit-ami que leur rival roux a pour amis d'enfance un chien parlant et un mec qui a l'air de planer H24. Le rouquin par contre, il a complètement zappé de prévenir le blond et le devin. Bravo Gingka. En balayant le groupe des yeux, Hokuto remarque Ryuga et le fusille des yeux en grognant. Gingka suit son regard et s'empresse de prendre la défense de l'empereur dragon.

-**Hokuto, s'il te plait ! Ryuga n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était quand tu l'as vu il y a des années ! **Dit-il avec aplomb.

-**Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est de sa faute si notre village est à l'abandon ! **Rétorque Hokuto avec agressivité. **Il est responsable de tous nos malheurs ! **

-**Ça va, je sais ! **Lui répond Ryuga. **On me l'a assez répété ! Et de toute façon, le véritable responsable de tout ce qui vous est arrivé c'est Doji. Moi, je n'étais que son pion qu'il avait rendu complètement fou. **

Hokuto se renfrogne, sachant parfaitement que le blanc a raison. La simple vue de Ryuga a tout simplement réveillé tous ses mauvais souvenirs et la colère qui va avec. Le chien finit par laisser tomber et se reconcentre sur Gingka qui le regarde avec insistance.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors, Gingka ? **Demande le canidé parlant.

-**Hum…c'est compliqué… **ricane le roux de manière gênée en se grattant la nuque.

-**C'est à cause de moi, **dit la voix forte d'Alyssa.

-**Et que veux-tu faire ici, étrangère ? **Demande une nouvelle fois Hokuto, méfiant.

-**Je m'appelle Alyssa, et je suis une semi-démone. Tout ce que je cherche, c'est une Porte de l'Enfer. Elle n'est pas ici à proprement parler mais dans les environs, **explique la jeune fille. **Nous devons sceller pour de bon le dieu de la Destruction, Némésis. **

Devant les paroles de la fille d'Astaroth, Hokuto reste méfiant un moment. C'est une histoire complètement abracadabrantesque et pourtant, cette jeune fille n'a pas cillé le moindre instant en la racontant. Elle ne peut pas mentir, ce n'est pas possible. Si Gingka et les autres l'ont suivie, c'est bien la vérité…

-**Tant que vous laissez ce village en paix, faites bien ce que vous voulez, **finit par répondre le chien.

-**Bien sûr, je ne compte rien détruire, **dit Alyssa comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Hokuto, on peut lui faire confiance ! **Affirme Gingka avec un grand sourire. **Tiens au fait, il est où Hyoma ?**

-**Juste là, derrière toi Gingka ! **S'exclame joyeusement Hyoma.

Le rouquin sursaute violemment et se retourne en manquant de se péter la gueule pour faire face à son ami d'enfance. Hyoma lui sourit, avec son air de mec sous substance illicite qui rend beaucoup trop heureux et éclate de rire face à la réaction de son ami.

-**Non mais ça va pas d'arriver dans mon dos comme ça ?! **S'offusque le roux.

-**J'ai toujours fait ça Gingka, **répond Hyoma avec son grand sourire.

-**Oui bah c'est pas une raison pour continuer ! **Répond Gingka. **Je vais finir par avoir une attaque moi, et t'auras ma mort sur la conscience ! **

-**Mais oui, mais oui, **glousse l'adolescent aux cheveux fins et bouclés. **Tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis ? Je connais déjà Ryuga et Kyoya, mais il ne me semble pas connaître les trois autres.**

-**Oh, oui… Alors le blond c'est Chris, à côté c'est son petit-ami Dynamis et la fille aux cheveux noirs c'est Alyssa. Ça par contre, je suis sûr que tu le savais puisque tu devais déjà être là quand elle l'a dit…**

Hyoma se tourne vers les trois inconnus et leur sourit. Dynamis est devenu légèrement rouge et fuit son regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que Gingka précise que lui et Chris sortent ensemble ? C'était vraiment nécessaire… ?

-**Enchanté, je m'appelle Hyoma ! **S'exclame l'ami d'enfance du roux. **Une partie de mon nom vient d'une montagne et…**

-**Et l'autre d'un démon, oui je sais, **le coupe Alyssa en croisant les bras.

-**Mmh, alors tu es bien un être non-humain à 100%, **conclut Hyoma.

-**Non mais c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! **S'étrangle Gingka, sidéré. **Tu rencontres une semi-démone et c'est ta seule réaction ?!**

-**Gingka, on côtoie un chien qui parle depuis notre enfance, **rétorque Hyoma. **Plus rien ne devrait t'étonner, comme moi.**

-**Mouais…okay, pas faux, **reconnaît le roux.

-**Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? **Demande Kyoya, les bras croisés.

-**On va faire une petite pause pour se reposer et manger, **lui répond Alyssa. **Il faut qu'on soit parfaitement en forme pour ce qui nous attend après. **

-**Ah, quelle bonne idée ! **Dit joyeusement Hyoma. **Je vais vous faire des brochettes au barbecue, vous allez adorer !**

Les six s'installent donc sur la place du village pour faire une pause-déjeuner bien méritée tandis que Hyoma fonce récupérer son barbecue. Chris se laisse tomber sur un muret, entrainant Dynamis à côté de lui. Ryuga s'assoit en face d'eux et s'empresse de faire tomber son petit-ami sur ses genoux, s'attirant un grognement de ce dernier. Pour la forme hein, c'est pas comme si Kyoya était vraiment contrarié. Gingka les rejoint mais Alyssa, elle, reste sur le côté. La suite des évènements…ne sera pas aussi simple que le début de leur excursion.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! _**

**_Kyoya : Eh bah, quel cliffangher !_**

**_Moi : Le prochain chapitre va être bourré d'action, ça je vous le dis ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai hâte de voir ça._**

**_Chris : C'est vrai que ce chapitre, c'est de la randonnée dans la montagne surtout. Ça bouge, mais moi je m'attends à un truc de ouf venant de toi ! _**

**_Moi : Hé ho, me foutez pas trop la pression please…_**

**_Kyoya : Sinon, ton OC, on en parle ? Tu t'amuses avec son style, hein ? _**

**_Moi : Tout ça, ça vient de La Nouvelle Maison du Style 3 ! En même temps, le perso que j'y joue EST la représentation de mon OC ! Si seulement je savais dessiner, snif… (J'ai choisi son débardeur pour faire un petit clin d'œil à Sakyo d'ailleurs n_n)  
_**

**_Chris : Tu sais bien écrire, c'est déjà pas mal !_**

**_Moi : Mais vous êtes adorables aujourd'hui ! Vous avez fait une connerie ou quoi ? _**

**_Ryuga : Non…_**

**_Kyoya : Non plus._**

**_Chris : Moi j'ai juste tapé dans les cookies… C'est considéré comme une connerie ? ^^'_**

**_Moi : Non, mais j'espère que tu m'en as laissé !_**

**_Chris : Oui, j'suis pas suicidaire non plus !_**

**_Moi : Bien ! On se quitte ici, chers lecteurs ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Salut._**

**_Moi : Nan sérieux, pourquoi vous êtes aussi mignons aujourd'hui avec moi ?_**

**_Ryuga : Parce que pour une fois, j'attendais ton chapitre. Et il est cool._**

**_Kyoya : Moi j'suis juste dans un bon jour._**

**_Chris : Moi j'suis gentil d'habitude, non ? _**

**_Moi : Oui Chris, tu es toujours gentil. Mais les deux autres, c'est suspect !_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-'_**


	20. Sceller Némésis

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut !_**

**_Kyoya : *a un pansement là où il s'était blessé* Ouais, salut…_**

**_Ryuga : Okay, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui… Je pense que c'est un de tes meilleurs._**

**_Moi : Merciiii TTvTT_**

**_Chris : À ce point ? Woah, j'ai trop hâte de voir ça alors ! n_n_**

**_Moi : J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Euh, ça va mieux Kyoya au fait ?_**

**_Kyoya : C'est bon, c'était juste une toute petite coupure. C'est pas comme si je m'étais ouvert le front non plus._**

**_Ryuga : Ça se voit que tu t'es pas regardé quand t'es revenu… T'avais du sang plein le côté droit du visage._**

**_Chris et moi : Ouaip._**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Bon, disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! Ah, et on a dépassé les 2 000 vues sur cette fic. Merci les gens, c'est grâce à vous que je suis toujours motivée ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Moi aussi j'ai envie de prendre Sakyo dans mes bras, j'ai envie de le consoler ! Il est trop mignon ce gosse *_*  
Sakyo a un pouvoir démoniaque qu'on appelle…être mignon ! Personne ne peut résister à un pouvoir pareil, pas même Kyoya ! XD  
P.S : Aaaah, je me souviens quand je parlais de My Hero Academia avec un pote ! On était pas d'accord sur les ships bizarrement, mais il y avait deux yaoistes fans de KiriBaku contre lui ! XD  
Re P.S : (Luffy : *redescend tout sourire* Moi : Ah, Luffy ! Alors ? Luffy : Bah j'ai insisté et il a fini par me promettre de faire plus attention à lui ! n_n Sanji : Merci, j'y croyais plus moi ! TTvTT Luffy : S'il tient pas sa promesse, je reviens et je le lâche plus ! Il pourra plus faire la sieste ! n_n Moi : Merci bien Luffy ! Tu as bien mérité un bon buffet de viande ! Sanji : J'y fonce ! Luffy : *v*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : J'ai tous les opus de La Nouvelle Maison du Style, même le premier sur DS, mais j'peux faire mon OC que sur le 3 (techniquement c'est le 4 mais balek) parce que sa coupe est dispo que sur celui-ci ^^'  
Kyoya est un être tellement compliqué ! Faut un Master en psycho pour le comprendre ! XD_**

* * *

Il est environ midi au village de Koma. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel pendant que toute la bande déjeune au grand air. Hyoma fait encore griller des brochettes sur son barbecue alors que tout le monde est déjà servi. Les bladers et Alyssa mangent tout en discutant. Cependant, la semi-démone a l'air ailleurs. Elle mange distraitement, elle ne parle pas avec les autres et elle se retourne souvent pour regarder les montagnes derrière elle. Elle l'entend…

-**Alyssa ? **L'appelle Dynamis. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles troublée…**

-**Je l'entends m'appeler… **répond la jeune fille. **La Porte de l'Enfer… Je sens son pouvoir d'où je suis.**

-**Woh…c'est très…mystique… **dit Chris.

-**Je ne sais pas exactement où sont les Portes de l'Enfer, ce sont des endroits quelconques sur cette planète. Impossible de déceler leur présence, sauf quand on a du sang démoniaque. Si je suis proche d'une Porte, elle m'appelle pour me guider vers elle, **explique Alyssa.

-**Cha exijte la même choje pour lej anges ? **Demande Gingka, la bouche pleine de viande.

-**Gingka, arrête de parler la bouche pleine, **lui dit Hyoma en apportant la deuxième tournée de brochette. **On comprend rien et puis c'est malpoli.**

-**J'ai quand même compris ce qu'il m'a demandé, **ricane la semi-démone. **Oui, il existe un équivalent pour les anges et les semi-anges. Des Portes du Paradis. Elles ont exactement la même fonction et une Porte du Paradis se trouve généralement très proche d'une Porte de l'Enfer. Il y en a donc sûrement une ici, mais moi je ne peux pas la sentir…**

-**Je me demande toujours quelque chose moi, **lance Ryuga. **Pourquoi c'est vous, les démons, qui avez accepté d'endosser le mauvais rôle auprès de l'humanité ?**

-**C'est plutôt simple, **répond Alyssa. **Le Big Boss et nous, les démons, on a une apparence effrayante. De plus, nos pouvoirs peuvent souvent s'avérer…nocifs pour l'être humain… C'est pas voulu, on y peut rien.**

-**Nocifs ? **Répète Dynamis en perdant des couleurs. **Nocifs comment ? Et à quel point… ?**

-**Parfois, notre puissance, c'est trop pour un être humain. Le corps n'est pas capable de l'encaisser. Ce n'est jamais mortel mais les effets secondaires sont variés, suivant la résistance de l'humain. Ça n'arrive pas tout le temps non plus, certains êtres humains encaissent parfaitement la puissance de nos pouvoirs ! Les anges et semi-anges sont moins puissants que nous, en terme de force pure, par conséquent leurs pouvoirs ne causent jamais de tort à un humain. Enfin, sauf quand ils le veulent… D'ailleurs, cette règle s'applique aussi aux Portes qui nous permettent de nous manifester à notre potentiel max.**

-**Comment ça ? **Demande Kyoya en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Vous avez déjà dû entendre des rumeurs autour d'endroits spéciaux dans ce monde. Des endroits purificateurs, ou à l'inverse des endroits étranges où on se sent bizarrement faible, fatigué ou suivi par des forces invisibles. **

-**Moi j'en ai déjà entendu parler, **confirme Hyoma. **Mais ce ne sont que des légendes, non ?**

-**Oui et non, il y a un fond de vérité. Ces endroits sont en fait situés sur des Portes de l'Enfer ou des Portes du Paradis. L'énergie qui s'en dégage est tellement forte que les humains peuvent la ressentir. Une Porte de l'Enfer dégage tellement de puissance que ça se répercute sur les êtres humains, ça les fatigue et les rend mal à l'aise. En revanche, une Porte du Paradis apporte un sentiment de bien-être. La plupart des endroits réputés hantés sont en fait situés sur des Portes de l'Enfer, comme l'île de Poveglia dans la lagune de Venise par exemple. **

-**J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette île, **ajoute le vert. **Elle a une sale réputation à cause de son histoire, elle est même interdite d'accès aujourd'hui. Elle a servi pendant la peste noire, on y isolait les malades et on balançait les cadavres dans des fosses communes. Des siècles plus tard, on a construit un asile dessus, mais les patients étaient très perturbés. Ils disaient voir les fantômes des gens morts sur l'île pendant la peste. **

-**Les Portes de l'Enfer peuvent avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur un être humain fragile mentalement, **soupire Alyssa. **L'une des histoires les plus connues concernant Poveglia, c'est celle du médecin fou. Un médecin de l'asile devenu complètement fou et qui s'est mis à torturer ses patients, à pratiquer des lobotomies et autres abominations « médicales ». Il a été tué par un des patients qui l'a poussé du haut du clocher de l'île. Ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi que c'est l'énergie de la Porte de l'Enfer située là-bas qui a affecté la santé mentale du médecin. **

Un grand silence suit la déclaration de la fille d'Astaroth. Dynamis est devenu tellement pâle qu'on ne peut presque plus différencier sa peau de ses cheveux, ce qui inquiète un peu son petit-ami. Les Portes de l'Enfer peuvent avoir un effet néfaste sur les humains… Eh bah ça s'annonce bien pour sceller Némésis s'ils se sentent tous mal à l'aise et/ou fatigués. Évidemment, ils savaient que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais pas à ce point. La semi-démone termine sa brochette et se retourne une nouvelle fois pour regarder les montagnes derrière elle. La voix se fait plus forte maintenant…

-**Il va falloir y aller, **dit-elle avec un ton lointain. **Terminez de manger, et ensuite on se dirigera vers les montagnes.**

Le soudain changement d'attitude d'Alyssa ne rassure pas vraiment ses cinq compagnons de route. La semi-démone a l'air de leur cacher des choses. Absolument pas rassurant. Les bladers ont complètement perdu leur appétit et terminent vite fait de manger. La petite bande s'apprête à repartir, dans une ambiance très lourde, accompagné par Hyoma jusqu'à la sortie de Koma.

-**Bonne chance, Gingka, **finit-il par dire en tendant sa main à son ami d'enfance.

-**Merci Hyoma, **répond le rouquin en prenant la main de son ami. **Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. **

-**Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça nous prendra, mais on repassera sans doute au retour pour se reposer, **ajoute Alyssa.

-**Ce sera avec plaisir ! **Lance joyeusement Hyoma. **Vous êtes toujours les bienvenues ici.**

Les cinq bladers et la semi-démone remercient Hyoma pour le déjeuner puis s'éloignent dans les montagnes sous les yeux inquiets du bladers d'Ariès. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son boulet d'ami d'enfance qui fait toujours des conneries malgré lui. Il espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose au roux…

Du côté de la bande, l'ambiance ne s'est pas vraiment détendu. Alyssa mène la marche, mais elle ne parle plus et tire une tête d'enterrement. Le devin n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur de peau habituelle, du coup Chris refuse de le lâcher. Ryuga et Kyoya marchent côte à côte, main dans la main, sans décrocher le moindre mot. Gingka marche près d'eux mais se retourne très souvent pour regarder le village de Koma derrière eux qui commence à disparaître de sa vue. Il a bien vu que son ami d'enfance était inquiet pour lui, et en même temps ça ne l'étonne pas du tout. Hyoma a toujours veillé sur lui pendant leur enfance, il est plus réfléchi et plus calme mais toujours avec ce côté insouciant. Sans lui, le rouquin aurait fait dix fois plus de conneries pendant son enfance. Gingka n'imagine pas sa vie sans Hyoma, et vivre si loin l'un de l'autre lui fait de plus en plus mal. Ça lui manque tellement cette période où Hyoma était à MetalBey City, pour l'Ultime Bataille. Ils étaient ensemble tout le temps, c'était génial. Ouais, ensemble… Sans s'en rendre compte, le rouquin vire doucement au rouge. Par contre, s'il y en a un qui s'en rend compte, c'est Kyoya.

-**Bah alors Gingka, t'as de la fièvre ? **Ricane-t-il. **T'es rouge là !**

-**H-hein ? M-Mais non ! **Bafouille le roux, pris au dépourvu.

-**C'était pas une vraie question, abruti. Tu pensais à qui ? **Demande l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, qui a visiblement envie de s'amuser.

-**Mais à-à personne ! **Répond Gingka en devenant encore plus rouge. **Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ?! **

-**Putain, tu sais tellement pas mentir. **

-**Je te dis que tu te fais des idées ! **

-**Mais oui, mais oui… Tu pensais à Hyoma, pas vrai ? **

-**Q-quoi ?! N-non mais t-tu délires complètement là ! **

Et Kyoya continue son petit jeu face à un Gingka qui ne sait pas se défendre et rougit à vue d'œil. Il est grillé jusqu'à la stratosphère de Vénus celui-là… Ryuga écoute son petit-ami provoquer leur rival commun avec un sourire en coin, tout comme Chris un peu plus loin. Dynamis retrouve aussi le sourire en entendant les deux adolescents se prendre gentiment la tête un peu plus loin. Ça a au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Soudainement, Alyssa, qui menait la marche, se stoppe et regarde fixement une paroi rocheuse. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une paroi rocheuse comme il y en a partout à cet endroit, sans la moindre ouverture. Enfin, ça c'est en apparence. La semi-démone s'approche de la paroi et pose sa main dessus…ou plutôt sa main passe à travers !

-**C'est bien ce que je pensais, **conclut-elle. **Cette paroi n'est qu'une illusion. La Porte de l'Enfer est dans cette montagne. **

-**Pourquoi l'entrée est-elle cachée ? **Demande Dynamis, décontenancé.

-**Depuis que le Big Boss sait que les Portes de l'Enfer ont un impact négatif sur la plupart des êtres humains, il fait de son mieux pour les cacher, **répond Alyssa.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille traverse la paroi rocheuse et s'engouffre dans la grotte cachée. Après un instant d'hésitation, le premier à la suivre est Ryuga. C'est légèrement perturbant de passer à travers quelque chose qui semble solide, mais en fait ça donne une sensation semblable à la traversée d'un rideau d'eau très fin. Les quatre autres s'empressent de le suivre et ainsi, toute la petite troupe se retrouve dans la grotte. La grotte est entièrement sombre mais Alyssa a toujours sa lampe-torche. La voix est si proche… Elle sent le pouvoir que dégage la Porte se répandre dans ses veines, l'air qui vibre près de ses oreilles. Elle sent son cœur de roche volcanique et de glace battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, l'azote liquide pulser dans ses veines et rendre son corps encore plus glacial qu'il ne l'est déjà. La Porte est vraiment toute proche.

-**Tout le monde se sent bien ? **Demande-t-elle.

-**Moi je me sens un peu fatigué, mais je crois que c'est juste parce que je digère, **répond Gingka en rigolant un peu.

-**On va tous bien je crois, **ajoute Chris.

-**Moi je suis un peu mal à l'aise… **avoue Dynamis. **Je n'aime pas cet endroit, j'ai l'impression que…que quelque chose m'appelle au fond de cette grotte. Ces Portes ont vraiment des effets perturbants…**

-**Non, ça c'est pas la Porte… **pense Alyssa en retenant un soupir triste.

La semi-démone se sent vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à dire avant en quoi consiste le scellement de Némésis, mais elle n'a pas trouvé la force. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq bladers et Alyssa débouchent dans une immense salle qui se trouve être la fin de la grotte. Le plafond n'est même pas visible. Des torches éteintes sont accrochées aux murs et s'enflamment automatiquement dès qu'Alyssa met un pied dans la salle. Leurs flammes bleues dansent et éclairent les parois et le sol de la salle, tous recouverts d'inscriptions. Au centre de la salle, sur le sol, un pentagramme est dessiné, ou plutôt gravé dans la roche. La semi-démone s'avance un peu plus et pousse un long et profond soupir de tristesse. Cette fois, elle y est et ne peut plus reculer. Il va falloir leur expliquer comment sceller Némésis pour de bon…

-**C'est vachement impressionnant comme endroit, **lâche Chris, impressionné.

-**Ouais, je confirme ! **Ajoute Gingka. **Même si je comprends rien à ce qui est écrit sur les murs et le sol…**

-**Je pense que c'est du latin, Gingka, **lui dit le gardien de la Montagne de Brume en souriant.

-**C'en est effectivement, **confirme Alyssa, d'un ton morne. **Je vous demande votre attention s'il vous plait, je…je dois vous expliquer comment on va procéder exactement.**

Décidément, le comportement de la semi-démone inquiète de plus en plus ses compagnons d'aventure. Elle est devenue froide et distante, elle semble véritablement inquiète à propos de ce qui les attend. Est-ce que sceller Némésis va vraiment être si compliqué ? Est-ce que ça va être…dangereux ? Le silence se fait rapidement et les cinq bladers regardent la jeune fille. Cette dernière a du mal à ne pas détourner le regard, gênée.

-**Il y a quatre marques sur le pentagramme, quatre cercles au bout de quatre des cinq branches de l'étoile inversée, **commence Alyssa. **Je pense que vous avez deviné que c'est pour les bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons, pour leurs toupies plus exactement. Mais je…je ne vous ai pas précisé des choses qui sont pourtant très importantes… Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû le faire dès le début mais je n'ai…je n'ai pas eu la force…**

-**Je me disais bien que tu étais devenue bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté Koma, **dit l'empereur dragon en croisant les bras.

-**Je me sens coupable, j'aurais jamais dû passer ça sous silence…mais c'était trop dur à dire… **soupire la semi-démone. **Ouais, même les démons peuvent manquer de courage…**

-**C'est pas si grave ! **Lance Gingka, dans l'espoir de réconforter la jeune fille et de détendre l'atmosphère.

-**Pas si grave ? Mon Diable, mon pauvre Gingka, ta naïveté te perdra… **réplique-t-elle tristement. **Si je ne vous ai pas dit ces choses, c'est que ce n'est pas agréable à entendre.**

-**Arrête de tourner autour du pot, **finit par lâcher Kyoya en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu te sens coupable de nous avoir fait des cachotteries ? Eh bah arrête de les faire durer encore plus !**

-**Oui, tu as raison, **reconnaît la semi-démone. **Premièrement, vous devez savoir que ce qu'on va faire n'est pas sans risque pour vous. L'énergie que va libérer la Porte pourrait vous affecter. Rien de grave, juste une immense sensation de fatigue, mais comme vous allez utiliser vos toupies je préfère vous prévenir. Deuxièmement, il y a…une petite chance que Némésis parvienne à s'échapper pendant le rituel…**

-**Qu-quoi ?! **S'étrangle Chris.

-**C'est une putain de blague ?! **Explose le vert.

-**Je préfèrerais, mais non… **répond Alyssa. **Cependant, c'est vraiment une toute petite probabilité. Je suis la fille d'Astaroth, l'un des plus importants généraux du Big Boss. Mes pouvoirs sont immenses, je suis même plus puissante que certains démons de sang « pur ». Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, je vous le promets. Et enfin…oh bordel, c'est le truc pour lequel je m'en veux le plus… Je…il faut du sang pour activer la Porte. Mon propre sang et du sang humain…**

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est le truc pour lequel tu te sens le plus coupable, **rétorque Ryuga, surpris. **C'est pas des litres qu'il faut, j'imagine.**

-**Non, juste quelques gouttes mais…mais en fait je sais depuis le début à qui je vais devoir prendre du sang, **avoue Alyssa. **Et en plus, ça va le mettre en danger… **

-**C'est moi, pas vrai ? **Demande Dynamis avec un soupir résigné.

-**Oui Dynamis, c'est toi… Tu es quelqu'un de pur, lié à des énergies mystiques de cette planète. C'est pour ça que tu as eu l'impression d'entendre une voix t'appeler ici. Mais c'était pas la voix de la Porte…c'était la voix de Némésis. Utiliser ton sang pour activer la Porte risque de donner une opportunité à Némésis de prendre possession de ton corps.**

-**QUOI ?! Non mais il est hors de question d'utiliser son sang s'il risque ça ! **S'écrie le blond, hors de lui.

-**Chris, on a pas le choix, **lui dit calmement son petit-ami. **Tu as entendu Alyssa, je suis le seul à pouvoir activer la Porte. C'est mon rôle de gardien de tout faire pour empêcher le retour de Némésis, même si ça implique de risquer autant. S'il se retrouve dans mon corps, une enveloppe humaine lui imposera des limites et vous pourrez agir rapidement pour faire ce qu'il faudra. Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais on a pas d'autres solutions…**

Chris serre les dents et regarde son petit-ami avec désespoir. Il a raison sur toute la ligne…mais le blond ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose au devin. Pourtant, il en va de la sécurité du monde. C'est vraiment un horrible dilemme. L'ex mercenaire serre les poings, refoulant les larmes qui montent dans ses yeux, quand soudain il sent une main extrêmement froide se poser sur son épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne pour se retrouver face à Alyssa.

-**Chris, je te jure que je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, **lui promet-elle d'un ton solennel. **Je ne laisserai pas Némésis s'échapper et je ne le laisserai pas non plus posséder Dynamis, je le jure sur mon honneur. Je mettrai toute la force dont je dispose pour empêcher ça, quitte à risquer ma propre vie ! Moi aussi j'ai un rôle de gardienne, je dois veiller à l'équilibre de ce monde, alors si je dois donner ma vie pour protéger cet équilibre, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je quitterais ce monde la tête haute. **

La voix de la jeune femme est emplie d'un tel aplomb que Chris se laisse convaincre. Il a confiance en elle. C'est une semi-démone, la fille d'un démon surpuissant. Elle sait ce qu'ils risquent tous et n'a visiblement aucune peur de perdre la vie si c'est pour tous les protéger. Le blond finit donc par hocher la tête en signe d'accord et recule pour rejoindre les autres bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons. Alyssa se dirige au centre du pentagramme et fait signe à Dynamis de la rejoindre. Le devin s'exécute tandis qu'elle se met à fouiller son sac en bandoulière. Elle finit par en sortir une dague au manche et à la lame noirs. Des rubis sont incrustés çà et là dans le manche. La jeune femme enlève ensuite son sac et le balance hors du pentagramme, regardant la lame avec un air déterminé. Elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur. Elle va réussir ce rituel, quitte à en mourir.

-**C'est une lame d'obsidienne, **dit-elle en regardant Dynamis avec un petit sourire. **Du verre volcanique en somme. C'est pour ça qu'elle est noire. C'est mon arme démoniaque, tous les démons en ont une pour activer les Portes de l'Enfer ou pour tout autre usage. **

-**C'est une très belle dague, **lui répond l'adolescent en lui rendant son sourire.

-**Bon… Je vais devoir entailler la paume de ta main, **explique Alyssa. **La lame est très aiguisée, ça va piquer mais juste sur l'instant. Ensuite, je vais entailler ma propre main. Tu n'auras plus qu'à laisser couler ton sang dans ma main pour le mélanger avec l'azote liquide qui me sert de sang. **

Dynamis hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris et retire la mitaine longue de sa main droite. Il la tend ensuite à Alyssa qui entaille sa paume rapidement. La coupure est nette et ne fait que quelques centimètres. Elle entaille ensuite sa propre main, après avoir enlevé sa propre mitaine longue, de la même manière. Le liquide qui s'échappe de la coupure est d'un bleu très clair, presque blanc. Dynamis serre sa main pour que le sang coule un peu plus et laisse perler le liquide rouge dans la main de la semi-démone. Son sang se mélange à l'azote liquide qui sort de la coupure dans la main de la jeune femme, puis cette dernière laisse ce mélange tomber au sol dans les gravures du pentagramme. Ce ne sont que quelques gouttes mais elles suffisent à illuminer le pentagramme. La plaie dans la main d'Alyssa se referme presque aussitôt et elle remet sa mitaine tout en faisant signe à Dynamis de fouiller son sac. Le devin en sort des bandages et s'empresse de bander sa main.

-**Bien, la Porte est maintenant ouverte, **dit la jeune femme, toujours au centre du pentagramme. **Dynamis, va là où il n'y a pas de marque, sur la cinquième branche de l'étoile. Les autres, c'est le moment de dégainer vos toupies. Il faut les faire tourner dans les marques.**

Gingka, Kyoya, Chris et Ryuga ne se font pas prier et sortent leurs toupies. Dynamis, quant à lui, se place sur la cinquième branche et regarde ses amis et son petit-ami se mettre en place. Sans décompte, les bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons propulsent leurs fidèles partenaires dans les marques du pentagramme. Dès qu'elles se retrouvent dans les cercles au bout des branches de l'étoile inversé, Pégasus, Léone, Orion et L-Drago s'illuminent et il ne faut que quelques instants de plus pour que leurs spectres se matérialisent.

Au centre du pentagramme, Alyssa se laisse tomber à genoux, tenant sa dague contre sa poitrine et la lame de celle-ci pointant vers le sol. Ses yeux deviennent d'un rouge si vif que même le sang paraît soudainement bien sombre en comparaison. Après quelques secondes, elle se met à réciter ce qui ressemble à des incantations. On dirait vaguement du latin…mais différent. Même Dynamis, qui a pourtant une certaine habitude du latin, n'arrive à reconnaître aucun des mots que la semi-démone prononce. C'est normal, puisqu'en fait Alyssa déclame du latin à l'envers. Ses cheveux commencent à flotter, comme si du vent s'échappait du sol. En réalité, c'est l'énergie qui s'échappe de la Porte de l'Enfer qui les fait flotter.

Au bout d'un moment, Gingka est le premier à ressentir un gros coup de fatigue. Il le ressent d'un seul coup et vacille avant de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir. C'est pas le moment de s'endormir ! Rapidement, la fatigue s'infiltre également dans l'organisme de Chris, puis de Kyoya, et enfin de Ryuga. Ils ressentent tous un énorme coup de pompe mais résistent. C'est pas le moment de flancher, ils doivent tenir. Dynamis observe ses amis et l'élu de son cœur se battre pour rester conscients en éprouvant un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Et puis il remarque que lui, il ne se sent pas du tout fatigué. C'est bizarre…

Après plusieurs minutes d'incantations, Alyssa semble soudain souffrir. Elle fronce les sourcils et ses muscles se contractent, resserrant sa prise sur le manche de sa dague. C'est la dernière ligne droite, elle doit tenir encore un peu. Elle s'approche de la fin. C'est le moment le plus dangereux, celui où Némésis pourrait s'échapper ou prendre possession du corps de Dynamis. Elle le sent essayer de sortir des entrailles de la Terre. Jamais ! Elle a promis que ça n'arriverait pas ! Elle y laissera sa vie s'il le faut. La semi-démone termine ses incantations, mais le rituel n'est pas fini pour autant. Encore un peu, il faut tenir une malheureuse petite minute. Némésis est puissant, mais elle saura se montrer plus puissante. La fille unique d'Astaroth mobilise tous ses pouvoirs, toute la puissance que peut lui offrir la Porte de l'Enfer et se met à hurler en luttant pour contenir Némésis. Elle peut le faire, elle le sait ! Elle sollicite tellement de puissance qu'elle en reprend sa forme démoniaque. Sa peau blanche vire au gris, ses ongles s'allongent en griffes, des ailes presque décharnées faites de plumes noires déchirent son débardeur, accompagnées d'un rangée de piques qui courent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, toutes ses dents deviennent pointues comme des poignards, des cornes osseuses et nouées percent son crâne à travers ses cheveux noirs et une queue fourchue prend place en bas de son dos. Tous les bladers peuvent voir cette nouvelle apparence mais ils n'y font pas vraiment attention, trop occupés à se boucher les oreilles. Le hurlement que pousse la semi-démone est en effet devenu un hurlement bestial et insupportable quand elle a repris sa forme de démon. Des larmes de douleur roulent sur les joues maintenant grises d'Alyssa, sa transformation étant assez douloureuse quand elle ne la fait pas en Enfer. Elle se sent au bout, sur le point d'exploser. Encore un peu, juste encore un peu…

-**Père, je t'en prie, donne-moi ta force ! **Pense-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le peut. **J'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin d'être aussi forte que toi ! **

Et puis, d'un seul coup, le pentagramme cesse de briller, les spectres des toupies des bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons disparaissent et Alyssa arrête de crier. Ses cheveux retombent sur ses épaules et elle reprend sa forme humaine en un instant, les lambeaux de son débardeur tombant au sol. L'empereur dragon, le lion, le rouquin et le blond rappellent leurs toupies, encore sous le choc, tandis que Dynamis se précipite près d'Alyssa.

-**On a réussi… **murmure-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en arrière, serrant toujours sa dague dans ses mains.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Oh bordel, comment ça pète ce chapitre ! O_o_**

**_Kyoya : Mais il était génial ! Putain, c'était trop ouf !_**

**_Ryuga : Je vous avais dit qu'il était cool._**

**_Moi : Je croule sous les compliments, c'est trop mignon de votre part ^w^_**

**_Chris : Euh…elle va bien par contre Alyssa ? _**

**_Alyssa : Bah oui ^^_**

**_Chris : AAAAAAAH ! Mais tu sors d'où ?! O_O_**

**_Alyssa : De la cuisine. *sourit et monte*_**

**_Moi : Pour répondre à ta question, eh bah attends le prochain chapitre ! _**

**_Kyoya : La semaine prochaine donc._**

**_Moi : Euuuh…non c'est pas sûr ça… Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, en fait je suis même censée partir samedi. Là où je vais, il y a moyen que je chope la Wifi, mais je sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire… Donc, bah ne vous étonnez pas si dimanche et mercredi prochain, je ne poste pas ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Laisse-moi deviner… Tu vas nous embarquer de force ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Héhéhéhé, tu devines bien ! ^^_**

**_Chris et Kyoya : Ouaaaais…_**

**_Moi : Oh, râlez pas ! Ce sera cool ! Ah, et il y aura une surprise vendredi ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Une surprise ?_**

**_Moi : Vous verrez ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à vendredi du coup ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya et Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : *chuchote* Bon alors, t'as réussi à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kyoya ?_**

**_Moi : *chuchote* Juste qu'il s'est battu avec quelqu'un qu'il déteste… Mais j'lâche pas l'affaire ! Je vais tout savoir ! *_*_**


	21. L'inconnu

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Okay, ce chapitre…je sens que tes lecteurs vont péter un câble en reviews._**

**_Moi : Oui bah chut, on spoil pas ! _**

**_Chris : *essaie de se faire discret*_**

**_Moi : …T'aurais pas fait une connerie toi ?_**

**_Chris : Non, mais Kyoya il supporte de moins en moins ma présence donc je fais gaffe…_**

**_Ryuga : Si t'étais pas si chiant, ça se passerait autrement._**

**_Moi : Il a pas tort Ryu. T'es au courant que tu cherches complètement les emmerdes ? _**

**_Chris : TT_TT_**

**_Moi : Bon, et il est où Kyo du coup ?_**

**_Ryuga : J'crois qu'il joue à Smash Ultimate pour se défouler._**

**_Moi : Okay ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : C'est pas niais d'abord ! C'est fluffy ! Et franchement, ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps ! u_u  
En fait, je vous avoue un secret… J'aime pas beaucoup Madoka, voire vraiment pas beaucoup. Du coup, j'ai fait exprès de la rendre détestable pour me venger un peu d'elle ! XD  
Sakyo est un adorable petit chou, j'aimerais tellement lui faire des câlins ! *_*  
P.S : Ouiiiii, la saison 4 ! Putain, ça va déboîter sa race ! °^° Et tu peux me raconter ta vie hein, ça me dérange pas ^^  
Re P.S : (Kidd : J'suis rentré ! Et j'ai des litres de rhum ! Qui est chaud pour un punch ? Moi : Ah Kiddou, tu tombes bien ! Il y a Maldeka qui arrête pas de répéter que Law et toi vous avez rompus… C'est pas vrai hein ? Kidd : Bien sûr que non. De quoi elle se mêle elle encore ?! è_é Moi : C'était pour être sûre ^^ Law : Moi j'suis chaud pour le punch sinon. Moi : Moi aussi ! n_n)_**

**_Yadonushies : Héhéhéhé, ma vengeance sur Madoka a parfaitement fonctionné ! Je suis un génie du mal, mwhahaha !  
C'est vrai que rien qu'en imaginant Sakyo dormir dans les bras de Kyoya, je foooooooonds ! *^*  
Alors en fait, c'est normal que tu ignores l'existence des Mikado goût Oreo parce que ça n'existe qu'au Japon ! Moi j'en ai déjà mangé (deux fois) grâce à une boutique dans ma ville qui importe des produits américains, et japonais quand ils partent en voyage là-bas, et c'est une tuerie ! Il y a aussi des Mikado goût matcha, c'est spécial mais plutôt bon ! n_n_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Gingka dans l'anime ou « Comment se faire pistonner par papa sans même le vouloir » ! XD  
Aaaaah, quelqu'un comme moi ! Moi c'est son côté mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui me rend folle ! Et son côté mauvaise tête aussi. Genre pendant le mondial, quand elle décide de suspendre la Gan Gan Galaxy parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se battre en équipe, j'avais envie de rentrer dans l'écran et de lui dire : « Mais en fait, connasse, t'es pas une véritable membre de l'équipe donc ta gueule. T'as cru quoi ? -_- » !  
Ce que je voulais dire, c'est « Si vous aviez une moitié aussi bien foutu(e) que Ryuga, vous vous rinceriez pas les yeux ? » ! Quand c'est ta moitié, crois-moi, la timidité prend vite des vacances ! n_n  
Quand on était petits, on a tous dormi avec nos parents au moins une fois ! Ça parle à tout le monde ^^_**

* * *

-**Alyssa ! Alyssa ! **Appelle Dynamis. **Est-ce que ça va ?!**

La semi-démone rouvre difficilement les yeux, sa dague toujours serrée dans ses mains. Elle se sent fatiguée, tellement fatiguée… C'est comme si bouger la moindre petite partie de son corps lui demandait autant de force que faire un marathon dans un désert. Elle a juste envie de dormir, dormir très longtemps. Ah non, mais c'est pas le moment ! Merde à la fin, ils ont réussi ! Némésis a été scellé pour de bon. Elle peut se permettre de prendre un peu de repos, mais pas ici et pas tout de suite. Difficilement, Alyssa se redresse en gardant les bras bien serrés contre sa poitrine. Bah oui, son débardeur a été déchiré par ses ailes et la rangée de piques qu'elle a dans son dos sous sa véritable forme.

-**Je vais bien, **répond-elle enfin. **Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout. J'ai mobilisé tellement de puissance que j'ai réussi à reprendre ma forme démoniaque, et ça fait super mal d'ailleurs…**

-**Faut qu'on en parle de ta forme de démon d'ailleurs ! **S'exclame Gingka. **T'as failli nous rendre sourds ! **

-**Oui je sais, désolée, **s'excuse la semi-démone. **Quand un démon crie de douleur, ça devient très vite insupportable pour l'oreille humaine…**

-**En tout cas, tu mentais pas quand tu disais que votre véritable apparence est effrayante, **ajoute Chris.

-**Et encore, moi je ne suis qu'une semi-démone, **répond Alyssa. **Les démons de sang « pur », comme mon père, j'peux vous dire que vous trouveriez leur véritable apparence vraiment très flippante. **

-**Alors c'est vraiment fini ? **Lui demande Kyoya, perplexe.

-**Oui, Némésis est enfin scellé, **confirme-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. **Je l'ai senti essayer de s'échapper mais j'ai réussi à le maintenir et maintenant, il est bloqué pour toujours dans les entrailles de la Terre. **

-**Et je me sens parfaitement bien, donc il ne s'est pas réfugié dans mon corps, **assure Dynamis avec un soulagement palpable, lui aussi.

-**On retourne à MetalBey City alors, **conclut Ryuga.

-**Euh, pas tout de suite hein, **dit la semi-démone. **J'ai presque plus d'énergie, il va falloir que je me repose un moment donc on est partis pour retourner à Koma et y faire une loooongue pause ! Et euh, l'un de vous peut me prêter un truc pour me couvrir… ? Pas que j'ai froid mais j'ai une pudeur quand même…**

-**Tiens, prends ma veste, **lui répond le devin en lui tendant sa veste en toile violet sombre.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié l'adolescent aux cheveux violet pastel, la jeune fille de 864 ans se retourne pour enfiler la veste et la boutonner. Une fois cela fait, elle récupère son sac qu'elle avait balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce et y range sa dague en obsidienne. La petite bande ne se fait pas prier et quitte la salle de la Porte de l'Enfer très vite. Koma est plus agréable qu'une grotte. De retour à l'air libre et au soleil de l'après-midi, tout le monde pousse un soupir plus ou moins discret de soulagement. Dynamis, qui se sentait très mal dans la grotte à cause des raisons évoquées par Alyssa, respire mieux d'un seul coup. Ça fait du bien l'air libre. La semi-démone quant à elle n'a qu'une seule et unique envie : faire une sieste. Une bonne grosse sieste. Elle est plus à plat qu'un pneu crevé et c'est déjà un gros effort pour elle de tenir debout et de marcher. Heureusement, pour aller jusqu'à Koma, le chemin est entièrement en descente. C'est déjà ça. Les cinq bladers et la jeune fille se mettent donc en route vers Koma, certains plus détendus que d'autres. Traitez-le de parano si vous voulez, mais Kyoya n'arrive pas à se dire que c'est vraiment terminé. C'est pas possible, c'était trop facile… Okay, s'il disait ça à Alyssa, elle le regarderait sûrement en mode « Euh, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau connard ! » mais…il ne sait pas, il trouve juste que c'était trop simple. Enfin, après tout, la semi-démone avait précisé être très puissante et Némésis s'est quand même mangé le coup spécial à pleine puissance de Pégasus qui lui a littéralement troué le bide, donc il doit être sacrément affaibli. Alors oui, c'est probablement véritablement terminé. Au fond, il est peut-être effectivement parano…

-**Kyoya, ça va ? **Finit par lui demander son petit-ami en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. **T'as l'air perturbé par quelque chose…**

-**Mmh ? Oh nan, je réfléchis juste… **répond distraitement le vert en se grattant la nuque.

-**C'est ça oui, **ricane Ryuga. **T'es pas plutôt en train de te dire que c'était trop facile et qu'une connerie va probablement nous tomber sur le coin de la tronche d'une minute à l'autre ?**

-**Tss, tu m'énerves à me connaître si bien… **marmonne l'adolescent aux bleus en croisant les bras.

-**C'est quand même mieux que je te connaisse bien vu que je sors avec toi.**

-**Ouais mais c'est pas une raison pour commencer à être mentaliste et lire dans mes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert.**

-**Oh là là, écoutez l'autre mauvaise tête ! **Raille Alyssa. **Il trouve toujours le moyen de râler. Tu sais qu'il y en a qui tueraient pour avoir une moitié capable de comprendre tout de suite ce qui les préoccupe sans qu'ils aient eux-mêmes à le dire ? Et si la moitié en question peut ressembler à Ryuga au passage, alors là !**

Évidemment, la réflexion de la semi-démone fait rire tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Kyoya, qui grogne et rougit assez violemment. Et elle est fière d'elle en plus ! En même temps, faut dire que c'est rigolo. Le dragon essaie de retenir un peu son rire pour éviter de se prendre un grand coup de coude de la part de son beau rebelle, mais ce dernier est tellement vexé qu'il n'y ferait même pas attention en fait. Au final, quand le fou rire de la bande passe, Kyoya est toujours aussi vexé et a l'air bien décidé à tirer la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au village de Koma. Heureusement pour Ryuga, « tirer la gueule » ne veut pas dire « faire la gueule » et donc il peut embrasser son petit-ami sans se faire repousser. Heureusement ! Quelques minutes plus tard, tous sont de retour au village de Koma. Assis par terre, Hyoma, qui les attendait, tourne la tête vers eux et sourit.

-**Vous êtes de retour ! **S'exclame-t-il joyeusement. **Et tout le monde va bien ! Je suis soulagé.**

-**On est partis longtemps ? **Demande Chris.

-**Presque trois heures il me semble, **répond Hyoma après un instant de réflexion.

-**Trois heures ?! On est partis si longtemps que ça ?! **S'étrangle Gingka. **Moi j'ai l'impression qu'on a mis à peine une heure pour faire tout ça…**

-**C'est la Porte de l'Enfer. Quand on l'active elle distord le temps de manière aléatoire, **explique Alyssa. **Parfois, on a l'impression que ça a mis plusieurs minutes alors que ça a pris à peine quelques secondes, et d'autres fois on croit que ça n'a mis que quelques minutes alors que ça a pris plusieurs heures. **

-**L'important, c'est que vous allez bien, **dit l'ami d'enfance du roux.

-**Bien, bien, c'est vite dit, **soupire la semi-démone. **Je suis à deux doigts de m'effondrer de fatigue, vous imaginez même pas à quel point je galère à rester debout… J'ai plus d'énergie, c'est l'horreur.**

-**C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure, tes yeux sont très ternes, **fait remarquer Dynamis avec inquiétude.

-**J'ai besoin d'une bonne grosse sieste au calme, et vite parce que sinon je m'évanouis ici et faudra me porter, **conclut la jeune fille en baillant. **Et je suis toujours un iceberg ambulant.**

-**Je te prête mon lit avec plaisir, **lui répond Hyoma avec un immense sourire.

Alyssa remercie l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés et le suit jusqu'à sa maison pendant que les autres se réinstallent sur la place déserte du village. Une bonne chose de faite ! Ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre que la semi-démone ait repris des forces et ils rentreront au bercail. Ce n'est pas un problème, ils ne sont pas à ça près. De retour là où ils étaient trois heures auparavant, les cinq bladers reprennent leurs places. Gingka, qui est toujours seul comme un chien au milieu des deux couples, jette des regards vers la maison de Hyoma qui est visible depuis la place centrale. Il sait qu'il faudrait qu'il avoue ses sentiments à son ami d'enfance, mais c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air. Ils ont été amis pendant des années et des années, alors pour le rouquin, c'est sûr et certain que Hyoma le considère comme son meilleur ami, voire même comme son frère. Comment il pourrait en être autrement ? Bref, pour Gingka, c'est mort et il est condamné à être bloqué dans la FriendZone. RT si c'est triste. En parlant de Hyoma, il ne tarde pas à revenir avec un panier de fruit qui vient de chez lui.

-**Alyssa s'est endormie presque dès qu'elle s'est couchée, elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait être vraiment fatiguée, **glousse-t-il. **Je vous ai ramené des fruits, j'imagine que vous devez être fatigués et que vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces aussi.**

-**Tu sais où est passé Hokuto ? **Lui demande Gingka. **C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu nous voir…**

-**Il est parti patrouiller autour du village pendant que moi je reste ici, **répond Hyoma.

-**C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est plutôt toi qui patrouille, **reconnait le roux.

-**Parce que je suis très discret. Et vous alors, ça s'est bien passé ?**

-**Je ne sais pas si « bien » est le terme approprié, mais ça ne s'est pas mal passé en tout cas, **lui répond Dynamis.

-**C'est surtout Alyssa qui a pris des risques, **ajoute Ryuga. **Nous on a surtout failli nous endormir à cause de cette saleté de Porte de l'Enfer qui pompe l'énergie. **

-**Eh bien, tant mieux qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé ! **Conclut Hyoma en souriant. **Bon, moi je vais aller patrouiller pour retrouver Hokuto et lui dire de revenir. Je vous laisse !**

-**A-Attends ! Je viens avec toi, **lui dit Gingka en se levant précipitamment.

Hyoma sourit encore tandis que son ami le rejoint, sous le regard bieeeeeeeeeeeen insistant et le sourire en coin de Kyoya, qui a fini de tirer la gueule depuis un moment. Les deux quittent donc de l'enceinte de leur village natal et partent dans les montagnes à la recherche de leur ami Hokuto. Une fois sortis du chemin souterrain menant directement à Koma, Hyoma pousse le rocher avec l'aide de Gingka pour boucher de nouveau l'accès.

-**Hé, Hyoma ! **Appelle le rouquin alors que son ami s'éloigne. **Attends !**

-**Tu traines trop Gingka, **lui répond Hyoma en souriant.

-**C'est toi qui marche trop vite, **réplique Gingka alors que son ami d'enfance en lui pénètrent dans la forêt. **Et…ça va comment depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ?**

-**Bien, comme toujours. La vie est calme ici à Koma, ça me plait toujours autant, **dit rêveusement l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés.

-**Mais…ça…ça ne te manque pas l'époque où tu étais à MetalBey City pour l'Ultime Bataille ? **

-**C'est vrai que c'était très agréable d'être avec tous nos amis, mais ça ne me manque pas. J'ai du mal avec les grandes villes, ce n'est pas vraiment ma place. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

-**Bah je…je… Moi, ça me manque cette époque. C'était sympa que tu sois là, avec tous nos amis. Je me sentais bien et…et depuis tu es tout le temps à Koma… On ne se voit presque plus…**

-**Ah, donc c'est pas l'époque où j'étais à MetalBey City qui te manque, c'est juste moi. **

-**E-euh…j-je…jeee…c-c'est normal non ? J-J'veux dire, t-tu es m-mon meilleur ami d'enfance ! C'est n-normal que t-tu me manques, hein ? **

-**Bien sûr Gingka, mais tu pouvais me le dire dès le départ.**

-**Je sais, mais tu sais très bien que je suis pas super futé moi. Je galère à m'exprimer correctement des fois…**

-**Est-ce que je suis censé comprendre que tu essaies de me faire passer un autre message mais que tu n'y arrives pas ? **

Gingka rougit alors jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, complètement grillé, et se met à agiter hystériquement ses mains devant lui.

-**Qu-Quoi ?! M-Mais qu'est-ce qu-que tu vas inventer enc-core ?! **Bégaye le rouquin d'une manière absolument pas crédible.

-**Gingka, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, **glousse Hyoma, très amusé.

-**J-Je mens pas ! **Se défend le blader de Pégasus, enfin il essaie. **J-Je t'assure qu-que tu te fais des idées !**

-**Gingka, tu sais très bien que je te connais par cœur, **dit son ami d'enfance en s'arrêtant pour le regarder dans les yeux. **Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu n'as jamais su, et je vois très bien que là tu essaies de me mentir. **

-**M-Mais… ! Okay, d'accord, c'est vrai que je veux te dire autre chose…**

-**Et qu'est-ce donc ?**

-**Hum…bah…j-je…euh, tu vois…euh…euuuuuuuh…**

-**Hahahaha, est-ce donc si important pour que tu aies autant de mal à parler ?**

-**Oui, c'est important ! Je…**

-**Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me déclarer ta flamme ? **

Une nouvelle fois, le rouquin devient rouge comme une tomate et n'arrive plus à dire le moindre mot bien qu'il ait la bouche grande ouverte. Au summum de la gêne, il finit par rabattre son bandana Pégasus sur ses yeux, n'osant plus regarder Hyoma et son grand sourire, et se mord la lèvre. De son côté, l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés glousse doucement. Gingka est vraiment trop mignon quand il est gêné, il a les mêmes adorables réactions depuis leur enfance. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a des sentiments pour son ami aux cheveux flamboyants, mais comme ils ne se voyaient jamais assez longtemps en tête à tête, il n'a pas réussi à les lui avouer. Eh bien, il va pouvoir se rattraper aujourd'hui. Hyoma se rapproche de son ami d'enfance, pose ses mains sur les siennes pour que Gingka relève son bandeau et le regarde avec son habituel immense sourire. Le pauvre rouquin est toujours rouge comme un poivron très mûr et regarde le sol. Il a envie de disparaître, là tout de suite maintenant. Au final, il arrive à relever ses yeux noisettes vers le visage de Hyoma et croise son regard amusé et malicieux. Il a encore PLUS envie de disparaître maintenant, parce qu'il sent bien que son visage a probablement pris la même teinte que ses cheveux.

-**Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi gêné Gingka, **glousse l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés.

-**Bah t'es marrant toi, ça se voit que t'es pas à ma place… **réplique Gingka d'une petite voix gênée.

Ouais, il est tellement gêné qu'il n'a pas compris que si Hyoma lui dit de ne pas être gêné, c'est parce qu'il partage ses sentiments. Non mais Gingka est déjà pas très malin de base, là ça doit être vraiment pire. C'est bien connu : l'amour rend (un peu) débile parfois. Donc bon, pour cette fois, je pense qu'on peut pardonner le rouquin. Hyoma se rend bien compte que le roux n'a pas compris le sous-entendu de sa précédente réflexion et son sourire s'élargit. Il s'y attendait, et d'un côté il espérait bien que le rouquin réagisse comme ça. Gingka a de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard bleu-violet de Hyoma et éprouve une irrésistible envie de regarder ses pompes mais son « ami » a décidé de faire cesser le suspense. Hyoma sourit toujours comme un mec sous ecstasy puis finit par embrasser le rouquin, qui a maintenant la couleur d'un piment mexicain très très mûr. Et ses neurones ont probablement fondu mais…mais est-ce qu'il a encore des neurones en vie au fait ? Oh on s'en fout, c'est pas le débat ! Une fois le choc passé, Gingka reprend une couleur plus conventionnelle, sauf au niveau des joues, et pose ses mains sur les épaules de Hyoma en répondant au baiser. Bon, bah finalement, adieu la FriendZone !

Malheureusement pour les amoureux, leur premier baiser est interrompu par des jappements énervés qui viennent dans leur direction. Ils reconnaissent évidemment les aboiements colériques d'Hokuto mais n'en comprennent pas la raison. Il poursuit quelque chose ou quoi ? À moins que…serait-il tombé sur un intrus ? Eh bien, ils vont vite le savoir puisque la voix d'Hokuto se rapproche de plus en plus. Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir des buissons. Au final, quelques instants plus tard, c'est un adolescent qui surgit des buissons, complètement paniqué.

-**AAAAAH ! Au secours, aidez-moi j'vous en prie ! **Hurle-t-il en arrivant face à Hyoma et Gingka. **J'suis poursuivi par un chien enragé, j'crois que je l'ai même entendu parler ! **

En entendant ledit chien enragé arriver derrière lui, le jeune homme se planque derrière les deux inconnus sur lesquels il vient de tomber. Hokuto sort alors lui aussi des buissons, aboyant violemment sur le garçon qui tente de se cacher derrière les deux bladers originaires de Koma, tremblant comme une feuille.

-**Hokuto, mais arrête ça ! **S'exclame Gingka. **Tu terrorises ce pauvre mec ! Il t'a rien fait ! **

-**C'est un étranger ! **Rétorque Hokuto. **Je l'ai surpris rôdant dans la forêt ! Qui sait ce qu'il veut à notre village ! **

-**Pitié, j'suis désolé ! Je suis juste un mec originaire d'un village de montagne et je suis amateur de randonnée mais je me suis un peu perdu ici, **explique l'adolescent d'une voix suppliante. **Je ne veux aucun mal à votre village, je savais même pas qu'il y en avait un dans le coin ! **

-**Tu vois bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de lui flanquer une frousse pareille Hokuto, **dit le roux. **Pourquoi tu t'énerves dès que tu vois un étranger dans le coin ? Toutes les personnes qui viennent dans cette montagne et cette forêt ne cherchent pas FORCÉMENT Koma !**

-**Wouf, j'ai mes raisons, **répond le chien parlant. **Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que des étrangers ont mis les pieds dans notre village, ça a été une catastrophe.**

-**Mais Hokuto, le village est abandonné et n'a plus rien qui pourrait attirer d'éventuels étrangers, **rétorque l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés. **On a plus rien à craindre. **

Hokuto grogne, mécontent que ses amis ne comprennent pas son point de vue. Un véritable stress post-traumatique pour ce pauvre toutou. Résigné, le canidé parlant soupire et dit à Gingka et Hyoma qu'ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent de cet étranger avant de repartir en direction du village de Koma. Une fois disparu parmi les arbres et les buissons, l'étranger pousse un gros soupir de soulagement et tente de se remettre de ses émotions, l'occasion pour les bladers de Pégasus et Ariès de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il semble avoir leur âge, il est plutôt grand et vu les équipements à sa ceinture, c'est aussi un blader. Il est plutôt pâle, mais moins qu'Alyssa, et a des yeux d'un violet relativement sombre. Ses cheveux gris cendré sont coiffés assez étrangement. Du côté droit, ses cheveux sont coupé très courts et lissés tandis que du côté gauche, ils sont lissés aussi mais plus long et passent devant son œil, le cachant presque complètement. Il porte un t-shirt blanc des plus simples, une veste coupe militaire noire dont il a retroussé les manches jusqu'à ses coudes, un jean gris foncé légèrement déchiré et une paire de Doc Martins noires. Sur son poignet droit se dessine un tatouage qui semble être la lettre majuscule « Phi » de l'alphabet grec et il porte autour de son cou un pendentif avec un cadenas en argent. Pour finir, il a un sac en bandoulière assez simple en toile marron.

-**Je…merci d'avoir pris ma défense, **lâche l'inconnu après un long moment à reprendre son souffle. **J'étais venu faire de la randonnée mais j'ai oublié ma carte, comme un imbécile… Je venais de m'en rendre compte quand ce chien parlant m'a sauté dessus ! Je me suis tapé la plus grosse trouille de ma vie…**

-**Désolé, **s'excuse Hyoma.** Comme tu as dû comprendre, notre ami Hokuto a vraiment du mal avec les étrangers.**

-**Après t'être fait poursuivre, tu dois être hyper fatigué ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas te reposer un peu à Koma, notre village ? **Propose Gingka.

-**Oh, c'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais vraiment pas abuser de votre gentillesse et de votre temps… **refuse poliment l'adolescent aux yeux violets.

-**S'il te plait, accepte ! **Insiste le rouquin. **Ça nous embête pas, on est toujours ravis de faire de nouvelles rencontres ! Et puis, tu es un blader toi aussi, pas vrai ? **

L'inconnu jette un œil à sa ceinture de blader avant de sourire aux deux face à lui, puis il cède et accepte de les accompagner, à la grande joie de Gingka. En quelques minutes, les trois sont de retour sur la place centrale du village, sous les regards interrogateurs de Kyoya, Ryuga, Chris et Dynamis. Alyssa dort toujours, visiblement.

-**Vous en avez mis du temps, **fait remarquer le vert en regardant Gingka avec un air moqueur. **Quand on a vu Hokuto revenir sans vous, on s'est demandé ce que vous foutiez.**

-**On a dû sauver le jeune homme ici présent d'Hokuto justement, **répond Hyoma tandis que le roux se décompose de gêne sous le regard de son rival. **Et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte qu'on ne lui a pas demandé son nom…**

-**Kyofu, **dit l'inconnu. **Je m'appelle Kyofu. **

-**Le mec s'appelle « Terreurs » ? C'est pas possible, ça peut pas être son vrai prénom… **pense Kyoya en fronçant les sourcils. **Quels parents donneraient un nom aussi négatif à leur gosse ? **

-**Moi c'est Gingka ! **S'exclame joyeusement le rouquin.

-**Et moi c'est Hyoma, **ajoute le blader d'Ariès.

Le reste de la bande se présente aussi à Kyofu qui prend ensuite place avec eux. Le jeune homme apporte quelques précisions sur lui-même, bien qu'il ne semble pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée. Les six apprennent donc qu'il vient d'un petit village de montagne, qu'il a 17 ans et qu'il est censé passer quelques jours de vacances dans le coin. Si toute la bande semble bien apprécier ce nouveau venu, Kyoya semble toujours méfiant. Ryuga aussi est sur la réserve. Comme son petit-ami, il doute que ce mec leur ait donné son vrai nom et ça l'encourage à rester sur ses gardes. Au fil de la conversation, le sujet dérive sur le BeyBlade et Gingka demande à Kyofu de leur montrer sa toupie. Cette fois, l'idée semble le ravir et il sort sans attendre sa fidèle partenaire. Fièrement, il montre sa toupie aux six bladers qui l'entourent. C'est une toupie dont l'anneau d'énergie est d'un violet si sombre qu'il parait presque noir. La roue de fusion semble assez lisse, sans beaucoup de prises, et sur le boulon est dessinée cette même lettre « Phi » en majuscule.

-**Voilà ma fidèle toupie, Unknown Phobos ! **S'exclame Kyofu. **C'est une toupie de type attaque.**

-**Sa roue de fusion est super lisse, **constate Chris. **Pour une toupie attaque, c'est pas super pratique, ça offre moins de prises pour infliger des dommages à la toupie adverse.**

-**C'est juste en apparence ça, **répond le blader de Phobos. **En réalité, il y a beaucoup d'irrégularités sur la roue de fusion qui forment comme des petits poignards. C'est redoutable !**

-**Ah, ça m'a trop motivé ! Un petit duel contre Pégasus et moi, ça te tente ? **Propose Gingka en sortant Cosmic Pégasus.

-**Oh, j'aurais adoré, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, **s'excuse Kyofu en rangeant sa toupie dans le boitier accroché à sa ceinture. **Mais une autre fois, avec plaisir ! En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de faire votre rencontre à tous. Vous êtes tous très cools. **

-**C'était un plaisir de faire ta rencontre aussi, **lui répond Dynamis en souriant.

-**Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un blader lambda, **dit Ryuga en le regardant fixement. **C'est étrange qu'on ne t'ait jamais vu dans un tournoi.**

-**Pendant un long moment, je n'ai pas vraiment pu quitter l'endroit où je vivais, **explique Kyofu en se relevant. **Maintenant, je peux de nouveau me balader librement et ça m'avait beaucoup manqué ! Rassurez-vous, je pense que maintenant vous allez entendre parler de moi plus souvent. À la prochaine !**

L'adolescent arrange la lanière de son sac puis fait un salut militaire à la bande avant de partir rapidement vers la sortie de Koma. Gingka est tout excité d'avoir rencontré un nouvel adversaire à affronter et attend maintenant impatiemment de pouvoir se mesurer à Kyofu et à sa toupie Phobos. De leur côté, Kyoya et Ryuga se regardent et s'accordent sur le fait que ce blader ne leur inspire pas confiance. Ce mec est bizarre, quelque chose cloche avec lui…

Environ une heure plus tard, le soleil commence tranquillement à prendre une douce teinte rose-orangé alors qu'Alyssa se réveille enfin. La semi-démone s'étire de tout son long puis sort de la maison de Hyoma pour rejoindre la bande de bladers sur la place centrale. Elle est heureuse de constater que Hyoma et Gingka ont l'air un peu plus proches que d'habitude. Oui, évidemment qu'elle était au courant qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

-**C'est bon, j'ai rechargé mes batteries ! **S'exclame-t-elle avec entrain. **Alors, vous êtes prêts à rentrer ?**

-**Ouais, on est tous prêts, **lui répond Chris.

-**Oh, t'as raté un truc pendant que tu dormais, **dit Gingka avec un grand sourire. **On a rencontré un nouveau blader !**

-**Ah oui ? Comment il s'appelle ? **Demande la semi-démone.

-**Kyofu, **répond le rouquin.

En entendant ce nom, Alyssa se fige soudainement et elle ramène ses deux mains devant sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri silencieux. Devant cette réaction, les six bladers se mettent à flipper et se lèvent tous pour regarder la jeune fille.

-**Gingka, t-tu es sûr de ce que tu dis…? **Demande-t-elle. **Un blader qui s'appelle Kyofu ? Et sa toupie est Unknown Phobos ?**

-**Ou-oui, **bafouille le blader de Pégasus. **Tu le connais… ?**

-**Oh putain, c'est pas vrai… **lâche Alyssa en se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouve la Porte de l'Enfer. **Non… Pourquoi… ? J'ai réussi à sceller Némésis mais lui…a réussi à se libérer…**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Oui, je suis une véritable pute au niveau des cliffanghers ! Vous pouvez m'insulter en review, je ne vous en voudrai pas ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je veux la suite. Tout de suite. _**

**_Moi : Oui bah non, la suite c'est pour la semaine prochaine ! _**

**_Chris : Moi aussi je veux la suite ! Je veux savoir qui c'est vraiment ce mec ! Raaaaah ! _**

**_Moi : Héhéhéhé, je me suis fait très plaisir niveau symbolisme avec ce petit Kyofu ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez du mal à visualiser sa coupe, allez regarder sur Google Images le look de Ghirahim de « The Legend Of Zelda : Skyward Sword » ! Je me suis inspiré de sa coupe de cheveux à lui ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Le scénario dans lequel tu te lances me plait beaucoup ! Ça part dans tous les sens et je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser avec._**

**_Moi : Tu devines bien ! ^w^_**

**_Chris : Je veux la suite, snif…_**

**_Moi : Un peu de patience ! Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour ! Si vous voulez ma mort, dites le moi ! Vous regretterez sans doute après, parce que vous allez pas me haïr longtemps, mais ça vous défoulera ! Promis, dimanche c'est sucrerie ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Il y a vendredi avant._**

**_Moi : Alors vendredi…accrochez-vous à vos cerveaux les enfants ! Et si Metal Fury est votre arc préféré de l'anime, comme moi, eh bien…éloignez tout objet tranchant de votre portée ^^'_**

**_Ryuga et Chris : ?_**

**_Moi : Bref, à vendredi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut !_**

**_Ryuga : Yo. Moi je vais aller me taper une game avec Kyo._**


	22. Phobos

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Tu pars dans une direction qui me plait vraiment ! _**

**_Chris : J'veux le lire, j'veux le lire !_**

**_Kyoya : Moi aussi. _**

**_Moi : Si vous voulez le lire vite, commencez pas à partir dans tous les sens ! Ou alors faites comme Ryu et lisez mes chapitres en avance._**

**_Chris et Kyoya : Pas faux._**

**_Moi : Pour ce chapitre, ne vous attendez pas à de l'action. C'est surtout un chapitre explicatif ! _**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, c'est un peu un chapitre…transition ? C'est comme ça que tu les appelles, non ? _**

**_Moi : Exact Ryu ! C'est un chapitre de transition, mais pour une fois il est plutôt long ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : C'est vrai que d'habitude, tes chapitres de transition sont courts. _**

**_Moi : Après, il y a une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre ! Hihi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Surprise ? J'ai encore plus envie de lire le chapitre maintenant…_**

**_Moi : Vite alors ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre, et j'espère que la surprise vous plaira aussi ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Très utile de donner un nom aussi classe à un perso condamné à rester en arrière-plan ! Merci Takafumi Adachi ! XD  
Moi le matin, je suis comme Kyoya : je grogne en boucle ! X)  
La première fois que j'ai vu la mer…je me rappelle pas parce que j'étais trop petite ! XD  
Perso, comme je suis une grosse frileuse, moi je galère à entrer dans une piscine si elle est pas chauffée ! Et puis la piscine c'est bien, mais le jacuzzi c'est mieux ! u_u  
Oui, il est trop mignon Sakyo ! °^° Ah, tu veux passer le BAFA ? J'ai une copine qui voulait aussi, je sais plus si elle l'a fait ou si elle va le faire… Mais c'est un super projet ! n_n_**

**_Marius : La taquinerie, c'est une base pour moi aussi quand je suis en couple ! Avec mes ex, on se taquinait beaucoup. Pour les autres, je sais pas, mais pouvoir se taquiner dans un couple, c'est indispensable pour moi ! Sinon, c'est que ta moitié a pas de seconde degré, et dans ces cas-là tu vas pas t'amuser… ^^'  
Bah moi j'habite sur la côte, donc la mer je la vois dès que je monte sur mon balcon… X)  
Sakyo il est tellement chou à être tout perdu, je fonds ! TTvTT Héhé, j'ai hâte d'écrire le premier passage où il va appeler Ryuga ou Kyoya « papa » ! Ce sera trop chou ! *^*  
P.S : En attendant la saison 4, je me nourris de memes sur MHA ! Surtout des memes avec du KiriBaku ! Nom nom nom nom ! *v*  
Re P.S : (Moi : *en train de nettoyer* J'crois que j'ai abusé sur le punch moi… Zoro : *descend avec l'air énervé* Moi : Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Marimo ? Zoro : Il y a trop « d'activité » là-haut, j'peux pas faire ma sieste ! è_é Moi : AH ! XD Zoro : *grogne*)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Ouiiiiii, c'est trop mignon ! Bouhouhou, je me noie dans les feels ! TTvTT  
Depuis que j'ai coupé mes cheveux, je n'ai plus le même problème que Kyoya ! Yeah ! ^^_**

**_Queen Miisakii : J'avais cru deviner que tu es une grande fan de King, oui ! Et de Masamune aussi, apparemment ! XD_**

**_Yadonushies : Non mais Ryuga avec une femme, c'est pas possible. Point à la ligne. Laissez-moi vivre dans mon déni… TT_TT  
Moi j'bois pas de café, ça règle le problème ! XD  
De manière générale, porter ses cheveux attachés trop souvent ça les étouffe et après tu les perds par poignées… Oui, c'est du vécu… J'espère que Kyoya détache ses cheveux régulièrement, je lui souhaite pas de perdre ses beaux cheveux verts par poignées ! ^^'  
J'adore décrire tout ce que découvre Sakyo, c'est tellement adorable ! *^*  
MDR, chez moi l'air marin sent souvent le varech ! Faut s'habituer, on finit même par aimer parfois ! XD_**

* * *

Alyssa tourne en rond, ses mains sur sa tête et sa pâleur s'accentuant de seconde en seconde. Ses yeux deviennent tellement ternes qu'ils prennent maintenant la couleur du sang coagulé. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça… Il était scellé depuis si longtemps, mais voilà qu'il a réussi à se libérer de sa prison. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le fait d'empêcher Némésis de s'échapper ou de posséder Dynamis qu'elle n'a pas vu que…lui profitait de l'ouverture pour sortir. La semi-démone pensait être débarrassée de lui pour de bon et ce depuis bien longtemps et le voilà de retour…

-**C'est un cauchemar… **lâche-t-elle en s'arrêtant finalement. **C'est pas vrai…**

-**Tu vas nous dire qui c'est ce mec à la fin ?! **S'énerve Kyoya pour ramener la jeune fille à elle.

-**Ce mec… Kyofu, comme il aime se faire appeler, est un cauchemar ambulant ! **Répond-elle en serrant les poings. **Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était scellé, lui aussi.**

-**C'est bien ce que je pensais, **grogne le vert. **C'est pas son vrai nom. Je savais qu'il était louche.**

-**Kyoya, t'es pas vraiment un indicateur à ce sujet, tu te méfies de chaque nouvelle personne que tu rencontres… **lui dit Gingka d'une petite voix, craignant sûrement que sa réflexion énerve son rival éternel.

-**Ouais bah j'avais raison cette fois, **rétorque l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. **Excuse-moi, mais un mec qui dit s'appeler « Terreurs », c'est putain de louche.**

-**Kyoya a raison, **ajoute Ryuga. **Non mais sérieusement, vous rencontrez un inconnu qui traîne près de Koma alors qu'il n'y a jamais personne, et vous lui demandez même pas son nom ?! **

-**Hé ! **S'indigne le rouquin. **Vous l'auriez vu en train de se faire poursuivre par Hokuto, il avait l'air tellement normal ! Il y avait aucune raison de se méfier de lui !**

-**Si moi je me méfie de tout le monde, toi tu te méfies de personne, espèce de foutu naïf, **marmonne Kyoya.

-**Non mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour s'engueuler là ? **S'agace Chris. **L'important, c'est de se concentrer sur ce Kyofu, pas sur vos querelles de gamins qui se résument à « Ouais bah c'est ta faute d'abord » !**

Ryuga et Kyoya se regardent et soupirent tous les deux de concert, lâchant l'affaire vite fait bien fait. De son côté, Gingka baisse les yeux et regarde le sol avec culpabilité. Il y a une part de vérité dans les reproches de Kyoya, même si ce dernier les lui balance à la tronche sans le moindre respect ou tact. Il n'empêche que le vert a raison : il est trop naïf. Il ne se méfie pas assez des gens. Il baisse sa garde trop vite, bien trop vite. Un jour, ça finira par vraiment lui attirer des gros ennuis… Assis à côté de lui, Hyoma regarde de travers les deux bladers liés et rivaux de son petit-ami. S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent engueuler Gingka comme ça les chante, ils se foutent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Le rouquin n'a peut-être aucune répartie, ce qui est pratique pour le victimiser, mais ce n'est pas son cas à lui. Le blader d'Aries est très doué pour balancer des piques acerbes tout en gardant le sourire. C'est vexant de voir quelqu'un te lancer une grosse punchline dans la tronche avec un grand sourire innocent.

-**Bon, revenons-en à ce qui est important, **reprend Dynamis, qui a recommencé à perdre ses couleurs. **Qui est Kyofu…en réalité ?**

-**Le véritable nom de Kyofu…est Phobos, **répond Alyssa en s'asseyant.

-**Il porte le même nom que sa toupie ? **S'étonne Gingka.

-**Bah comme Némésis, crétin, **lui réplique le blader de Léone, provoquant la décomposition du rouquin et une nouvelle fusillade oculaire de la part de Hyoma.

-**Phobos… ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… **murmure le gardien de la Montagne de Brume.

-**Ce n'est pas étonnant, **soupire la semi-démone. **Phobos est un dieu, comme Némésis, et pas n'importe quel dieu… Phobos est le dieu de la Peur. **

-**Putain, je me disais bien que son nom me disait quelque chose à moi aussi ! **S'exclame le blond, comme s'il était agacé de son oubli. **C'est de son nom que viennent toutes les phobies…**

-**Oui, c'est exact, **confirme Alyssa. **Les phobies… Ces peurs irrationnelles qui paralysent totalement les humains. Il en est l'origine, et ça l'amuse bien. Phobos est horrible, c'est un sadique de la pire espèce ! Il est sans doute pire que Némésis si vous voulez mon avis.**

-**Pire que Némésis ? **Répète Ryuga qui a du mal à croire à cela.

-**Némésis voulait semer la destruction sur ce monde et il avait le pouvoir de faire ça, la force brute. Phobos est bien plus vicieux que ça. Il veut répandre la peur dans le cœur des hommes, les voir sombrer dans le plus profond désespoir…les réduire à l'impuissance pour ensuite avoir le champ libre pour semer le chaos sur Terre, **explique la jeune fille qui semble de plus en plus bouillonner de rage.

-**Effectivement, il a l'air extrêmement dangereux, **dit l'empereur dragon.

-**Il l'est. Et franchement, vu sa famille, c'est pas étonnant. Phobos est le fils d'Arès, le fameux dieu de la Guerre. **

-**Arès, c'est la toupie de King ça ! **Laisse échapper Gingka avec un grand sourire.

-**Gingka…je sais. Mais il y a une chose que vous ignorez sur les toupies qui ont des noms de dieux, comme Vari Arès ou Jade Jupiter. Chaque dieu a une toupie qui porte son nom, mais certains dieux ont choisi de les offrir à des humains. Ainsi, Zeus, roi des dieux et infiniment sage, veille à ce que sa toupie Jade Jupiter ne tombe jamais entre de mauvaises mains car il veut qu'on l'utilise pour faire le bien.**

Alyssa se tourne alors vers Dynamis qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, rougit comme une tomate sous le regard attendri de son blond. C'est sûr, Jade Jupiter est entre de bonnes mains.

-**Pour Vari Ares, ça a été plus compliqué, **continue la semi-démone. **Arès est un mauvais dieu, haï de ses frères et sœurs et même de son propre père. C'est juste un taré qui aime faire la guerre pour commettre des massacres, un psychopathe sanguinaire. Heureusement, on a pas eu besoin de le sceller parce que Zeus en a eu marre et le surveille de très près pour qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi. C'est son fils quand même. Pour en revenir à Vari Ares, vous vous souvenez de la légende qui entoure cette toupie ? **

-**Oui, on s'en souvient, **répond Kyoya. **On la surnommait « L'Épée des dieux », mais comme elle était trop accro aux combats, on l'a scellée dans un temple. Et ensuite, il y a eu le fragment d'étoile, King l'a trouvée et puis voilà.**

-**Vari Ares était devenue accro aux combats à cause d'Arès, et Zeus a poussé les hommes de l'époque à sceller Vari Ares pour la séparer de son horrible propriétaire, **développe Alyssa. **Loin d'Arès, l'esprit combatif de Vari Ares ne s'est pas calmé mais heureusement, King a mis la main dessus. Il voulait se battre, Vari Ares aussi, mais le truc c'est que King a un bon esprit combatif et il a influencé en bien la toupie. Et évidemment, Zeus veille bien à ce que son fils n'essaie pas de remettre la main sur Vari Ares. **

-**Donc il y a autant d'histoires autour des toupies à noms de dieux ? **S'étonne Hyoma. **Eh bien. **

-**J'ai un peu digressé, désolée, **s'excuse la semi-démone. **Bref, Phobos est le fils d'Arès, et tel père tel fils. Il se fait appeler Kyofu pour passer incognito, et il a une sacrée dent contre moi.**

-**Une dent contre toi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **Demande Dynamis.

-**C'est moi qui ai scellé Phobos, il y a littéralement des siècles, **répond Alyssa en soupirant. **C'était en 1 342, j'avais 187 ans et c'était mon premier rituel de scellement. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais digéré de s'être fait scellé par la novice que j'étais à l'époque. Et après 677 longues années de captivité dans les entrailles de la Terre, son désir de semer le chaos et de se venger de moi ne s'est pas atténué, bien au contraire… **

-**Il y a un truc qui m'échappe, **dit l'empereur dragon avec un air concerné. **Si ce Phobos s'est échappé de la faille ouverte par la Porte de l'Enfer, comment on a fait pour ne pas le voir ? **

-**Phobos est un dieu, il prend la forme qu'il désire quand il le désire. Il s'est sans doute échappé sous une forme très discrète, **explique la jeune fille.

-**Et on fait quoi maintenant ? **Demande Kyoya. **Comment on le renvoie d'où il vient ce dieu de la Peur ?**

-**Maintenant, vous allez rentrer à MetalBey City, **répond la semi-démone en se levant. **La priorité, c'est de retrouver Phobos et de l'empêcher d'agir. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment le vaincre pour l'instant. Je vais avoir besoin de demander à mon père. **

-**On rentre chez nous ? Vraiment ? Mais…Phobos ne va pas tenter de s'en prendre à nous ? **S'inquiète Gingka.

-**Phobos va passer un petit moment à récupérer ses forces, mais il va surtout passer un long moment à lire dans vos cœurs. Il connaîtra les peurs les plus profondes qui vous habitent, c'est inéluctable, mais il va chercher le meilleur moyen de les exploiter, **dit gravement la fille d'Astaroth. **Une fois qu'il aura trouvé, il voudra vous faire sombrer dans un cauchemar éveillé pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire parce qu'il sait que vous représentez un danger pour lui. Je vais me débrouiller pour aller plus vite que lui. **

Sur ses mots, Alyssa enlève la veste que lui a prêtée Dynamis et la rend à son juste propriétaire, sa poitrine nue cachée pudiquement par une couche de glace assez épaisse qu'elle a créée pendant la conversation. Elle semble sur le point de partir mais se fige soudainement, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose, et c'est justement le cas.

-**J'allais oublier. Phobos a un frère : Déimos, le dieu de la Terreur. Il va sans aucun doute essayer de le libérer lui aussi, puisqu'il se trouve que j'ai scellé les deux en même temps. Oui, pour mon premier rituel, j'ai scellé deux dieux en même temps. Je pense que vous comprenez mieux pourquoi Phobos m'en veut autant. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, mais restez tout de même sur vos gardes, **conclut-elle.

La semi-démone claque ensuite des doigts et disparait dans un éclat de lumière rouge qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Les bladers, restés sur la place déserte du village de Koma, se regardent tous avec un mélange d'angoisse et de fatigue. Youpi, un nouveau dieu qui veut foutre le bordel sur Terre, avec son frère qui plus est ! Le plus stressé par cette situation, ce n'est pas Dynamis étonnamment, mais Ryuga. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause de ce qu'a dit Alyssa au sujet de Phobos. Le dieu de la Peur connaîtra leurs peurs les plus profondes et s'en servira contre eux de la manière la plus horrible qui soit, quand il l'aura découverte. Le blanc sait quelle peur Kyofu, ou Phobos mais on s'en cogne, va exploiter chez lui : la peur qu'il a de son propre passé. Tous les foutus souvenirs qui lui sont revenus, ce petit connard va sans aucun doute s'en servir contre lui. Il doit s'y préparer psychologiquement. Il ne laissera pas ce lâche de dieu de la Peur briser son esprit en exploitant les faiblesses enfouies au plus profond de lui. Ça jamais.

-**Bon…rentrons alors, **finit par soupirer Gingka. **Je sens que je vais pas être très serein les prochains jours, mais bon…**

-**Hé, c'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre ! **Lui répond Kyoya, visiblement assez remonté. **On va lui montrer à ce dieu qu'on a pas peur de lui ! On va s'entraîner et lui mettre la raclée du siècle à lui et à sa toupie, Unknown Phobos. **

-**Ouais, il a raison ! **Ajoute Chris. **Si on se met à avoir peur de lui, alors il gagne. Donc on va continuer de vivre notre vie de notre côté normalement et reprendre nos entraînements en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Alyssa. **

-**Ce Kyofu peut bien être Phobos, le dieu de la Peur, mais ça reste un blader comme nous, **dit le dragon. **Je me demande même s'il est au courant pour le lien. **

-**C'est sûr que si Kyoya et toi lui infligez une défaite aussi rapide et écrasante que nous lors de notre dernier duel, ça va le calmer, **répond le blond en rigolant.

-**Ça va pas le calmer, ça va lui donner envie de retourner six pieds sous terre en quatrième vitesse, **corrige le vert en ricanant.

Toute la bande explose de rire et l'ambiance se détend enfin. Dieu de la Peur ou pas, ils parviendront toujours à sauver le monde. Le monde se remet à peine des dégâts provoqués par Némésis, hors de question de laisser Phobos libérer son frère et semer le chaos sur Terre. Fatigués par leurs émotions, les six bladers finissent par se lever et conviennent qu'il est temps de rentrer à MetalBey City.

-**Je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, Hyoma, **soupire Gingka en se frottant le bras, triste à l'idée de devoir quitter son petit-ami alors qu'il vient à peine de réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments. **Alors…à la prochaine.**

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gingka ? Tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? **Demande ironiquement Hyoma avec son grand sourire habituel. **Hors de question que je te lâche, ah ça non ! Je viens avec vous à MetalBey City.**

-**Qu-quoi ? **S'étonne le rouquin en rougissant. **M-Mais…et Hokuto ? Il va être d'accord pour rester tout seul ici ?**

-**Il a bien été d'accord quand je suis venu à MetalBey City pour l'Ultime Bataille, **lui répond le blader d'Aries.

-**M-Mais…t-tu es sûr de toi ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place en ville…**

-**Mais je me sens à ma place à tes côtés, alors tout va bien. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Gingka ! C'est toi qui disais que je te manquais. Je pensais que tu serais content que je vienne avec vous.**

-**M-Me f-fais pas dire c'que j'ai pas dit ! Bien sûr que je suis content que tu rentres avec nous ! **

-**Bah tout va bien alors !**

Hyoma termine la conversation en embrassant Gingka, qui depuis quelques phrases a la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre. Ryuga et Kyoya aussi sont rouges, mais eux c'est parce qu'ils se retiennent de rire depuis un moment. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'exploser, mais heureusement la conversation s'est terminée, donc maintenant ils vont pouvoir retrouver leur couleur normale. Et Gingka l'a bien remarqué, ce qui le fait rougir encore plus. On atteint des sommets en termes de gêne là, c'est le Mont Everest du malaise pour le rouquin ! Il ne se fait d'ailleurs pas prier pour se retourner, marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « Bon, on y va » et attrapant la main de Hyoma pour se diriger vers la sortie (ou l'entrée, dépendant du point de vue) de leur village natal. Hyoma continue de sourire, comme 90% de son temps, et aperçoit Hokuto un peu plus loin, assis sur le rebord de fenêtre d'une maison. L'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés lui fait des signes de main pour lui dire qu'il s'en va un moment, ce à quoi le chien répond en hochant la tête. Et c'est parti pour le même chemin à l'envers jusqu'à la gare ! En sortant du chemin souterrain, Gingka et Hyoma poussent une nouvelle fois le rocher pour bloquer l'accès à Koma. Hokuto passera par d'autres chemins pour patrouiller autour du village, c'est un chien après tout. Il peut passer par des endroits totalement inaccessibles pour des êtres humains.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, la bande arrive à la petite gare en bois toute simple de Koma. Ryuga, Kyoya, Chris, Dynamis et Hyoma se dirigent sur le quai tandis que Gingka reste dans la gare, cherchant à quelle heure passera le prochain train se dirigeant vers MetalBey City. Après cette journée…mouvementée, tout le monde a hâte de rentrer pour trouver un peu de calme et de repos. Un peu beaucoup. Pour le couple de bladers liés notamment. Ouais, la routine leur manque déjà ! C'était mieux de rester chez eux, dans leur confortable et immense manoir « abandonné » plutôt que de replonger à nouveau dans des emmerdes pareilles. Mais bon, il y a pas le choix. Tant pis.

-**Bon, le train passe dans dix minutes ! **S'exclame Gingka en rejoignant tout le monde sur le quai.

-**Quand je pense que pendant un court instant, j'ai cru qu'on allait réussir à avoir une vie normale, **soupire Chris.

-**On y a tous cru mec, mais apparemment le destin n'en a pas fini avec nous, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas des fois pour ne pas être moi, **lâche le blader de Pégasus en riant. **Ça m'aurait évité tellement de moments dans ma vie où j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. **

-**Bah, ça donne du piment à la vie, **répond Ryuga. **Le plus marrant, c'est que si on avait des vies vraiment normales d'un seul coup, on trouverait ça sûrement très ennuyeux. **

-**Moi en tout cas, je donnerais jamais rien du tout pour que tu ne sois pas toi, **glousse Hyoma en embrassant son petit-ami sur la joue, le faisant devenir une nouvelle fois rouge tomate.

-**Je pense que Ryuga a raison, **dit Dynamis en gloussant légèrement. **C'est ironique mais je pense vraiment qu'on s'ennuierait. Après, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va forcément finir par avoir des vies normales. On vivra peut-être toujours des aventures !**

-**Peut-être oui, mais tu oublies quelque chose Dynamis, **rétorque l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. **Le temps file et nous on grandit. On va finir par devenir des adultes et alors on découvrira ce merveilleux concept de la vie professionnelle. Enthousiasme en perspective. **

-**Et c'est là que je me sens pas concerné, **ricane l'empereur dragon. **Je suis le seul adulte ici, mais la vie professionnelle, je connais pas vraiment.**

-**T'es à peine majeur Ryuga, et « adulte » ne veut pas vraiment dire « majeur », **réplique Chris. **Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Chez moi, t'es encore mineur en plus !**

-**Commence pas avec les différents pays et leurs âges de majorité, parce que sinon a pas fini, **lui répond Ryuga.

-**T'oublies aussi un truc Kyoya ! **S'exclame le roux en repoussant doucement Hyoma qui le colle un peu trop pour le bien de sa santé mentale. **On est pas les seuls bladers dans ce monde, et quand on sera trop pris par nos vies d'adultes, une nouvelle génération prendra le relais ! **

-**Bah je leur souhaite pas d'empêcher des fins du monde tous les quatre matins, **soupire le lion. **C'est légèrement crevant en plus d'être contraignant. **

-**Je te trouve bien sûr de toi à ce sujet Gingka, **fait remarquer le blanc en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Euh…c'est-à-dire que… **commence Gingka en se grattant la nuque.

-**Ah, voilà le train ! **L'interrompt Dynamis tout en se levant.

Tous tournent la tête vers le train qui arrive tranquillement à la gare et s'arrête. Le roux soupire et suit ses amis dans le train. Bon, tant pis, il leur dira un autre jour pourquoi il est si sûr de lui au sujet de la nouvelle génération. En fait, avec le recul, il aurait dû leur dire depuis très longtemps mais il a complètement oublié de le faire… Lui et sa mémoire de poisson rouge. Déjà qu'il est pas franchement malin… Toute la bande s'installe dans le train, trois couples c'est pratique pour définir qui va à côté de qui, et le train redémarre. Comme à l'aller, le trajet retour va être long donc chacun s'occupe comme il peut. Chris se retrouve une nouvelle fois sur son portable, Dynamis fait une petite sieste sur l'épaule de son blond, Ryuga et Kyoya discutent à voix basse, Hyoma embrasse Gingka et le rouquin…bah lui il perd ses derniers neurones, qui avaient survécu en se planquant ! Bien tenté les neurones, bien tenté.

Bien des heures plus tard, le train arrive à la gare de MetalBey City et les six bladers descendent en s'étirant et en baillant pour la plupart. Ouais, comme le trajet était long, que la journée a été riche en émotion et qu'elle touche à sa fin, ça a un peu fini en sieste générale dans le train. En sortant de la gare, tout le monde se rend compte que le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Il se fait tard quand même… La bande se sépare alors en deux : d'un côté, Ryuga et Kyoya rentrent chez eux, et de l'autre, Gingka, Hyoma, Chris et Dynamis retournent au B-Pit. L'empereur dragon et son petit-ami quittent les quatre autres bladers le plus rapidement possible, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Très pressés. À cause de cette journée chargée, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le loisir de profiter l'un de l'autre. Et ça, franchement, c'est ce qui leur a le plus manqué. Rapidement, les deux bladers liés sont de retour chez eux et grimpent les escaliers géants de l'entrée avant de foncer dans l'aile Ouest pour rejoindre leur chambre. Ouais, depuis le temps, c'est LEUR chambre et plus juste celle de Kyoya. Le vert se laisse tomber la tête la première contre son matelas et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-**Home sweet home bordel, **lance-t-il juste après. **Je suis crevé…**

-**On a pas eu une journée des plus reposantes en même temps, **lui répond l'empereur dragon en le rejoignant sur le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

-**Non, pas vraiment, **confirme l'adolescent en venant se blottir dans les bras de son petit-ami.

-**En tout cas, on est repartis pour affronter un dieu. Comme si un seul ça nous avait pas suffi, **soupire Ryuga.

-**T'inquiète, on va gérer. On est devenus encore plus forts depuis le combat contre Némésis. **

-**Bon… Alors demain, on fait quoi ? On va s'entraîner pour être sûrs de coller une correction monumentale à ce Kyofu ? **

-**Ouais, mais que l'après-midi. J'ai passé une journée sans pouvoir vraiment profiter de toi, je veux me rattraper ! **

-**C'est marrant, j'allais te proposer la même chose.**

Kyoya relève la tête pour regarder son petit-ami et le sourire en coin de celui-ci lui donne une immense envie de l'embrasser. Ouais enfin, tout chez Ryuga lui donne envie de l'embrasser, mais les sourires en coin du blanc sont un peu au-dessus du lot. Le vert cède donc à son envie et embrasse passionnément le dragon. Ce dernier répond au baiser en moins d'une demi-seconde et se tourne pour faire basculer Kyoya en-dessous de lui, perdant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux verts et glissant l'autre dans la main libre de son petit-ami, sachant que l'autre main de l'adolescent est accrochée à sa nuque. Il peut bien venir, ce dieu de la Peur. Il peut bien essayer d'exploiter ses peurs les plus profondes. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, ça ne marchera pas. Ryuga sait qu'il sera plus fort que les techniques de lâche de ce petit dieu pathétique. Parce que ses peurs les plus profondes ne sont rien face à tout ce qui le rend heureux, tout ce qui le rassure. Parce qu'il a conscience de ses propres peurs, ce qui le rend plus facile à contrôler. Parce que tant qu'il aura Kyoya à ses côtés, absolument rien ne pourra le déstabiliser. Alors accroche-toi bien Phobos, parce que tu vas te confronter à des adversaires bien plus forts que tu ne l'imagines.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**BONUS :**** Focus sur Phobos, alias Kyofu**

_Hey ! J'ai eu l'idée de ce petit bonus en me rendant compte que j'ai bourré Kyofu, ou plutôt Phobos, de symbolisme. Je me suis faite plaisir…mais je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde ait toutes les petites références. Il y en a qui sont vraiment subtiles ! J'ai donc décidé de faire ce petit bonus pour que tout ce symbolisme ne vous échappe pas ! Ce serait dommage quand même… Et puis bon, comme ce chapitre est centré sur Kyofu, ou Phobos (appelez-le comme vous préférez), je reste dans le thème ! VOILÀ ! n_n_

_« Pourquoi il s'appelle Kyofu ? »_

Comme précisé dans le chapitre, c'est un pseudonyme qu'il s'est choisi pour passer pour un être humain normal. Kyofu signifie « Terreurs » en japonais, et c'est tout simplement un clin d'œil à son frère Déimos, dieu de la Terreur. Comme c'est un pseudo que lui-même s'est choisi, j'ai préféré lui donner ce nom-là plutôt qu'un nom trop transparent sur sa véritable identité. Et puis j'ai aussi trouvé ça sympa de faire en sorte que Phobos choisisse son nom pour faire un clin d'œil à son frangin !

_« Ses cheveux ? »_

Pour la coupe, je me suis inspirée de Ghirahim, un méchant de The Legend Of Zelda : Skyward Sword. Pas de raison particulière, c'est juste que je trouve sa coupe de cheveux stylée… Pour la couleur, je voulais que ça tranche avec la pâleur de sa peau tout en restant dans un style assez « méchant ». Son gris cendré renvoie à la couleur qu'aurait un immense champ de bataille après une guerre très violente, où beaucoup de choses auraient brûlé. C'était l'idée que j'avais derrière la tête en créant Kyofu en tout cas !

_« La couleur de ses yeux ? »_

Ils sont violets pour la simple et bonne raison que le violet est la couleur du mal au Japon. J'y tenais parce que c'est aussi une…tradition, si je puis dire, pour les méchants de BeyBlade d'être associés à la couleur violette. Doji ? Costume violet dans Metal Fusion. Ryuga ? Le spectre de L-Drago était violet quand il était méchant dans Metal Fusion, ainsi que son aura quand il faisait des duels. Bon, pour Ziggurat je vois pas… Mais Faust, enfin Toby, avait les yeux violets. Pluto ? Cheveux violets. Rago ? Aura et tenue violettes. Vous m'avez comprise ! XD

_« Son look ? »_

J'ai voulu lui donner un look assez cool. Sa veste a une coupe militaire parce que Phobos et son frère Déimos accompagnaient leur père Arès sur les champs de bataille. Militaire, guerre, vous voyez le lien ! Son collier cadenas est un petit clin d'œil au fait qu'il a été enfermé pendant des siècles.

_« Pourquoi un tatouage avec la lettre « Phi » en majuscule ? Et pourquoi c'est aussi le sigle sur le boulon de sa toupie ? »_

La lettre grecque « Phi » est la première lettre du nom Phobos en grec ancien. Comme c'est la première lettre d'un prénom, elle est en majuscule. Kyofu s'est tout simplement fait tatouer son initiale ! C'est aussi pour ça que c'est le sigle sur le boulon d'Unknown Phobos.

_Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout ! Le pire, enfin façon de parler, c'est que j'ai créé Kyofu en genre…5 minutes. Oui, 5 minutes pour autant de symbolisme ! Je sais pas si c'est impressionnant ou effrayant… Bon, j'espère que ce bonus vous a plu en tout cas ! ^^_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le petit bonus à la fin, du coup j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Sérieusement ? T'as mis que 5 minutes à créer Kyofu ? _**

**_Moi : Ouaip… Le plus long, ça a été pour le tatouage de la lettre « Phi » parce que j'ai dû regarder dans le dictionnaire de mythologie de ma mère pour avoir le nom en grec ancien de Phobos ! X)_**

**_Chris : Je ne comprends pas ton cerveau Wonder…_**

**_Moi : Je te rassure : je ne le comprends pas toujours moi non plus ! _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai envie de voir la suite, je me demande vraiment où tout ça va mener._**

**_Moi : Oui bah le chapitre suivant c'est la semaine prochaine. Je vais devoir me donner à fond pour l'écrire, j'ai ma rentrée lundi…_**

**_Kyoya : Lundi ? Mais tu vas à la Fac, non ? À la Fac, la rentrée c'est pas si tôt…_**

**_Moi : Normalement oui, mais moi j'suis punie ! Je suis la seule à faire ma rentrée si tôt parmi tous mes potes, je me sens arnaquée… -_-'_**

**_Chris : Tu m'étonnes ! ^^'_**

**_Moi : Bon bref, on s'en fout de ça ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour et on se retrouve dimanche pour notre dose de sucrerie ! Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Yo._**

**_Moi : Vite, go écrire ma dose de fluff ! *^*_**


	23. Consolider le lien

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! La nouvelle étudiante est dans la plaaaaaaace ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Avec son emploi du temps de pute ! _**

**_Moi : Héhé, c'est la Fac mon pote ! Et ça va évoluer, mais pour l'instant je suis clairement pas surchargée. Je ne change donc pas mon rythme de publication ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui… Je vais m'enfuir très loin._**

**_Kyoya : J'aime pas quand tu dis ça…_**

**_Moi : Aujourd'hui, chers lecteurs, un chapitre que certains devaient attendre avec impatience : c'est le chapitre du lemon ! *_*_**

**_Kyoya : Oh putain non…_**

**_Ryuga : Help…_**

**_Chris : Et moi, je suis dans le chapitre ? _**

**_Moi : Oui, au début !_**

**_Chris : Yay ! ^^_**

**_Moi : J'en avais plus écrit depuis un bail ! Je me suis vraiment donné à fond pour qu'il soit super ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Elle a pas perdu la main, j'vous le dis. J'crois même qu'elle s'améliore…_**

**_Kyoya : Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ?_**

**_Moi : Parce que ! _**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre…_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bonne lectuuuure ! *clin d'œil complice de yaoiste*_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *en PLS*_**

**_Moi : *chuchote* Désolée du retard, je devais renouveler mon abonnement de carte de bus et il y avait beaucoup de monde, ça m'a pris plus d'une heure... TT_TT_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_LilyssLeri : Kyoya commence à devenir trop cute avec Sakyo, c'est tellement mignon ! TTvTT  
J'adore Yu, je l'incruste dès que je peux dans mes fics ! C'est vraiment moi quand j'étais petite ! XD_**

**_Marius : Oui, j'avais deviné que c'était toi XD  
Sakyo est trop choupi putain ! C'est où qu'on signe pour l'adopter ? *^*  
Si Kyoya découvre que Yu a rencontré Sakyo, il va devenir aussi vert que ses cheveux ! XD  
P.S : Comme disait Brassens : « Quand on est con, on est con. » ! Et les fans du Kacchaco, j'crois que c'est des masos en fait… La majorité du fandom leur crache dessus, c'est presque au niveau de la haine du fandom à l'encontre de Mineta ! C'est dire ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : À partir d'aujourd'hui, l'animal totem de Marimo est le paresseux ! XD Sanji : *rigole* Zoro : Vous racontez quoi encore à mon sujet ? Moi : Rien du tout voyons ! n_n Sanji : *sourire innocent* Zoro : Vous me fatiguez… -_-)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : T'inquiète pas pour le brevet ! Je suis sûre que tu vas tout défoncer ! Et fais pas attention aux profs, ils en font des caisses pour rien…  
Jean-Michel Anecdote, à votre service ! XD  
J'adore le jus de pomme aussi, mais j'ai une préférence pour le jus multifruits ! Ça colle la pêche le matin ! ^^  
Moi je suis déjà montée dans une grande roue, quand Luna Park s'était installé près de chez moi ! Il fait un peu froid tout en haut mais la vue vaut vraiment le coup ! n_n_**

**_Yadonushies : Tu devrais donner sa chance à Zero-G ! Il y a vraiment des épisodes cools, je pense surtout à celui où Sakyo et Zyro se rencontrent ! ^^  
Ce gosse est trop chou bordel, je fonds ! TTvTT  
Cette fic me fait un bien fou ! Elle me détend, c'est juste génial !  
Moi au Palais des Glaces, je me suis jamais pris de vitres parce que je marche très prudemment ! XD_**

* * *

Le lendemain des révélations d'Alyssa au sujet de Phobos, l'heure est à l'entraînement. Que ce soit du côté de Gingka, Chris ou Ryuga et Kyoya, tout le monde s'entraîne rigoureusement pour le futur combat qui les opposera à Phobos. Enfin, ils ne sont pas tout à fait sûrs qu'ils devront l'affronter mais il y a de grandes chances que ça arrive, donc mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Gingka, aidé par son petit-ami, retrouve l'excitation des duels et s'entraîne également avec Chris. Bah oui hein, c'est qu'on en oublierait presque qu'ils sont liés eux aussi ! Les bladers légendaires de l'automne et de l'hiver affrontent donc leurs chéris respectifs, et en même temps ils ne peuvent pas vraiment faire autrement puisque le lien les empêche de s'affronter. Dynamis est heureux de faire un duel BeyBlade, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus fait, et Hyoma est honoré d'affronter deux bladers légendaires aux côtés d'un autre. Grand stratège qu'il est, le blader d'Aries n'est pas un adversaire aussi faible qu'il pourrait en avoir l'air comparé aux trois autres. Malgré le fait que leur lien soit réciproque, Chris et Gingka rencontrent quelques difficultés contre leurs adversaires. Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se battre comme Ryuga et Kyoya ? Même quand leur lien n'était pas réciproque, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, les deux étaient tellement forts qu'ils avaient gagné leur duel en amicale en même pas cinq minutes. Alors pourquoi Gingka et Chris, dont le lien est réciproque depuis belle lurette, ils arrivent pas à remporter des victoires éclairs ?! Eh bien, le blond et le roux ne savent pas. Et ça les frustre un peu, surtout Chris. Il est un peu plus compétitif que son ami rouquin. Au terme du duel, ce sont finalement les bladers liés qui remportent la victoire au prix d'un affrontement acharné.

-**Félicitations, c'est une belle victoire, **leur dit Hyoma en récupérant Aries au centre du stadium.

-**C'est peut-être une belle victoire, mais on a eu beaucoup trop de mal, **soupire l'ex mercenaire. **On doit être capables d'arracher la victoire beaucoup plus vite que ça. Ne te vexe pas Hyoma, mais c'est pas normal que Gingka et moi on galère autant contre toi vu que tu n'es pas un blader légendaire. **

-**Ryuga et Kyoya, ils étaient largement plus forts que nous quand leur lien n'était pas réciproque, **râle Gingka. **Je veux bien que de base ils soient forts, mais je comprends rien à cette histoire ! Et puis alors maintenant que leur lien est réciproque, j'ai même pas envie de savoir à quel point ils sont forts…**

-**Je ne comprends vraiment pas moi non plus, **avoue Chris. **Notre lien est réciproque depuis longtemps et on arrive pas à gagner aussi facilement et rapidement qu'eux ! Si vous aviez vu notre duel contre eux, c'était vraiment une humiliation… On avait presque l'impression que leurs toupies savaient exactement quoi faire et qu'eux se battaient côte à côte depuis des lustres alors que c'était leur premier duel tous les deux !**

-**Eh bien, j'ai peut-être une explication moi, **leur dit Dynamis avec un petit sourire. **Bon par contre, ça va sans doute vous paraître un peu niais et trop facile.**

-**Tu sais mon cœur, on est plus à ça près, **répond le blond.

-**Je pense que si Ryuga et Kyoya sont si forts, c'est tout simplement de par la nature de leur lien. Ça va paraître cliché ce que je vais dire, mais l'amour fait des miracles. C'est la forme la plus puissante de lien, même sans être réciproque, **explique le devin. **Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils soient si forts. **

-**Okay, d'accord, pourquoi pas après tout ? Mais l'amitié, c'est puissant aussi ! Comment ça se fait alors qu'on ait autant de mal à gagner nos duels nous ? **Demande le roux.

-**Ne vous vexez pas, mais vous ne faites pas grand-chose pour… « entretenir » votre lien, **répond timidement Dynamis. **Ryuga et Kyoya sont ensemble pratiquement tout le temps. En fait, ils sont ensemble vraiment tout le temps et ça se voit de très loin qu'ils s'aiment. Alors oui, évidemment qu'ils sont forts. Comme de base ils sont déjà très forts et que leur lien devient de plus en plus puissant au fil du temps, ils vont devenir pratiquement invincibles dès qu'ils se battront côte à côte. Je serais Phobos, je m'inquiéterais.**

-**Donc ce que tu es en train de nous dire, c'est que Chris et moi on passe pas assez de temps à développer notre…amitié ? C'est ça ? **Demande à nouveau Gingka.

-**C'est vrai qu'on passe beaucoup de temps à faire des trucs de potes, **avoue Chris. **Depuis cette histoire de lien, on a été trop occupés. J'ai carrément passé presque deux semaines à des milliers de kilomètres de toi Gingka ! Et puis en plus, bah je passe tout mon temps collé à Dynamis…**

-**Chris, c'est normal, **lui affirme Hyoma avec un grand sourire. **C'est ça d'être amoureux. Ça fait très peu de temps que vous êtes ensemble, c'est la période où on passe tout son temps avec sa moitié. Les petits papillons dans le ventre, tout ça !**

-**Il a raison Chris, **ajoute Dynamis. **C'est normal. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper. Ce n'est pas parce que tu passes quelques heures avec Gingka à faire tout ce que des amis peuvent faire que je vais disparaître. **

-**Je sais, **répond son blond avec un petit sourire. **Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait qu'être amoureux c'était génial, mais qu'avoir aussi des amis sur qui on peut compter c'était encore mieux. Pour cette raison, elle me disait aussi qu'il ne fallait jamais délaisser ses amis parce qu'on était amoureux. Je m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais je n'ai pas suivi son conseil… Je vais me rattraper maintenant. **

Gingka sourit, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec un ami. Sortir en ville avec un super pote et se poser dans un endroit tranquille pour parler de tout et de rien, ça n'a pas de prix et ça lui manquait. Chris aussi est heureux à l'idée de pouvoir passer du temps avec un ami, qui plus est Gingka. Il lui doit tellement. Après tout, c'est grâce au rouquin qu'il a repris goût à l'amitié. Quand il y repense, le blond se trouve un peu…il ne sait pas trop en fait. Le premier mot qui lui vient, c'est « stupide » mais ce n'est pas celui qui convient. Fragile ? Non plus. Trop sensible ? Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Il était quelqu'un de très sensible, et il l'est toujours, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Gingka ça allait mieux. Quand il était plus jeune, avoir des amis était tellement important pour lui. Il avait l'impression que sans amis, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Il avait tout simplement une peur monstrueuse de la solitude. Quand ses « amis » de l'époque l'avait abandonné, tout s'était effondré. Sa plus grande peur s'était réalisée, il se retrouvait tout seul. Il était anéanti, il se sentait seul au monde… Et de fil en aiguille, il était devenu mercenaire et sa peur de la solitude s'était complètement effacée du jour au lendemain. Le blond était devenu amer, plein de rancœur et de colère. Sa peur de la solitude était devenue un besoin, et son besoin d'amitié était devenu une haine. Alors comme ça il était trop fort pour avoir des amis ? Si c'était comme ça, il n'avait plus besoin d'amis du tout tant qu'il était fort et que cette force lui permettait de gagner sa vie. Bon, ça c'était jusqu'à ce duel contre Gingka où le roux avait bien voulu devenir son ami même après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était rendu compte que les vrais amis ne vous abandonnent jamais et qu'ils sont toujours à vos côtés quand vous en avez besoin. Et maintenant, l'amitié a retrouvé sa place d'honneur dans la vie de Chris. Merci Gingka et son pouvoir des Bisounours !

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Ryuga et Kyoya, l'entraînement est beaucoup plus hardcore. Vous vous attendiez à quoi de leur part, sérieusement ? Et encore hein, c'est moins violent que d'habitude. Le vert et le blanc se sont éclipsés dans une forêt un peu à l'écart de la ville et travaillent leurs coups en duo…tout en esquivant des troncs énormes qui se balancent tout autour d'eux dans des directions différentes. Ouais, ça demande beaucoup d'installation mais au moins ça paie comme entraînement. Le but de cet entraînement est évidemment de les exercer à maîtriser leurs toupies tout en étant déconcentrés par les troncs qui leur foncent dessus. Bon, comme le lien permet à leurs toupies d'agir sans qu'ils aient besoin de leur dire, c'est un peu plus simple, mais ils voulaient vraiment s'entraîner au duel à deux. Kyoya en a déjà fait, mais il n'a jamais vraiment aimé ça, et Ryuga on en parlera même pas. Pourtant, quand ils se battent tous les deux, c'est comme si c'était l'évidence même. C'est comme si leurs toupies avaient été faites pour se compléter. Ils arrivent à faire tout ce qu'ils veulent comme ils le veulent sans le moindre problème. Ils arrivent à enchaîner les coups spéciaux naturellement, comme le jour de leur duel contre Chris et Gingka mais en encore plus fluide, et en vrai duel ce serait des combos dévastateurs. Ils pourraient même réussir à créer un coup spécial commun en continuant comme ça. Quand le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon, Ryuga et Kyoya interrompent leur session d'entraînement. Ils sont fatigués à cause de l'esquive des troncs mais…moins que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. D'habitude, surtout pour Kyoya, les entraînements se terminent en sueur et avec des courbatures assez balèzes. Là, il transpire un peu mais son rythme cardiaque ne s'est pas trop emballé et il n'a mal nulle part.

-**J'ai jamais fait un entraînement comme ça, **dit-il en récupérant Léone.

-**Moi non plus, **ajoute Ryuga en regardant L-Drago. **Je te l'ai dit, moi ma vie quotidienne c'était mon entraînement avant. Je passais tout mon temps dans des endroits pas possibles, j'avais pas besoin d'entraînements comme ça. Mais…c'est bien aussi ce genre d'entraînements. **

-**C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Ryuga. Je voulais dire que d'habitude, mes entraînements se terminent pas aussi bien, **reformule l'adolescent. **C'est pas que je terminais à moitié mort non plus, mais j'avais besoin de deux-trois bandages et de repos après. Là je suis à peine fatigué…**

-**Il fait vraiment des miracles ce lien ! **Ricane l'empereur dragon. **Blague à part, t'as raison. Je suis à peine fatigué moi aussi et j'ai jamais réussi à aussi bien maîtriser L-Drago. **

-**Pareil pour Léone. Normalement, les flammes c'est mauvais pour les tornades parce que la chaleur crée des perturbations dans l'air, mais celles de L-Drago ne déstabilisent jamais les tornades de Léone. **

-**Il est pas prêt pour ce qui l'attend ce lâche de Kyofu, ou Phobos, ou peu importe le nom qu'il se donne. Il ne pourra jamais nous battre.**

-**Tiens, je me demande où en est Alyssa dans ses recherches pour vaincre Phobos et le renvoyer dans les tréfonds de la Terre. Elle est sûrement quelque part en Enfer avec son père. **

-**Tu crois qu'on le rencontrera un jour son père ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir me vanter d'avoir rencontré un vrai démon au moins une fois dans ma vie. **

-**Tss, t'es bête. On ferait mieux de rentrer, le soleil se couche. **

-**Tes désirs sont des ordres.**

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré par les conneries de son petit-ami et lui tape l'arrière de la tête avant de ranger ses mains dans ses poches. Ryuga ricane, amusé de ses propres conneries qui embêtent son chéri. Enfin, « embêter » est un bien grand mot. C'est plutôt de la banale taquinerie de couple. Kyoya soupire en entendant le dragon ricaner et tourne la tête pour le regarder. Ryuga marche quelques pas derrière lui et, en voyant son petit-ami retourné, fait de plus grands pas pour arriver à son niveau. Une fois à côté de l'adolescent, l'empereur dragon passe un bras autour de ses épaules et se penche très légèrement pour l'embrasser tout en continuant de marcher. Dans la forêt, c'est presque le silence le plus total. Pas d'oiseaux qui gazouillent, pas de bruissements venant des arbres ou des buissons car il n'y a presque pas de vent, seulement le bruit des pas de Ryuga et Kyoya sur le chemin terreux au milieu des arbres. Après avoir rompu le baiser, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire tout le chemin sans regarder où ils vont quand même, les deux bladers liés se regardent un tout petit moment dans le fond des yeux. Ça ne dure que quelques instants, même pas une seconde, et eux-mêmes n'ont aucune idée de pourquoi ils ont fait ça. C'est juste…il y a eu quelque chose entre eux pendant ce minuscule laps de temps. Quelque chose d'étrange… Comme une espèce de petite…décharge électrique très rapide qui les a réchauffés d'un seul coup. Que ce soit Ryuga ou Kyoya, les deux trouvent ça bizarre et ne comprennent pas ce qu'était cette décharge étrange. C'était tellement rapide qu'ils oublient vite et mettent chacun ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, et après avoir bien esquivé le centre-ville parce qu'ils sont allergiques à la foule, Ryuga et Kyoya sont de retour au manoir abandonné. Le ciel est de plus en rosé à l'horizon et après une bonne journée d'entraînement, ça fait du bien de retrouver la maison. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux sont de retour dans leur endroit favori : la chambre du lion ! Plus précisément, son lit. C'est bien les lits king size en même temps.

-**Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche moi, **dit Kyoya après un moment. **Même si c'était un entraînement à la cool, j'ai l'impression de coller et je déteste ça…**

-**Je te rassure : ta peau ne colle pas, **lui répond Ryuga. **Mais bon, fais comme tu veux. Si t'as envie de prendre une douche, vas-y.**

-**Ho hé, c'est quoi ce ton contrarié ? **Ricane le vert en se levant. **On a plus le droit d'avoir envie de se sentir propre ? **

-**Non mais ce que tu comprends pas, c'est que là t'es pas sale, **rétorque le dragon avec un sourire en coin. **Mais bon, tu fais bien ce que tu veux ! Tant pis pour la facture d'eau.**

-**Je te rappelle que mon très cher père a eu la gentillesse de planquer de la thune partout dans ce manoir. Et puis accessoirement, le manoir est officiellement abandonné donc plus personne ne fait attention à la consommation d'eau, d'électricité ou de gaz. **

-**Allez, va prendre ta douche saleté. J'vois bien que ça sert à rien de discuter. **

-**Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? Pourquoi tu râles autant ? Je vais JUSTE prendre une douche. **

-**Je râle pas…**

-**Aaaaaah, mais je sais pourquoi tu râles ! T'es pas content parce que je te laisse tout seul ! **

Ryuga claque la langue de manière agacée et rougit légèrement en détournant la tête. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il râle et il est très contrarié de s'être fait griller parce qu'il se trouve lui-même un peu ridicule. On est accro à son mec ou on ne l'est pas. C'est ce qu'on appelle une relation fusionnelle. Kyoya n'a pas envie de ricaner, principalement parce qu'en fait il est pareil, et se rassoit sur le lit près de son petit-ami. Celui-ci a toujours la tête tournée vers le balcon, à l'opposé du vert, et grogne légèrement en sentant l'adolescent se rassoir à côté de lui. Oui, il est vexé. Vexé comme un pou. Kyoya sourit légèrement face à ce comportement (un peu) puéril. D'habitude, c'est lui qui se vexe comme ça. Le vert finit par embrasser Ryuga sur la tempe et part dans la salle de bain en précisant quand même à son vexé de compagnon qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Resté tout seul, l'empereur dragon se détend et s'allonge pour regarder le plafond. Il est ridicule à râler parce que son petit-ami le laisse tout seul pour maximum dix malheureuses minutes, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Il aime tellement Kyoya, il a la sensation d'être vraiment très seul quand l'adolescent n'est pas avec lui. C'est dur à expliquer, c'est une sensation tellement puissante et désagréable. Ce n'est plus un sentiment de solitude, c'est pire que ça. Quand Kyoya n'est pas près de lui, Ryuga a la sensation d'être…d'être…incomplet. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Quand son petit-ami n'est pas à ses côtés, c'est comme s'il manquait à l'empereur dragon une partie de lui-même. Putain de lien à la con. Ça lui file des pensées hyper guimauves.

Ryuga a à peine le temps de se morfondre sur le fait qu'il a des pensées niaises que le lion est déjà de retour. Il a voulu faire tellement vite qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de se rhabiller entièrement et il se balade donc torse nu en répandant une délicieuse et agréable odeur de propreté sur son passage. De gel douche quoi. En entendant son petit-ami rentrer dans la chambre, le blanc se redresse sur ses coudes. En voyant que l'adolescent ne porte de vêtements que sur la moitié inférieure de son corps, Ryuga sent à nouveau cette espèce de décharge bizarre se diffuser dans son corps. Il la sent parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de bas en haut, lui provoquant des frissons dans le dos au passage. C'est pas la fatigue cette fois, c'est pas possible…

-**Bah alors, c'est quoi cette tête ? **Ricane Kyoya en s'asseyant sur le lit, son débardeur et son gilet sans manches dans les mains. **Je me dépêche de prendre ma douche pour pas t'abandonner trop longtemps et t'as pas l'air content de me revoir aussi vite !**

-**Hein ? Désolé, je me suis senti un peu bizarre pendant un moment, **répond le dragon en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. **Bien sûr que je suis content que tu te sois dépêché pour moi. **

-**Bizarre ? **Répète le vert, étonné. **Dans quel sens ?**

-**J'sais pas trop comment décrire ça… **dit le blanc en se grattant la nuque. **J'ai senti comme une décharge électrique me remonter la colonne vertébrale, ça m'a même collé des frissons. C'était pas désagréable, c'était…étrange.**

-**Une sensation de décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale ? Des frissons ? **

-**Quoi, ça te dit quelque chose ? **

-**Eh bien… Ouais. Une dernière question. C'est quand tu m'as regardé que c'est arrivé ?**

-**Euh…oui… Et alors ? **

-**Alors je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé. La sensation de décharge dans la colonne vertébrale, les frissons… Réaction physique classique d'un être humain qui éprouve de l'excitation. Voilà.**

Ryuga tourne la tête vers son petit-ami, les sourcils froncés tellement ce que ce dernier vient de dire le laisse perplexe. Comment ça de l'excitation ? Non mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries ? C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'il voit Kyoya torse nu ! Il le voit même souvent encore plus dévêtu que ça puisque le vert dort en boxer. Pourtant, il ne s'est jamais senti comme ça avant. Il a jamais eu des fourmillements et des frissons dans le dos en regardant l'adolescent en si petite tenue. Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ? Absolument RIEN ! Alors pourquoi ?!

-**Cette tête que tu fais, **lâche le lion en gloussant. **On dirait que je viens de te dire qu'en fait j'suis un martien !**

-**C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, **marmonne Ryuga en croisant les bras. **Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ? **

-**Parce que ça m'arrive régulièrement figure-toi, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin.

Le petit sourire en coin de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus et son air à la fois insolent et joueur déclenchent une vague de frissons dans le dos de l'empereur dragon. Des frissons étonnamment agréables. Finalement, il se fout bien de comprendre ce qui lui arrive ou ce qui a changé dans sa manière de voir Kyoya. Tout ce qui lui importe actuellement, c'est qu'il a une immense envie de sauter sur son petit-ami et de lui faire ravaler son insolent petit sourire. Joignant le geste à la pensée, Ryuga attrape son petit-ami par la nuque et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser. Kyoya, qui sait dans quelle direction lui et le dragon sont en train de partir, sent son rythme cardiaque devenir sacrément anarchique. Il attend ce moment depuis longtemps, très longtemps, mais après le petit « incident » de la fois où il a mordu l'épaule de son petit-ami, le vert n'osait plus rien tenter. Là au moins, il est sûr de ne rien faire de mal. Le blanc laisse glisser sa main de la nuque de l'adolescent jusqu'au milieu de son dos et finit par la laisser sur son flanc gauche. Sous la main de Ryuga, le vert frissonne. C'est tellement agréable de sentir la chaleur de la peau de son petit-ami quand la sienne est si froide. Pour l'empereur dragon, c'est l'inverse. Il aime sentir la peau froide et douce de Kyoya sous ses doigts et tous les frissons qu'ils provoquent. Et sentir les muscles encore naissants de l'adolescent rouler avec chacun de ses mouvements, même légers, ça c'est encore plus agréable.

De plus en plus emballé par toutes les sensations qui viennent s'accumuler dans son corps, Ryuga commence à se sentir pousser des ailes et devient de plus en plus entreprenant. Sans prévenir, il mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre d'ouvrir la bouche. Si Kyoya n'aime habituellement pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, là étrangement ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde et il entrouvre immédiatement les lèvres pour laisser sa lange retrouver sa jumelle. Bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va laisser l'empereur dragon tout mener. Non mais ho, faut pas déconner non plus. Tout en profitant allégrement de leur baiser un peu sauvage, le vert défait les boutons qui tiennent l'imper' de Ryuga accroché à son cou. Le vêtement glisse sur le dos du blanc avec un bruissement de tissu tout léger et termine sa course presque en boule sur les draps. Kyoya s'attèle ensuite à enlever la chemise sans manche de son compagnon. Si vous ne le saviez pas, Kyoya adore vraiment, mais genre vraiment vraiment, le torse de son chéri. Il est donc tellement impatient de pouvoir laisser ses mains se balader dessus qu'il ne défait que les boutons de la chemise sans la faire tomber des épaules du blanc. Ses mains froides retracent le moindre petit muscle du buste du dragon avec une sensualité dont il ne se rend même pas compte. Par contre, Ryuga s'en rend bien compte lui. Les gestes de Kyoya sont en train de lui faire complètement perdre la tête. En moins d'une seconde, Ryuga se retrouve au-dessus de son bel adolescent rebelle, complètement collé contre lui mais leur baiser complètement débauché rompu pour cause de manque certain d'oxygène.

-**Tu sais comment ça va se finir là, pas vrai ? **Demande le blanc, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

-**Ouais, je le sais et j'attends que ça, **répond Kyoya en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard doré chaud de l'empereur dragon.

-**T'es vraiment sûr à 100% ? **Demande une nouvelle fois Ryuga avec un sourire très excité.** Parce que là je te préviens, dans l'état dans lequel je suis, dès que t'auras dit « oui », je dégage ce qu'il te reste de fringues et…**

-**Oui, j'suis sûr, **le coupe le vert avec un ton malicieux.

Chose promise, chose due. Dès que Kyoya prononce ces mots, le dragon ne perd pas une seconde et lui arrache pratiquement littéralement ses dernières fringues avant de lui-même dégager ses vêtements restants. En sentant absolument chaque petit centimètre carré de la peau de son petit-ami contre la sienne, la seule pensée à peu près cohérente de Ryuga c'est quelque chose comme : « Putain, mais pourquoi je lui ai pas sauté dessus avant ? ». Collé contre le corps tremblant d'excitation de l'adolescent, le blanc peut tout sentir. Les frissons qui parcourent sa peau, son cœur qui bat n'importe comment, comme le sien, ses jambes qui s'enroulent autour de sa taille dans une caresse incroyablement tendre… Il a l'impression qu'absolument tout chez le vert, physiquement et dans son comportement, a été fait spécialement pour lui. De son côté, Kyoya n'est plus capable de penser vraiment clairement et s'en contrefout mais alors totalement. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est enfin faire l'amour avec l'homme qui a hanté ses rêves pendant des nuits et des nuits, et il compte bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre. L'adolescent attrape la main droite de Ryuga, qui était accrochée aux draps près de lui, et se met à humidifier deux de ses doigts, le tout en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux et en se frottant contre lui. Heureusement que le blanc a un self-control à toute épreuve parce qu'il pourrait en saigner du nez sinon. Une fois les doigts de son petit-ami assez humides à son goût, Kyoya libère rapidement sa main et lui lance le regard le plus impatient de la décennie. Ryuga laisse un petit sourire sadique étirer ses lèvres et se penche pour embrasser le vert tout en pressant le premier de ses deux doigts contre son entrée. Ryuga reste Ryuga. Kyoya s'y attendait, et c'est totalement comme ça qu'il avait imaginé ses ébats avec le dragon. Il fait un léger mouvement de bassin pour inciter le blanc à continuer et sent le sourire de ce dernier contre ses lèvres pendant le baiser. Ryuga ne se fait pas prier et glisse son premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, très vite rejoint par le second vu le degré d'impatience qu'atteint l'adolescent. En sentant le deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier à l'intérieur de lui, Kyoya n'a pas plus de réaction que ça. Il est tellement excité que la douleur est déjà partie prendre ses RTT. Même quand il sent Ryuga les bouger consciencieusement pour le préparer le mieux possible, ce n'est pas douloureux. À la limite, un peu désagréable, mais c'est tout.

Après plusieurs secondes atrocement longues aux yeux de Kyoya, le blanc retire ses doigts pour passer aux choses bien plus sérieuses, s'attirant au passage un grognement contrarié et impatient de la part son petit-ami. Oui bah c'est parce que le vert est impatient qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi non plus. Ryuga se penche à nouveau, pas assez pour embrasser l'adolescent mais juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, et, avec son sourire sadique et ses yeux emplis d'une lueur incandescente de luxure, pénètre le corps tout tremblant qui n'attendait que ça. Sur le moment, Kyoya douille assez sévèrement et le gémissement qui s'échappe de sa gorge est teinté de douleur. Il a l'impression de se faire déchirer tout le bas du dos, mais il sait que ça va passer. Il a juste besoin d'un petit moment pour s'habituer à la présence assez imposante de son amant en lui et reprendre son souffle. Ça tombe bien, ce dernier a lui aussi besoin de reprendre son souffle.

-**Je… Ça va ? **Demande Ryuga, haletant et le rouge aux joues. **J'ai…entendu…que je t'ai fait un peu mal…**

-**T'inquiète, c'est…juste le temps de m'habituer, **lui répond Kyoya en l'embrassant rapidement. **C'est que t'es quand même…assez bien membré…et moi je suis encore vierge. Enfin…je l'étais. **

-**Oui, ça se sent, **réplique le blanc en relevant quelques mèches folles qui tombent dans les yeux de son petit-ami.

-**C'est-à-dire ? **Ricane l'adolescent.

-**T'es très…très serré. Et putain, si tu savais à quel point c'est bon.**

Cette dernière réflexion efface ce qu'il restait de douleur dans le corps de Kyoya qui, après une bonne inspiration, roule son bassin pour indiquer qu'il est prêt. Ryuga glisse l'une de ses mains sous la cuisse de l'adolescent, relevant légèrement sa jambe pour avoir un meilleur angle, et l'autre dans la main ouverte de celui-ci, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de donner le premier coup de rein. L'empereur dragon se mord la lèvre, contenant ses gémissements de plaisir à l'intérieur de sa gorge, et enfonce légèrement ses ongles dans la peau douce et ferme de la cuisse de son petit-ami. C'est…c'est juste parfait. Il a l'impression que le corps de Kyoya a été taillé pour le sien. Chaque va-et-vient est un putain de plaisir immense qui met le feu à son bas-ventre. Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses oreilles, Kyoya ne retient pas ses gémissements, et ça contribue à alimenter encore plus cette délicieuse chaleur qui enflamme tout son bas-ventre et ses reins. Putain, mais c'est ça le Paradis !

De son côté, Kyoya est presque littéralement en train de mourir de plaisir. Il attendait ce moment tellement fort et c'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Lui aussi a l'impression que son corps a été taillé pour son amant. C'est comme si c'était lui qui était destiné à lui faire l'amour, lui et personne d'autre. Chaque aller-retour dans son intimité lui envoie des espèces d'intenses décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale, le faisant se cambrer légèrement. Sa main libre est allée se placer dans le dos de Ryuga, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau chaude et halée à chaque aller-retour, chaque décharge dans son corps, comme s'il essayait de se raccrocher le plus possible à un repère du monde réelle pour ne pas perdre pied. Leurs mains enlacées sur les draps ne se lâcheraient sous aucun prétexte. Au fur et à mesure, les coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus puissants et rapprochés et le plaisir se fait de plus en sonore pour les deux amants. Ryuga ne réussit plus à contenir ses gémissements et les laisse résonner avec ceux de son beau rebelle dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre de toute façon ? Ils n'ont même pas de voisins alors ils peuvent se lâcher autant qu'ils veulent. Le blanc tape de plus en plus profondément dans le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir de son petit-ami, cherchant ce petit endroit si spécial qui lui fera définitivement perdre la tête et voir des étoiles. Kyoya n'attend que ça lui aussi, mouvant son bassin avec celui de l'empereur dragon pour démultiplier son plaisir. Et puis après encore quelques secondes de patience…

-**HAN OU-OUI ! T-Tu l'as Ryuga, tu l'as ! **Gémit le vert en se cambrant brusquement, enfonçant également ses ongles dans le dos du dragon d'une manière assez sauvage.

-**Et maintenant que je l'ai, crois bien que je vais pas la lâcher, **murmure Ryuga en guise de réponse à l'oreille de son amant.

Les gémissements de Kyoya se muent alors en cris à moitié contrôlés tandis que Ryuga concentre ses coups de reins sur sa prostate. L'adolescent n'est presque plus capable d'articuler correctement et se contente du nom de son amant. Le dragon s'attèle à faire monter le jeune homme au 7ème ciel, les cris de celui-ci contenant son nom l'excitant encore plus. Là, tous les deux, à cet instant précis, ils ont la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un. Et cette sensation est vraiment puissante, ajoutant encore au plaisir qu'ils ressentent tous les deux. Ryuga se concentrant sur son point sensible, Kyoya commence à sentir ses forces s'affaiblir et les coups en devenir encore plus puissants, à lui en faire verser des larmes de plaisir. Putain, il pourrait en crever de tout ce plaisir ! Il le sent monter de plus en plus, s'accumuler toujours plus et ne demander qu'une chose : exploser. Et vu comment il se sent faiblir, l'explosion ne devrait plus tarder. Ryuga se sent lui aussi arriver aux limites de son endurance et il a bien remarqué que son petit-ami ne va pas tarder à jouir. Il sent les muscles de l'adolescent se contracter de plus en plus anarchiquement et son intérieur se resserrer sur lui. Sans réfléchir, le blanc fait alors remonter sa main qui était sous la cuisse de Kyoya jusqu'à son membre tendu et prêt à exploser et se met à le caresser. L'adolescent sent ses forces l'abandonner encore plus vite et plante son regard embué de larmes de plaisir dans les yeux dorés de l'empereur dragon.

-**Haan… ! J-Je… ! J-Je vais… ! **Gémit-il difficilement au milieu de ses cris.

-**J-Je sais Kyo, m-moi aussi… ! **Lui répond Ryuga.

Finalement, l'endurance de Kyoya atteint ses limites et il vient en premier, maculant la main et le ventre de son amant de son sperme. Tous ses muscles se contractent également et ses chairs se resserrent autour du membre de Ryuga. Le blanc atteint sa limite à peine quelques secondes après son petit-ami et jouit en lui dans un râle de plaisir le plus total. Soudainement, le silence retombe alors dans la chambre. On entend plus que les respirations haletantes des deux amants qui se remettent comme ils peuvent de leur orgasme. Ryuga s'est doucement laissé retomber sur le vert, veillant tout de même à ne pas l'écraser et caresse sa main qu'il tient toujours. Kyoya quant à lui caresse du bout des doigts les griffures qu'il a laissé dans le dos de son amant au moment où il a joui, s'excusant silencieusement.

-**C'était…putain d'intense, **finit par souffler le dragon.

-**J'confirme. C'était génial… **ajoute le vert, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-**Je t'aime tellement Kyoya, **dit Ryuga, séparant leurs mains liées pour venir poser la sienne sur la joue de son chéri. **Tout est juste parfait avec toi. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi.**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime Ryuga, comme un fou, **répond l'adolescent en posant sa main sur celle de l'empereur dragon. **Je veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. **

Les deux s'embrassent alors tendrement, comme jamais auparavant. Ils passent ensuite un petit moment à se regarder intensément, profitant de l'instant, puis finissent par se lever pour aller se doucher. Enfin, Ryuga s'est levé et il porte Kyoya, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il peut faire le fier autant qu'il veut le Kyoya mais s'il devait marcher, il ferait probablement la gueule. Et tandis que les deux amants s'éloignent en direction de la salle de bain, se taquinant avec une tendresse qui leur est propre, dans les boitiers accrochés à leurs ceintures de bladers, leurs toupies brillent d'une lumière douce et apaisante.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapiiiitre ! ^^_**

**_Chris : C'est moi ou c'est ton plus long lemon ?_**

**_Moi : Euh…je sais pas, j't'avoue ! Je crois ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *chocolat chaud à la main* Bah heureusement que dimanche c'est ta fic fluff tiens. J'préfère largement ça à tes lemons…_**

**_Moi : Rooh, tu dis ça parce que t'es le uke à chaque fois ! Un jour, je ferai un lemon où tu seras le seme pour changer ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je vais me faire un compte sur VDM, je reviens…_**

**_Chris : J'avais oublié que tes lemons les mettaient dans cet état ! XD_**

**_Moi : Fais pas attention, ils dramatisent ! Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du lemon, et à dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Chris : À dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Bon, moi je vais dormir maintenant. Il m'a pris du temps ce chapitre ! Dire que je l'ai écrit en une seule journée… ^^'_**


	24. Le retour d'Alyssa

**_Moi : Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bah ? Mais t'es en avance !_**

**_Moi : Héhé, en fait j'ai pas cours de 9H30 à 12H45 donc je me suis réfugiée au bureau de ma mère, et j'ai le wifi ici ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Veinarde._**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. C'est moi ou on se rapproche de la fin ? _**

**_Moi : Malheureusement, oui. La fin approche pour cette fic ! Fic qui commence à être hyper longue ^^'_**

**_Chris : Oh bah nooooon :(_**

**_Moi : T'inquiète Chris, mon cerveau bouillonnant d'idées trouvera quelque chose pour la remplacer ! _**

**_Kyoya : Et ton recueil d'OS ? Tu vas encore le laisser moisir six mois ? _**

**_Moi : Je vais m'y remettre ! J'ai juste pas eu trop le temps ces dernières semaines…_**

**_Chris : Et j'ai lu le titre ! Ça a l'air trop bien comme chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Je pense que ça l'est ! J'y ai inclus une grande nouveauté dont je suis assez fière ! u_u Disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_LilyssLeri : RESTE AVEC NOUS, NE MEURS PAS ! Faudrait pas que tu loupes la suite quand même ! n_n  
Sakyo a précisé à Yu qu'il avait deux papas, donc je pense pas qu'il risque d'appeler Kyoya « maman » ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi je préfère les churros aux barbes à papa ! J'aime le sucre et le gras, miam ! XD  
J'ai toujours trouvé les lampes à lave infiniment relaxantes, surtout les rouges ! ^^  
J'ai rendu ce passage trop kawaii, je suis tellement fière ! TTvTT_**

**_Marius : J'ai toujours adoré les lions et espéré que les dragons existent, donc… X)  
Sakyo est trop choupi mignon putain, je fooooonds ! *_* Et comme je l'ai déjà précisé, je ne pense pas que Sakyo risque d'appeler Kyoya « maman » ! XD  
P.S : Moi j'ai acheté le tome 20 hier et je l'ai lu à la Fac parce que j'avais du temps libre ! Je l'ai lu en moins d'une heure… Bah oui mais je suis fan et en plus je suis une grosse lectrice ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo, tu restes ici ! Zoro : Nan ! J'vais aller buter Maldeka ! è_é Sanji : *essaie de retenir Zoro* Moi : Tu vas encore te paumer, je te connais… Zoro : QUOI ?! è_é Moi : C'est la vérité, mon p'tit varech ! XD Zoro : *essaie de m'étrangler* Sanji : *retient Zoro* Zoro, non ! Zoro : Lâche-moi Love Cook, j'vais m'la faire ! è_é Sanji : NON ! Moi : Hihihihi ^^)_**

**_Yadonushies : C'est marrant que tu trouves les barbes à papa trop sucrées...alors qu'il y a genre 90% d'air et 10% de sucre dedans XD C'est déjà moins sucré que des churros au Nutella ! XD  
Moi non plus je suis pas trop branchée enfants, mais j'ai trop envie de faire des câlins à Sakyo et de lui lire des histoires avant de dormir ! C'est normal X)  
J'ai jamais testé le tir à la carabine, je suis plutôt pêche aux canards et chamboul'tout ! XD En même temps, si Ryuga tire à la carabine avec son père depuis qu'il a l'âge de Sakyo, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit fort ! XD  
C'est vrai que le fait que Sakyo ait appelé Ryuga "papa", ça officialise un peu plus les choses ! Et pour Kyoya, t'inquiète ! Sakyo va sûrement trouver une solution pour arriver à le différencier de Ryuga quand il voudra l'appeler ! ^^  
Pour Kyoya, la situation est peu plus complexe parce qu'il est quand même très jeune, du coup il a encore un peu de mal à se positionner. Pour l'instant, il agit plus comme un grand frère qu'autre chose. Il va finir par avoir un déclic et prendre assez de maturité pour assumer un rôle de papa, t'inquiète ! De toute façon, c'est comme ça que Sakyo le voit : comme son deuxième papa ! n_n_**

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis que Gingka, Hyoma, Chris, Dynamis, Ryuga et Kyoya sont revenus de Koma. Ils sont toujours sans nouvelles d'Alyssa et continuent de s'entraîner durement pour être sûrs de battre Phobos dès que celui-ci reviendra. Cependant, plus les jours passent et plus l'angoisse monte pour les plus anxieux du groupe, notamment Dynamis et Madoka. Alyssa en met du temps quand même, et ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant… Phobos pourrait frapper à tout moment. La tension dans l'air est maximale au B-Pit. Chris et Gingka ont passé toute la journée précédente à traîner en ville et mine de rien, ça les a fatigués. En même temps, rire ça fait travailler les abdos. C'est plus fatigant que ce que l'on peut penser ! Maintenant, le blond et le roux sont affalés dans le canapé se trouvant dans l'atelier du B-Pit et discutent de tout et de rien, chacun blottis contre leurs chéris respectifs. Madoka quant à elle…eh bien elle s'occupe des toupies de ses amis. Elles ont beaucoup servi ces derniers temps. Malgré la présence rassurante de son petit-ami qui l'entoure de ses bras d'une manière protectrice, Dynamis n'arrive pas à se détendre et angoisse toujours beaucoup. Comme Ryuga, le devin est conscient de ses propres peurs les plus profondes. Il est en même beaucoup trop conscient. Le Médaillon d'Hadès… L'énergie négative et le pouvoir de Némésis qu'il contenait… Bien qu'il ait été détruit par Kyoya lors de leur affrontement, Dynamis a toujours peur des répercutions qu'il pourrait avoir sur lui. Et si son venin circulait toujours en lui ? Et si Phobos était capable de le faire ressortir ? Et s'il était capable…de le retourner contre ses amis…? Non, il ne supporterait pas que ça arrive une nouvelle fois ! Non…

-**Dynamis, qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Lui demande soudainement Gingka. **Pourquoi tu pleures ? **

Surpris, le gardien de la Montagne de Brume tourne la tête vers son ami aux cheveux roux. Il passe une main tremblante sur l'une de ses joues et constate que celle-ci est mouillée. Il est en train de pleurer ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué… Il y en a un autre qui n'avait pas remarqué et qui s'en veut énormément, et évidemment c'est Chris. Le blond était tellement absorbé par sa conversation avec Gingka et Hyoma qu'il n'a pas remarqué que son petit-ami s'était mis à pleurer. Mais quel imbécile il fait. Inquiet de voir son petit-ami pleurer, Chris prend une expression soucieuse et essuie les larmes de Dynamis avec ses doigts dans un geste délicat et tendre.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour ? **Demande-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

-**C'est rien… **répond Dynamis, la voix brisée par les sanglots. **Vraiment rien, ne vous en faites pas…**

-**Dynamis, ne me mens pas s'il te plait… Si quelque chose ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises, **dit le blond d'un ton ferme mais doux. **Je suis ton petit-ami, et si quelque chose te préoccupe ou te rend triste alors moi je suis là pour t'aider. **

-**C'est…c'est rien de grave mon cœur, je te le promets, **affirme l'adolescent aux cheveux violet pâle. **C'est juste que… Je suis très angoissé. Alyssa qui ne revient pas, Phobos qui pourrait réapparaître à n'importe quel moment… Et savoir qu'il est capable de connaître nos peurs les plus profondes, ça me fait peur justement. Parce que…parce que je sais quelle est ma peur la plus profonde…**

-**Je comprends ce que tu ressens Dynamis, **soupire Gingka tandis que Chris embrasse tendrement son petit-ami sur la joue. **Moi aussi ça me stress cette situation. **

-**Cette situation nous stress tous je pense, **ajoute Hyoma. **Même moi qui ne suis pas un blader légendaire, je ne suis pas vraiment serein… Pourtant, je ne représente pas une menace pour Phobos, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi. **

-**Je suis exactement dans la même situation que toi Hyoma, **lâche Madoka en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'au canapé, près de ses amis. **J'ai la boule au ventre, j'ai peur pour vous, c'est horrible !**

-**Je pense que ça fait partie intégrante des plans de Phobos, **suggère Chris.** Il doit faire exprès de se faire le plus discret possible pour qu'on se monte la tête de notre côté. C'est vicieux, ça lui ressemble bien si on se fit à la description qu'Alyssa nous a fait de lui. **

-**On doit se montrer plus fort que lui et ne pas céder ! **S'exclame Gingka avec un air déterminé. **Si on se laisse trop gagner par cette angoisse, c'est lui qui gagne. On est tous soudés et on s'entraîne comme des fous, il ne nous battra jamais, j'en suis sûr ! **

Gingka est tellement convaincu de ce qu'il dit que sa détermination atteint tous ses amis qui retrouvent le sourire. Le rouquin a raison. Ils ne doivent pas se laisser gagner par leurs angoisses et se concentrer sur ce qui importe : leur puissance et leur amitié à toute épreuve. Contre ça, Phobos ne peut absolument rien, dieu de la Peur ou non. Voire même, s'il devient trop relou, Gingka lui sortira un monologue sur l'espoir et l'amitié. Ça, c'est radical. Devant l'enthousiasme du blader de Pégasus, enfin son envie d'en découdre plutôt, Dynamis se sent mieux et retrouve son sourire, pour le plus grand bonheur de Chris. Voir son chéri pleurer, ça broie son cœur en un milliard de morceaux et lui donne envie de pleurer lui-même.

Soudainement, la conversation de la bande est interrompue par une intense lumière rouge qui illumine d'un seul coup l'atelier de Madoka. Aveuglés, les cinq ferment les yeux ou se barrent le visage avec leurs bras. Ils savent ce que signifie cet éclat de lumière d'un rouge intense : Alyssa est de retour. Quand la lumière se dissipe, tous rouvrent les yeux et voient la semi-démone au milieu de l'atelier, droite et un air déterminé sur le visage. Une nouvelle fois, elle a changé de vêtements. Elle porte maintenant un haut asymétrique qui laisse son épaule gauche découverte d'une couleur rouge-orangé très vive, évoquant de la lave, un pantalon noir et des bottines coquées et sanglées en cuir noires. Sur son bras gauche, un bracelet à pointes tranche avec la pâleur de sa peau, mais ce qui a vraiment changé chez la jeune fille, c'est qu'elle porte maintenant une ceinture de bladeuse.

-**Alyssa ! **S'exclame joyeusement Hyoma. **On commençait à s'inquiéter, on n'avait plus de nouvelles de toi depuis trois jours. **

-**Désolée, ça a été plus long que ce que je pensais, **s'excuse Alyssa. **Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, on doit rassembler tout le monde. **

-**Je vais envoyer un message à Kyoya, **dit Chris en sortant son téléphone.

En moins de cinq minutes, Ryuga et Kyoya arrivent au B-Pit. Chris a juste envoyé au vert « Alyssa est revenue » et ça a suffi pour que les deux amants rappliquent à toute vitesse. En même temps, ils sont très pressés de mettre fin à tout ce bordel pour profiter de leur vie de couple. Qui peur les en blâmer ? Très rapidement, le blanc et le vert tirent des chaises et s'installent dessus pour écouter ce que la semi-démone a à dire. Debout devant toute la bande, Alyssa croise les bras et souffle un bon coup. C'est bientôt fini. Tout ça est bientôt fini. Ils vont mettre un terme aux agissements de Phobos, et le monde pourra enfin connaître la paix.

-**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour avoir mis autant de temps, **commence Alyssa.

-**Par hasard, si tu as mis trois jours à revenir, ce ne serait pas à cause de ce que tu as à la ceinture ? **Demande Hyoma, toujours tout sourire.

-**Bien deviné, Hyoma, **répond la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. **Effectivement, vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai maintenant une ceinture de bladeuse. Contrairement à ce que vous avez peut-être pu penser, je suis une bladeuse chevronnée ! C'est juste que depuis un moment, je n'avais plus besoin de ma toupie. Au vu des évènements récents, j'ai profité de mon passage en Enfer pour la récupérer. **

Tout en s'expliquant, la fille d'Astaroth sort sa toupie et la montre aux six bladers et leur amie mécanicienne. L'anneau d'énergie de la toupie est d'un bleu si clair qu'il parait blanc, comme le « sang » d'Alyssa, et la roue de fusion est couverte d'aspérités donnant l'impression que la toupie a gelé. Sur le boulon d'une douce couleur bleu cobalt se dessine une espèce de petite flamme fantomatique avec des yeux.

-**Je vous présente donc ma toupie, Frozen Ghost, **dit-elle fièrement. **C'est une toupie de type équilibre. **

-**Sa roue de fusion est vraiment particulière, **fait remarquer Dynamis. **On dirait qu'elle est recouverte d'une couche de glace irrégulière, comme si on l'avait aspergée d'eau et qu'on l'avait laissée geler par la suite. **

-**Oui, c'est voulu, **glousse Alyssa. **Je peux vous dire que ça fait de sacrés dégâts. Ma toupie possède également une pointe de performance particulièrement aiguisée, ça donne des déplacements…très surprenants. **

-**Mais pourquoi Frozen Ghost ? **Demande Chris. **Bon, Frozen j'ai bien compris, mais Ghost ça vient de quoi ? **

-**En fait, ma toupie est inspirée de la légende de la « yuki onna », **répond la jeune fille. **Littéralement, ça veut dire « la femme des neiges ». Comme vous avez compris, c'est une légende japonaise. **

-**Si c'est inspiré d'une légende japonaise, et qu'en plus ta toupie s'appelle Ghost, je sens que c'est encore une légende du genre de celles qui t'empêchent de dormir… **soupire le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux sous les yeux amusés des autres.

-**C'est effectivement une légende de fantôme, **ricane Kyoya. **La yuki onna serait le spectre d'une femme morte de froid dans la montagne. Transformée en esprit vengeur, elle se servirait de sa beauté ensorcelante pour égarer les randonneurs un peu trop audacieux et les faire mourir de froid, comme elle. **

-**On représente presque toujours la yuki onna sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme magnifique à la peau très pâle, normal pour un fantôme, avec de longs cheveux noirs et vêtue d'un kimono blanc légèrement teinté de bleu clair, **rajoute la semi-démone. **En tout cas, c'est l'apparence qu'a le spectre de ma toupie. **

-**Si tu as repris ta toupie, c'est qu'on va devoir affronter Phobos, pas vrai ? **Demande Ryuga, n'attendant pas spécialement de réponse.

-**Oui, **confirme Alyssa. **J'ai demandé à mon père comment vaincre Phobos, et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul véritable moyen : le sceller. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne risque pas de se laisser faire. Mon père a donc trouvé une solution alternative : faire appel à son très cher grand-père, Zeus. Il ne va pas être ravi de constater que son petit-fils suit les traces de papa Arès et il lui infligera un châtiment à la hauteur de ses actes. Notre rôle à nous, ça va être d'affronter Phobos et de lui mettre une bonne grosse raclée pour l'empêcher d'agir. J'arrive à sentir ses pouvoirs, un être divin sur terre ça passe difficilement inaperçu pour moi, et là, il est au max de sa puissance. Il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. **

-**Tu peux le retrouver ? J'veux dire, en sentant ses pouvoirs… **précise Gingka.

-**Oui, mais de toute façon je sais déjà où il se trouve. L'endroit où il va aller est évident. Il va retourner à Koma, pour avoir accès à la Porte de l'Enfer. C'est pour ça qu'il est resté à rôder près du village après s'être échappé.**

-**Attends, mais pourquoi ? **Demande le rouquin, interloqué. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial la Porte de l'Enfer de Koma ? **

-**Comparée aux autres Portes de l'Enfer, absolument rien, mais…mais c'est là que j'ai scellé Phobos et Déimos. Pour Phobos, c'est le moyen le plus simple de libérer son frère. **

-**Mais pourquoi il y a toujours tout à Koma… ? **Désespère Gingka, sous le regard amusé de son petit-ami.

-**Mais Alyssa, t'avais dit que tu ne connaissais pas l'emplacement exact de la Porte de l'Enfer de Koma, **s'étonne Chris. **Tu ne t'en rappelais plus ou quoi ? **

-**Je n'étais plus venue depuis l'an 1 342 Chris, **explique Alyssa.** Autant dire que depuis, ça a bien changé. C'était pas facile de se repérer. **

-**Effectivement, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demande Kyoya.

-**Maintenant, on va aller s'entraîner à Koma, **répond la semi-démone. **Phobos ne passera à l'action que demain, je le sens, et j'ai déjà demandé à mon père de préparer le terrain pour notre affrontement. Cependant, je suis légèrement rouillée en terme de combat BeyBlade ! Je vais avoir besoin de m'y remettre, et il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit sur place dès la première heure demain. **

-**Donc on repart à Koma, **conclut Hyoma. **Je ne serais pas parti bien longtemps !**

-**Bon, Ryuga et moi on doit retourner prendre nos affaires, **dit le vert en se levant. **On se retrouve tous devant la gare ? **

-**Non, pas cette fois, **rétorque Alyssa avec un petit sourire en coin. **J'ai vraiment besoin d'entraînement et je n'ai pas la patience de prendre le train. Non, je vais pratiquer la téléportation groupée cette fois ! Je ne l'ai plus pratiquée depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de difficile à mon niveau. Hop hop hop, tout le monde rassemble ses affaires !**

La semi-démone va alors tranquillement s'appuyer contre le bureau de la mécanicienne, regardant les pièces détachées s'y trouvant. Ryuga et Kyoya se lancent un regard légèrement confus et surpris mais se reprennent vite et partent rassembler leurs affaires dans leur grand manoir. Pendant que les autres bladers rassemblent également leurs affaires, Alyssa ressort sa toupie et la regarde longuement. Son dernier duel remonte à…à beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Ghost est sa fidèle partenaire, sa toupie adorée ! C'était putain d'ennuyeux de ne plus avoir à faire des duels BeyBlade. C'était même très chiant. Elle adore les duels BeyBlade et toute l'adrénaline qu'ils procurent. C'est incroyablement grisant de faire des combats BeyBlade, de se battre de toute son âme ! Si c'est pour en plus filer une correction à ce petit con de Phobos, Alyssa est encore plus motivée. Elle est même très impatiente.

En moins de vingt minutes, Ryuga et Kyoya ont fait l'aller-retour entre le B-Pit et leur manoir et sont prêts à partir. Ouais, ils sont capables d'être très rapides quand c'est important. Alyssa range sa toupie et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Ce n'est pas parce que la téléportation groupée est plutôt simple qu'elle peut se permettre d'y aller en mode « rien à foutre ». Madoka, la seule qui ne part pas, regarde ses amis avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas confiance en eux et en leur capacité de réussir leur mission, c'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ses amis se retrouvent toujours dans des situations qui ne sont pas bonnes du tout pour son cardio… Non, vraiment pas ! Une fois toute sa concentration mobilisée, Alyssa claque des doigts et un important éclat de lumière rouge entoure la semi-démone et les six bladers l'accompagnant. La mécanicienne est obligée de fermer les yeux et quand elle les rouvre, elle est seule.

-**J'espère que tout va bien se passer… **soupire-t-elle, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine. **Gingka, Hyoma, vous tous… Je vous en supplie, faites attention à vous. **

**XXXXXXXX**

À Koma, un éclat rouge se matérialise d'un seul coup sur la place centrale avant de rapidement céder sa place à une bande de sept bladers. Alyssa cligne rapidement des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et regarde les alentours avec un petit sourire. Toujours aussi facile. Du côté du reste de la bande, ils ont un peu moins le sourire. Oh non, ce n'est pas qu'ils craignent quelque chose ou un truc du genre ! Non, c'est juste que certains ont moins bien supporté la téléportation que d'autres. Pour Ryuga et Chris, ça va nickel, mais on peut pas en dire autant des quatre autres. Gingka a de sérieuses nausées et a l'impression que son estomac fait des 360 dans son ventre, Hyoma a un mal de crâne incroyable, comme si on lui enfonçait un pic à glace dans les tempes, Dynamis est pris de vertiges et se retrouve tout déboussolé et Kyoya sent le bas de son dos le tirer douloureusement. Je vous arrête tout de suite, bande de malappris. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ses galipettes avec l'empereur dragon. C'était quand même trois jours auparavant ça, s'il avait encore mal, bah faudrait s'inquiéter.

-**Alors, tout le monde va bien ? **Demande la semi-démone en s'étirant.

-**Je crois que je vais vomir, mais je suis encore en un seul morceau donc j'imagine que ça va, **répond Gingka, appuyé contre son petit-ami avec un air qui semble indiquer qu'il ne va pas tarder à tourner de l'œil.

-**Mais noooon, tu vas pas vomir, **le rassure Alyssa d'un ton enjoué et amusé. **C'est juste la téléportation, sur certains ça a des effets désagréables. T'inquiète pas, ça va vite passer !**

-**J'aimerais bien que mon mal de tête passe aussi, **dit Hyoma en se massant les tempes, son habituel sourire absent.

-**Euh, Dynamis ça va ? **S'inquiète Chris en voyant son petit-ami cligner répétitivement des yeux avec un air perdu.

-**Ou-oui, ça va je crois, **répond Dynamis en s'accrochant au bras de son blond pour avoir un repère fixe. **J'ai juste la tête qui tourne, le monde n'est pas très stable là…**

-**Ça va passer j'vous dis ! **Insiste la fille d'Astaroth. **Un peu de patience. Soufflez bien, c'est votre corps qui réagit un peu mal, c'est tout. Dans ton cas Dynamis, je pense que c'est ton oreille interne qui doit se sentir un peu perdue. **

La jeune fille laisse quelques minutes à ses amis pour qu'ils se remettent de la téléportation, regardant le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Le ciel présente quelques anomalies, des espèces d'interférences qui donnent l'impression que les nuages ont des bugs et que les oiseaux glitchent légèrement. Alyssa laisse alors un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Son père a bien préparé le terrain comme il fallait. Demain, ils mettront fin à tout cela. Si Phobos croit pouvoir ramener son frère, il se berce d'illusions. Quand enfin toute la bande est opérationnelle, Alyssa passe devant et part en direction du stadium des Enfers Verts. Oui, ce stadium a été détruit par Gingka mais la semi-démone a bien une idée pour rendre ce stadium de nouveau exploitable. Elle aimait bien ce stadium en moldavite pourtant, c'était un beau stadium et c'est dommage qu'il ait été détruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la bande arrive au stadium des Enfers Verts. Il est resté tel qu'il était la dernière fois que Gingka, Kyoya et Hyoma l'ont vu : un cratère tapissé de moldavite verte fissurée. Alyssa s'approche du cratère, montant sur le rebord, et regarde le verre fissuré venu d'une météorite. Elle se penche et passe une main sur le verre, à un endroit où il est intact. C'est froid et lisse, comme absolument tous les types de verre créés par la chaleur de la lave, ou d'un impact de météorite dans le cas présent.

-**J'imagine que t'as un plan, **dit Kyoya, regardant le stadium d'un air circonspect.** Non parce que là, on peut pas jouer dedans…**

-**Non mais je sais, tu me prends pour qui ? **Répond Alyssa, roulant des yeux l'air de dire « Il pense que je suis conne ou quoi ? ». **J'ai un moyen de réparer ça.**

La bladeuse de Ghost déplace sa main sur un endroit fissuré dans la moldavite et s'écorche volontairement dessus. Son sang composé d'azote liquide se répand alors dans la fissure et s'écoule ainsi dans la structure brisée du stadium. Quand le sang de la semi-démone infiltre entièrement les fissures du stadium, la moldavite s'illumine et, soudainement, toutes les fissures se referment. C'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Le stadium est flambant neuf !

-**Woah ! Mais c'est génial ! **S'exclame Gingka, les yeux pétillants. **Le stadium est comme avant !**

-**Les Enfers Verts sont de nouveau opérationnels, **dit Alyssa en prenant son lanceur d'un noir profond. **En place, messieurs !**

Les garçons ne se font pas prier et grimpent sur le rebord à leur tour, se préparant mentalement à la bataille royale qui va suivre. Ce n'est pas vraiment la tasse de thé de Hyoma et Dynamis mais les deux sont prêts à prendre sur eux si c'est juste un entraînement. Alyssa sort sa toupie de son boîtier, la fixe à son lanceur et lance un regard malicieux et combatif à ses amis.

-**Prêts, messieurs ? **Demande la jeune fille. **Parce que si vous ne l'êtes pas, c'est tant pis, je lance le compte à rebours quand même ! 3…2…1…**

-**HYPER VITESSE ! **S'écrient les sept bladers en même temps.

Les sept toupies atterrissent dans le stadium de verre et certaines ont du mal à se faire à cette étrange matière. Ghost, la toupie d'Alyssa, file littéralement à toute vitesse sur le verre, sa pointe de performance aiguisée produisant un petit bruit clair ressemblant vite fait à un sifflement. Malgré ses longues années de non-combat, la semi-démone se débrouille encore parfaitement.

-**Haha, on est encore en forme Ghost ! **S'exclame Alyssa avec enthousiasme. **À qui je vais me frotter en premier ? **

-**Eh bien, je crois que tu as l'embarras du choix, **lui répond Ryuga.

En effet, la semi-démone a six adversaires et elle risque de commencer par Gingka et Chris vu que leurs toupies foncent sur Frozen Ghost. Orion et Pégasus brillent fortement, illuminant le stadium, tout comme Léone et L-Drago. Alyssa sourit de manière un peu sadique et regarde le blond et le roux en face d'elle. Lien ou pas, elle ne va pas se laisser faire.

-**Ghost, à toi ! **Crie-t-elle à sa toupie. **Montre-leur qu'on en a dans le ventre ! **

Ghost fonce alors, semblant prête à aller au contact avec Orion et Pégasus, mais au moment de l'impact, la toupie d'Alyssa disparait.

-**Quoi ?! Mais où est passé Ghost ?! **Demande Gingka, les yeux écarquillés.

-**Gingka, fais attention ! Pégasus va être emportée par son propre élan ! **L'avertit l'ex mercenaire.

Au dernier moment, le rouquin parvient à redresser la trajectoire de sa toupie et évite donc de se sortir tout seul. Malheureusement pour lui, Alyssa profite du fait qu'il ait baissé sa garde et envoie Ghost le prendre à revers.

-**Mais c'est pas possible ! **S'écrie Gingka, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. **Comment elle fait pour disparaître et réapparaître comme ça ?!**

-**C'est le propre d'un esprit d'apparaître et disparaître soudainement, rouquin ! **Lui répond la semi-démone avec amusement.

-**Hé ho, nous aussi on est là ! **Rappelle Hyoma en souriant.

Aries percute alors violemment Ghost, libérant Pégasus qui part instinctivement rejoindre Orion. Apparemment, Ryuga et Kyoya ont aussi envie de s'inviter à la fête et en ont marre de rester dans leur coin puisque Léone et L-Drago prennent Ghost en tenaille. Le choc est puissant et provoque un gros nuage de poussière. Alyssa croise les bras devant son visage pour se protéger et sourit de plus belle. C'est si bon l'adrénaline !

-**Waouh, ça c'est d'la puissance ! **S'exclame-t-elle. **Votre lien est presque complètement parfait ! Mais ha, vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter ? Ghost !**

Une nouvelle fois, Ghost disparait mais Ryuga et Kyoya ont réussi à anticiper et leurs toupies partent en arrière au lieu de se foncer dessus. La toupie d'Alyssa réapparait plus loin mais se retrouve interceptée par le Jade Jupiter de Dynamis à la plus grande surprise de la fille d'Astaroth.

-**J'ai compris comment elle fait, **dit le devin. **Ghost ne disparait pas, elle est juste capable d'accélérer énormément d'un seul coup grâce à sa pointe hyper aiguisée qui lui confère une importante vélocité ! C'est ce qui donne l'impression qu'elle disparait. Comme le stadium est recouvert de verre, l'impression est encore plus renforcée parce que ça augmente sa vitesse.**

-**Ah mais oui ! **S'exclame Gingka. **La toupie de Masamune peut faire des trucs semblables !**

-**Bien joué, vous avez découvert mon secret ! **Les félicite Alyssa en applaudissant de manière sarcastique. **Ghost fait un peu comme Striker mais en mieux, ça la rend plus redoutable. Mais sérieusement…vous croyez que vous allez m'arrêter même après avoir découvert ça ? Allez les gars, donnez tout ce que vous avez ! On va se battre contre Phobos, alors ne retenez pas vos coups !**

Tous les bladers se regardent et se laissent emporter par leur esprit combatif. Ils vont affronter Phobos et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, ils sont bien plus forts que lui. Pégasus, Orion, Léone et L-Drago se mettent à briller encore plus et leurs propriétaires se lancent des regards de défi. Alyssa les voit et sourit. Elle veut voir si Ghost est déjà capable de lancer à nouveau l'un de ses coups spéciaux.

-**Prépare-toi Alyssa, on va pas te ménager ! **Prévient Chris. **Orion ! Boucle de Barna ! **_(Si j'ai mal écrit, mes plus plates excuses. J'ai jamais su comment l'écrire…)_

-**Pégasus ! Tornade Cosmique ! **S'exclame Gingka avec enthousiasme.

-**Vas-y Léone, rugis ! **S'écrie Kyoya, son rictus moqueur aux lèvres. **Crocs Broyants du Roi Lion !**

-**L-Drago ! Envol Suprême de l'Empereur Dragon ! **

-**Jupiter, Grand Éclair !**

-**Aries ! Assaut des Cornes du Bélier !**

Alyssa voit les spectres se matérialiser devant elle et prend une grande inspiration. Elle sent la puissance des six bladers d'ici. Phobos a vraiment du souci à se faire ! La semi-démone laisse un grand sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage et lance Ghost au contact. Le spectre de sa toupie se matérialise alors, une belle femme à la peau blanche tirant vers le bleu clair, aux longs cheveux noirs lâchés et portant un long kimono blanc teinté de différentes nuances de bleu dégagé au niveau des épaules. Une véritable beauté de glace. Rien ne pourra les arrêter, pas même Phobos. Il n'a aucune chance de gagner. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant que la paix ne règne enfin sur le monde.

-**Ghost, coup spécial ! **Finit-elle par s'écrier, le sourire aux lèvres. **Blizzard Mortel !**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et non, vous n'aurez pas la fin de la bataille royale XD_**

**_Ryuga : Ton OC a une toupie maintenant ?_**

**_Moi : Oui ! J'y réfléchissais depuis longtemps et j'ai enfin réussi à lui créer une toupie ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews, ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Pourquoi t'aimes autant les légendes flippantes japonaises… ?_**

**_Moi : J'sais pas ! J'adore la légende de la yuki onna, c'est une de mes préférées ! Et tiens d'ailleurs, anecdote : cette légende a inspiré le Pokémon Momartik ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : J'la trouve stylée moi la toupie d'Alyssa. Et j'ai hâte de voir le combat contre Phobos, j'suis sûr que ça va envoyer du lourd !_**

**_Moi : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ce chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : On en doute pas._**

**_Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche pour notre dose de délicieux fluuuuuff ! *^*_**

**_Chris : Yay ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**


	25. L'ultime affrontement

**_Moi : Salut salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Là…là tu parles sérieusement ! Et j'ai franchement hâte de voir la suite ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu, c'est trop gentil ^w^_**

**_Chris : Hé mais sérieux, t'as vu l'heure ?!_**

**_Moi : Hé, je fais ce que je peux hein ! J'ai cours aujourd'hui moi et j'ai pas envie de poster en rentrant vu l'heure à laquelle je vais rentrer -_-_**

**_Kyoya : Du coup tu publies avant de partir ? _**

**_Moi : Exact !_**

**_Kyoya : Quel dévouement à toute épreuve !_**

**_Moi : Oui u_u_**

**_Chris : Bon, et le chapitre ? Apparemment, Ryuga est hypé._**

**_Moi : Je me lance dans la cours des grands là ! On en arrive au dénouement de cette fic et je me donne à fond ! J'espère que ça vous plaira du coup ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Crois-moi, je pense que ça va leur plaire._**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB, même si elle aimerait._**

**_Moi : Snif, c'est vrai… M'enfin, merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture ! ^^ Ah, et on a passé le cap des 1 000 vues sur « Le prince dragon » ! Yay ! \n_n/_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_LilyssLeri : Je comprends que tu sois décédée d'excès de mignonnerie ! « Papa » et « Dad » quoi, c'est trop chou ! *^*  
Oui, tu peux gifler Madoka ! Je t'en prie, vas-y ! n_n_**

**_Maldeka : Bah… ? Bon, ça fait un peu bizarre mais pourquoi pas ? X)  
Sakyo est toujours aussi choupi putain ! TTvTT Tiens, j'ai remarqué un truc rigolo ! Il y a exactement le même écart d'âge entre Kyoya et Sakyo qu'entre moi et mon cousin ! Bon par contre, si j'avais un cousin comme Sakyo, il y a longtemps que j'aurais emménagé chez mon oncle *_*  
P.S : C'est pas grave de laisser trainer des bouquins ! Je trouve que ça donne un côté très rêveur à une pièce ^^  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je sais pas si j'ai forcé la dose ou si c'est juste son métabolisme, mais il dort comme une masse le Marimo ! Sanji : *assit sur le canapé avec la tête de Zoro sur ses genoux* Je crois que c'est juste son métabolisme… Moi : Dis-donc, tu profites bien de la situation Love Cook, non ? X) Sanji : Lui dis pas que j'ai fait ça dans son sommeil steuplait, sinon je vais me faire tuer… Moi : Hihi, promis, je dis rien ! n_n)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Mwhahaha, ma vengeance sur Madoka marche tellement bien !  
Nan mais je veux adopter Sakyo moi ! Je le veux très fort ! *^*  
Oh non mon Diable, les OCs de Sonic… J'ai des flashbacks du Vietnam là, j'ai été traumatisée par Internet ! C'est tellement cancer Internet des fois… TT_TT_**

**_Yadonushies : T'as dit « patate de forain » et maintenant je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Ryuga foutre un poing dans la gueule de Madoka et lui hurler après « LE SANG DE TES MORTS ! »… Ma journée est ruinée, merci X)  
J'ai été obligée d'aller chercher dans mes fanarts pour la couleur de lanceur de Kyoya ! Je m'en rappelais plus mais je savais qu'il était pas blanc XD  
C'est une vraie petite famille maintenant, je suis joie moi aussi ! *_*_**

* * *

L'aube se lève sur le village de Koma, amenant avec elle le jour du duel final. Aujourd'hui, Phobos va venir et tenter de libérer son frère. Il ne va que tenter car, malheureusement pour lui, il va se faire intercepter par les bladers déjà sur place. En parlant d'eux, ils dorment encore tous dans la maison de Hyoma. Oui, ils dorment tous dans la même maison, et carrément dans la même pièce en fait. Gingka et Hyoma dorment dans le lit du blader d'Aries, obligés de se serrer un peu à cause de la taille du lit. C'est un lit une place, pas un deux places et encore moins un king size comme celui de Kyoya. Mais bon…est-ce que ça embête vraiment le roux et son petit-ami ? La réponse est bien évidemment : non. Par terre, l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés a disposé deux matelas de camping, ceux qu'on doit gonfler avec un souffleur. Ryuga et Kyoya dorment sur l'un des deux, Chris et Dynamis sur l'autre et Alyssa…bah elle a décidé de ne pas faire comme tout le monde. Elle dort en lévitation, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol dans la même position que si elle dormait sur un matelas invisible. Hé, c'est une semi-démone en même temps ! Si elle faisait comme tout le monde, ça se saurait. C'est d'ailleurs la première à se réveiller, redescendant au sol aussi légèrement qu'une plume. La fille d'Astaroth s'étire et va à la fenêtre pour voir le soleil se lever. Phobos n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Elle le connait, elle sait qu'il doit être incroyablement impatient de ramener son frère, Déimos. Elle ne compte pas le laisser faire. Seul, Phobos représente déjà un très grand danger, mais accompagné de son frère il devient un véritable cauchemar. Ils forment un parfait petit duo infernal. Le lien entre deux frères est quelque chose de très puissant, presque aussi puissant que le lien qui unit les bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons.

-**Allez les marmottes, debout ! **S'exclame Alyssa en tapant dans ses mains pour réveiller les autres. **C'est le grand jour !**

-**Gnéééééé ? **Marmonne Gingka en se redressant légèrement, un peu empêché par le bras de Hyoma qui l'entourait dans son sommeil. **Non mais il est quelle heure là… ? **

-**Il est 7H45, pourquoi ? **Répond la semi-démone avec un grand sourire.

-**Sérieux ? Nan mais c'est pas légal ça Alyssa… **soupire le rouquin.

-**Hé, Phobos débarque aujourd'hui je vous rappelle ! C'est pas le moment de se la couler douce, il pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. C'est un dieu, il peut se téléporter ou se déplacer sous une forme pratiquement imperceptible. **

-**7H45, ça pique un peu quand même… **ajoute Chris en s'étirant.

-**C'est ça d'être un blader légendaire mes petits cocos ! Adieu la vie, bonjour le devoir de sauveur ! Mais estimez-vous heureux : c'est très probablement la dernière fois. **

-**Bon, et en attendant que monsieur le dieu de la Peur débarque ici, on fait quoi nous ? **Demande Kyoya en se levant de son matelas.

-**Déjà, à la douche ! Ensuite, il va falloir prendre des forces. Et encore après…eh bien, on se contente d'attendre. **

-**On ne devrait pas établir une stratégie pour vaincre Phobos ? **S'étonne Dynamis.

-**Je ne pense pas que ce soit véritablement utile. En fait, je ne pense même pas que ce soit réellement faisable… Je n'ai jamais affronté Phobos en duel BeyBlade, je savais juste qu'il était blader, donc je ne connais pas son style de combat. De toute manière, de ce que mon père m'a dit, Phobos ne sera pas aussi compliqué à vaincre que Némésis. Il n'a pas une puissance comparable à celle de Némésis, sa toupie sert surtout de réceptacle à son pouvoir. **

-**De toute façon, on doit juste le retenir un petit moment et l'empêcher de libérer son frère, **dit Hyoma.

-**Dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça. **

Les six bladers se regardent alors tandis qu'Alyssa perd son regard sur les montagnes entourant Koma. Affronter Phobos… Un affrontement pareil ne sera pas sans dégâts et elle n'est pas très sereine. Même un démon surpuissant comme son père n'a pas réussi à savoir comment Phobos userait de son pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que cette saleté de vicieux peut avoir prévu ? Un truc sacrément tordu, ça c'est sûr, mais quoi comme truc tordu ? Alyssa déteste nager dans l'inconnu, et là elle est servie. L'inconnu n'est pas quelque chose d'effrayant pour elle, en revanche c'est vraiment frustrant. Peu importe ce que ce taré a prévu, elle sait que les bladers légendaires liés vont réussir à le contrer, même si ce ne sera sans doute pas de tout repos. En fait…elle est même sûre à 99,9 % que Ryuga et Kyoya vont bien donner du fil à retordre à Phobos. La fille d'Astaroth sent la puissance qui émane d'eux grâce au lien à plus d'un kilomètre. C'est comme…comme une déferlante d'énergie qui s'échappe de leurs corps. C'est limite si ça la décoifferait quand elle est juste à côté d'eux ! Elle a pu observer plusieurs bladers légendaires dans l'histoire, sauf qu'eux avaient réussi à rester tranquilles car Némésis n'avait pas été ramené. Pour chaque génération, le lien était là. C'est déjà arrivé plus d'une fois qu'un lien d'amour unisse deux bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons, mais alors celui de Ryuga et Kyoya… Alyssa n'en avait jamais vu un comme ça.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, une fois que tout le monde est passé par la case « salle de bain », la bande de bladers se retrouve sur la place centrale de Koma pour le petit-déjeuner. Il est tôt, un peu plus de 8H, et Koma se trouve en altitude. Conséquence : il fait un peu frisquet et ça ne plait pas du tout à Ryuga. C'est un grand frileux, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il passait toujours sa vie dans des endroits chauds. L'empereur dragon est donc collé à son petit-ami tout en buvant son café, dans l'optique de se réchauffer le plus possible. Oui, il boit du café. Hyoma a la présence d'esprit d'avoir une machine à café chez lui, pour le plus grand soulagement de Kyoya, qui a un besoin vital de caféine matinale, et Ryuga, qui se les gèle dans ce village de montagne.

-**J'en reviens pas qu'on s'apprête à affronter le dieu de la Peur… **soupire Chris. **Némésis, c'était il y a quoi ? 3-4 mois ? **

-**À vrai dire, ça fait même bientôt 5 mois, **lui répond Dynamis.

-**Le temps passe tellement vite, **dit Gingka d'un ton distrait. **J'ai l'impression que c'était la semaine dernière le duel contre Némésis… Pourtant, il s'en est passé des trucs depuis !**

-**C'est une impression que vous, les humains, n'arrivez pas à éviter, **fait remarquer Alyssa. **Votre vie n'est pas si longue que ça, alors tout semble toujours aller trop vite. Quand on a des siècles, comme moi, je peux vous dire que le temps passe bien moins vite. **

-**On te croit sans problèmes, **répond Hyoma en souriant.

-**Euh…il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec le ciel… **remarque soudainement le devin, la tête levée vers le ciel bleu traversé par quelques nuages.

-**Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire chéri ? **Demande son blond alors que tous les autres, à part Alyssa, lèvent la tête.

-**Je vois des nuages qui…qui sautent… C'est comme…comme des interférences, **tente d'expliquer Dynamis. **Désolé, j'ai du mal à me faire comprendre là…**

-**Ah, mais il a raison ! **S'écrie le roux en écarquillant les yeux. **On dirait des glitchs ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!**

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste l'œuvre de mon père ça, **dit calmement la semi-démone.

-**Euh…l'œuvre de ton père ? **S'inquiète Chris.

-**C'est de ça que je parlais quand je disais que mon père avait commencé à préparer le terrain, **explique Alyssa. **Il a élevé une sorte de « dôme » au-dessus de Koma, un champ de force invisible et indétectable. Il nous isole complètement du reste du monde, personne en-dehors du champ de force ne peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.**

-**C'est pour que personne ne soit au courant de notre affrontement avec Phobos, pas vrai ? **Demande Ryuga de manière rhétorique.

-**Exactement.**

-**Koma est déjà isolé de tout, mais j'imagine que c'est une mesure de sécurité de plus, **suppose Hyoma.

-**Je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que c'est vraiment important que personne ne sache pour Phobos… **soupire la fille d'Astaroth. **Le monde se relève à peine de Némésis, vous pensez que ça déclencherait quel genre de réaction si le reste du monde découvrait qu'un autre dieu est venu sur Terre pour répandre le chaos ? L'humanité sombrerait dans le désespoir. Tout le monde se dirait que c'est une situation sans fin, qu'il y aura toujours une entité surpuissante et malveillante pour faire le mal, détruire le monde ou que sais-je encore ? Personne ne doit savoir pour Phobos et c'est doublement le meilleur des choix à faire. On épargne le reste de l'humanité d'une menace pour que l'espoir soit sain et sauf ET on dissuade d'autres potentiels entités mal intentionnées de s'aventurer ici. Oui parce que deux dieux vaincus en moins de six mois, c'est assez dissuasif. **

-**Plutôt, oui, **ricane Kyoya.

Alyssa s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais elle se coupe et regarde dans la direction de la Porte de l'Enfer. Il y a une présence qui vient d'apparaître sur le chemin qui y mène. Phobos…

-**Il est là, **dit la semi-démone d'une voix calme en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça alors, **répond Gingka avec son air sérieux.

Tous s'accordent d'un regard et se lèvent, abandonnant les restes du petit-déjeuner sur la place du village. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, il ne faut pas laisser le temps à Phobos de ramener son frère, d'autant plus qu'il doit sentir la présence d'Alyssa. Les sept bladers sortent donc de Koma en se dépêchant, empruntant le sentier menant dans les montagnes. Chaque seconde est importante. Alyssa mène la marche, pratiquement en train de courir sur le chemin terreux, guidée par l'énergie négative que dégage le dieu de la Peur. Elle a très envie de lui faire regretter d'avoir quitté sa prison. Presque arrivée à la grotte renfermant la Porte de l'Enfer, la semi-démone aperçoit la chevelure gris cendré de Phobos. Pile à temps.

-**Hé, Phobos ! **Appelle-t-elle. **On peut savoir où tu vas d'un pas si pressé ?**

Phobos s'arrête immédiatement et ricane d'une manière plutôt glaçante en se retournant très lentement. Gingka sursaute légèrement en voyant l'expression sur son visage. Une lueur de sadisme pur danse dans ses yeux violets et son sourire en coin provoque des sueurs froides dans le dos du rouquin. Il semble tellement différent du blader qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt. Il a si bien joué la comédie…

-**Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, mademoiselle, **ricane Phobos. **Mon nom est Kyofu.**

-**Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es vraiment nul quand il s'agit de choisir un pseudo pour avoir l'air « normal », **lui répond Alyssa. **Aucun parent sain d'esprit n'appellerait son fils « Terreurs », à moins que le fils en question soit un enfant non-désiré.**

-**Tu as bien changé en 677 ans, Alyssa, **remarque le dieu de la Peur, son sourire en coin s'élargissant. **Je me souviens, tu étais tellement hésitante et effrayée de mal faire quand tu nous as scellés mon frère et moi. Regarde-toi maintenant ! Tu es acerbe, confiante, déterminée ! C'est une belle évolution, très chère.**

-**Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas changé d'un iota Phobos, **dit froidement la semi-démone en croisant les bras, le regard plein de mépris et de dégoût. **Toujours aussi arrogant, perfide, vicieux… Et cet air de petit con qui se croit au-dessus de tout ! C'est pas croyable, tu me donnes envie de t'éclater la gueule contre du béton armé.**

-**C'est pas très gentil ça ! Ah, les démons, vous et vos méthodes musclées.**

-**Tu ne mérites que ma haine et mon dégoût. Tu croyais sérieusement que je ne devinerais pas que tu essaierais de ramener ton frère ? Tu croyais sérieusement que je resterais les bras croisés ? **

-**Si la réponse était oui, je serais vraiment un demeuré complet. Je savais que tu devinerais mes intentions et je savais encore plus que tu viendrais m'en empêcher avec tes petits amis bladers ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses…j'ai beaucoup changé depuis l'an 1 342. Je suis beaucoup plus fort et je maîtrise encore mieux mes pouvoirs.**

-**Cesse donc de te vanter et amène-toi. On va te faire regretter de ne pas être resté scellé et d'avoir essayé de semer une nouvelle fois le chaos sur Terre. **

Sur ces mots, la semi-démone sort sa toupie de son boitier et la brandit devant elle. Phobos esquisse un rictus moqueur et sonde de ses yeux violets les mortels devant lui. Ils ont laissé Alyssa parler mais n'ont pas lâché des yeux le dieu de la Peur, qu'ils regardent pour la plupart avec un air déterminé. Le seul à ne pas avoir cette expression, c'est Hyoma. Il arbore un sourire étrange que Phobos n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il a vraiment l'air d'être un humain bizarre… Mais peu importe. S'ils sont assez stupides pour vouloir l'affronter, ils sont tous bizarres, inconscients ou trop confiants. Ils croient pouvoir le battre parce qu'ils ont vaincu Némésis ? Ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils s'embarquent alors. Némésis était le dieu de la Destruction, il n'avait pour lui que la force brute. Lui…il a bien plus que ça. Il va leur faire vivre un véritable film d'horreur, les rendra complètement incapables d'agir et se délectera de la souffrance sur leurs visages. En effet, plus on éprouve de la peur en présence de Phobos, plus il s'en nourrit et plus il devient fort.

-**C'est parti pour un duel BeyBlade alors, mais je vous garantis que vous allez le regretter, **ricane Phobos. **Je me permets tout de même de proposer qu'on trouve un endroit plus…plat.**

-**Bah c'est bien, tu vois, tu peux avoir de bonnes idées quand tu t'y mets, **raille froidement Alyssa. **Amène ton cul, et n'essaie même pas de filer parce que sinon, je te jure que je te coupe une jambe avec un pic de glace.**

Phobos a très envie de se moquer mais le regard sanglant et meurtrier de la fille d'Astaroth le refroidit légèrement. Mais c'est qu'elle en serait capable en plus… Elle a vraiment changé en 677 ans. Malgré son air arrogant et insolent, Phobos n'en mène pas large et sent la frustration monter en lui. Il n'a jamais affronté Alyssa et ne sait pas du tout de quoi elle est capable. Elle est beaucoup trop confiante… Rapidement, le dieu de la Peur se reprend et se rappelle qu'il a son coup spécial. Peu importe la puissance de la semi-démone, ce coup aura raison d'elle et de tous ses petits amis. Phobos ne craint absolument pas les bladers légendaires et Hyoma. Ce ne sont que de pitoyables humains !

Arrivés sur un plateau dans la montagne, pas si loin du sentier menant à la Porte de l'Enfer, les huit bladers s'arrêtent et se placent pour le combat. Phobos s'éloigne pour se retrouver face à ses adversaires. Son petit sourire en coin est revenu sur son visage, lui donnant son habituel air arrogant. Il est certain de balayer la semi-démone et ses petits amis mortels. Avec sa toupie, Unknown Phobos, il ne peut tout simplement pas perdre. Il a réussi à trouver le meilleur moyen d'exploiter son pouvoir quand il reprenait des forces. Maintenant qu'il possède ce nouveau pouvoir et qu'il connait les peurs les plus profondes de chacun des bladers face à lui, la victoire est assurée pour lui. Comment a-t-il pu douter de lui-même ? Ce duel va se finir aussi rapidement qu'il aura commencé. Quoique… Il a bien envie de prolonger le plaisir. Voir des visages se déformer de terreur, c'est son petit pêché mignon. Les humains sont si faciles à désarmer une fois qu'on connait leurs points faibles !

En face du dieu de la Peur, les sept bladers ne se laissent absolument pas démonter. Ça vient probablement de l'attitude de Phobos, mais ils sont tous vraiment déterminés à lui infliger une écrasante défaite. La tronche de petit con arrogant, ça donne rapidement des envies de violence, voire de meurtre. Alyssa est évidemment la plus remontée, agacée que ce sale gosse psychopathe ait réussi à s'enfuir après pratiquement 700 ans de captivité. Elle aussi pensait qu'après Némésis, ce serait fini. Les bladers légendaires méritent vraiment du repos, pas de nouvelles emmerdes… Une fois tout le monde en position, les regards noirs fusent légèrement. Une tension incroyable flotte dans l'air.

-**Prêts à souffrir, pauvres mortels ? **Ricane le dieu de la Peur avec un étrange écho caverneux dans sa voix.

-**Je préfère être un pauvre mortel qu'un abruti immortel, **répond Kyoya avec son air moqueur, s'attirant un regard de travers de la part de Phobos.

-**Trêve de parlote, place à l'action, **dit Alyssa avec un sourire carnassier. **3…2..1…**

-**HYPER VITESSE ! **S'exclament les voix des huit bladers à l'unisson.

Les huit toupies volent et atterrissent sur le sol avec des bruits métalliques puis partent dans toutes les directions. Orion, Pégasus, L-Drago et Léone s'illuminent dès que leurs pointes de performance touchent le sol. Les lumières rouges et vertes entourant respectivement L-Drago et Léone sont si vives qu'elle en deviennent presque aveuglantes si on les fixe trop longtemps. Phobos est très perplexe face à cette vision. Qu'est-ce donc que ces lumières ? Et que signifient-elles ? Ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Ça lui annonce une victoire moins facile que ce qu'il pensait.

-**Allez, Pégasus ! **S'exclame Gingka. **Montre-lui ce qu'on a dans le ventre !**

-**Orion, suis-le ! **Ajoute Chris.

Pégasus et Orion foncent droit vers Unknown Phobos, leurs mouvements fluides et leur puissance faisant siffler l'air. Le blond et le roux ont indiscutablement développé leur lien et ça leur a réussi. Cependant, au moment de l'impact, celui-ci est beaucoup plus puissant que ce à quoi s'attendaient Gingka et Chris, créant un nuage de poussière. Ryuga fronce les sourcils, redoutant de comprendre ce qu'une pareille puissance d'impact peut impliquer. Quand le nuage de poussière se dissipe, Unknown Phobos n'a même pas vacillé alors qu'elle vient de se prendre la charge de Pégasus et Orion et entame sa contre-attaque.

-**Phobos ! Fais-leur comprendre qu'on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie ! **Ricane Phobos, toujours avec cet étrange écho.

Unknown Phobos se retourne alors et se jette sur Pégasus, l'attaquant de front. Le rouquin écarquille les yeux, comme tous ses amis à ce moment-là, et se prépare à encaisser l'impact.

-**C'est pas vrai ! **S'écrie Alyssa avec un mélange de rage et de surprise. **Phobos est une toupie à rotation inversée ! **

Ryuga serre les dents et regarde la trajectoire de Phobos alors qu'elle s'apprête à percuter Pégasus. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y a qu'un choc brutal entre une toupie à rotation normale et une toupie à rotation inversée pour produire une telle puissance. Ça craint… Non seulement une toupie d'attaque à rotation inversée possède une puissance phénoménale, il en sait quelque chose, mais en plus il ne va pas pouvoir utiliser les caoutchoucs de L-Drago. Alors que Phobos est sur le point de percuter Pégasus, Orion s'interpose et encaisse le choc à la place de sa partenaire de combat. La puissance de l'impact est une nouvelle fois importante mais la toupie de Chris parvient à repousser Phobos grâce à son incroyable pouvoir défensif. Et ça, ça contrarie pas mal le dieu de la Peur.

-**Merci Chris, tu me sauves là ! **Lâche le roux avec soulagement.

-**Je t'en prie mon pote, **lui répond Chris. **Fiou, ça s'est joué à pas grand-chose…**

-**Je déteste qu'on me résiste, **gronde Phobos. **Vous feriez mieux de vous contenter d'une défaite classique ou je risque de m'énerver. Tiens, et si je vous montrais que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde ?**

Phobos jette alors son dévolu sur Aries, la toupie de Hyoma, ayant assez vite remarqué que c'était le plus faible des sept. Il ne perd pas une seconde et lance Unknown Phobos à l'assaut de Rock Aries. Un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres, le dieu de la Peur darde son regard violet malsain vers l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés pour y lire la peur qu'il pense générer, mais il n'y a aucune peur sur le visage de Hyoma. Ce dernier sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un air candide sur les traits et attend tranquillement l'impact. Phobos perd immédiatement son sourire en comprenant que Hyoma a un plan.

-**C'était un très mauvais choix de me prendre pour cible, vraiment ! **S'exclame joyeusement Hyoma en conservant son sourire alors que Phobos s'apprête à entrer en collision avec son Aries. **Je suis le plus faible de nous tous, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un redoutable adversaire. Tant pis pour toi ! Aries ! Assaut de la Tempête de Vent !**

L'axe de rotation d'Aries dévie alors Phobos au moment de l'impact, l'épargnant du moindre dommage et envoyant la toupie du dieu de la Peur derrière elle. Phobos grimace de rage, très vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à sortir le plus faible des bladers de la bande en un seul coup et retient un hoquet de stupeur en constatant qu'une toupie l'attendait tranquillement derrière Aries.

-**C'est sympa de passer me voir ! **Ricane Kyoya. **Je savais que tu t'en prendrais à Hyoma, et je connais ses coups par cœur depuis le temps, donc j'ai placé Léone derrière Aries. C'était vraiment un mauvais choix, idiot !**

Léone réceptionne alors Phobos, résistant sans problèmes à la charge de la toupie du dieu de la Peur. Phobos n'a même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que L-Drago fonce sur sa toupie, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Le combo n'a pas épargné Unknown Phobos, la toupie a perdu de la puissance. Phobos commence à être très TRÈS contrarié et il ne va pas tarder à perdre son self-control.

-**Si quelqu'un a une idée de stratégie, je suis preneur ! **S'exclame Gingka.

-**Moi j'en ai une ! **Répond précipitamment Alyssa, ne voulant pas laisser le temps à la toupie du dieu perfide de retrouver son équilibre. **Vous vous souvenez de comment a fini notre combat hier ?**

-**Oui, on s'est tous sortis à cause de… **commence Dynamis. **Oh ! Je vois où tu veux en venir !**

-**Moi aussi, **ajoute Ryuga avec un grand sourire sadique.

Les toupies des sept bladers foncent alors sur Phobos tour à tour et lancent leurs coups spéciaux successivement. Hyoma commence, étant le moins fort de tous, et assène son Assaut des Cornes du Bélier de manière à encore plus déséquilibrer Unknown Phobos. Ce sont ensuite Jupiter, Orion et Pégasus qui frappent de plein fouet la toupie avec leurs coups spéciaux, suivies de près par Léone et L-Drago. Alyssa est la dernière.

-**Ghost, coup spécial ! **S'écrie-t-elle. **Blizzard Mortel ! **

Le spectre de Ghost apparait, magnifique, ensorcelant, et une immense tempête de neige se déclenche autour de l'apparition. Les six autres toupies filent à toute vitesse se mettre à l'abri pour échapper au coup spécial de Ghost tandis qu'Alyssa déchaine sa pleine puissance. La tempête tourbillonne autour d'Unknown Phobos, lui infligeant d'importants dégâts mais la déséquilibrant surtout. Le blizzard finit par se compresser autour de la toupie du dieu de la Peur et explose à cause de la différence de température entre le blizzard et la toupie elle-même, produisant un nuage très épais. Toute la bande se couvre le visage pour se protéger tout en attendant que le nuage se dissipe. Phobos ne peut pas avoir résisté à une telle salve ! Ou si elle a résisté, elle doit être dans un sale état… Pourtant, une fois le nuage disparu, Unknown Phobos est toujours là, tournant presque comme si de rien n'était.

-**Quoi ?! **S'étrangle Chris. **Non, c'est impossible ! Il a résisté à ça ?!**

-**Non… **souffle Alyssa. **Comment… ?**

-**Félicitations… Vous m'avez VRAIMENT énervé, **grogne Phobos d'une voix d'outre-tombe. **C'était la chose à ne pas faire. Maintenant…maintenant je vais vous faire découvrir la véritable définition du mot « peur ». Unknown Phobos et moi vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans votre Enfer personnel.**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : M'en voulez pas pour le cliffangher SVP, j'essaie juste de faire comme dans l'anime… ^^'_**

**_Chris : Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe après, snif… T_T_**

**_Moi : Ce sera pour la semaine prochaine ça ! _**

**_Ryuga : Je sens qu'il va pas être de tout repos le prochain chapitre…_**

**_Kyoya : S'il l'était, ce serait vachement bizarre quand même._**

**_Moi : Vous inquiétez pas, dimanche on se repose avec du fluff ! *^*_**

**_Chris : Tant mieux ! _**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche ! Bye bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Salut._**

**_Moi : Et moi je go en cours !_**


	26. Cauchemar Intérieur

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Oui, je sais l'heure qu'il est mais désormais ce sera comme ça ! Je finis à 19H moi aujourd'hui…_**

**_Ryuga : Arrête de te plaindre, t'as qu'un seul cours demain et tu finis à 11H05 ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Oui oui ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Ryu, t'as lu le chapitre ?_**

**_Ryuga : Ouaip. Il y a masse d'action !_**

**_Chris : Viiiite, je veux lire ça ! *^*_**

**_Moi : Bon bah on va pas s'éterniser alors ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Bon, j'vais lire ça moi aussi hein…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_LilyssLeri : Ouiiii, Kyoya et Sakyo ils sont trop choux ! Blblblblblblblbl ! *_*  
Non mais les courses, c'est pas vraiment passionnant en même temps… XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Cette fic va finir par tous nous coller du diabète, j'vous le dis ! X)  
En fait, Tomb Raider : Anniversary, c'est un remake du tout premier Tomb Raider ! J'ai choisi ce jeu-là parce que quand j'étais petite, je regardais souvent mon père y jouer sur sa PS2 ^^  
Aaaaah, le mariage ! Suspense ! X)_**

**_Marius : Hum…il faut absolument que je te dise un truc Marius… C'est moi où, quand Neko publie sa review avant toi, tu la repompes un peu beaucoup ? Nan parce que c'est troublant les ressemblances quand même ! Et c'est pas la première fois que je me fais la réflexion ! C'est pas bien de plagier, hein ! X)  
Je voulais absolument parler de la place de père ou même juste de parent parce que j'y tiens beaucoup. Souvent, les gens pensent que l'instinct parental ça te vient genre comme ça, mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe en fait ! Il y a pas de mode d'emploi pour être un bon parent, et ça peut être très angoissant ! Mais bon, si tu aimes vraiment ton gosse, normalement ça devrait bien se passer dans l'ensemble ^^  
P.S : Je crois que je suis trop hypée pour la saison 4 de MHA… En cours de Découverte Sciences de la Terre, le prof a dit « Kamtchatka » et moi j'ai compris « Kacchan »… XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Il dort toujours Marimo ? Sanji : *en train de cuisiner* Oui ! Moi : Merde, j'ai peut-être vraiment forcé alors XD Alyssa : *redescend de la chambre de Zoro en sifflotant avec un marqueur dans les mains* Moi : T'as été faire quoi toi ? X) Alyssa : Rien du tout ! n_n Moi : Eh bah il va être content au réveil le Marimo ! XD)_**

**_Yadonushies : Il y a effectivement un mec aux dents de requin dans Free!, et oui il s'appelle Rin, mais c'est pas de lui que je parle ! Moi je suis retombée dans Free! il y a quelques jours, les fanarts envahissent déjà mon téléphone X)  
Sur un enfant, les cicatrices ça fait toujours de la peine à voir, mais alors sur Sakyo, je veux pas voir ça moi !  
Comment il fait pour jouer avec Sakyo sur ses genoux ? Réponse : parce que c'est Kyoya putain ! XD Plus sérieusement, dans l'appartement c'est un canapé d'angle et Kyoya se met toujours sur la partie longue pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes. Et Sakyo est pas vraiment assis sur genoux, plutôt sur ses cuisses ! Dans cette position, c'est assez simple de jouer, surtout si on est un pro gamer comme Kyoya X)  
C'est vrai que Kyoya ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a vraiment fait des progrès avec Sakyo, c'est parce qu'il angoisse vraiment, ce que j'ai montré à la fin. Comme son père a pas été assez présent pour lui, il a peur de devenir inconsciemment pareil. Et il se rend même pas compte qu'il en est très loin X)  
_**

* * *

-**Quoi ?! **S'étrangle Chris. **Non, c'est impossible ! Il a résisté à ça ?!**

-**Non… **souffle Alyssa. **Comment… ?**

-**Félicitations… Vous m'avez VRAIMENT énervé, **grogne Phobos d'une voix d'outre-tombe. **C'était la chose à ne pas faire. Maintenant…maintenant je vais vous faire découvrir la véritable définition du mot « peur ». Unknown Phobos et moi vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans votre Enfer personnel.**

Unknown Phobos se place alors au centre du presque cercle formé par les toupies de ces adversaires et une étrange fumée noire se met à s'échapper de sa pointe de performance.

**-****Phobos…coup spécial, **déclame le dieu de la Peur d'une voix sourde et profonde. **Cauchemar Intérieur.**

Le spectre d'Unknown Phobos apparait alors au-dessus de la toupie. C'est une forme sombre, une espèce de cape noire flottante déchirée en bas. On dirait vite fait le spectre de Kronos mais en noir, sans faux et sans squelette dans la cape. Ce n'est qu'un spectre informe et il dégage pourtant une aura si sombre… Il ne ressemble à rien d'effrayant mais il glace pendant une seconde le sang des bladers dans leurs veines. En fait…le spectre de la toupie parait être l'essence de la peur elle-même. Soudainement, l'étrange fumée noire se fait plus épaisse et s'échappe en abondance de la cape flottante, fonçant à toute vitesse vers les sept toupies adverses. Elle va tellement vite que personne n'a le temps de réagir, pas même Alyssa. La fumée noire recouvre les toupies des bladers affrontant Phobos mais continue de s'étendre pour venir vers eux. Une fois les toupies entièrement prises dans le coup spécial d'Unknown Phobos de manière irréversible, l'épaisse brume noire accélère subitement alors qu'elle était déjà bien rapide. Tel un raz-de-marée, elle engloutit alors la bande de bladers. La seule chose que chacun arrive à faire, c'est se barrer le visage avec ses bras par réflexe. En voyant la fumée noire s'abattre sur ses adversaires et les engloutir, Phobos laisse un grand sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage. Ils vont voir ce que ça rapporte de le mettre en colère, et ils vont regretter d'avoir osé le défier avec l'espoir fou de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils vont découvrir le véritable sens du mot « peur ».

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Quand Alyssa rouvre les yeux et enlève ses bras de devant son visage, tout ce qu'elle voit est de l'obscurité autour d'elle. Un épais brouillard noir qui l'enveloppe et lui donne une sensation d'étouffement. Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça ?! C'est quoi ce coup spécial ?! Elle ne voit même plus sa toupie. À vrai dire, elle ne l'entend même plus. Elle est seule dans cette oppressante brume.

**-****Les gars ?** Appelle-t-elle, un écho accompagnant sa voix. **Les amis ? Hé ho, vous m'entendez ? Je sais que vous êtes encore là !**

**-****Ça ne sert à rien de les appeler, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre, **lui répond une voix moqueuse qui semble résonner dans l'entièreté de son crâne.

Alyssa se retourne brusquement dans la direction d'où provient la voix et aperçoit la silhouette de Phobos se détacher du brouillard, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et ses globes oculaires disparus. Ses orbites vides de leurs yeux violets sont maintenant remplies de la même épaisse fumée noire qui compose le coup spécial de sa toupie et les entoure. La semi-démone fronce les sourcils et reste sur ses gardes. Ce Phobos n'est peut-être qu'une illusion crée par le vrai Phobos mais elle doute beaucoup.

**-****Je te sens tendue ma chère,** ricane celui-ci. **Cela dit, tu n'es même pas effrayée de te retrouver dans ce brouillard phobique, comme j'aime à l'appeler. Il est pourtant fait d'essence de peur pratiquement pure.**

**-****Je suis à moitié démone petit génie, tes artifices ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien sur moi que sur les humains, **répond Alyssa. **Et en prime, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ton pouvoir, j'y ai donc développé une certaine résistance.**

**-****Je sais déjà tout ça, **dit Phobos. **Oh, et si tu te demandes, je suis le vrai. Les illusions sont avec tes amis. Tu aimes bien l'effet « fumée à la place des yeux » ? Moi ça me fait kiffer. **

**-****Épargne-moi tes commentaires inutiles, tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Demande la fille d'Astaroth dans un grondement. **Où est ma toupie ? Où sont mes amis ? **

**-****Hé, doucement ! Je ne peux pas répondre à tout en même temps.**

**-****Parle, enfoiré !**

**-****C'est demandé si gentiment. Vos toupies sont aussi prises dans le brouillard phobique, elles y sont en « stand-by » d'une certaine manière. Et tes amis…eh bien, ils sont aussi dans ce brouillard, isolés pour pouvoir profiter de mon coup spécial tranquillement. En les séparant tous les uns des autres, je sens qu'il y en a déjà certains qui vont commencer à flipper sévèrement. **

**-****Ordure… Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur faire, hein ?! **

**-****Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? Je veux leur faire profiter de mon coup spécial.**

**-****Et c'est quoi ton saleté de coup spécial ? **

**-****Le brouillard phobique qui vous entoure tous est un concentré de peur et il va puiser dans vos peurs les plus profondes pour vous faire vivre un véritable cauchemar. Ce qui est génial, c'est que le cauchemar vient de vous et il n'y a que vous pour l'arrêter ! Le seul moyen de résister au Cauchemar Intérieur, c'est de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas laisser les illusions vous faire perdre la raison. Mais crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour que tes petits amis ne parviennent pas à garder leur calme. Au final, pour sortir d'ici, il n'y a qu'un seul et unique moyen : tous garder votre calme et ne pas laisser le brouillard phobique vous emporter.**

**-****Pourquoi tu me donnes le seul moyen de résister à ton coup spécial et d'en sortir… ?**

**-****Ah, c'est bien, tu n'as pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit excès de confiance alors que je viens de te donner la « clé » pour échapper à cet endroit. Tu sais très bien que si je te dis ça…j'ai une bonne raison. Je sais très bien que mon coup spécial ne peut pas vraiment avoir un effet sur toi. Garder son sang-froid, ce n'est pas difficile pour toi. Non…c'est sur tes amis que mon coup va avoir de l'effet ! Toi, tu vas sagement rester ici et je vais te torturer un peu en te faisant entendre ce que tes amis subissent. Pas la peine de t'époumoner par contre, tu vas pouvoir les entendre mais eux ne pourront pas. **

**-****Espèce de… ! Espèce de lâche ! C'est après moi que t'es en colère, alors prends t'en directement à moi, pas à eux ! **

**-****On sait très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas en m'en prenant à toi que j'aurais ma petite vengeance. Amuse-toi bien ! Moi, je vais rester dans mon brouillard et profiter de ma victoire tout en manipulant les illusions de moi-même pour qu'elles aillent faire coucou à tes amis. **

Phobos ne laisse pas le temps à Alyssa de répliquer et s'enfonce dans son brouillard phobique en lui faisant coucou de la main. La semi-démone l'appelle pour qu'il revienne, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs, mais elle arrête rapidement et se résigne. Phobos n'est pas décidé à la laisser interférer avec ses plans alors il compte bien la laisser isolée ici, sans moyen de communiquer avec ses amis. Elle est coincée… Si ses amis ne gardent pas leur calme, ils resteront tous bloqués dans le coup spécial du dieu de la Peur et finiront par totalement perdre la raison. Ça n'arrivera pas, elle en est sûre. Ils sont tous forts et ils sauront garder leur sang-froid pour contrer le saleté de Cauchemar Intérieur de Phobos. Alyssa n'est pas non plus naïve, elle sait que ça ne va pas se régler en deux minutes ou que ce sera facile. Ce sera sans doute loin d'être facile. C'est surtout pour Dynamis qu'elle s'inquiète en fait. De toute la bande, c'est lui le plus…fragile, psychologiquement. Mais même malgré tout cela, la fille d'Astaroth ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Si elle ne peut rien faire de concret pour aider ses amis, elle fera la seule chose dont elle est capable ici, piégée au milieu de cette brume obscure. Elle croira en eux. Alyssa ferme donc les yeux et s'assoit en tailleurs au milieu de sa cage brumeuse. Cette brume noire est vraiment hyper dense autour d'elle, elle le sent. Phobos a dû mettre la dose spécialement autour d'elle pour être sûr qu'elle n'arrive pas à communiquer avec ses amis. Peu importe. Ce brouillard phobique doit probablement se déstabiliser si les gens emprisonnés en lui restent calmes, alors elle sait qu'elle finira par se faire entendre. Et hors de question de laisser la petite torture de cet enfoiré de dieu de la Peur avoir un quelconque effet sur elle ! La semi-démone sait se couper du monde, dissocier en quelque sorte son esprit de son corps. Elle ne laissera pas Phobos agir en toute impunité, et elle sait que tous ses amis sont dans le même état d'esprit. Elle sait qu'ils finiront par gagner.

**XXXXXXXXX**

À un autre endroit dans la brume phobique, Ryuga regarde partout autour de lui, cherchant les autres bladers et sa toupie. Cet endroit est probablement le fruit du coup spécial de Phobos, ça il s'en doute bien, mais pourquoi il est seul d'un coup ? Ne plus être avec les autres ne le surprend même pas, mais ne plus voir L-Drago ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore sortir ce lâche de dieu de la Peur ?

-**Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? **Demande l'empereur dragon à voix haute, cherchant à savoir s'il est vraiment totalement isolé. **Les gars, vous pouvez m'entendre ? Alyssa ? Kyoya ?**

-**C'est inutile, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre, **répond la voix de Phobos, contrôlant avec brillo une illusion de lui-même. **Tu es tout seul.**

-**Je me demandais bien quand tu finirais par ramener ta gueule, **lance froidement le blanc. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

-**Qu'est-ce que je veux ? **Ricane l'illusion, les yeux emplis de fumée lui aussi. **Drôle de question. Tu n'attends pas vraiment de réponse, je me trompe ?**

-**Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que tu veux semer le chaos, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire subir ici ? Je sais que c'est ton coup spécial, mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi il consiste. **

-**Oh… Tu vas le découvrir par toi-même assez vite. **

Ryuga croise les bras et fronce les sourcils, pas effrayé le moins du monde mais plutôt…saoulé. En réalité, c'est le fait de voir Phobos qui le saoule. Il aurait bien envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui coller des droites, mais il a deviné que ce Phobos est juste une illusion. Il n'a pas la même « aura » que le vrai. Le dragon sent également le pouvoir négatif s'échappant de cette étrange brume noire qui l'entoure mais c'est comme si…comme si une espèce de bouclier invisible l'en protégeait, empêchant cette saleté d'avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui. Phobos n'est pas là en personne mais il a l'air de sentir que le blader de L-Drago n'est pas affecté le moins du monde par son brouillard. Et ça l'énerve, oh que ça l'énerve ! Il voulait prendre son temps pour faire souffrir chacun des bladers, mais pour celui-là il va falloir passer immédiatement à la vitesse supérieure. Tant pis, ça ne lui déplait pas vraiment de toute façon de forcer la dose de suite. Au contraire.

Quand le blanc voit le sourire de l'illusion s'élargir pour devenir malsain et sadique, ses sens se mettent en alerte et il se met encore plus sur ses gardes. Il sait que même s'il n'a pas le vrai Phobos face à lui, ce dernier sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette brume et contrôle tout puisque c'est son coup spécial. Ça ne lui dit vraiment rien de bon mais hors de question de céder à la terreur.

-**Ne pas céder à la terreur, hein ? C'est quelque chose que tu te répétais souvent quand tu étais petit, pas vrai ? **Ricane une voix froide et moqueuse dans son dos. **Mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment… Ça ne marchait pas du tout même. Je le voyais à ton visage… Ça me manque tu sais ? TU me manques, mon petit empereur dragon…**

Cette voix doucereuse et pleine de perversion est loin d'être inconnue à Ryuga. Il la connait même beaucoup trop. Mais il s'attendait à un truc du genre de la part de Phobos et parvient à garder son calme. Il ressent juste un énorme frisson de dégoût lui parcourir l'échine. Le dragon aurait pu réussir à rester entièrement calme s'il n'avait pas eu d'un seul coup la sensation que quelqu'un avait attrapé son poignet. Il sent également une espèce de souffle sur sa nuque. Le dégoût prend alors le dessus sur le calme olympien de Ryuga. Il fait un grand mouvement avec son bras, comme pour faire lâcher prise à cette main inexistante lui enserrant le poignet, et se retourne. Évidemment, il n'y a rien derrière lui. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination… Très agacé, le blanc refait un demi-tour et fusille de ses yeux dorés le faux Phobos face à lui.

-**Bravo enculé, t'es fier de toi ? C'est drôle de se servir des traumatismes des gens pour essayer de leur faire peur, hein ? Sérieusement, tu me files la gerbe, **dit froidement Ryuga. **Finalement, Pluto et Rago étaient des mecs plutôt sympas. Et désolé pour toi, mais tu n'as pas réussi à me faire peur. Je suis juste énervé, et ça c'est pas bon pour toi. **

-**Pff…tu me penses vraiment si bête ? **Demande l'illusion en secouant la tête. **Je suis le dieu de la Peur. Je connais tes peurs les plus profondes. Je sais parfaitement que tu as fait un certain travail sur toi-même pour contenir ton traumatisme, parce que tu sais que c'est ta peur la plus profonde. Enfin…ça c'est ce que tu crois. **

-**Ce que je crois ? **Répète le dragon en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Je peux lire dans les peurs des êtres humains comme dans un livre ouvert ! **Ricane le dieu de la Peur. **Toi, tu étais plutôt un livre ouvert avec un gros marque-page sur une page…pour détourner l'attention. Je sais très bien que le traumatisme que tu as vécu dans ton enfance n'est pas ta plus grande peur. Doji est mort après tout, tu ne risques plus rien. Non…ta plus grande peur, elle est si simple. C'est la même que pour chacun de tes amis d'ailleurs. **

-**Quoi… ?**

-**Vous…les humains… Vous êtes si faibles ! Vous faites l'erreur d'aimer. Vous aimez votre famille, vous aimez vos amis, et surtout…vous tombez amoureux. Elle est là ta plus grande peur. Tu as peur de perdre ceux que tu aimes, et surtout ton cher petit-ami. L'amour vous rend si faibles ! **

-**N'essaie même pas de poser un seul doigt sur Kyoya.**

-**Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu as peur. Tu as peur de le perdre parce qu'il t'a redonné la force de vivre quand tu voulais simplement te laisser mourir. Tu as peur parce que, grâce à lui, tu as pu faire face à un traumatisme que tu avais enfoui au plus profond de toi. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu savais que Doji avait mis la main sur Kyoya pendant ta petite sieste ? **

-**Bien sûr que je le sais. Et alors ?**

-**Ça ne te met pas…mal à l'aise ? Tu connais les penchants de Doji mieux que quiconque. Tu ne te sens pas mal…quand tu penses qu'il aurait pu arriver à Kyoya ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire** **vu que tu étais dans le coma. **

-**Si tu crois me déstabiliser comme ça, tu te plantes. C'est un délire complet ce que tu me sors. Ce n'est pas arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais. **

-**Je te trouve bien sûr de toi sur le « Ça n'arrivera jamais. » ! Doji est hors d'état de nuire, effectivement…mais le monde est plein de gens malintentionnés, comme moi. Pour un dieu comme moi, ce serait simple de lui faire du mal. Ce serait dommage quand même, non ? Vous êtes tellement fusionnels maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit déjà après vos ébats ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! « Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. », c'est bien ça ? Tellement mignon.**

Ryuga reste silencieux un moment, baissant la tête pour regarder ses bottes, les mains toutes tremblantes. Pour Phobos, la victoire est déjà assurée. Tant mieux, c'est lui l'esprit le plus résistant de la bande. Les autres sont bien plus faciles à briser. Les humains sont décidément de si faibles et pathétiques créatures. L'amour offre une faille si facile à exploiter ! Mais malheureusement pour Phobos, l'empereur dragon est loin d'être brisé. Il relève soudainement la tête, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs et ses mains serrées en poings.

-**Laisse-moi te dire une chose… **gronde Ryuga. **Tu crains vraiment comme dieu de la Peur. Tu ne me fais pas flipper, tu me donnes juste envie de t'exploser la gueule. Enfin…je sais que ça ne sert à rien, tu es un dieu et ton enveloppe physique ne peut pas être endommagée. Malheureusement. Vous les dieux, vous faites toujours la même erreur. Vous pensez que nos sentiments nous rendent faibles. Quand est-ce que vous apprendrez la leçon ? L'amour ne rend pas faible. C'est tout l'effet inverse. Alors remballe tes illusions, je ne te crains pas !**

Le faux Phobos écarquille alors ses orbites, la fumée noire dedans vacillant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette aura autour de sa proie ?! Pourquoi ça brille autant ?! Non non non non non, ça pourrait détruire son coup spécial ! Il doit l'en empêcher.

-**Ryuga ? **Appelle une voix plus loin dans les ténèbres. **Ryuga, c'est toi ? Je suis sûr que c'est toi, j'ai reconnu ta voix ! T'es où ? Il fait tellement noir ici…**

L'empereur dragon tourne brusquement la tête, reconnaissant instantanément la voix de son petit-ami. Sans attendre, il s'élance dans la brume bien moins épaisse qu'auparavant, suivant la direction de la voix de Kyoya malgré le hurlement enragé du vrai Phobos, quelque part au plus profond du brouillard phobique. La brume est froide, si froide et étouffante, mais Ryuga s'en fiche. Au bout d'une minute de course dans les ténèbres, l'empereur dragon aperçoit Kyoya et se jette sur lui. Le vert a l'air déboussolé et en colère, mais absolument pas effrayé.

-**Putain Ryuga, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un plomb moi ! **S'exclame l'adolescent en serrant son amant dans ses bras. **J'te jure, Phobos m'a poussé à bout ! Ce p'tit con, j'ai envie de le tabasser et j'peux même pas parce que ça sert à rien ! **

-**Je sais, mais cet idiot nous a sous-estimés, **répond calmement Ryuga. **J'ai réussi à affaiblir son coup spécial, il perd son emprise parce que je n'ai pas peur. J'ai réussi à t'atteindre parce que tu n'as pas peur non plus. **

Le blanc s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais Kyoya le coupe en l'embrassant passionnément. Le brouillard autour d'eux perd sa consistance et se fait de moins en moins épais, au plus désarroi de Phobos qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. La brume perd tellement d'épaisseur qu'Alyssa finit par réussir à s'échapper et court vers les deux bladers liés qui rompent leur baiser en l'entendant arriver.

-**Je savais que Phobos vous avait sous-estimés, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, **dit-elle en arrivant à leur niveau. **Ou alors c'est vous qui devenez vraiment surpuissants avec le temps, et c'est tout à fait possible.**

-**Et les autres, ils sont où ? **Demande le lion.

-**Toujours piégés, **soupire la semi-démone. **J'entends des pleurs et des hurlements depuis tout à l'heure… Je crois que c'est Dynamis qui pleure…et Hyoma qui hurle…**

-**On parie combien qu'il fait revivre son combat contre Reiji à Hyoma ? **Ricane amèrement le vert.

-**On parie pas, c'est sûr, **répond Ryuga.** Je ne sais pas comment faire pour tous nous sor…**

Le dragon est interrompu par un hurlement véritablement bestial de Phobos, suivi d'une importante secousse. La dimension ténébreuse dans laquelle tous se trouvent semble se désagréger violemment. Soudainement, les ténèbres disparaissent et Alyssa, Kyoya et Ryuga se retrouvent sur le plateau où ils se battaient avant le coup spécial de Phobos. Premier constat : il fait désormais nuit. Visiblement, le coup spécial du dieu de la Peur a aussi le pouvoir de distordre le temps. La semi-démone tourne rapidement la tête, cherchant les autres bladers. Gingka, Hyoma, Chris et Dynamis sont aussi revenus, et Alyssa comprend mieux pourquoi le Cauchemar Intérieur de Phobos s'est soudainement effondré. Dynamis est serré dans les bras de Chris, étouffant ses derniers sanglots dans l'épaule du blond, et Hyoma est accroché à son rouquin comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Voilà ce qui a brisé le coup spécial du dieu.

-**Non ! Impossible ! Comment ?! **Enrage Phobos de l'autre côté, ses yeux violets de nouveau dans leurs orbites. **COMMENT ?! Mon coup spécial… ! Comment vous avez pu le briser si facilement ?! Je vous avais isolés !**

-**Tu les as trop sous-estimés, imbécile prétentieux, **lui répond Alyssa avec un rictus moqueur. **Tu les as sous-estimés et ça t'a conduit à prendre des mauvaises décisions. Menacer de t'en prendre à Kyoya a mis Ryuga en colère et a exacerbé son envie de te vaincre. Faire pleurer Dynamis, probablement en parlant de Chris ou en lui rappelant l'histoire du Médaillon d'Hadès, ça a poussé Chris vers lui. Pareil pour Hyoma. Tu t'es tiré tout un chargeur de M-16 dans le pied, pauvre crétin. **

-**J'en reviens pas… Vous m'énervez vraiment, humains ! **S'écrie le dieu de la Peur comme un enfant trop gâté que l'on contrarie pour la première fois. **Même si vous avez déjoué mon coup spécial, Unknown Phobos a encore bien des ressources. Je vais vous massacrer ! **

Plein de rage, Phobos lance sa toupie à l'assaut d'Aries. Pas encore bien remis de son expérience dans le coup spécial d'Unknown Phobos, Hyoma n'a pas le réflexe d'esquiver et ne dévie pas non plus la toupie. La roue faussement régulière de la toupie du dieu de la Peur lacère alors violemment Aries. Très violemment.

-**Aries, non ! **Crie Hyoma.

-**Phobos, attaque uppercut ! **S'exclame Phobos avec un sourire carnassier.

Unknown Phobos assène une violente attaque en uppercut à Aries, l'envoyant valser aux pieds de son propriétaire. La toupie n'est pas trop abîmée, sa roue de fusion est surtout sacrément rayée. Ce n'est pas trop grave, rien que Madoka ne saurait pas séparer. Hyoma ramasse son Aries et le serre dans sa main. Il a perdu, mais ça vaut peut-être mieux comme ça. Il avait la sensation de gêner un peu les autres. Alyssa regarde Unknown Phobos puis jette un œil à sa propre toupie. Cette fois, Phobos joue sérieusement. Le dieu ne s'était appuyé que sur son coup spécial pour gagner, et comme ça n'a pas marché, il est maintenant très frustré et énervé. Certes, ça le pousse à attaquer très violemment mais en contrepartie, il ne fait que foncer dans le tas et ne réfléchit plus. Il devient donc simple à vaincre.

-**Phobos, ne t'arrête pas ! **S'exclame le dieu de la Peur. **Massacre-les tous ! **

La toupie de Phobos fonce alors à toute vitesse et à pleine puissance sur Orion. Oui, sur Orion. Belle erreur stratégique. Le choc est extrêmement puissant, mais grâce à son système de roulement à billes la toupie de Chris encaisse. La riposte ne se fait pas attendre et Pégasus fonce sur Phobos pour libérer son ami. Cependant, la toupie ne bouge pas, décidée à lacérer tous ses adversaires.

-**La vache, elle veut pas bouger alors que j'ai mis toute ma puissance ! **S'étonne Gingka.

-**T'inquiète, je vais la faire bouger moi ! **Ricane Alyssa. **Ghost !**

Ghost s'élance alors sur Phobos et parvient à le repousser sans le lâcher. Le visage de Phobos se déforme d'une grimace rageuse tandis qu'il se rend compte qu'Alyssa a un plan derrière la tête.

-**Allez Ghost, pleine puissance ! **S'exclame la semi-démone. **Coup spécial ! Baiser Glacial de la Beauté Spectrale !**

Le spectre de Ghost se matérialise, aussi magnifique et ensorcelant que d'habitude, et force le spectre de Phobos à se matérialiser aussi. La toupie d'Alyssa reste collée à celle du dieu et la froideur qui s'en dégage inflige de sérieux dégâts. Phobos ralentit de plus en plus et commence à perdre son équilibre, comme congelée par Ghost. Quand Ghost termine son baiser enflammé, ou plutôt gelé, son spectre disparait et celui de Phobos tombe en arrière. La toupie vacille méchamment. Cependant, elle n'est pas encore vaincue.

-**Vous ne me battrez jamais ! JAMAIS ! Je n'vous laisserai pas faire ! **Hurle le dieu de la Peur, visiblement enragé.

-**Ah ouais ? **Ricane Kyoya. **T'es capable d'encaisser une attaque en duo, mon pote ? **

Phobos perd alors ses couleurs et tente de battre en retraite, mais Léone est déjà là pour l'intercepter. Cette fois, ça sent le roussi pour le dieu de la Peur. Kyoya déclenche son coup spécial, soulevant et broyant Phobos dans les puissants vents de sa tornade puis Ryuga s'invite également à la fête. L-Drago s'approche de la tornade et se laisse porter par les vents, matérialisant son spectre.

-**Tu vas voir ce que ça donne quand moi je m'énerve vraiment, **dit le blanc. **L-Drago ! Empereur Dragon : Extermination ! **

La tornade de Léone prend alors feu, se transformant en véritable fournaise. Phobos, toujours pris dans les vents, se fait dévorer par les flammes ardentes de L-Drago. Kyoya interrompt finalement la tornade après quelques secondes, quand la chaleur se fait trop dangereuse pour sa propre toupie. Le typhon enflammé disparait alors et L-Drago part rejoindre Léone. Phobos retombe au sol, entourée par des volutes de fumée, immobile. Immobile. Le dieu de la Peur ne peut pas y croire et reste la bouche ouverte, comme s'il voulait parler mais n'y arrivait pas. Il a vraiment…perdu ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Oui, il a été vaincu ! Champagne ! \^^/_**

**_Chris : Putain, mais d'où tu sors tous ces trucs toi ? O_o_**

**_Moi : Euh…je sais pas vraiment… ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Du coup, le prochain chapitre est le dernier ?_**

**_Moi : Normalement oui. Snif…_**

**_Kyoya : Wonder, tu es trop sensible._**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais X)_**

**_Ryuga : T'as l'air crevé ou c'est juste moi ?_**

**_Moi : Non mais c'est rien, j'ai juste failli me faire arracher une jambe par le bus hier matin !_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : QUOI ? O_O_**

**_Moi : Longue histoire. Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, vos commentaires m'aident vraiment, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais, dimanche c'est fluff ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, je vais être OOC… -_-_**

**_Moi : Kyo, arrête de râler ! Bon, salut les gens ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**


	27. Victoire totale

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est PAS le dernier chapitre ! \^^/_**

**_Chris : Laisse-moi deviner… Tu t'es encore laissé emporter par ton inspiration ?_**

**_Moi : Héhé, oui ! Au final, si j'avais écrit ce que j'avais prévu de base pour ce chapitre, ça aurait été trop long, donc j'ai coupé en deux ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : C'est pas croyable, tu trouves toujours le moyen de rallonger !_**

**_Moi : Je fais plaisir à mes lecteurs ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : Bon du coup, la vraie fin c'est la semaine prochaine ?_**

**_Moi : Oui ! Mais en attendant, il y a le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, et je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu, il est cool._**

**_Kyoya : Mouais…elle a l'air trop heureuse, il y a un truc qui cloche ! _**

**_Moi : T'es vraiment parano mon pauvre Kyo ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon avant dernier chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_LilyssLeri : Moi je mourrais d'envie d'écrire comment nos deux amoureux avaient fini ensemble, c'est maintenant chose faite ! Yay ! n_n  
Tkt, je suis pas prête à vous abandonner moi ! J'aime trop écrire et publier ! X)_**

**_Marius : Oui, Sakyo est trop mignon et Kyoya est juste trop chou avec lui, kyaaaaaaaa ! Trop de choupitude putain ! TTvTT  
P.S : Ouais, sauf que « Kidd » c'était le nom d'un vrai pirate et que c'est pas le bon orthographe pour que ce soit un vrai mot ! Par contre, le pirate qui a été l'inspiration de notre cher Traffy, il s'appelait « Loe » ! Alors oui, ça se prononce comme « Law », mais il y en a qui veut dire quelque chose et l'autre pas ! Quel farceur ce Oda ! XD  
Re P.S : (Law : Wonder-ya, tu m'expliques pourquoi l'algue monopolise la salle de bain depuis 2H ? -_- Moi : Il essaie d'enlever les conneries écrites au marqueur par Alyssa dans son sommeil ^^' Sanji : Il va encore être méga énervé pour minimum une semaine… Law : *se marre*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : La PS2, c'était toute une époque ! Elle a tenu longtemps en plus celle de mon père. Les consoles rétro, conçues pour durer ! X)  
Euh…en fait on ne verra pas la tête de Sakyo quand il découvrira sa surprise parce que je vais faire une élipse de quelques jours… Désolée ^^'_**

* * *

Sur le plateau montagneux, en plein milieu de la nuit, un silence incroyable règne. Phobos fixe sa toupie, immobile et dégageant des volutes de fumée avec un air perdu et extrêmement choqué. Il a vraiment perdu…contre de simples mortels ? Le coup de grâce lui a vraiment été infligé par des humains ?! C'est impossible… Il est un dieu ! Il ne peut pas perdre comme ça face à de stupides et faibles humains ! Non… Face à lui, Alyssa et les cinq bladers légendaires rappellent leurs toupies et savourent leur victoire. Ils ont réussi à mettre Phobos hors d'état de nuire et à l'empêcher de ramener son frère, Déimos. La victoire est totale ! Un peu à l'écart, Hyoma sourit en serrant sa toupie contre lui. Il savait que les autres réussiraient. L'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés est un peu triste de s'être fait sortir du combat mais en même temps, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il n'est pas un blader légendaire après tout.

-**Eh bien, Phobos, on dirait que je t'ai surestimé, **ricane Alyssa en croisant les bras. **Tu as été bien plus facile à vaincre que ce que j'croyais. C'est presque…décevant. **

-**Je t'interdis de dire ça de moi, espèce d'impure ! **Hurle Phobos, piqué au vif. **Je suis un dieu ! **

-**Ah bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais plus appelée comme ça, **lâche la semi-démone avec un sourire en coin. **Tout ça parce que ma mère est humaine ! Je te signale que toi tu sais même pas qui est ta mère, tu pourrais très bien être le fils d'une simple mortelle toi aussi. Et ça ne change rien au fait…que tu as perdu.**

-**J'ai peut-être perdu…mais je suis toujours un être surhumain, **dit le dieu de la Peur avec un regard noir. **Vous croyiez sérieusement qu'en me vainquant à un duel BeyBlade, je me rendrais bien gentiment ? Si c'est le cas, vous êtes bien naïfs. **

-**Non, crois-moi, je savais pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas à te passer l'envie de foutre le bordel ici. Je te connais bien. Mais, vois-tu, j'avais tout un plan derrière la tête. Toi tu pensais vraiment qu'on venait simplement pour t'affronter ? **

-**Et vous allez faire quoi alors ? Je suis un putain de dieu !**

-**Et moi une putain de semi-démone. J'ai pris mes précautions avec mon père…et ton très cher grand-père. Tu sais, Zeus. Il était très contrarié de constater que tu t'étais échappé et que tu suivais le très mauvais exemple de ton père. J'crois que tu vas te prendre une sacrée correction. **

-**Quoi ?! T'as osé faire ça ?! Je…je te hais tellement espèce de saleté de semi-démone ! Toi et tes petits amis, vous allez me le payer ! **

-**Si tu veux te battre, amène-toi, mais tu vas le regretter. **

-**Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui vas le regretter. **

Une espèce de brume noire ressemblant étrangement au brouillard phobique s'échappe alors de la main droite de Phobos et prend la forme d'un poignard à lame noire et violette. Alyssa a tout juste le temps de voir l'arme se matérialiser en entier que le dieu de la Peur s'élance déjà en avant à une vitesse ahurissante, franchissant la distance le séparant de la bande de bladers en moins de quelques secondes. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fait qu'un tour et elle sent l'azote liquide soudainement pulser dans ses veines comme des rapides dans le lit précédemment calme d'une rivière. En moins d'une seconde, elle sent qu'elle reprend sa forme originelle de démon. Sa peau prend sa teinte couleur de cendres, ses ailes décharnées et la rangée de piques le long de sa colonne vertébrale transpercent son dos, ses ongles deviennent des griffes et ses cornes noueuses prennent place sur son front. La semi-démone ne sent même pas la douleur qui se répand habituellement dans son corps quand elle prend sa forme de démone. L'adrénaline inonde ses veines. Elle sait parfaitement qui Phobos vise : Dynamis. C'est celui qui est le moins susceptible d'esquiver le coup, il n'a pas les mêmes réflexes que les autres. Et c'est lui le plus fragile. D'un simple battement d'aile, elle se retrouve entre le dieu de la Peur et le devin, prête à bloquer le coup de poignard ou à l'encaisser elle-même s'il le faut. Mais alors que Phobos lève le bras pour asséner le coup à la semi-démone, un étrange sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage. Alyssa n'aime pas ça, ce n'est pas bon signe. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à bloquer le bras de Phobos pour dévier la lame de son poignard, elle passe à travers ce qui devrait être sa chair. Ce qui était le dieu de la Peur une seconde auparavant n'est maintenant plus qu'un tas de fumée noire. Oh non, c'est pas vrai, c'était une illusion ! Mais comment il a fait ?! À toute vitesse, Alyssa balaie les alentours des yeux et voit la lame de Phobos flotter dans l'air derrière Kyoya. Très rapidement, le corps du dieu se rematérialise derrière le poignard, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Alors voilà ce qu'il a fait… Il s'est rendu invisible tout en créant une illusion de lui-même. Le salaud, elle n'a rien vu venir. D'un puissant battement d'aile, elle s'élance vers le vert mais la lame du poignard de Phobos n'est déjà plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son dos. Merde, elle est trop loin ! Elle ne peut pas le laisser réussir son coup quand même ! Elle doit réfléchir très vite. Merde, merde, il va vraiment planter Kyoya là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ?!

Alors que la lame pleine d'énergie négative de son poignard s'apprête à transpercer la chair du dos du blader de Léone, Phobos jubile. Il a peut-être perdu et va se faire enfermer dans un endroit horrible comme le Tartare par son grand-père, mais hors de question que ces saletés d'humains s'en sortent tranquillement après l'avoir humilié. Son poignard n'est pas comme les autres, c'est une arme capable de porter un coup mortel peu importe l'endroit qu'elle touche. Dès que la lame noire et violette aura transpercé la peau de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, c'en sera fini de lui. Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il l'a choisi lui. Le dieu de la Peur a très envie de se venger du blader de L-Drago pour avoir réussi à déstabiliser son coup spécial au point de libérer Alyssa de la cage qu'il avait construite autour d'elle. Et quelle vengeance serait plus douce que de tuer son petit-ami sous ses yeux ? Absolument aucune. Ce sera la meilleure des vengeances. Il n'avait qu'à pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Cependant, pile au moment où la lame était censée toucher la peau de Kyoya, une main saisit fermement le poignet de Phobos et l'arrête sans la moindre difficulté. Le dieu tourne la tête très rapidement pour voir qui lui a saisi le poignet et il n'a que le temps d'apercevoir un regard doré froid avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante dans son bras, lui faisant ainsi lâcher son poignard. Quand il regarde son coude faire un angle totalement impossible et ses os ressortir, indiquant qu'il a une nette fracture ouverte, il se met à bouillir de rage et lance un regard meurtrier à Ryuga. L'empereur dragon vient de lui péter le bras à grand coup de genou avec un calme olympien et une force démentielle. Bien sûr, il est un dieu et son enveloppe corporelle n'est pas importante, mais déjà de un, il ressent la douleur comme un être humain normal, et de deux, le blanc a une fois de plus fait foirer son plan.

-**Toi tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver ! **Gronde le dieu de la Peur tandis que son bras se répare tout seul.

-**Et toi t'as pas compris que t'es pas en position de supériorité, **répond le dragon en ramassant le poignard à ses pieds. **En fait, tu ne comprends même pas que tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Kyoya tant que je suis à côté, et l'inverse marche aussi. Jamais tu te demandes comment j'ai réussi à attraper et péter ton bras si vite alors que même Alyssa n'a pas pu être si rapide ?**

Phobos n'a pas le temps de répliquer puisque la semi-démone lui fonce dessus puis s'envole en l'emportant avant de retomber violemment au sol tout en lui plantant ses griffes autour du cœur. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle pourrait le tuer mais elle ne cherche pas à le tuer, simplement à l'empêcher de prendre une autre forme avec laquelle il pourrait s'échapper. Phobos pousse un grognement de douleur bestiale et regarde les griffes de la semi-démone plantées dans sa poitrine.

-**Tu es un imbécile, Phobos, **dit-elle en enfonçant encore un peu plus ses griffes. **Mais plus important encore…tu es immature. Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne supporte pas qu'on te haïsse, tout comme on hait ton frère et ton père. Personne ne vous aime, pas même le reste de votre propre famille. Et toi, tu es frustré et plein de haine. Mais tu restes un putain de gamin immature qui se croit plus fort parce qu'il a du sang divin dans les veines. Flash info : il y a des êtres humains sur cette planète qui ont justement été choisis pour protéger le monde d'entités comme toi. **

-**Mais ils restent…de pathétiques et faibles humains… **grogne Phobos.

-**De pathétiques et faibles humains qui t'ont mis une grosse raclée, **ricane Alyssa. **Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à comprendre, je vais éclairer un peu ta lanterne. Tu t'obstines à croire que le lien…n'est pas quelque chose qui peut te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais les capacités qu'il octroie à Ryuga…tu les as bien vues, non ? L'aura qui brillait autour de lui, et Kyoya aussi, dans ton coup spécial, et ton bras qu'il a attrapé et cassé comme si c'était une brindille en moins d'une seconde. Ton arrogance et ton immaturité t'ont mené à ta propre perte. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est bien fait pour toi.**

Phobos est sur le point de répliquer mais le sol se met soudain à trembler. Alyssa ne semble pas perturbée le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle sourit même. Elle sait ce que signifie ce tremblement de terre. À quelques mètres d'elle et Phobos, une faille s'ouvre dans le sol et d'immenses flammes en jaillissent. Au milieu des flammes, une silhouette se dessine peu à peu et finit par s'en extirper. C'est un homme très grand, d'au moins 1m90, portant un costard lui donnant une classe très impressionnante. Ses cheveux noirs sont plaqués en arrière pas une fine couche de gel et ses yeux rouges incandescents semblent être des flammes prêtes à dévorer quiconque lui manquerait de respect. Il n'y a pas à dire, cet homme dégage une classe toute particulière et son aura en impose. Aux yeux de la bande de bladers, il ressemble un peu à un parrain de la mafia.

-**Tu en as mis du temps, papa ! **S'exclame Alyssa en relevant la tête.

-**Dis-donc jeune fille, tu crois que ça se règle en deux secondes des affaires avec le Big Boss et des dieux païens ? **Répond son père avec un ricanement.

-**Héhé, j'adore t'embêter papa, **glousse la jeune fille en se redressant, entrainant avec elle Phobos.

-**Jeunes gens, permettez-moi de me présenter, **dit solennellement le démon en faisant une courbette. **Je suis Astaroth, Grand Duc de l'Enfer, un des plus importants généraux du Big Boss et père d'Alyssa. **

-**Hum…enchanté monsieur, **répond Gingka, complètement abasourdi.

-**Putain, j'ai rencontré un démon, **lâche Ryuga avec un ricanement. **C'est normal que je trouve ça beaucoup trop cool ?**

-**Oui oui, c'est normal, **glousse son petit-ami.

-**Franchement papa, te présenter en déballant tout ton CV, **soupire la semi-démone en emmenant Phobos vers son père. **T'es sérieux ? **

-**Si j'ai tous ces titres, c'est bien pour les balancer au moins une fois de temps en temps ! **Se défend Astaroth avec un sourire en coin.

-**Tu me désespères parfois… **dit sa fille en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire.

La semi-démone retire alors ses griffes du buste de Phobos et balance le jeune dieu à son père. Le démon saisit alors sans aucune douceur le dieu de la Peur par la nuque et darde sur lui les flammes ardentes que sont ses yeux. Comble de l'ironie, Phobos se met à flipper assez sérieusement. Comparé à un démon de sang pur, aussi ancien et d'aussi haut rang qu'Astaroth, lui n'est rien du tout. Alors il y est cette fois, hein ? Il a vraiment complètement perdu. Quelle humiliation… La frustration et la rage grandissent en lui alors qu'elles étaient déjà si fortes. Il va en devenir complètement fou. Il voulait ramener son frère adoré, Déimos, et semer le chaos sur ce monde qu'il ne peut supporter, mais il n'a réussi qu'à se faire humilier par des humains et par cette connasse de semi-démone qui l'avait déjà mis plus bas que terre 677 ans auparavant. Décidément, il hait ce putain de monde façonné par ses ancêtres.

-**Toi, espèce de sale gamin, ton grand-père est sacrément remonté contre toi, **gronde Astaroth en resserrant sa prise sur le cou du jeune dieu, le faisant grimacer. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va te faire, mais je pense que tu vas te retrouver dans une situation encore moins drôle que celle de ton père. En attendant, tu vas gentiment l'attendre en Enfer en compagnie du Big Boss et de moi-même. T'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit, sinon tu le regretteras amèrement. **

Phobos déglutit difficilement et se contente de grogner en serrant ses poings pour montrer qu'il est en colère. Évidemment, ce n'est pas ça qui risque d'impressionner le père d'Alyssa. Celui-ci tape fermement du pied sur le sol, faisant claquer légèrement le talon de sa belle chaussure en cuir, et la faille d'où il est sorti se rouvre immédiatement, crachant de nouveau des flammes immenses.

-**Ma fille, tu viens ? **Demande Astaroth.

-**Non, pas tout de suite papa, **répond Alyssa, reprenant lentement sa forme humaine. **Je dois ramener cette joyeuse bande à MetalBey City, je les ai téléportés pour venir ici. Je rentrerai après, je serai pas longue !**

-**Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors. Jeunes gens, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, **dit le père de la jeune fille à l'attention des bladers. **C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une nouvelle génération de bladers légendaires ou même simplement talentueux. **

Astaroth s'incline légèrement pour dire au revoir à la bande de bladers puis recule jusqu'à la faille en trainant Phobos par la nuque et finit par disparaitre dans les flammes, provoquant la fermeture de la faille infernale. Sa fille quant à elle a retrouvé son apparence humaine et se retrouve contrainte d'emprunter l'imper de Ryuga pour cacher sa poitrine nue. C'est pas toujours simple de déchirer son haut dès qu'on veut prendre sa forme la plus puissante… Vu l'heure un peu tardive, la semi-démone s'empresse de ramener Gingka et compagnie au B-Pit. En moins d'une minute, les bladers se retrouvent donc au milieu du magasin de toupies fermé avec Alyssa. Alertée par le bruit, Madoka monte en courant son escalier en colimaçon et rejoint ses amis.

-**Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes de retour ! **S'exclame-t-elle, une main sur son cœur pour indiquer son soulagement. **Et vous êtes tous là, heureusement. Je respire à nouveau ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre… Tout s'est bien passé ?**

-**Eh bah, ça n'a pas été facile, mais on a réussi ! **Répond Gingka avec un mélange de joie et de soulagement.

-**Ouais, on peut ENFIN dormir sur nos deux oreilles de manière définitive, **lâche Chris avec délivrance.

-**Vous devez être tellement fatigués ! Venez boire quelque chose, je sens que vous en avez vraiment besoin, **dit la mécanicienne en se dirigeant vers son escalier.

-**Désolée, je vais devoir décliner l'offre, **refuse poliment Alyssa. **Je dois rentrer en Enfer, on va avoir besoin de moi. **

-**Oh, c'est vrai. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, Alyssa, **la remercie le roux.

-**Oui, merci, **souffle Dynamis avec une profonde reconnaissance. **Tu as été vraiment…incroyable. **

-**Je vous en prie, c'est dans mon « job » après tout, **ricane la semi-démone. **Ryuga, il faut que je te rende ton imper' ! **

Presque immédiatement après la dernière phrase de la jeune fille, Ryuga entend une voix forte et profonde dans sa tête lui dire « Je dois te parler ». Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à Alyssa à haute voix, l'empereur dragon se contente de hocher la tête et attend que tous les autres, dont son petit-ami, descendent à l'atelier de Madoka. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'est Alyssa qui vient de lui parler par télépathie. Une fois que la semi-démone et le blanc se retrouvent seuls dans le magasin, celle-ci enlève l'imperméable qui cachait sa poitrine, maintenant recouverte d'une couche de glace plutôt fine mais assez épaisse pour cacher ce qu'elle veut cacher, et le lance à son légitime propriétaire.

-**Ryuga, tu devrais définitivement faire la paix avec ton passé, tu sais, **dit la jeune fille en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

-**Hein ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire… **répond l'empereur dragon avec perplexité, reboutonnant son imper' autour de son cou.

-**Tes parents. Tu devrais les retrouver, **précise Alyssa.

-**Oh… Je n'sais pas si je suis vraiment…prêt pour ça, **soupire le blader de L-Drago. **Je n'sais pas si je peux y arriver. Ça fait 10 ans…**

-**Justement Ryuga, ça fait déjà 10 ans. Dix longues années. Je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller avant, et je te comprends…mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ça maintenant. Même si tu savais que ton frère n'hésiterait pas à te dire où est VOTRE maison, parce que toi depuis le temps tu as oublié, tu préférais rester loin de tes parents parce que tu pensais les préserver comme ça. Le calme est enfin là, et pour un bon moment. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour les retrouver, non ?**

-**J'imagine que oui mais…mais après 10 ans, c'est tellement difficile… **

-**Je me doute bien, mais je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu veux les revoir. Et tu sais qu'ils n'attendent que ça, parce que ça fait 10 ans qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi et qu'ils ne peuvent pas te serrer dans leurs bras ! **

-**Je sais que tu as raison…mais je flippe à l'idée de les revoir, et je sais même pas pourquoi.**

-**C'est plutôt normal, en fait. Après 10 ans, tu te demandes s'ils peuvent t'aimer encore, si ce sera « comme avant », et tout. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Et puis hé, je t'ai pas dit d'y aller tout seul ! Bon, j'dois vraiment y aller. J'espère que tu arriveras à aller définitivement de l'avant. Tu mérites d'être heureux.**

Alyssa recule alors vers la porte du B-Pit en faisant un petit signe de la main pour dire au revoir à Ryuga, puis sort dans la nuit obscure et silencieuse. Une faille s'ouvre dans le béton de la rue juste devant la semi-démone, mais celle-là est assez petite et semble dégager une température négative. Alyssa s'y engouffre sans attendre et disparait ainsi, puis la faille se referme. Le dragon hésite avant de descendre dans l'atelier de Madoka pour récupérer son petit-ami et rentrer chez eux. La semi-démone a raison sur toute la ligne, il est plus que temps qu'il retrouve ses parents. Seulement, après dix longues années, ce n'est pas si facile. Après autant de temps séparés, les années perdues, ou plutôt volées, paraissent impossibles à rattraper. Le blanc soupire puis remarque avec stupeur que de la lumière s'échappe de sa manchette dragon. Une douce lumière rouge. L-Drago…brille ? Ryuga sort sa toupie et la regarde avec incompréhension. Elle brille effectivement…mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier en colimaçon attirent l'attention du dragon qui se tourne brusquement pour voir en fait Kyoya monter de l'atelier, sa toupie en main. Léone brille également d'une apaisante et relaxante lumière verte. Ryuga jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa propre toupie et repense aux mots d'Alyssa, puis il comprend. Kyoya est toujours là pour lui. Il sera toujours là pour lui. Retourner auprès de sa famille, ce n'est pas une épreuve si colossale comparé à ce qu'il a déjà affronté, avec ou sans Kyoya. S'il est avec son petit-ami…eh bien, il aura le soutien affectif qui l'empêchera de se dégonfler ou de rester paralysé devant la porte de la maison. Sa maison. De son côté, Kyoya ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans la tête de son amant, mais il sent qu'il y a quelque chose d'important grâce au lien. Peu importe. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Ryuga a besoin de sa présence, et qu'actuellement ils ont tous les deux envie de rentrer chez eux. Et fissa. Le vert esquisse un léger sourire, range sa toupie qui brille toujours doucement et efface la distance qui le sépare de l'empereur dragon pour venir l'embrasser. Ryuga range aussi sa toupie et rompt le baiser assez rapidement pour entraîner Kyoya dehors et retourner dans leur manoir abandonné. Oui, ils se barrent comme des voleurs sans même dire au revoir aux autres mais hé…il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Ryuga et Kyoya sont allongés dans leur lit au milieu des draps défaits, éclairés par la lumière lunaire et pas près de dormir malgré l'heure. Étendu sur le ventre et la tête posée sur ses bras eux-mêmes posés sur son oreiller, Kyoya regarde son petit-ami avec un sourcil levé. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que ce dernier est en train de retracer sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts depuis deux bonnes minutes et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait ça.

-**Sérieusement Ryuga, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **Finit-il par demander. **Tu vérifies que j'ai pas un début de scoliose ou quoi ?**

-**Non, j'aime juste bien faire ça, **répond simplement Ryuga en continuant son petit manège. **Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas ?**

-**Si, j'aime bien, même si ça chatouille. C'est juste que…je trouve ça limite bizarre venant de toi. C'est…comment on dit ? Ah oui : tendre, **ricane le vert.

-**J'sais pas pourquoi, je le sentais venir ça, **réplique le dragon en levant les yeux au ciel. **J'ai quand même le droit d'être un peu câlin, non mais !**

-**Ah j'ai pas dit le contraire, moi j'me plains pas ! Si tu te mets à être tout le temps comme ça après qu'on ait fait l'amour, j'vais trèèèès vite m'y habituer. **

-**Ça aussi je le sentais venir. **

-**Tss, tu me connais trop bien.**

-**C'est plutôt simple de te décrypter…mais je pense que je suis le seul à penser ça.**

-**Ouais bah tant mieux. Bon, tu veux bien arrêter maintenant ? J'aimerais dormir moi.**

-**Ooooh, déjà ?**

-**Même si je t'aime, sache que je tiens beaucoup à mon sommeil, et là il est minuit passé. **

-**Je peux tout de même avoir un dernier câlin ?**

-**Tss, c'est bien parce que c'est toi. **

Kyoya laisse alors son petit-ami l'enlacer et l'embrasser, frissonnant légèrement en sentant son torse nu contre le sien. Il l'aime comme un dingue, c'est même plus définissable avec des mots ce qu'il y a entre eux. Il a la sensation d'être physiquement incapable de vivre sans l'empereur dragon à ses côtés. Ah tiens, dis de cette manière ça sonne accro… Oh, puis merde. Oui, il est accro à son petit-ami et il n'en a rien à foutre ! Ça risque pas d'être une addiction qui lui fera du mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya s'est endormi blotti contre son amant, en revanche ce dernier ne dort pas encore. Les pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête et ça l'empêche de trouver le sommeil pour l'instant. Pensivement, Ryuga passe une de ses mains dans les cheveux décoiffés de l'adolescent qui dort tranquillement. Mais comment il a pu s'en faire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde alors qu'il a le vert à ses côtés ? En fait…ce sera même encore mieux de retrouver ses parents si Kyoya est avec lui. Toutes les personnes qu'il aime du plus profond de son âme réunies dans la même pièce… Voilà une idée plus que réjouissante. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au paisible visage endormi de son petit-ami, Ryuga laisse échapper un petit soupir et ferme les yeux pour laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Demain sera une journée importante pour lui. Probablement la plus importante de sa vie.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Pour ceux qui se demandent : oui, la semaine prochaine on va se noyer dans les feels TTvTT_**

**_Kyoya : C'était vraiment nécessaire la fin ? -_-_**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Moi : Oui, c'était nécessaire ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Ryuga : Il a l'air vraiment cool le père d'Alyssa en tout cas._**

**_Moi : Oui, et j'ai une idée assez précise de ce à quoi il ressemble sous forme humaine ! J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire sa classe de ouf et son côté qui en impose X)_**

**_Chris : Bon, dimanche c'est fluff ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Ouiiii ! Et attention, petit teasing : un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition et c'est quelqu'un que vous êtes nombreux à aimer ! À vous d'essayer de deviner qui c'est ! ^_^_**

**_Ryuga : Tu fais du teasing sur tes chapitres à venir toi maintenant ? _**

**_Moi : Oui, pour m'amuser ! Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche pour le fluuuuuuuuff ! *^*_**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Bye bye ! ^^_**


	28. Aller de l'avant

**_Moi : Bonjour bonjour ! Bienvenue dans le…dernier chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons… Snif…_**

**_Chris : Allez Wonder, ça va aller ! _**

**_Moi : Je sais, mais je suis comme ça à chaque fois que je termine une fic ! _**

**_Ryuga : Attention : si vous êtes un peu sensible, sortez les mouchoirs._**

**_Kyoya : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu lis les chapitres en avance._**

**_Moi : Et oui, pour ce chapitre de conclusion, on se noie dans les feels ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier la conclusion de cette longue fic ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'sais pas pourquoi, j'pense que oui._**

**_Moi : Hihi, disclaimer ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon dernier chapitre, chers lecteurs ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_LilyssLeri : Ton histoire de garçon dans le grenier me rappelle étrangement la creepypasta de Laughing Jack ! Mais bon, j'te rassure, le livre de Sakyo est juste un livre pour enfants très fantaisiste ! X)  
Sakyo et ses pouvoirs magiques, MDR ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, on va voir les parents de Ryuga ! Et ça va pas s'arrêter là, héhé ! Oui, je tease totalement ! u_u  
J'adore la complicité de Ryuga et Ryuto, c'est comme ça que j'imagine une complicité entre frères ! Moi je suis une nana et j'ai une grande sœur, donc j'imagine du mieux que je peux ! X)_**

**_Marius : Sakyo est en réalité né avec un alter nommé Kawaiitude ! C'est un alter qui le rend tellement choupi que tout le monde l'aime ! XD  
Le bouquin que lit Sakyo, c'était un livre qui appartenait à ma sœur avant et dont j'ai hérité, je l'ai lu une bonne centaine de fois je pense XD  
P.S : Ah tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai appris que Edward Low (ou Loe, on sait pas vraiment), le grand malade qui a inspiré Traffy, était peut-être un gros psychopathe MAIS c'était un gentleman ! Il tuait jamais les femmes et s'il venait à en capturer, il les relâchait toujours saines et sauves ! Comme quoi X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo, reste ici ! Zoro : NAN ! è_é Sanji : Zoroooo… Zoro : J'AI DIT NAN ! J'VAIS ALLER BUTER MALDEKA ! Moi : Mais tu vas te paumer, andouille ! Zoro : RETIRE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! Sanji : Elle a raison en même temps… Zoro : GH… ! BAH PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA, JE VAIS FAIRE LA SIESTE ! *monte à l'étage* Moi : Je ne comprends pas ce mec…XD)_**

* * *

L'aube se lève sur MetalBey City et personne ne sait que le destin du monde s'est joué une nouvelle fois la veille, à Koma. Enfin, PRESQUE personne. Au manoir « abandonné », Kyoya dort encore contrairement à son petit-ami. En effet, Ryuga est déjà levé et prend sa douche. Appuyé contre un des murs de la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps et son visage, l'empereur dragon est un peu dans la lune. Plus exactement, il est perdu dans ses pensées. Après dix longues années, il va enfin retrouver ses parents… Il a vraiment du mal à y croire. Le blanc creuse au plus profond de ses souvenirs pour arriver à se rappeler de son enfance quand elle était normale. Putain, c'est limite s'il a oublié le visage et la voix de ses propres parents… C'est un miracle à ses yeux qu'il arrive à s'en rappeler. Après, ce ne sont que de vagues bribes. Il se souvient des cheveux rouges de sa mère ondulant dans le vent, de son rire clair et assuré. Il se souvient des yeux presque noirs de son père, de son sourire en coin à la fois moqueur et rassurant. C'est presque tout ce dont il se souvient, mais pour lui c'est déjà bien. Dix ans… Dix longues années à rattraper. Enfin, façon de parler. C'est impossible de rattraper les dix années de son enfance et adolescence que cette ordure de Doji a volé. Mais ça ne change rien. Il n'a pas envie de perdre plus de temps désormais. Il est resté loin de sa famille beaucoup trop longtemps.

-**Ryuga ? **Appelle Kyoya depuis le couloir. **T'es encore sous la douche ?**

-**Oui, mais j'ai bientôt fini ! **Répond le dragon d'une voix forte pour être sûr que son petit-ami l'entende. **Pourquoi ?**

-**Gingka a essayé de t'appeler, **dit l'adolescent aux cheveux en piques en entrant dans la salle de bain. **Il m'a réveillé d'ailleurs c'bâtard, mais c'est pas le sujet… Apparemment, il a quelque chose à te donner. Il a dit que ça prendrait pas longtemps. **

-**Il a le chic pour te faire chier celui-là, même complètement involontairement, **ricane Ryuga en coupant l'eau avant de sortir de la douche. **J'me demande ce que ça peut être ce truc qu'il veut me donner quand même. **

-**Bah tu verras bien tout à l'heure. Ton frangin t'a envoyé l'adresse de la maison de vos parents au fait ?**

-**Ouais. Pendant tout ce temps, ils étaient si près de moi… Putain, c'est à rendre fou cette histoire.**

-**Et il sera là Ryuto ou il est occupé ?**

-**Il a dit qu'il passerait dans la journée mais qu'il serait peut-être plus là quand nous on viendra. Je préférerais quand même…qu'il soit là…**

-**Hé bébé, ça va aller. J'suis là moi et j'compte pas te lâcher. J'comprends que tu stress, si tu stressais pas je te trouverais vraiment bizarre, mais ça va bien se passer. **

Ryuga, qui était en train de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille, se retourne alors pour faire face à son amant et le regarde avec une profonde reconnaissance dans ses yeux. S'il était tout seul, s'il n'y avait pas Kyoya auprès de lui, il se torturerait l'esprit avec des réflexions et des questions pas forcément utiles qui finiraient par lui faire perdre pied et le paralyseraient. Le lion, c'est son repère du monde réel. C'est ce qui lui rappelle que ce qu'il s'apprête à faire n'est pas anodin mais ne représente aucunement quelque chose qu'il doit craindre. Il ne pourrait pas sans lui. Il a besoin de pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui. Il a vraiment besoin de l'adolescent à ses côtés. Ryuga tend la main vers le visage du vert, passe ses doigts dans les cheveux décoiffés de son petit-ami puis se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Kyoya n'étant toujours pas habitué à cette facette de l'empereur dragon, c'est pas évident en même temps, ses joues se teintent d'une jolie couleur rouge. Il va le faire clamser un jour, c'est sûr…

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, les deux amants sont prêts à partir. Le petit détour par le B-Pit ne devrait pas leur prendre trop de temps. De toute façon, si Gingka commence à raconter sa vie, ils hésiteront pas à se barrer en plein milieu de la conversation. Rapidement, Kyoya et Ryuga sortent du manoir et empruntent le chemin sablonneux reliant l'habitation à la ville. Même si tous les deux sont focalisés sur la visite chez les parents du blanc, l'appel de Gingka a titillé leur curiosité. C'est quoi ce truc qu'il veut donner à Ryuga sérieux ? Ça les intrigue vraiment.

Quelques toutes petites minutes plus tard, les voilà justement arrivés à la boutique de Madoka. Le roux les y attend, adossé contre un mur avec un air rêveur. En entendant ses rivaux arriver, il se redresse et leur sourit. Il semble tenir quelque chose d'assez petit dans sa main, quelque chose qui ressemble à une toupie.

-**Les gars, merci d'être venus ! **S'exclame-t-il. **Je vous retiens pas longtemps, promis !**

-**T'as intérêt, parce qu'on doit aller quelque part, **réplique Kyoya en croisant les bras.

-**Ah ? **S'étonne Gingka. **Bon bah j'vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps dans ce cas-là.**

Le rouquin ouvre alors la main et tend à Ryuga ce qui s'avère bel et bien être une toupie BeyBlade. Cependant…elle est différente des toupies qu'ils ont vu jusque-là. Elle n'est pas conçue de la même manière et ni le blanc ni le vert ne reconnaissent le sigle sur son boulon. On dirait une espèce de dragon cependant.

-**Alors ? Surpris, n'est-ce pas ? **Demande leur rival commun avec enthousiasme. **C'est la toute nouvelle génération de toupies développée par l'AMBB !**

-**La nouvelle génération ? **Répète Ryuga en regardant avec attention la toupie dans sa main.

-**Ouais ! **Répond le roux en sautant limite sur place. **Elles sont améliorées et papa m'a dit qu'elles possèdent une nouvelle capacité que nos toupies n'ont pas, mais il a pas voulu m'en dire plus…**

-**Et pourquoi tu m'en donnes une ? **S'interroge le dragon, plus que perplexe.

-**Cette toupie s'appelle Ronin Dragoon. C'est une toupie à rotation inversée et… Bon, vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'étais sûr qu'une nouvelle génération prendrait le relais après nous ?**

-**Oui, on s'en souvient oui, **répond le blader de Léone.

-**J'ai pris une des toupies nouvelle génération et je l'ai donnée à un petit garçon appelé Zyro. Je lui ai dit qu'avec…il serait peut-être capable de me surpasser un jour ! Donc…peu importe l'usage que toi tu pourras en faire Ryuga, je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de contribuer à la naissance de cette nouvelle génération de bladers ! Voilà, c'est tout, je vous retiens plus !**

Gingka retourne alors à l'intérieur du B-Pit avec son grand sourire de niais, laissant Ryuga et Kyoya légèrement perplexes. Des toupies nouvelles générations ? Et la nouvelle génération de bladers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été chercher cet abruti de rouquin, pourquoi il les mêle à ça ? C'est pas qu'ils s'en foutent, mais ils se trouvent pas très bien placés pour remplir ce genre de rôle. L'empereur dragon jette un nouveau regard à la toupie dans sa main et laisse pourtant un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Ronin Dragoon hein ? Une toupie dragon à rotation inversée. Intéressant. Il lui trouvera bien une utilité, mais plus tard. Il a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire pour l'instant. Ryuga range donc la toupie nouvelle génération dans le boitier à sa ceinture, qui est vide puisque L-Drago se trouve dans sa manchette, et sort son téléphone pour regarder une nouvelle fois l'adresse de la maison de ses parents. Décidément, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de se mettre dans cet état d'angoisse bizarre. Putain de stress de merde…

-**Tes parents savent…que tu viens aujourd'hui ? **Demande Kyoya en remarquant que son petit-ami recommence à se sentir un peu mal à nouveau.

-**Non, ils ne savent pas, **répond Ryuga en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Ryuto…ne leur a rien dit. **

-**Ça va aller Ryuga, tu sais que ça va aller, **dit le vert.

-**Oui, je l'sais Kyoya, mais j'arrive pas à rester calme, **lui rétorque l'empereur dragon. **C'est horrible, je déteste me sentir comme ça mais j'arrive pas à me contrôler. **

-**Hé, c'est normal bébé. Okay, je te l'accorde, c'est pas agréable ce genre d'émotions, mais c'est pas vraiment possible de lutter contre. Si tu veux que ça s'arrête, il y a pas 36 solutions.**

-**Mmh… Je dois arrêter d'hésiter et y aller une bonne fois pour toute ? **

-**J'osais pas le dire !**

-**Tss… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?**

-**Un tas de connerie, probablement.**

L'empereur dragon lève les yeux au ciel et prend la main de son amant pour la serrer dans la sienne. Kyoya n'a pas vraiment tort malgré sa réponse pleine d'une modestie à peine décelable. Il ferait des conneries sans le vert dans sa vie. Il était déjà parti pour faire une connerie quand il était encore infecté par la maladie de Némésis et que les autres le pensaient mort. Il voulait se laisser mourir à ce moment-là. Quelle putain de connerie ç'aurait été ! L'important, c'est que Kyoya et les autres l'en aient empêché. Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser des pensées sombres, vraiment pas le moment. Il va retrouver ses parents. Cette fois, il ne recule plus. S'il n'y va pas aujourd'hui, ça lui occupera l'esprit tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait. Maintenant, ça suffit. Et puis hé, ce n'est pas digne de l'empereur dragon d'être aussi hésitant sur quelque chose d'aussi important ! Tout en serrant avec force la main du lion dans la sienne, Ryuga prend une profonde inspiration et regarde encore une fois l'adresse sur son téléphone. Non, cette fois il ne recule plus.

**XXXXXXXX**

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Ryuga et Kyoya se retrouvent devant une maison japonaise typique entourée d'une palissade de bambou sec. Le blanc vérifie sur son téléphone que l'adresse est la bonne puis le range dans sa poche. C'est bien la bonne maison… C'est étrange, il ne la reconnait pas. Peut-être a-t-elle changé en dix ans ? Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment évident de l'extérieur ? Ouais, ça doit être ça. Ryuga pose sa main sur la poignée du portillon donnant accès à la cour et constate que ce n'est pas fermé. Encore un peu hésitant, il entre et suit le chemin de pas japonais menant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par son petit-ami. Une fois devant la porte, le dragon lève le bras comme s'il allait toquer…mais sa main reste bloquée à quelques centimètres du bois de la porte. Et bordel, ça recommence ! Son cœur s'emballe tellement que ça lui fait mal et il a juste envie de faire demi-tour au vu de son malaise grandissant. Derrière lui, Kyoya sent immédiatement son immense malaise et vient l'enlacer dans le dos. Rassuré par la présence de son compagnon, Ryuga se ressaisit et secoue la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair. Il toque à la porte, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende, et rabaisse le bras le long de son corps, poing serré. Ce mélange d'angoisse et d'impatience est un cocktail plutôt mauvais pour son rythme cardiaque. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans l'entrée et le blanc déglutit un peu difficilement. Il a l'impression que son cœur va éclater dans sa poitrine... Une femme aux longs cheveux rouges ouvre doucement la porte, une expression curieuse sur le visage car elle se demande qui peut bien sonner vu qu'elle n'attendait personne. Quand ses yeux dorés se posent sur Ryuga, son cœur arrête de battre pendant une toute petite seconde. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle ramène subitement ses mains devant sa bouche, comme si elle voulait étouffer un cri qu'elle n'a pourtant pas poussé. En face d'elle, l'empereur dragon n'en mène pas plus large. Il ne sait pas comment réagir et ne sait pas non plus quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il devrait dire quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Après dix longues années de séparation, il se retrouve face à sa mère. Il l'a reconnue immédiatement et son visage réveille des souvenirs dans sa mémoire endommagée par des années d'horreur. Ses longs cheveux rouges, ses yeux dorés, la pâleur de sa peau semblable au teint d'une poupée de porcelaine… En dix ans, elle est toujours la même aux yeux de son fils aîné.

-**Oh mon Dieu… **finit-elle par lâcher d'une toute petite voix, son regard se voilant de larmes. **Est-ce que…c'est vraiment possible ? Ryuga… ?**

Ryuga n'arrive pas à répondre, les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. C'est comme un nœud qui empêche ses cordes vocales de fonctionner. Tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est tendre une main tremblante vers celle de sa mère, bloquée en l'air face à lui. Il la prend et la serre avec une certaine force, lui signifiant de cette manière que oui, il est là. Il est physiquement là. Il est enfin revenu. La mère de Ryuga regarde leurs deux mains liées pendant quelques secondes avant de fondre en larmes et de sauter au cou de son fils aîné.

-**Oh mon chéri, tu es enfin de retour à la maison ! **S'exclame-t-elle au milieu de ses sanglots. **J'ai attendu…j'ai attendu tellement longtemps ce moment ! Merci mon Dieu, merci…**

Ryuga reste interdit un moment, paralysé par la situation. Pourtant, en se retrouvant dans les bras de sa mère, d'autres souvenirs remontent…et les sensations allant avec. Il se sent…bien. Oui, il se sent bien. Il se sent tellement bien que ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier, emplis de larmes…de bonheur. Enfin. Après dix longues années, il a enfin retrouvé ses parents. Alors que les larmes roulent sur ses joues, le blader de L-Drago rend enfin son étreinte à sa mère et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Il se sent libéré d'un poids immense.

-**Maman… J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt…mais j'avais peur de vous mettre en danger, papa et toi, **explique Ryuga en essayant de s'essuyer les yeux. **J'suis tellement…tellement désolé…**

-**Oh mon grand, tu n'as pas à être désolé, **répond sa mère en prenant son visage dans ses mains. **Tu n'as rien fait de mal. On comprend pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu avant, ton père et moi. Ryuto nous donnait des nouvelles, ça nous aidait…à supporter ton absence. Tant qu'on savait que tu allais bien, on était heureux. Et puis…on savait que tu finirais par revenir.**

La femme aux longs cheveux rouges embrasse son fils sur le front et essuie les larmes sur son visage avec ses doigts, puis elle le serre de nouveau dans ses bras. Ryuga ferme les yeux, un intense sentiment de bonheur se déversant comme des flots déchaînés dans son corps. Heureusement que Kyoya l'a empêché de reculer. En parlant de lui, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus reste un peu en retrait. Il ne veut pas interférer avec les retrouvailles entre son petit-ami et sa mère. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de se montrer pour lui. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il pense, pas ce que pense le hasard. La mère de Ryuga ouvre les yeux, son fils aîné toujours dans ses bras et sursaute en apercevant Kyoya. Intrigué, l'empereur dragon se tourne légèrement et laisse échapper un petit rire gêné.

-**Oh hum…c'est vrai que je suis pas revenu tout seul, **dit-il. **Tu…tu connais Kyoya je suppose, si tu suivais ce qu'il se passait au niveau des tournois BeyBlade. **

-**Euh…eh bien, oui, **répond sa mère, dévisageant toujours Kyoya avec perplexité.

-**C'est…mon petit-ami, **précise Ryuga tandis que le vert s'avance à ses côtés. **J'aurais sans doute pas réussi à revenir…s'il n'avait pas été là. **

-**Je…désolée, je vais être direct mais… Kyoya, tu n'as pas un petit frère…qui s'appelle Kakeru ? **Demande la mère du blanc avec un air un peu gêné.

-**Euh…oui, **répond Kyoya, très surpris. **Mais comment vous pouvez le connaître ? **

-**C'est… Vous savez quoi ? Entrez tous les deux, je…vais vous expliquer. Et puis mon grand, tu n'as pas encore revu ton père.**

Légèrement perplexes, Ryuga et Kyoya se lancent un regard perdu et entrent dans la maison, en prenant soin d'enlever leurs bottes dans l'entrée. Des voix s'élèvent depuis le salon, trois voix précisément. Trois ? Les deux amants se lancent cette fois un regard étonné. Pourquoi trois ? Une doit être la voix du père de Ryuga, une autre est sûrement celle de son petit frère Ryuto…mais à qui appartient la dernière ? Et là, ça fait tilt dans leurs têtes. C'est quand même pas… ?

-**Sonya ? **Appelle une forte voix masculine qui se dirige dans le couloir. **Ma chérie, tu en mets du temps ! Qui a sonné ?**

L'empereur dragon et son petit-ami tombent alors nez à nez avec un grand homme aux cheveux blancs plutôt courts et ébouriffés et aux yeux d'un marron tellement foncé qu'ils paraissent noirs. Il a une carrure vraiment impressionnante. L'homme remarque d'abord Kyoya et le regarde tout aussi bizarrement que sa femme auparavant, puis il pose ses yeux sur son fils. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappe de sa gorge et il saisit le jeune homme par les épaules.

-**Mon fils… C'est toi ? **Demande-t-il comme s'il n'osait y croire. **C'est vraiment toi ?**

Une nouvelle fois, Ryuga ne se sent pas capable de répondre avec sa voix et se contente de hocher la tête de haut en bas. Son père laisse alors une expression incroyablement heureuse et soulagée prendre place sur son visage et tire le dragon dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. L'étreinte de l'homme aux cheveux entièrement blancs est forte et tellement rassurante. Ryuga hésite bien moins que précédemment et rend vite son étreinte à son père. C'est tellement bon de se sentir aimé par des gens qui n'ont jamais cessé de vous aimer malgré dix ans de séparation. Kyoya est heureux de voir son petit-ami retrouver sa famille, mais il est quelque peu perturbé par ce qu'a dit la mère de l'empereur dragon et la manière dont elle et son mari l'ont regardé. Ça peut quand même pas être ce qu'il pense… Le vert passe près du père et du fils, les laissant à leur moment de tendresse, et se glisse dans la cuisine d'où venait le père de son compagnon. Et là, la stupeur l'envahit. Assis autour de la table, il y a Ryuto...et son propre frère, Kakeru !

-**Non mais… Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là Keru ?! **S'exclame Kyoya, totalement largué.

-**Euh… Euuuuuuh… B-Bah en fait… **bredouille Kakeru avec un sourire gêné. **T-Tu vois, c'est plutôt marrant comme histoire…**

-**Héhé, ouais… **ajoute Ryuto en rougissant.

-**C'est quand tu veux hein, j'attends, **dit le lion, croisant les bras.

-**En fait… **commence son petit-frère.

-**En fait, ton frère te fait de sacrées cachotteries Kyoya, **coupe la voix amusée de la mère de Ryuga, tout juste arrivée dans la cuisine. **Visiblement, chez vous c'est de famille d'aimer nos fils !**

Kyoya fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sur le moment, puis rive ses yeux bleus comme l'océan sur son petit frère.

-**Quoi ?! Keru, tu sors avec Ryuto ?! **Demande l'adolescent avec les yeux écarquillés.

-**Euh…ouiiiii ? **Répond Kakeru en se grattant la nuque.

-**Mais… ! Espèce de traître ! **S'exclame Kyoya en s'avançant vers son frère pour lui claquer l'arrière de la tête. **Ça fait combien de temps ?! Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! **

-**Aïe, me tape pas ! **Réplique son petit frère en rigolant un peu. **Je sais pas vraiment combien de temps ça fait, j'ai pas compté, mais je sortais déjà avec Ryuto quand tu l'as rencontré à la Montagne de Brume. Et je te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que tu haïssais Ryuga et que tu pèterais un plomb si je te disais que je sortais avec son frère… **

-**Tss… T'es quand même qu'un sale traître.**

-**Hé ho, tu peux parler toi ! Tu les as bien cachés tes véritables sentiments pour Ryuga, et tu m'as pas dit non plus que tu sortais avec lui maintenant ! Si Ryuto me l'avait pas dit, je l'aurais découvert là maintenant !**

-**Moi c'est pas pareil, j'étais occupé ! **

-**Oh la mauvaise foiiiiiii ! **

Et les deux frères Tategami se prennent la tête comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, provoquant le rire de leurs mecs et des parents de ces derniers. Une fois tout le monde calmé, ils se retrouvent tous à table et la conversation ne tourne évidemment qu'autour de Ryuga. Ses parents lui posent plein de questions, lui demandent ce qu'il fait de sa vie maintenant, s'il est heureux… Le dragon n'aime pas spécialement être le centre de l'attention…mais pour cette fois il peut bien faire une exception et ne pas se renfermer. Il reste tout de même assez évasif sur certains détails, notamment quand sa mère lui demande si tout s'est bien passé pour lui après le combat contre Némésis. Il n'a pas envie de raconter toutes ses péripéties maintenant, ça attendra un autre jour.

Bien des heures plus tard, Ren, le père de Ryuga et Ryuto, fait remarquer que le soleil décline. Malgré les protestations de sa mère, l'empereur dragon a décidé de rentrer au manoir abandonné avec son petit-ami. Il a tout de même promis à ses parents qu'il reviendrait souvent les voir désormais, et ça semble leur aller. Contrairement à leurs frangins, Ryuto et Kakeru restent pour dîner eux, mais ça n'empêche pas le petit frère du dragon de les raccompagner lui et son beau-frère jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-**Kyoya, attends ! **Appelle Sonya en courant jusqu'à la porte. **J'aimerais juste…te dire quelques mots.**

-**Oh ? Euh, d'accord… **répond le vert tout en faisant signe à Ryuga de l'attendre au portillon.

-**Merci. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne t'en fais pas, **promet la mère de Ryuga tandis que ses deux fils s'éloignent. **Je voulais…te remercier.**

-**Me…remercier ? **Répète Kyoya, pas sûr de comprendre.

-**De rendre Ryuga heureux, et d'avoir veillé sur lui quand moi je ne pouvais pas.**

-**Oh… Je…j'suis pas sûr de mériter ces remerciements… **

-**Bien sûr que si, tu les mérites amplement. J'ai regardé le Championnat du Monde et j'ai suivi les grands tournois de BeyBlade pour pouvoir voir mon fils. Même s'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de cette…force obscure, il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Et là, je le vois…et il est tellement épanoui ! Pour ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez Kyoya. **

Une petite larme perle sur la joue de la femme aux beaux yeux dorés et elle prend Kyoya dans ses bras. Surpris, le vert reste sans vraiment réagir un moment, mais rapidement les larmes montent dans ses yeux à lui aussi. La sincérité de la mère de son petit-ami le touche vraiment…et son étreinte parvient à lui rappeler sa propre mère. Après tout, la famille de Ryuga est désormais sa famille à lui aussi. Oui… Le blader de Léone se laisse donc aller et laisse couler les larmes sur ses joues marquées par ses cicatrices tout en rendant son étreinte à la mère de l'empereur dragon.

Plus loin, Ryuga et Ryuto discutent devant le portillon donnant sur la rue. La discussion va de bon train et ils ne remarquent donc pas la conversation que leur mère est en train d'avoir avec Kyoya. Soudain, le chasseur de trésors tourne la tête, ayant apparemment entendu quelque chose. Ryuga suit le regard de son petit frère et, en effet, il a bien entendu quelque chose. C'est un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges qui court sur le trottoir, semblant se rendre quelque part. Ryuto lui fait coucou de loin avec un grand sourire, et, devant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de son grand frère, éclate de rire.

-**C'est un gamin que je connais, il passe souvent par ici, **explique Ryuto une fois son rire calmé. **Il s'appelle Sakyo. Il court pour aller au BeyPark, il y va tous les jours ! J'ai déjà été le voir jouer, il est super fort pour son âge ! D'ailleurs, il est capable de faire des coups que tu faisais aussi quand t'avais son âge.**

-**Ah oui ? **Ricane le blanc. **Ce gamin m'a l'air d'avoir du potentiel. Intéressant.**

Alors que le petit garçon arrive à leur niveau, il ralentit en remarquant Ryuga. L'un de ses yeux est caché par une mèche de ses cheveux rouges mais l'autre fixe l'empereur dragon, petite prunelle rouge pleine de curiosité et d'intérêt. Ryuga est étonné, habitué à ce que les enfants aient peur de lui, puis laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-**Hé petit, tu t'appelles Sakyo, c'est ça ? **Demande le dragon en se baissant pour être au niveau de l'enfant.

-**Oui, **répond simplement le petit garçon. **Sakyo Kurayami. **

-**Mon frère dit que t'es plutôt fort au BeyBlade, **ajoute Ryuga avec un sourire en coin.

-**C'est ce que tout le monde dit, du coup j'imagine que c'est vrai. Je veux devenir un blader surpuissant, alors je fais de mon mieux, **explique Sakyo en regardant dans sa main sa toupie basique.

-**Je vois…quelque chose en toi qui me dit que tu y arriveras sans doute. Tiens, prends ça, **dit le blanc en tendant au petit garçon la toupie que Gingka lui a confié plus tôt. **C'est une toupie nouvelle génération, elle s'appelle Ronin Dragoon. J'suis sûr que tu feras de grandes choses avec. Compte sur moi pour surveiller ton évolution.**

Sakyo prend la toupie et la regarde avec des yeux à la fois curieux et émerveillés. Il finit par redresser la tête et lance un regard déterminé à l'empereur dragon avant de partir à toute vitesse pour reprendre sa route. Il sait bien sûr qui est Ryuga, mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, il n'a pas peur de lui. Au contraire, il admire sa puissance sans limites et son aura impressionnante qui impose le respect. Si l'empereur dragon l'a jugé digne de recevoir cette toupie, alors il se démènera encore plus pour devenir le meilleur. Il le rendra fier, il se le promet.

Ryuto n'a pas tout compris de son côté mais son grand frère a l'air heureux, alors tout va bien. Kyoya rejoint finalement son petit-ami, les deux disent au revoir à Ryuto puis partent en direction de leur petit nid douillet. Le vert remarque le sourire en coin satisfait de l'empereur dragon et lui en demande la raison, ce à quoi celui-ci répond en lui décrivant sa rencontre avec le petit Sakyo.

-**Donc t'es en train de me dire que Gingka et toi, vous avez chacun votre petit protégé maintenant ? **Ricane le lion.

-**Ouais, et j'ai hâte de voir où tout ça va mener, **répond le blanc avec un sourire presque carnassier. **On verra bien dans quelques années. En attendant, on va vivre une petite vie normale.**

Kyoya ricane, pas vraiment sûr que « normale » soit le terme adapté, et prend la main de son amant dans la sienne. Ryuga sourit en entrelaçant leurs doigts et regarde l'horizon tout en serrant la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne. Il entrevoit une petite lumière rouge provenant de sa manchette et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. C'est le lien qui fait ça, il le sait, et la toupie de Kyoya doit briller elle aussi mais on ne peut pas la voir. Il resserre alors encore plus sa prise sur la main de son petit-ami et le regarde lui après avoir scruté l'horizon un bon moment. Le vert tourne la tête, sentant le regard insistant de Ryuga, et l'embrasse rapidement. L'empereur dragon ricane légèrement, puis regarde le chemin se dessiner devant eux avec un petit sourire heureux. Cette fois, l'avenir s'annonce radieux pour eux.

_THE END_

* * *

**_Moi : Et oui, this is the end ! Et vous savez ce qu'il se passe quand je termine une fic ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Pavé de remerciements !_**

**_Moi : Ouiii ! OMG les gens, presque 3 000 vues sur cette fic ! Vous êtes vraiment des oufs ! Je sais que pour beaucoup, c'était votre fic préférée alors j'espère que vous avez vraiment kiffé et que vous serez pas trop déçus que ce soit fini ! Comme d'hab, un gros gros merci du plus profond de mon kokoro ! :')_**

**_Kyoya : Sortez les violons !_**

**_Moi : Tu me niques l'ambiance, saloperie -_-_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane*_**

**_Ryuga : Et du coup, mercredi prochain ?_**

**_Moi : Héhé, surpriiiiiiiiise ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bon allez, hop hop hop, on finit ! Faut que t'ailles en cours toi ! _**

**_Moi : Oui, j'me magne ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, à dimanche pour le fluuuuuff, et moi j'me taille ! Ciao bye bye ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Salut !_**


End file.
